


Some Kind of Magic

by shwrites



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Endgame Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Mostly Top! Blaine, Not Kurt Friendly, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Past Brief Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe, Rimming, Smut, Soulmates, Texting, Witch Blaine/Human Sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 141,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shwrites/pseuds/shwrites
Summary: This lovely little role play was started almost two years ago between my wife and me. We've loved these beautiful boys since Sebastian first made Blaine blush, and the two of them are the whole reason we met in the first place. (A real life Seblaine love story if you will.) The idea came to us in a mix of Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and Paganism. That being said- Here we have Blaine Anderson, a lonely Witch just looking for his soulmate. Enter Sebastian Smythe, a forbidden yet beautiful and intriguing human that Blaine isn't allowed to have. However, the Fates and Gods have other plans.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 52
Kudos: 50





	1. Chance Meeting-Wednesday, June 27, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine, an almost twenty-two year old witch, spends a lovely but, lonely morning healing the people of Boston. Little does he know he's in for a surprise in the form of a golden pup and and a man with pretty green eyes.

_Wednesday, June 27, 2018_

_Boston, Massachusetts_

**_Blaine's POV:_ **

The early morning sun caught in Blaine’s eyes as he mentally shifted through which keys to play to start the day with. Each passerby whether it be someone walking, or jogging or rushing for their morning coffee. seemed to be carrying something heavy with them as they started their morning. It was Blaine’s tradition, when he managed the time after class and before work, to play for them. Some days he chose the guitar, the twang of the acoustic instrument sparking smiles and tiny nods of approval as people passed, burdens lifting just so. Some days it was the keyboard, a slow melody to ease each person into their days like a mother singing a lullaby to ease a child into sleep. And rarely, because it drew too much of a crowd, he’d play the violin. No matter how much he tried to get smiles out of people, the haunting sounds of his violin tended to bring out the melancholy he himself usually felt. But today, well today was a day for the keyboard. Sometimes it took the classic instrument to bring the people to life. Closing his eyes while placing his fingers against the cool keys, he concentrated on sending his flow of positive, healing energy magic out into the atmosphere, hoping that just one person out of the two or three dozen in sight would feel just a bit better about life. 

A summer breeze chased through his dark curls as he played, and just as he started to get into his song, he opened his eyes to check his handiwork like always, relishing in that rush of temporary happiness he always felt from making the world feel a bit better, when he made direct eye contact with a man and his pup about fifty yards away. He was too far to really see his face just yet. As a rule, Blaine didn’t like to make eye contact when he did his morning ritual. He didn’t like to single out people lest they get a dose of too much of his magic and start to wonder. So he gave a slight, warm, closed-mouth smile like he usually did when this accidentally happened. and meant to just close his eyes and go back to playing… but found, as the man ran closer, that he really didn’t want to. He was tall, long tan legs keeping up with the giant golden retriever at his feet. Clad only in short, blue shorts that might be considered inappropriate in polite company. He could feel himself blushing a bit, but told himself it was the sun. But that wasn’t what got Blaine really. No, it was his eyes. Bright and green. set into an open and smooth face. Not handsome, but beautiful in the way creatures of fae are often described. Blaine’s breath caught, and his first instinct was to turn his small smile into one of those genuine ones reserved for when he truly felt happiness. And he did just that, teeth fully on display. Before he knew what he was doing,.he found himself speaking almost to himself, “Hello there” in a soft, barely there voice.

**_Sebastian's POV:_ **

Sebastian wouldn’t call himself ritualistic, but, he ran every single morning without fail. It was one of his favorite things about the day. The push and pull of muscles, the satisfactory burn in his lungs, the slap of his expensive running shoes against the pavement, and his golden retriever by his side.

He didn’t keep a regular path though. He always tried to run somewhere different to keep Enjolras interested. This morning he decided they would head down to the river, as they rarely went that way. Enjolras enjoyed chasing ducks too much and it ended badly the last time they had attempted.

Sebastian slipped on his tiny blue running shorts that accentuated his long legs ( _What? If you got it,flaunt it._ ) and called for his running partner. “Ras, you ready?” and they were off.

The closer they got to the river, the better he felt. It wasn’t the usual high of running, it just felt….happy, like he already knew without a doubt that he would have a great day today. As he ran along, he noticed up a head what looked like somebody sitting with an instrument. He couldn’t see much in particular about the individual, but felt drawn to the spot. Sebastian zeroed in, getting closer, noting that it was a guy with a keyboard. He was probably staring too hard but he couldn’t help himself (and he always _was_ a little too self-indulgent.) The closer he got, he could make out black curls, and….woah, a _killer_ smile. A killer smile that was speaking, but the words were lost over his headphones.

“Wh-”

Suddenly,Enjolras was under his feet, tripping his slender legs up in an effort to get to the keyboard guy and Sebastian was on the ground.

“Ras! Are you kidding me?” Sebastian sat up, and wiped the gravel that was biting his hands, onto his shorts. He was sure that his cheeks were red and his brow was definitely creased more than usual.

“I’m sorry. Ras, c’mon.” Sebastian got up on one knee and finally got a real look at his distraction.

“Do you always distract the runners down here?”

**_Blaine's POV:_ **

One second Blaine was stupidly smiling at the beautiful boy in his line of vision, and the next he was being playfully trampled. Before Blaine could react, there was a bundle of gold fluff right in his face. A wet tongue and cold nose sniffling and lapping into his neck. Large frame romping over his keyboard. Giant, soulful eyes looking gleefully into his when he managed to regain his composure. 

“Easy there, boy.” He murmured soothingly, his fingers stroking under the pup’s chin, his other hand setting the keyboard gently on the bench next to him. He waited a few moments, making sure the dog was steady mentally and physically before gently pushing the excited giant ball of fur off of his lap. “I guess I came on too strong there, huh? I’m deeply sorry.” he spoke softly to the dog, still keeping up his steadying, calming energy. 

“Now, where did you pop-” Blaine stood suddenly, his eyes searching around for the man in the shorts, the one with the green eyes. He’d been so focused on calming the dog, that he had momentarily forgotten, (he’s not sure _how_ he forgot), when he turns and comes face to face with the green-eyed guy. There he was, just as lovely as the moment before he’d come crashing down. And Blaine found himself starting to smile that big smile again, before feeling that the man was actually hurt a little. 

“Oh, oh no. I am so sorry!” Rushing forwards he knelt down next to the other man, reaching out for his shoulder, and then closing his fingers gently around his wrist to check on him. He looked up at the green-eyed boy, his own eyes wide and searching. Concerned. He mentally cursed himself for using too much magic, he always managed to forget that dogs and other animals reacted much stronger than humans. He’d been too wrapped up in green eyes to notice what he was amplifying. 

“Where are you hurt?” 

**_Sebastian's POV:_ **

“I’m not hurt.” Sebastian huffed, but did not yank his arm away, like he normally might have when embarrassed. He could feel strong fingers and calluses against his skin - the guy must have played more than just the piano. Seb liked how they felt, and it made his mind wander, wondering how such hands would feel against the sensitive skin on his neck or stomach.

“Ras, get over here.” He snapped his fingers at the dog. “Are you okay? What’s your name?” Sebastian looked intently into amber eyes.

**_Blaine's POV:_ **

“Just let me…” Blaine sighed, rolling his eyes slightly, trying to keep the ghost of a smile off of his face. Slowly he pulled the other man's hands to him, turning them over so that he could look at the palms. Small, superficial scrapes ran over each one, it looked sore but nothing too bad. They’d heal in the next couple of days. most likely. He briefly contemplated humming a bit so that the taller guy would feel a little better. but decided it was a little too risky. Instead he blew softly on each one of them. to make sure there wasn’t any dirt or gravel, trying not to focus on long, slender fingers curled just slightly around his own hands. He dropped them to his sides suddenly self-conscious, his face heating up once more.

“It’s just a scratch.” He paused as the dog bounded up to them giving his owner a lick. He smiled down at him before looking up though long lashes at the other. “To answer your question, yes, I’m here almost every morning. I enjoy the sunrise and the people.” He cleared his throat, offering his hand to the other man. 

“I’m quite alright, thank you.” He smiled down at the dog again giving him a pat as if to reassure him that he was, in fact, okay. “I’m Blaine Anderson, and I am very sorry to have distracted you.” He offered up a smile, “What’s your name?” He paused, “And this one’s?” he ruffled the dog's golden fur once more.

**_Sebastian's POV:_ **

Sebastian playfully ran his hand through his pup’s fur and nudged him away so he could stand and wipe off his running shorts. “We don’t really ever come down this way. He gets distracted, as you can see, very easily. He’s pretty dumb but, he’s mine. You were good with him.” He offered a slow, wide smile.

“I’m Sebastian, and this is Enjolras - or Ras for short. We’re pleased to meet you.” Seb shook Blaine’s hand, lingering just a moment and maintaining contact with those honey eyes. “Maybe we should risk it and come back again.”

**_Blaine's POV:_ **

Blaine worried his bottom lip as he listened to Sebastian speak, his head nodding slightly. “I think he’s sweet. I just really love animals. I can’t really own one for myself where I live, so I always welcome others.” He was sort of lying, of course. He had animals. Not any that he could keep, but cats seem to just flock to him. Not to mention, he had his very own familiar but, to call her just a cat or animal, would warrant the coldest look from his little white cloud of a life guide.

“So, you’re a **_Les Misérables_ ** fan, huh? I like music, so I appreciate his name.” He grinned back down at the dog before looking back up at the other man. “I’m here almost every morning so if you do, you’ll more than likely see me again. Though I’m not sure that’s such a good thing considering our current situation.” He paused his brain kicking into overdrive, “Oh, not that I’d mind seeing you again, I don’t want you to think that, I just don’t want Enjolras to cause you to hurt yourself again.” He knew he was talking too much, but he couldn’t help himself, he needed to be at work at the cafe in twenty minutes, but he didn’t want to leave. But it wouldn’t do to stand here much longer in plain sight. Besides, talking to someone like Sebastian was dangerous in itself. Not because he was normal, but because Blaine _couldn’t stop looking at him_ . He wanted to take his smooth hands in his again. And that _wouldn’t_ do. It was just as dangerous as using his power every morning off of his school grounds. But, it felt good, and he rarely indulged anything else. Why shouldn’t he have this one conversation. He found himself lingering on Sebastian's face and cleared his throat and looked over at the river to clear his head. His arms wrapping around his torso self-consciously. He took a conscious step back towards his keyboard and case although reluctantly.

“I-well, I’ve probably kept you from your run too long. I’m sorry again. I should probably go back and get ready for work. 

**_Sebastian's POV:_ **

“Where do you live?” Sebastian crossed his arms, trying to flex just a little bit. Okay, maybe he was trying to impress this guy. He was….adorable and sexy, a mixture that Seb wasn’t sure ever existed together before this meeting. 

“Yeah, I like to read so, it’s a good mixture of theatre and literature. And the guy who played him in the movie was pretty hot.” He ran his hand through his hair, once again connecting with those damn eyes. If Sebastian wasn't always so shameless as it was he would reprimand himself for staring so much. He let his eyes rake over Blaine’s compact body and lightly olive skin. 

“That's A shame. I know I’d love to see you again." He paused, a small smirk curling his lips." What's your number?”

**_Blaine's POV:_ **

“I go to _LeFay University_. I study Music. Theory, Therapy, Theatre, Composition. You name it. My father is kinda the Headmaster, so we, I don’t know, sort of live there full time.” Blaine shrugged because speaking about his father made him uncomfortable in the worst way. “Do you live near here? I’ve been here four years and I know I’ve never seen you before. I’m sure I would remember your face.” He blushed again, knowing that his poor excuse for flirting was more than likely cringe-worthy. But Sebastian's body language was open so Blaine went for it.

“I like to read, too. Well, when I have time. I don’t have as much of it as I did in high school, but I get by.” He smiled, filing away the things they seemed to have in common so far.

The question caught him off-guard, and Blaine bit his lip as he contemplated what he was going to do. He started to shake his head no and explain that he couldn’t do that, but it sent a pang of absolute _sorrow_ through him. There were butterflies in the pit of his stomach, reminding him of how _lonely_ he actually was. But his logical side knew he shouldn’t do this, no matter what. He’d been out with so very few people, and for good reasons. Witches didn’t want him because of his imposing father, and he wasn’t supposed to see non-magic people like this. Friends and co-workers were fine, but Sebastian didn’t seem like he had friendship on the brain. And honestly, Blaine didn’t either. He gave the other man a glance, amber eyes meeting a shade of green that Blaine hadn’t figured out a word for yet. Light, with a splash of blue. Something fluttered in his chest, and that’s when he decided. He nodded, before making his way over to his keyboard case. Opening it, he pulled out a leather-bound journal he used for charm ideas and music, when away from class. Carefully, he pulled out a clean sheet of thick paper, and used his spare pencil to write his name and phone number with slightly shaky hands. He carefully pressed the book back into his case before turning back to Sebastian.

“Here.” His voice came out soft and strange in his own ears. “Don’t be a stranger.”

**_Sebastian's POV:_ **

“Oh wow. That place is….” Sebastian blinked a few times. Creepy? Imposing? Probably haunted? It sat high up on the hill and overlooked the city. Everybody knew it, not many went near it. He cleared his throat, “Exclusive.” 

“Oh, I get it. I’m in law school. Harvard.” Seb hoped this would impress Blaine as much as it did the other guys he came on to but, he went to fucking _Victorian_ ass LeFay. This guy probably wanted Mr. Darcy or Dracula. 

And it obviously wasn’t all that impressive. It seemed like Blaine was about to decline and not give over his number. His heart fucking _fell_ , a feeling he wasn’t used to and felt immediately turned off by. But then suddenly, a thick piece of paper was being pushed into his hand. 

Fucking score.

“I won’t be.” Sebastian flashed a big grin, and picked up his run again, whistling for Enjolras to follow suit, clutching the paper against the sore scratches on his hand.

How soon was too soon to text, when somebody had hands and eyes like _that_?

_/fin._


	2. Texts- One Day After Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian uncharacteristically texts first. He can't help himself when it comes to Blaine.

**This is a text based chapter.**

**Thursday Night/Friday Early morning, June 28/29, 2020**

**Seb:** We missed you today. This is Sebastian Smythe, btw.

**Blaine:** Hey! I know I said I’m out there most mornings, but I was called into work super early. They needed some help baking. I’m sorry I missed you two.

**Seb:** You'll just have to come over and make it up to Ras. He was pretty sad about it.

**Blaine:** Was he now...

 **Blaine:** Are you using your sweet pup to flirt?

**Seb:** It's a tried and true method.

**Blaine:** Ohh, I get it now. You set it up like it’s all an accident and send him walloping after all the boys. That’s disappointing, I thought I was an exception.

**Seb:** I wouldn't have ended up on the ground covered in scrapes if it were all on purpose.

 **Seb: ...** I'm just trying to get you over here.

**Blaine:** I’m teasing! I’m sorry you got hurt. You’re okay now?

 **Blaine:** Wait. You want me to see me again?

**Seb:** I'm alright, just some scratches. No big deal.

 **Seb:** Yes.

 **Seb:** When are you off?

**Blaine:** I’m off at 2, but, I have classes late today.

 **Blaine:** I could possibly see you Saturday? I don’t know...

**Seb:** How late?

 **Seb:** I could meet you somewhere.

 **  
Blaine:** I mean, I would really, really like to see you again. It’s almost pathetic. But, I really can’t tonight. I’m so sorry.

**Seb:** Saturday then.

 **  
Blaine:** Really? You’d still want to see me? Even that far away?

**Seb:** Of course. I can find it in me to wait.

**Blaine:** Okay, yeah. I’d really like that.

 **Blaine:** Do you think you could meet me at the Snowed In Cafe at 6 pm Saturday night? I’ll walk down there.

**S** **eb:** Sure. I've actually never been there before. You don't wanna give me a tour of ol' LeFay?

**Blaine:** They kind of have a strict ‘no visitor’ policy. Plus, there’s a chance we’d run into my father and I’m not trying to scare you off before I’ve gotten the chance to know you. I work at there, it’s great and right down the hill.

**Seb:** That's kind of strange for a college campus.

 **Seb:** Parents like me.

 **Seb:** Well. Sometimes.

 **Seb:** Time?

**Blaine:** It’s kind of a strange place. I’m a Student Leader and they expect a lot from me. Plus, there’s a strict curfew. But! I’m going to break that for you, yeah?

 **Blaine:** My father doesn’t even really like ME, so. Anyway, I said 6. Are you even paying attention to me? ;)

**Seb:** That's kinda hot.

 **Seb:** Our dads would probably get along.-_-

 **Seb:** I am! Promise. Just excited.

**Blaine:** I don’t think I’ve ever been told my incredibly nerdy position at school is hot. I’m a glorified tour guide and friendly face if anything.

 **Blaine:** You don’t get along with yours much either?

 **Blaine:** I am, too. And if I’m honest I’m a little nervous.

**Seb:** You're the face of the school and breaking curfew? Hot.

 **Seb:** It's hard to explain. Like, I know he cares. But, he sort of used me as a ploy for a long time. He's a states attorney. Now that I'm grown it's not so bad but, there's a lot of pressure there.

 **Seb:** Why nervous? I don't bite.

 **Seb:** All the time.

**Blaine:** Stop...

 **Blaine:** I understand. I don’t think mine has cared in a long time. He just wants to sculpt me into another Willem Anderson. I’m not sure he cares what I want, but that’s neither here nor there. So, you’re following in Father’s footsteps at Harvard, huh? I’m kidding, it’s impressive. You know yourself.

 **Blaine:** I guess I just don’t do this often.

 **Blaine:** I mean... wow, okay.

**Seb:** Something tells me you're blushing.

 **Seb:** Not exactly. I want to work with LGBTQIA+ kids. Maybe eventually represent a non profit. I studied history and gender before starting law.

 **Seb:** You're cute.

**Blaine:** Well... You’re saying nice things. Of course I am.

 **Blaine:** That’s really admirable. You’re going to help people that may not have a voice of their own... And, personally, I can’t think of anything more attractive.

 **Blaine:** You’re so much more than that.

**Seb:** Oh?

**Blaine:** ...I’ll see you Saturday, okay?

**S** **eb:** See you.

_ **A few long hours later. About two AM. Blaine can't sleep for thinking about their abrupt conversation ending.** _

**Blaine** : Hey.

 **Blaine:** So, I realize I might have been rude earlier. I kind of abruptly cut you off and I’m sorry. I just, I don’t know, got nervous. I either talk too much, or close off when I get too nervous. It’s a curse, really.

 **Blaine:** What I meant to say was that I think you’re beautiful.

 **Blaine:** I hope I didn’t wake you. Sleep well.

**_Within minutes._ **

**Seb:** Damn. You really are a tease.

**Blaine:** Tease? It's not teasing if you plan to follow through, and I'll be there Saturday evening, I promise. Besides, I'm just being honest.

 **Blaine:** I'm really glad you noticed me. Though, I suppose you may not have if it weren't for Enjolras, so thank him for me.

**Seb:** I would have noticed you, trust me.

**Blaine:** Easy for you to say now that you've got my attention.

**Seb:** I didn't have it before?

**Blaine:** You had it before you ever even saw me. Before your pup saw me. So.

**Seb:** It was probably the shorts. :D

**Blaine:** I did notice your legs first. But, I think it was actually your your eyes that made me keep looking. I swear I could see the green fifty yards away.

 **Blaine:** So, you're going to be twenty-four soon?

**Seb:** It's rare that I'm at a loss for words....

 **Seb:** But, I totally am.

 **Seb:** In August, yeah. So you got my request haha!

**Blaine:** Somehow I can't imagine you speechless. May I ask how I managed that?

 **Blaine:** I did, I found you earlier after you told me your last name, but I wasn't sure how you'd feel about me adding you.

 **Blaine:** So, it doesn't bother you that I'm two years younger than you?

**Seb:** I get a lot of compliments but, never that sweet.

 **Seb:** That's kind of embarrassing to admit.

 **Seb:** I mean, you're younger than the guys I'm usually interested in.

**Blaine:** Really? I'm glad I've been a little different from the norm then. I mean, what's the point of a compliment if it's only skin deep? It's not embarrassing, it's ridiculous that no one else out there has noticed those types of things things about you.

 **Blaine:** Oh.

**Seb:** I mean, I'm not great at handing them out either I guess....

 **Seb:** But, it's okay!!!!

 **Seb:** I can expand my horizons.

**Blaine:** You got me. I still stand by what I said. I don’t blush for just every guy I meet. Only the ones with you know, gorgeous green eyes and legs for days.

 **Blaine:** Yeah? I’ve been told that before. So, as long as you’re sure then I’ll be there.

 **Blaine:** Sorry about the boring Facebook, I use Instagram more, but that’s pretty boring as well.

**Seb:** I'll remember that. I like making you blush. Can't wait to see it in person.

 **Seb:** I'm so sure.

 **Seb:** I was just looking at your pictures, if I'm honest.

 **Seb:** I did notice a lot of....cats? And instruments. But, I was there mostly for your face.

 **Seb:** ;)

**Blaine:** Well, I’m sure you’ll see plenty. I can’t really help it, and something tell me you don’t give up. I’m looking forward to it, too.

 **Blaine:** The cats prowl the campus. For some reason they like me. Might be because I feed them. It’s weird, I know. But, like I said, I like animals. If you see a little white could she’s MOSTLY mine. She lets me call her Freya. And I play quite a few instruments. I love music. I did say it was boring.

 **Blaine:** I’m glad my face seems to at least please you.

**Seb:** I hope I get to see plenty.

 **Seb:** What's not to like?;D It's not boring. Send me your insta.

 **Seb:** I'm sure that there's a lot about you that's pleasing.

**Blaine:** Well, I am certainly blushing now.

 **Blaine:** You say that now, but you don’t even know me, I could be awful.

 **Blaine:** All joking aside, I do enjoy the way you’re making me feel. It’s nice.

**Seb:** You know, I just have a feeling that you're not awful.

 **Seb:** Yeah? I'm glad.

 **Seb:** Unfortunately, I gotta sleep. Text me tomorrow?

**Blaine:** You got me again.

 **Blaine:** Yeah. :)

 **Blaine:** Oh, I’m sorry. I’m a bit of a night owl and lost track of time. I can do that. Sleep well!

**Seb** : Don't be sorry. You too. ;)

_**/fin** _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will continue to be in this format. Each Para or Mini Para(Like Chapter 1) we've done will be one Chapter and each night/day they text will be their own Chapters as well. We hope you enjoy. Please, stick around and just watch the story unfold. We promise it only gets better and there really is so much to tell. It feels like forever ago when we wrote some of these paras. Forgive any small inconsistencies along the way. We'll certainly do our best to fix things as we go. :)
> 
> Also, the biggest thank you to @seblaineaddict for editing the words and imagining the artwork. Our faraway friend- you're the brightest spot on the darkest day. You're truly the best, Ail.
> 
> -S (Blaine) & H (Seb)


	3. Texts- The Next Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short bit of texting where Blaine follows through in contacting Sebastian the next morning. Neither one can wait for their Saturday meet up.

**This is a text based chapter.**

_**Friday, June 29, 2020** _

_The next afternoon._

**Blaine:** Good afternoon! Did you manage to get some sleep?

**Seb:** Oh hey, you texted back. ;)

 **Seb:** Yeah, I had class at ten which isn't too terrible. How'd you sleep?

**Blaine:** Well yeah, you asked me to text so I did.

 **Blaine:** I honestly didn’t mean to keep you up. I managed a couple of hours.

**Seb:** I totally don't mind you keeping me up.

**Blaine:** Good. I'm happy to hear that.

**Seb:** I'm really looking forward to Saturday.

**Blaine:** So am I. If I enjoy texting you this much, I imagine you’ll be even better in person.

**Seb:** No complaints yet.

**Blaine:** Yet? Meaning you use the same tactics on all the boys. I knew it!

**Seb:** Not the saaaame tactics. ;)

**Blaine:** Mhmm. You still manage to get them all no matter what, don’t you?

**Seb:** Depends. Am I digging myself into a hole here?

**Blaine:** Are you asking if I’m shaming you? Absolutely not.

 **Blaine:** I’m just, I don’t know, mildly jealous that I didn’t know you first.

**Seb:** I don't message guys this much, usually. So don't be.

 **Seb:** I used to be pretty mean, actually, so you may not mean that.

**Blaine:** Neither do I. I wonder why that is.

 **Blaine** : I doubt that.

**Seb:** Really? You're like, super attractive. I find that hard to believe.

 **Seb:** It's a long story. 

**Blaine:** Thank you. But, I tend to keep to myself. I enjoy talking to you though.

 **Blaine:** Oh. So there's a reason you don't text men you might be interested in? I'd like to hear that story.

**Seb:** I enjoy talking to you, too.

 **Seb:** I mean, my past is a long story.

 **Seb:** I guess that’s just me trying to live without any strings? The men I'm involved with just want to hook up.

**Blaine:** I understand. Mine is too but, we don't need to get into that right now.

 **Blaine:** Oh yeah. Totally get it. A hook up.

**Seb** : It's just easier that way.

**_Hesitates a few minutes before asking._**

**Blaine:** Right.

 **Blaine:** I'm just gonna ask before I talk myself out of it.

 **Blaine:** Since I do like talking to you so much and you seem to like it too, do you think we could possibly still text every now and then? After tomorrow, I mean. No strings, of course. I can do casual and we enjoy this, so why not?

**_Takes about five minutes before answering and scaring the shit out of Blaine. Sebastian is nervous. Which is weird for him._**

**Seb:** Sure.

**Blaine:** Really?

**Seb:** Yeah, why not? Can't hurt.

**Blaine:** Okay, great!

 **Blaine** : I mean, that's awesome. I'm glad.

 **Blaine** : Anyway!

**Seb:** Me too. Which is weird. Guess you're just extra hot. ;)

 **Seb:** But hey, I gotta head to my next class. I'll message you when I'm on my way over to the Snowed In tomorrow.

**Blaine:** Flirt.

 **Blaine:** Oops, I’ve kept you too long again. Sorry!

 **Blaine:** I’m looking forward to it.

 **Blaine:** Have a good day. :)

**Seb:** Nah. You're okay! Really. See you soon.

/fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will continue to be in this format. Each Para or Mini Para(Like Chapter 1) we've done will be one Chapter and each night/day they text will be their own Chapters as well. We hope you enjoy. Please, stick around and just watch the story unfold. We promise it only gets better and there really is so much to tell. It feels like forever ago when we wrote some of these paras. Forgive any small inconsistencies along the way. We'll certainly do our best to fix things as we go. :)
> 
> Also, the biggest thank you to @seblaineaddict for editing the words and imagining the artwork. Our faraway friend- you're the brightest spot on the darkest day. You're truly the best, Ail.
> 
> -S (Blaine) & H (Seb)


	4. Carve Your Name Into My Bed Post- Saturday, June 30 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Blaine finally get to the day of their meet up. Things move fast and their attraction and strong pull towards each other is undeniable.

_**This chapter contains detailed smut.** _

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine was just about to say goodbye to Annie, the Barista at the Snowed In Cafe for the evening, when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He smiled and nodded his farewell, so as not to appear rude as he checked his phone. 5:46 pm flashed across the screen, along with a text from Sebastian saying he’d be there in ten. Blaine’s nerves jumped at the words on his screen, a nervous giddiness rolling though the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t help but smile to himself, as he sent a text back asking what Sebastian wanted to drink. Within seconds he had his answer: medium black iced tea with simple syrup. He turned back around to Annie for her to make his new order.. He smiled once again and thanked her, making sure to leave her a tip, telling her he’d see her around before he stepped out into the heat again. 

He made his way over to one of the little bistro tables in front of the coffee shop, and sat down as he waited. His eyes scanning the road in vain looking for Sebastian’s car. It took him a whole minute to realize that he had zero clue what the other man drove. In his excitement this morning, he had completely forgotten to ask. With a sigh he took a sip of his hot tea more for something to do with his hands than out of thirst. His other hand gripped the coldness of Sebastian's iced tea, the contrast between the drinks causing him a slight shiver. He pulled his hands away and sat them lightly in his lap, trying his hardest not to look like a lost puppy as he waited. Every car that slowed near him sent a little thrill through him, and caused him to second-guess everything. His clothing; dark jeans, a tightly fitted red collared shirt, black and white Sperry top-sider boat shoes and his late mother’s clear quartz tucked safely inside his shirt. He second-guessed the crystal, wondering if Sebastian would see it and automatically know that he was a little bit different. Plenty of people practiced with crystals is what he told himself, but now he wasn’t so sure. He even second-guessed his signature custom oil he’d decided to dab on his skin and hair. He’d mixed it himself, had been doing so since he was old enough to want to smell nice. A soft earthy and spicy mix of sandalwood, clove, sweet grass and a very mild patchouli. Normally he liked it, but now he wondered if it made him smell like what he was. A _witch_. Sebastian was going to be a lawyer, he probably wanted someone that smelled like some high-end expensive cologne. He went to Harvard. According to his Facebook he’d lived in Paris. And here Blaine was smelling like he’d just spent the day basking in incense, like one of those new age people that others rarely took seriously. Blaine wished he’d just gone out and bought something nice, maybe a little bit less of himself was better. 

But, it was too late for all of that now. A sleek, dark vehicle was pulling into the parking lot, and slowing down in the parking space in front of him. He couldn’t quite make out who was inside, but his body sang with the knowledge. It was _Sebastian_. He took in a deep breath, gathered their drinks and stood to make his way towards the car. He shifted the drinks to one arm, and opened his door - mentally preparing himself before sliding into the passenger seat.

  
  


**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian woke up Saturday morning with a stomach full of knots, butterflies, pins, needles, and any other clichéd phrase you could think of. Tonight was the night he was meeting up with Blaine, the night he had been thinking about every day since he asked. Sebastian had a list of things he needed to do in preparation, ever the procrastinator. He needed to go for a run with Enjolras, clean up, run to the pharmacy, pick out an outfit that said ”I didn’t spend an hour rummaging for this, and I’m always naturally effortless”. Seb sat up, stretched, and ruffled Ras’ fur before getting out of bed. He made his pre-run shake, put on his favorite blue running shorts, and stepped out into the June heat that he loved, with his pup in tow. 

After a long run with the sun setting Sebastian’s tan skin with a satisfying blaze, he started on his errands. What felt like an hour of preparation, suddenly turned into four and it was already five o’ clock. He needed to meet Blaine at The Snowed In at 6,so really had to get the outfit figured out and his cologne picked out (his mom bought him a different bottle of high-end cologne every Christmas.) Seb settled on a white tee shirt that fit just right, hugging his biceps and chest in the perfect way to create the illusion of a little more muscle than he had, dark jeans, white slip ons, and black Ray Bans. Pomade swept through the hair, deodorant, and a few spritzes of Fucking Fabulous by Tom Ford, and he was out the door. Well, he gave Enjolras a good ruffle first, and _then_ was on his way in his sleek black car.

When Sebastian turned down the road that the coffeehouse was on, he could see Blaine sitting at a little table. The golden evening sun lit up his curls just so, showing off just how black they were and Seb already knew that those honey eyes would be glowing in tandem. He turned down his music and slowed, approaching the curb. “Hey stranger.” Sebastian reached forward to help Blaine with the drinks. “Thanks for the tea. I’ve never had it from here before.” Small talk, _really?_ He never planned hook-ups like this, and he usually felt a lot more confident, but his stomach wouldn’t stop doing that….thing. Knots, butterflies, needles.

Sebastian cleared his throat, “How was your day? Ras is gonna be so excited to see you. Hasn’t stopped talking about you.” God. _What?_ He was cringing on the inside, where did all the lines and sarcastic commentary go? Right outside the car door, in exchange for the intoxicating incense smell that surrounded him once Blaine entered. This was usually so much easier. A velvet smile, some compliments, a touch. Right, “You look great.” He reached over and placed his hand on Blaine’s knee, eyes on the road. Sebastian kept telling himself that this wasn’t new, he had done this over and over. Why did he have goose bumps?

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine bit his bottom lip when he saw Sebastian after getting into the car. Facebook and Instagram pictures were one thing, but seeing him again in person, reaffirmed just how attracted he was to the other man. He looked incredible. The white shirt and white shoes setting his tan off just right. He also smelled incredible, a mix of sweat from the heat and a leathery, soft floral scent that made Blaine want to press his nose into Sebastian’s clavicle just to breathe him in better. Of course he couldn’t and didn’t, but the anticipation of possibly being _able_ to do just that later, was thrilling.

“Hello to you, too.” He chucked at the use of the word stranger, because they were, in fact, pretty much strangers. But it didn’t really feel that way. “We have pretty decent tea and coffee, I hope you like it.” He took a small sip of his, as if to prove it was good. “I had a decent day.” He glanced over at Sebastian, though.” In truth, he’d spent his whole day nervous in a way he hadn’t been in a long time, but he didn’t think Sebastian needed to know that. He grinned when Sebastian mentioned the dog. “He’s been talking to you about me, huh?” He laughed. “I’m looking forward to seeing him too, though. I mean he is the reason we even met in the first place, I have to give him extra pets as a thank you.” 

He wasn’t expecting it, so when Sebastian laid his hand on Blaine’s knee, he found it a little hard to breathe. Had he even really touched Sebastian besides checking his hands? Either way the feel of his hand on his knee sent a wave of want through his lower body, which was almost embarrassing. It was such a simple act, but at the same time it made it seem like they’d done this before - like they hadn’t just met a few days ago. Blaine swallowed, his lips curving in an almost smile at the green-eyed man. “Thank you, his voice wobbled slightly, and he cringed on the inside. “So do you.” Without thinking too hard about it, he slid his hand forward on his leg,so that the tips of his fingers ghosted the inside of Sebastian's wrist. The simple touch leaving his fingers tingling, and itching to do more. It was ridiculous, he knew, but it didn’t matter. He watched the other man through his lashes, his eyes roaming over his face, and settling on Sebastian's lips. He found himself wondering what they’d taste like later, and had to look away before he embarrassed himself further.

“So, are we going to your place then? He asked when he found his voice again as Sebastian drove his car towards a Cambridge neighborhood that he’d never really been to. His anticipation probably showed right on his face, but at this point there wasn’t any point in hiding it.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian’s wrist sparked where Baine’s fingertips dusted his skin, sending wildfire through his veins, making a few more goosebumps pop up in their wake. He wasn’t sure he ever felt such a chemical connection with somebody else. He had been attracted to many, and went home with them and had fun, for the most part. But, this seemed different in a way that scared Sebastian. The tension in the air disrupting the cool demeanor he prided himself on, by a simple touch he’d usually ignore, and the scent of sandalwood and tea. He found himself scrambling internally, and wanting to impress Blaine. Sebastian never worried about that, he just effortlessly… _.did_.

Sebastian turned down a crowded block, making his way towards his apartment. “Yeah, is that okay? I figured we could just...” He squeezed Blaine’s knee, trying to keep his fingers from tracing the inseam of his denim up his inner thigh. Normally he wouldn’t care, but what if it ran him off? Were they even on the same page? They had to be, right? “Start the night off with a drink a little stronger than tea.” He was going to need one to calm his nerves, he wasn’t used to his stomach feeling like it was suspended in the air. Sebastian bit his bottom lip, trying to clear his mind. This was a hook-up. This wasn’t new. He was used to this.

He could feel Blaine’s ochre eyes pressing into him. Yeah, they were on the same page.

Sebastian turned down a few more streets, driving for about ten minutes before parking before his red brick apartment building. He slid out of the driver seat, and made his way around to open the passenger door. “This is it.” Seb threw his arm out before the lavish antique building. He loved it - the bricks covered in tangled ivy, the thick glass windows, and the stairs leading up to a heavy door. “I’m on the second floor.” He walked in front of Blaine, up the stairs to his apartment. Once they walked up, Enjolras started pawing at the inside of the door, and whining. Seb unlocked and swung the door open, an invitation for Blaine to walk inside and greet the hyperactive dog. He walked in after the other man, “I have some vodka, beer….there may be some wine. Oh, and bourbon. What would you like? I have some soda-water and cranberry juice,too. To mix.”

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine’s knee tingled through his jeans where Sebastian had squeezed, his breath caught just so, before he let out slowly. It was all he could do not to squirm. It was such a simple thing, but it sent a surge of heat right between his legs. All he could do was nod, eyes finding Sebastian's again, as they pulled up to a brick apartment building. Old, but not in the way tha LeFay was old. Not creepy, but beautiful. Inviting. Though he wasn’t sure if it was inviting because he knew that’s where Sebastian lived, or because of the atmosphere. Probably a bit of both. He instantly missed the feeling of Sebastian’s hand, but he knew there’d be time for more touching later. 

As he entered the huge, open apartment, he noted absently how simple and sleek it was, before being greeted by an overly enthusiastic Enjolras. Blaine smiled instantly down at the dog and scratched behind his ears. He was genuinely happy to see the golden retriever. He guided himself and the dog over to Sebastian’s navy blue sectional sofa and proceeded to pet the dog as if they had known each other forever. 

“Bourbon, please. Just straight Bourbon. If it’s not too much trouble, could you make it a double?” He cringed at his unintentional rhyme, and shook his head to himself. Sebastian probably thought he was a huge dork who’d never been to a boy’s house before, with the way he was acting. He knew he shouldn’t drink too much, but he really felt like he needed it; his nerves were still getting the better of him. He had done this a fair few times before, but he’d never felt this much all at once. The dog settled in the vacant spot to Blaine’s right, head settling on Blaine’s leg which made him smile. 

He took his drink when Sebastian brought it over to him, instantly taking a sip and savoring the burn. “Thank you. What are you having?” He gestured vaguely to Sebastian’s drink. “Your home is lovely by the way.” The words felt strange on his tongue, almost forced. Not the easy conversations they’d been having while texting, or the way they’d talked the day they met. He knew it was because they were both a little nervous, he could feel Sebastian’s nerves rolling off him subtly, and it made him feel better, knowing that he wasn’t alone. Slowly, he scooted a little closer to the other man so that his right knee pressed against Sebastian’s thigh just a bit. The contact instantly made him feel dizzy with want. Again, it was almost embarrassing but he didn’t move away.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian slipped into the kitchen while Blaine and Enjolras headed for the couch. He liked that his dog enjoyed the other man so much. Ras liked..well, basically _everybody_ he met, but he seemed to respond more to Blaine, constantly trying to get closer to him, and revel in the scratches for as long as he was allowed. “Not a problem at all,” Sebastian poured what he thought looked like a double of bourbon for Blaine, and then made himself a drink. He handed the bourbon over before sitting down with the other man. “Vodka cran.” Sebastian took a sip and looked at Blaine over the rim of his glass, eyes dropping when he felt a knee press into his thigh. He took a drink. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Sebastian reached out and pretended to fix the collar of Blaine’s polo, there was nothing wrong with it of course, he was immaculate. He let his hand drift down to press his palm flat against his chest, scooting a little closer. Sebastian took comfort in the rapid beat of the other’s heart under his hand, before sliding to press it against the back of Blaine’s neck. The hair at the nape of his neck tickled Sebastian’s hand.

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine swallowed hard when Sebastian scooted closer to him. He knew his heart was pounding hard against his hand, but he couldn’t find it in him to care too much. This was the closest they had been to each other, so far and Blaine noticed something he hadn't noticed before. Sebastian’s top teeth had slight imperfections. He’d originally thought that the other’s teeth were perfect, but now he could see a crooked tooth that was so endearing it made Blaine sigh softly. Made him want to know Sebastian’s body even more. Blaine put his glass to his lips, and managed to finish the whisky off with one long pull. He gently sat it down on the table in front of them, before turning his body so that he could face Sebastian, his knee sliding up onto the cushion. The dog was forgotten. 

“I’m glad, too.” His voice was hardly there when he spoke. He leaned into Sebastian’s touch, the hairs on the back of his neck tingling where long fingers rested against curls. Before he could talk himself out of it, he slid his right hand up and rested it against the other man's jaw, his fingertips just ghosting over the sharp angle before trailing it to the back of his neck, gently pulling Sebastian to him. His stomach was knotted and anxious, as he closed the short distance between Sebastian’s inviting lips and his own, and kissed him. He gasped into the kiss, the sensation almost electrifying. His fingers curling against Sebastian’s neck, and his eyes slipping closed. Before he could think more about what he was doing, he found himself opening his mouth slightly, his tongue sliding along Sebastian’s bottom lip before licking inside. He whimpered into the kiss as it became deeper and harder. Slowly. Wanting nothing more than to show Sebastian how much he wanted to kiss him. _Needed_ to. How much he wanted him. His body pressed impossibly closer. His skin felt like it was on fire, and his body felt tightly coiled - like each slip of the tongue would bring him one step closer to snapping apart.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

This was the moment when everything stopped. Shaking hands, desperation, and lust all culminating in a kiss. Sebastian’s anxieties abandoned somewhere with his drink on the coffee table, his fingers knotting into Blaine’s hair, as he opened his mouth into the kiss.

He had _never_ been kissed like this before. A mix of tenderness and want, that was more intoxicating than any shot he’d ever taken. Sebastian felt like he was running straight down a hill, his legs moving faster than the rest of his body, bound to crash, but too high on the adrenaline to care that much.

Sebastian gave Blaine’s curls a little tug and moaned into the kiss, nipping a little at the other man’s swollen bottom lip. He slid his hands down over his back, feeling firm muscles underneath course fabric. Sebastian pulled away for a moment, standing with his hands out in front of him, reaching for Blaine. “C’mon.” He started to walk backwards towards the bedroom, pulling Blaine in again for another kiss. His hands finally underneath that inconvenient polo, fingers ghosting over the other man’s stomach. He moaned a little when he felt the trail of hair that led into his jeans.

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine moaned, small and breathy, into Sebastian’s mouth, when his curls were tugged; the sensation traveling straight down to his cock. He wanted nothing more than to yank Sebastian back down onto the sofa, and press him into the cushions, so that he could keep kissing him. He almost actually pouted before realizing that Sebastian wanted him to follow him into the bedroom. He complied without hesitation, fingers curling into Sebastian’s shirt when he was kissed again. He didn’t want to stop. Wouldn’t have, except Sebastian was touching his stomach, and suddenly Blaine needed that direct skin-on-skin contact all over. He reluctantly pulled back, and without taking his eyes off Sebastian, pulled his polo and undershirt off, letting red and white fabric hit the ground carelessly. Instantly he went back to Sebastian, pulling his taller body back to him, so that he could kiss him again, a little messily, before moving to pull Sebastian’s shirt up,and over his head, more white fabric joining the rest.

Sebastian was muscled lightly, his skin tan and smooth, with a dusting of freckles all over. It was so different from Blaine’s own body. He used to be self-conscious about his body hair, but shaving wasn’t ideal, and he didn’t care too much. He was glad he didn’t bother, because the little moan that left Sebastian’s mouth when he touched the hair just above his jeans, delighted Blaine entirely. He ran his fingers down Sebastian’s now bare chest, and stopped just above the button of his jeans. He looked up at Sebastian through thick eye lashes as he started to unbutton his jeans.

"Can I?” he wasn’t even sure what all he was asking permission for, to touch him? To see him? To _breathe_ him? Everything, he wanted it all. He wanted to explore Sebastian in a way he’d never wanted to know anything before.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Watching Blaine lift his shirt over his head, was way hotter than Sebastian imagined it would be. How could such a simple act go right through him? He lifted his arms, and let the other get rid of his shirt, not caring where it fell. “Yes, please.” Every little thing Blaine was doing was electrifying his entire body, making him ache in the best way.

Sebastian’s hands drifted up Blaine’s torso and then back down again. He slipped his fingers in the edge of his jeans to pull him closer, before fumbling with his button and zipper. “God,” he gave a breathless laugh. Sebastian was struggling with the button and zipper because his hands were shaking so much with anticipation. He finally got the button undone, along with the zipper, and pushed the other man’s jeans down his slim hips.

Blaine stood before him in nothing but tight, black briefs. Sebastian bit his lip, hands finding their way back to those hips. He could see the outline of Blaine’s cock through the dark fabric, and couldn’t stop himself from greedily pulling the briefs down his legs. “Jesus…” He breathed, taking in the sight of the man before him. Blaine was.. _.blessed_ , to say the least. Sebastian put it eloquently by saying, “Christ you’re huge,“ before laughing to himself, and shaking his head. He pulled Blaine in by his hips for another kiss.

**Blaine’s POV:**

His breath hitched as the cool air hit his now naked body, and he struggled with the urge to cover himself up. He didn’t though, because Sebastian's eyes were drinking him in and it was enough to drive Blaine wild. He was achingly hard already. He smiled shyly up at the other when he mentioned his size, knowing that he was above average, but also worried slightly that Sebastian might not like that. He’d been told he was too much before, and it didn’t feel great. But when Sebastian laughed, gripped his hips and pulled him in for another kiss, all of Blaine’s insecurities went out the window. 

His eyes slipped closed as he kissed Sebastian. He’d never get enough of kissing him, he felt. His hands slid down his sides and rested back on Sebastian's jeans. They shook a little as he fumbled with the expensive material, but he managed to push them off of slender hips along with the dark grey boxer briefs Sebastian wore, hugging his body tightly. Finally, Sebastian was standing in front of him, just as naked as he was. He wasn’t huge but he was hard and heavy, as Blaine reached out with shaking hands,and ran his fingertips across the shaft. He was incredible. He had mile long legs that he knew would be strong from all the running he did, and he couldn’t _wait_ to feel them wrapped around him. “You’re perfect.” His voice was soft, almost not there, as he looked up at the taller man, his free hand wrapping around Sebastian’s waist and pulling him closer so he could kiss him again. As he kissed him, he stroked just slightly before reluctantly pulling away and glancing at the bed. Sebastian had one of those trendy low to the ground attic beds, which gave Blaine an idea. 

He licked his lips as he maneuvered the two of them, so that Sebastian had his back to the side of the bed, and he pushed his shoulders down just enough so that he would get the hint to sit down. Once Sebastian was sitting, Blaine was able to lean down and kiss him for once. Then before he could second-guess himself, he was on his knees between Sebastian’s long legs. He looked up through his lashes and wetted his lips before leaning down and taking Sebastian’s cock into his mouth. He didn’t stop until his nose was nestled against musky hair. He paused there and inhaled through his nose, the scent so utterly manly that his own cock twitched with want. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's lower body and tugged the other man closer, spreading his legs a bit more, and slowly, but firmly,started to suck. His tongue swirling and lapping as he went. Little moaning noises muffled, but vibrating through Sebastian. His fingertips pressed into Sebastian’s hips, desperate to keep touching him. 

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Nobody had ever called him perfect before. It was such a sweet remark for the two of them standing naked and panting, it was so ludicrous and special, that Sebastian smiled. Not just a small, casual smirk, but a big toothy grin. He didn’t know that he could simultaneously be turned on, and laughing ,and giddy and hard. It was a perfect frenzy of emotions and sensations.

He let Blaine take control and guide them to the bed, sitting as was wanted. Sebastian liked it when his lovers took over, but it was rare. He was the one always expected to be smooth and educated and dominant. The firm press of the other’s callused hands on his shoulders, sent a shiver through his entire body.

The sight of Blaine between his thighs, big eyes looking up at him would have been enough, but then, he was inside his mouth, and could feel his nose pressing into the hair at the base of his cock. Sebastian’s mouth fell open and his right hand went immediately into the other man’s black curls. “Fuck..” Blaine’s fingertips pressing into his hip bones hurt just right, and he silently hoped he would have bruises in the morning - proof that this was actually happening. Seb’s hips bucked into Blaine as he tugged on his hair. “Blaine…” He brought his free hand to grip the other’s shoulder. Sebastian felt embarrassingly close, far too quickly ,but everything Blaine was doing was unholy. “I don’t wanna...not yet.” Sebastian put both hands in the other’s hair. “Kiss me again. Come here.” His voice was too breathy, too high and his hands were betraying his want, tremoring. Sebastian lifted his legs up on the bed and pushed himself back, green eyes locked on amber.

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine closed his eyes when Sebastian tangled his fingers in his curls, his rhythm faltering a bit. He reluctantly pulled his mouth away instantly missing the heaviness against his tongue. He licked his lips, nodded and stood up on shaky legs as he watched Sebastian move himself back on the bed. For a second Blaine couldn’t move, he just watched Sebastian lay himself back against the pillows, the words _‘kiss me again and come here’_ making something in his stomach flip. He felt a tightness in his body as he crawled onto the bed and in between Sebastian’s legs. He let himself rest against Sebastian’s warm body, his cock resting against Sebastian's stomach as he let himself touch Sebastian's face gently, his eyes meeting a wall of green blue before closing the distance between his swollen lips and Sebastian’s. He let his eyes close again, his hips rocking against the other just a bit as he kissed the man under him, slowly and deeply. Like they’d been lovers for years. He placed one hand next to Sebastian’s head and the other still traced faint lines over his jaw. 

After a few minutes of kissing him he pulled back just enough and whispered in a raspier voice. “Where do you keep your stuff?” He wasn’t trying to rush this, but he wanted to press himself as close to Sebastian as he could. He wanted to stamp this night in his mind forever because he doubted he’d ever feel this good with another man again. From the first kiss he’d felt it, the knowledge that this could be so much more than a no-strings hookup. The thought alone terrified him, it was dangerous and he almost feared he'd be ripped away before even getting to move with Sebastian at all. “I have one, but it’s on the floor and I-I don’t want to let you go…” He trailed off, embarrassed. This would be easier if he could just use his magic...

**Seb:**

Sebastian let his legs fall open to accommodate Blaine. “That’s cute,” he said,a small smile lilting on his lips. But, of course this guy brought a condom, tucked into his jeans pocket. “It’s in the bed stand drawer. Here…” He reached over,stretching as much as he could with Blaine laying on top of him, and pulled the drawer open. Sebastian’s hand fumbled inside for a moment, it was an awkward angle, before bringing out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He set them on the bed and put his hands on the other man’s shoulders. “I don’t want you going anywhere,” Sebastian tilted his head and gave Blaine a kiss on the jaw, stubble scraping against his lips. He brought a hand to clasp against the back of Blaine’s neck, thumb threading through the fine hairs there, his lips falling from jaw to neck to chest.

“Is this okay?” Sebastian paused his kissing to look at Blaine, meaning their position. “I just really, really want to feel you inside of me.” Sebastian lifted a leg and wrapped it around his waist, then pressed him closer. He loved how heavy Blaine’s cock felt against his stomach, the scrape of his stubble on his skin, the smell of incense and sweat hanging in the air, and the rough skin of his hands. He nipped at a spot under the other’s clavicle, “Please?” A devilish smile played across his mouth.

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine's cheeks heated up when Sebastian called what he’d said cute, and he bit his bottom lip, trapping a smile behind his teeth. He watched Sebastian as he fumbled in the drawer to get what they needed. He closed his eyes as the other man kissed his neck and chest, and sighed contentedly, allowing a moment to enjoy just being near him. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” he mumbled as he pressed another kiss to Sebastian's lips. He rolled his hips slightly, as if to indicate that this was how he wanted it. “Yes, it’s perfect. As long as you don’t think it’s too much…?” He looked down at his cock trapped in between them to indicate what he meant. 

He swallowed hard as he reached for the lubrication, his hands shaking as he maneuvered himself slightly so that he was putting his weight mostly on his knees. The weight of Sebastian’s long legs wrapped around him making it a little more difficult, and not just because he didn’t have much range of motion, but because Blaine couldn’t wait to feel him digging into his back… He licked his lips and didn’t break eye contact, as he coated his index and middle finger on his right hand. He shifted his hips a bit to allow access for his hand. Gently, he traced the tight ring of Sebastian’s entrance with his middle finger, coating him so that Sebastian could be as comfortable as possible. He kept his eyes locked on Sebastian’s, asking for permission as he slowly slid two fingers inside of him until his palm was pressed flush against him, the pressure on Blaine’s fingers alone sending more heat straight to his own cock. He pressed in over and over, making sure to twist them just so, his eyes still never leaving Sebastian's. He couldn’t look away, and wanted to see all of his facial expressions. Wanted to see that smirk change into something more. “Does that feel good?” His voice was hardly there, yet deep with arousal. 

**Sebastian’s POV:**

“No! No.” Sebastian knew he sounded way too eager but was so turned on by Blaine’s size, body, voice, hands and touch, that he wasn’t going to turn him away now. He took a deep breath and adjusted his body, nodding to the other man before his fingers entered him. Sebastian winced for a moment, breathing out of his nose, the pit of his stomach pooling with excitement. He could feel himself stretching, stinging leading to pleasure. His lips parted, small pants escaping between them. Sebastian arched his back and let his leg fall from Blaine, choosing to spread his legs further apart in invitation for more. “Fuck...yes.” Sebastian’s voice was all heavy breath. “Yes, it feels _so_ good.” He huffed a small laugh, pleasure betraying him with a moan.

**Blaine’s POV:**

“Yeah?” Blaine’s lips curved into a slow smile as he listened to the other man. He could feel Sebastian’s muscles clenching around his fingers and could hardly hold back his own moan. The way Sebastian was spreading himself open for Blaine, was so _hot_ he almost came right there. He was open, and waiting and it was all for Blaine. _Blaine_ was doing this. He leaned forward and kissed the laughing moan from Sebastian's lips as he added his ring finger. His thumb gently caressing at the underside of Sebastian’s balls, as he thrust and curled his fingers upwards a few times more, before pressing them in deep one last time, then withdrawing them slowly. He lifted up and sat back on his heels, his knees spread apart just enough to keep Sebastian open. His hands shakily opening the box of condoms and taking one out. He opened it with shaking hands and managed to slide it on himself, the simple touch sending shivers down his spine. He reached for the lubrication once more, and coated his cock thoroughly not wanting to hurt Sebastian. He leaned forward, his hand resting above Sebastian’s head, his other one gently guiding his cock towards Sebastian. He whispered the words into Sebastian’s ear, his teeth nipping just so, at his ear lobe. “Tell me when you’re ready…” His voice was still raspy and shaky. 

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian couldn’t do much besides gasp and moan ,while Blaine worked him open. He whimpered when Blaine removed his fingers, only to moan again when he sat up to prepare himself. Sebastian greedily watched Blaine, could feel his knees pressing into his legs to keep them open. He sighed heavily, and nodded when Blaine leaned forward, the other’s crystal quartz scraping delicately against his chest. He was going to like that. “I don’t think I’ve ever been more ready for anything.” The pillow dipped by his head where Blaine pressed his palm to support himself. Seb turned and kissed his wrist ,before gripping it, placing his other hand on the nape of his neck.

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine licked his lips at Sebastian's words, a thrill running through him when his wrist was kissed and then grabbed. He liked thinking that Sebastian was using him as support. Slowly he used his free hand to press the tip of his cock into Sebastian’s entrance, the tight ring of muscle rejecting him at first, until he pushed a little harder. Sebastian’s tight pressure greedily taking him in. It wasn’t until he had buried himself all the way inside Sebastian, that he realized he wasn’t breathing. He let his breath out in a whining pant, “Fuck Seb-” his breath caught again, unable to finish his train of thought, as he looked down at the others lust-blown eyes. He pressed his forehead against Sebastian’s while he waited for his lover to accept him and relax. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him, even though he knew it probably did a little. He was just hoping it was the _good_ kind of ache and burn. “You okay?” He asked softly, his hand coming up to rest on Sebastian’s jaw, his thumb caressing softly as he slowly began to thrust inside of him. Gently. Asking.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian sucked in a breath that turned into a moan, as Blaine entered him. His forehead creased and he bit down on his bottom lip. It hurt, his body throbbing. Sebastian took another breath and nodded, the throbbing turning into a satisfactory burn. “I’m great.” Sebastian murmured, turning his head into the hand on his jaw, feeling the other’s body gently rock into him. Not before long, his body was reacting without his control. Sebastian’s hips moved in tandem, his back arched, little moans and pants falling between them. He gave Blaine’s wrist one last squeeze before gripping his ass with both hands, legs coming up even more to push him deeper inside. “God…”

**Blaine’s POV:**

Fueled by Sebastian's hands gripping his ass, he tucked his knees up under Sebastian’s thighs, spreading both of their legs in the process, so that he could slide in deeper. He’d feel it in his thighs tomorrow, the ache. But right now he didn’t care, in fact, he wouldn’t care tomorrow either. He wanted to keep all of the memories from tonight. His fingers gripped the pillow next to Sebastian’s head, and he used it for leverage,as he pulled and thrusted deeper, and harder each time. The sound of skin on skin filling the air. It was a filthy, lewd, sexy sound, and it was all Blaine could do to not come just like that. Blaine mumbled almost to himself, grunting softly with each hard thrust, his hips pressing as deep as he could,,before pulling out, and all but slamming back in again. 

“Fuck...C-can you come like this? Do I need to…” he meant to ask if Sebastian needed to be touched in order to come, but lost the words. Blaine meant to move his free hand from his jaw to wrap around Sebastian’s cock, but he didn’t make it past his neck, he’d gotten distracted by the cords and muscles that were straining. His fingers curled around the back of his neck, his thumb pressing gently into his long, freckled throat without thinking. “You feel so good… So open.” He moved his mouth down and licked the long expanse of his neck, his thumb stroking his Adam’s Apple just so. Blaine sucked gently on Sebastian’s chin before licking almost dirtily back into his mouth again, kissing him deep and slow - in time with each thrust. He pulled back and looked down into Sebastian’s face, desire written all over his own. “Want to watch you.” 

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian was feeling too much, but trying so hard to last just a little longer. There was the scent of their sweat and the memory of cologne and spice, the slap of their bodies moving together, the sheets getting pulled off of the mattress, Blaine’s harsh breath, his thighs burning with exertion, Blaine fucking him so completely into the mattress he wasn’t sure where his body ended and fabric began.

“You,” Sebastian panted, “feel fucking..h-huge…” the words broke off into a moan. He wasn’t sure he could say anything else. The combination of Blaine's filthy words and his mouth and hands on his throat, were only eliciting moans.

Sebastian nodded when Blaine pulled away to watch, his eyes falling closed. He could feel the knot in his stomach that he’d been holding, start to unravel. His whole body felt taut, about to spill into a million pieces everywhere. Sebastian slid his hands up Blaine’s back, taking in the feeling of his muscles, before tugging on his hair as he came in between them with an embarrassingly loud moan .

**Blaine’s POV:**

Sebastian’s words sent little tingles all throughout Blaine’s body. It was all he could do to keep himself from coming, but he held off because he wanted to watch his new lover come first. Wanted to rock into him and hold him close as he came down. His eyes found Sebastian’s once more right before he got to witness Sebastian crash down, his muscles clenching around Blaine’s cock almost painfully. He was so fucking beautiful, Blaine didn’t want this to end. “That’s it, I got you.” His words were hardly there, gasped out as he fucked Sebastian slowly through his orgasm. 

His whole body was shaking with exertion, and his fingers gripped the pillow by Sebastian’s head so hard his fingers ached. The feel of Sebastian’s fingers in his hair pulling with just the right amount of pain, made him moan low, almost a growl. He could feel the tight pull behind his navel, and he knew he was about to fall apart. He moved both of his hands down and wrapped them around Sebastian’s waist, angling him up just a bit and pulling him impossibly closer. Pressing his cock in even deeper than before, he thrust once more, his lips finding Sebastian’s, kissing him hard and slow, like he was the most important person in the world.Blaine’s orgasm hit him so fast and hard, he froze, his body rigid and shaking against Sebastian’s, moaning too loudly into his mouth. “I can’t- I…Oh, Seb-.” He wasn't even sure what he was trying to say but Sebastian’s name came out like a prayer. His brain malfunctioned and his vision went blurry as he came down. When he could finally move, he rested his head against Sebastian’s sweaty neck, his nose nuzzling into his throat needily, as he attempted and failed to steady himself. He felt as if he’d never get close enough. 

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian gritted his teeth and moaned low, enjoying that Blaine was still using his body even though he was spent and covered in cum. He kissed Blaine back, wondering absently if he would spend the night and kiss him just like this again in the morning but... he could never say that out loud. Sebastian lay there breathing heavily with the weight of Blaine on top of him, their skin sticking together, reminding him of all that really just happened. “You good?” Sebastian craned his neck a little bit. He could feel Blaine’s rapid breathing and jackhammer heart. Normally, this part of hooking up made him uncomfortable, and he made a show of getting out from under his partner and cleaning up. Seb found that he didn’t quite mind this. “Because I’m _great.” He danced his long fingers across Blaine’s shoulders._

**Blaine’s POV:**

Once Blaine got himself under some form of control, he looked up at Sebastian, his cheeks blazing red with shyness, as he gently pulled out. He reached between them and pulled the condom off, gently leaning over and throwing it in the trash next to Sebastian’s bed. He tried not to think about why it might be there. But he knew he wasn’t the first to come home with him. And it drove him crazy thinking that he wouldn’t be the last. He moved slowly back over Sebastian scooting his body off his, but not moving away. He laid himself facing Sebastian, his fingers dancing over his hips before pulling him closer, his hands brushing up and down Sebastian’s thigh, comforting. He knew they should clean up, but he was drowsy, and spent and a little embarrassed with himself. “Are you… I mean, did I hurt you?” He asked quietly and bit his bottom lip. He knew he had lost some control with the other man underneath him. He couldn’t really help himself, his primal side coming out the moment he slid inside. “I feel good, so good. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so good…” He stated, nuzzling his sweaty head into Sebastian’s pillow and then into his shoulder. His eyes fluttery and heavy. If Sebastian allowed it, he could sleep like this. Wrapped around the other man in complete comfort. But, Blaine didn’t know what Sebastian usually did now. Would he ask him to go? Was he already crossing a line by cuddling him? He didn’t even think about the time, all he knew was that he didn’t want to leave. He was sated and comfortable and it felt good to be near the green-eyed man. “ _Please, don’t make me go_.” he was sure he hadn't said that last part out loud, but tensed when he knew he did. “I didn’t mean that... I mean, I did, but I’ll go if you want me to.” He bit his lip and was suddenly embarrassed. “I’m not sure how this part works. I’ve never enjoyed myself so much…” He trailed off, not even thinking about what might happen if he stayed.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian, to his surprise, didn’t mind Blaine getting close to him again and wrapping around him. “I’m not hurt.” Blaine’s fingers on his inner thigh tickled and felt extremely intimate. It was funny, they had just fucked, but _this_ was the part that felt the most private. “ I...yeah, this is like, the best night I’ve had in a minute. You’re….something,” Sebastian smiled.

“I’m not gonna make you leave.” The vulnerability in the other man’s voice catching him. Did his partners always feel like this, or was something _bigger_ happening? Sebastian shook his head and wrapped an arm around Blaine. “You don’t mind if I don’t shower, do you? I don’t think I could walk to the shower. “ He poked Blaine in the rib, trying to make him smile. “You may have made it to where I can’t run for a few days. I like it.” Sebastian laughed softly before a nice quiet fell over him. He felt sated ,and achy and hot; like he could sleep for days. Before he could say another word, he started to drift off, his arm still wrapped around the other, his leg in between Blaine’s.

The last thing he saw were Blaine’s long eyelashes fluttering against his red cheeks.

**Blaine’s POV:**

Embarrassed, Blaine ducked his head, trying to hide his face from Sebastian. It was dark now, but the June moon was washing over them through the window. ”I just wanted to make you feel good, that’s all.” Blaine felt a strange relief wash over him when Sebastian told him he didn’t have to leave. He realized he probably sounded pathetic, but at that moment he didn’t care. ”No,I don’t mind as long as you don’t mind.” He blushed again, thankful that it was mostly dark in the room. He found himself smiling against the pillow anyway. ”I like that you’ll still feel me tomorrow. I know I’ll still feel you with each step.” He closed his eyes, meaning to lean in and kiss his lover once more, but somewhere between the thought and the pillow, he drifted off, his body more relaxed than it had been in years. His skin tingling where Sebastian’s bare skin touched him. The last thing he remembered was watching Sebastian smile - thinking about how he could look at him all day, and the feel of Sebastian's legs tangled with his own. 

**_/fin._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around! :)
> 
> Happy Birthday, Ail. Sending you lots of love, light and happiness.


	5. After-July 1, 2018 Early Sunday Morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine wakes tangled up in Sebastian. He's forced to make a tough decision.

**Blaine's POV:**

Blaine woke up slowly, like the sun had come up and coaxed his eyes open. He was comfortable, well rested and completely satisfied in a way he hadn’t been in a long time. His mouth was pressed against the shoulder of another, his arms locked tightly around a lightly sinewed chest. His lips curled into a smile against the shoulder, when his fuzzy brain remembered it was Sebastian, the green-eyed guy that had quite literally fallen for him just a couple of days ago. He found himself snuggling into Sebastian’s warm body, his lips resting just at the nape of his neck where his hairline stopped. Slowly, his body, sore in all the right places from their previous activities, relaxed again and he felt himself drifting right back off to sleep. Which didn’t last long because of the nagging inside his mind. Almost as if someone were screaming at him to get up. That he wasn’t supposed to be here right now. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter but try as he might, he couldn’t regain that euphoric feeling of just being wrapped up in another person. 

He sighed audibly, and regretfully pulled away from Sebastian so that he could turn over and look at his phone. 2:17 am _. Shit._ Blaine’s body was on full alert. He was supposed to be in Astronomy an hour and seventeen minutes ago. He was supposed to be back on the grounds when the sun went down, which was almost five hours ago. He wasn’t supposed to let himself stay out this late. Ten he had told himself. Just like the few times he’d slept with men before, ten was the latest. He’d messed that up big time. He’d be in deep shit if he didn’t get up and do this right. Again, he wished he could just use magic to pop over and check in. But,what if Sebastian woke up, and he was gone? Only to just reappear? He couldn’t risk it. Slowly and reluctantly he rolled out of the giant low bed that they only seemed to be taking half of up, and found his feet. As quietly as he could he dressed his pleasantly sore body, and managed his shoes without a sound. He took extra time buckling his belt, careful not to clink the metal against the button of his jeans. All he was doing by being slow was avoiding the inevitable. When he’d have to look back at Sebastian, and then when he’d have to leave. He knew he was postponing the moment. He waited with his back to the bed, and took a deep breath. Finally he turned and walked around to the side where his all-too brief lover lay dreaming.

He stood looking at Sebastian’s sleeping form in the June moonlight, his eyes roaming over each bit of exposed flesh. He took in long legs tangled in expensive covers, his light brown hair splayed across his pillow just so. Slender fingers curled ever so slightly against the destroyed sheets. One pale shoulder peeking out just begging to be touched. A pale dusting of freckles dotted across tanned skin that the stars should be fucking jealous of. A whole constellation of them, and Blaine wanted nothing more than to lie back in the covers and touch each one until he remembered them in the tips of his fingers, and in his mind - the way he would an unforgettable book. This had been why he didn’t want to look. All he wanted was to pull Sebastian back into his arms and sleep with his face pressed against his shoulder, or the nape of his neck. He wanted to nuzzle his nose into his hair and breathe in the sweet sweat of him. He wanted to wake up next to him in the morning and give him slow, lazy kisses that would make his toes curl. Lying next to someone after letting go so completely with them, was better than _any_ type of magic...And being with _Sebastian_ was above all the rest. Blaine’s body practically ached with want. But he didn’t give in. Even though it physically pained him not to do so. He knew better and he wouldn’t allow it. It was dangerous, not only for himself, but for Sebastian, too. 

He knew what it meant, he knew what was happening, or what _could_ be happening and he needed to walk away, be done with this fling because if he stayed he’d never leave. Never before had he felt a pull so strong. Behind his navel, into his heart. Like the first drop of a roller coaster or... jumping off a fucking cliff. The words _Soulmate_ and _Fate_ were screaming at him. It wouldn’t do, it would only hurt Sebastian and himself in the long run. So he allowed himself to look once more. To reach out and touch his freckled shoulder one last time. Allowed himself to lean down quietly and gently kiss the smallest star so that he could save it all for later. File it into his brain and lock it up for when the melancholy set in at dawn ,when he was alone. He could live off of it. He could remember this one perfect night with the most imperfectly beautiful boy.

He moved his mouth up to the shell of Sebastian's ear, humming ever so slightly to channel his magic as he did so, before pressing one last kiss on the curve. He hated using magic on one specific person, it felt too much like cheating. But he needed Sebastian to stay asleep and to dream pleasant things. He didn’t want to risk Sebastian waking up and thwarting his getaway, because if he woke up, Blaine wouldn’t leave. And if Sebastian came looking for him, Blaine would come back. He had already pathetically asked Sebastian not to make him leave. And now here he was… _leaving_. As hopeless as it made him feel, Blaine needed Sebastian to think of this like just any other hookup. He might think that already, sure, (much to Blaine’s dismay). But leaving without saying goodbye would help ensure that. Not that Blaine would think of Sebastian that way in kind. No, one night and he was already ruined, absolutely done for. It made him feel nauseous with anxiety. It could be nothing, he could be wrong. Just another roll with another boy. But, his mother once told him that something like this happened to her when she met his father. A pull that just brought them together. It was celebrated. It was good for them, after all, they were both witches. And you wouldn’t know it, but Will, his father, was wonderful once. It all changed when she died, of course. And Sebastian was not a witch, and this couldn’t be a thing they did. 

So Blaine needed to go. The Council would have him punished and drained of the magic they could reach (it was bone and soul deep, and they could never take it all) and perhaps eventually burned if he stuck around. Who knows what they’d do to Sebastian. Wipe his memory? Send him to another state? Tamper with his dog? Harm Sebastian? No, he couldn’t allow that. It was best if he left. And so he did. He never should have asked Sebastian if they could still talk after. He _never_ should have let himself do this, not when he could tell Sebastian was different… Why had he done this? The best he could hope for was that Sebastian wouldn’t hate him in the morning.

He turned on his heel ,and out of the bedroom door without looking back at the sleeping man - even though it hurt him to do so. He hummed as he made his way through the apartment, noting the glasses of alcohol on the coffee table, the tea half drunk. He stopped briefly to give Enjolras a scratch on the head, smiling fondly down at the dozing pup. If his magic was working at keeping Sebastian comfortable and asleep, it was working doubly on the dog. Just before slipping out the door, he quieted his humming and pressed his palms to the front door, focusing all of his energy on Sebastian's home. Every bit of protection magic he could summon, coming forth. Mumbling as soft as he could the most powerful protection spell he could manage without tools. Everything was more than likely okay. Sure, Blaine would catch hell once he reached the University, but if he stayed in line he’d be fine too. So would Sebastian. They’d leave him be, and never know Blaine was there, but he didn’t dare risk it. He pressed harder as if that would make the words more powerful. His breathing slow, and steady as he focused. Once he was certain Sebastian and his companion were safe, he saw himself out, closed his eyes, and with a dull pop was back on his campus. Leaving Sebastian with swollen lips and the scent of sweet grass and clove on his pillows. And leaving himself with an insistent sorrow that he wasn’t sure what to do with. 

_/fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you're all enjoying the start of our boys lives together. Please, feel free to leave some love, it makes us smile. :)


	6. My Ghost, Where’d You Go-July 1, 2018 Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian wakes up all alone. He finds himself dealing with emotions he’s not used to and he’s definitely not a fan.

**Sebastian's POV:**

Here is a list of things that Sebastian Smythe understood: The burning in his lungs when he ran really hard in the winter, how the sun always painted him golden in the summer, law, that Enjolras would do anything for a slice of turkey, long glances across bars, books, and sugar-filled coffee.

 _Blaine_ wasn’t on the list.

When they were falling asleep the night before, tangled up and sticky, he begged to stay. Not that he had to, Sebastian was totally down to cuddle for like, the first time _ever._ But he just made it very clear that he did not want to leave. He had even sounded a little bit sad over it being a possibility. 

The strangest thing though, was that when Sebastian woke up around 10am (late for him) Blaine was gone. No clothes on the floor, no phone on the bedside table. Just...gone, except for the used condom in the trash, the lube bottle tossed on the floor, Seb’s bread crumb trail of clothing, and their dirty glasses in the living room.

Maybe this was karma, not like he believed in that... But isn’t this exactly what he usually did? Left in the early hours of the morning, untucked himself from underneath heavy arms, threw on dirty clothes, and called Ubers.

He finally got played, and Blaine was good. Sebastian was upset with himself for being so concerned about all of this. He liked hooking up. He liked having no strings. He liked the chase and the escape, didn’t he?

It’s not like he could get the guy off his mind, even if he wanted to. His ass and legs were sore and his bed smelled like fucking clove.

Sebastian felt terrible. His stomach felt flippy, like he had just gotten off of a carnival ride, his mind wouldn’t settle down, and every time he caught a whiff of that earthy spicy smell that was just so _Blaine_ _Anderson_ the cycle of asking himself questions about why he left started all over again.

He couldn’t take it, he at least _had_ to have the last word.

_fin._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of those that have kept reading this far! It means so much to us to be able to share this from the start. These paras/minis were written almost two years ago! Goodness, so much has happened since then. Anyway, stick around and let us tell you the rest of their amazing story. 
> 
> Thanks again and please feel free to leave us some love! It makes us so happy. :)


	7. Texts- The Night After- July 1, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian feels horrible after waking up alone and decides to do something about it by texting Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to Ail (@seblaineaddict) once again for going above and beyond for us. Also, a big thank you for all the faith you have in this role play/fic. It makes our day. This one is for you! <3
> 
> Open the images in a new tab if you're struggling to read. :)

**This is a text based chapter.**

_/fin._


	8. Texts- Twenty One Questions- July 5, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian texts Blaine suggesting they play a game. They get to know each other more and things get a little sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you to Ail for all of her help with converting these massive texts. You're amazing.
> 
> Please be sure to read from left to right for each row. :)

**This is a text based chapter.**

**_/fin._ **

**__ **


	9. Say We'll Go Slow But We Never Do- Sunday, July 8, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine heads over to Sebastian's house for their second meet up. They have so much in common and their chemistry and pull towards one another is, once again, undeniable. Things start out slow and then escalate pretty quickly.

**This chapter has mild sexual content.**

_Sunday, July 8, 2018_

**Blaine’s POV:**

The bus ride to Sebastian’s apartment was hot to say the least. The Boston summer sun beat through the windows, causing Blaine’s annoyance and discomfort to be put on display. Apparently the air conditioner wasn’t working, and the sun really wasn't helping. If only Helios would calm the hell down. His grey chino shorts were all but clinging to him, as he shifted for comfort in his seat. Gods, if only he could just tell Sebastian he was a Witch. Then he could just pop in and out as he pleased. Alas...He was forbidden from even _speaking_ the words.

He rummaged through the contents of his baggage, mumbling passively to himself. Fresh shrimp from the fish market, noodles, lemon, heavy whipping-cream, butter, garlic, zucchini, broccoli and French bread… He’d gotten the whole works for shrimp Alfredo. He opted to make a homemade sauce, instead of making the noodles homemade. He didn’t want to spend the whole evening cooking. He’d even brought a dry Sauvignon Blanc to top the simple, but relatively nice, meal off. He’d even brought a treat for the dog. A rather juicy and, to Blaine, unappetizing ham hock from the meat market. He was sure Enjolras would love it though.

He was nervous to say the least, possibly more nervous now than he’d been the first time he’d gone over. The first time he’d mostly known what to expect, what was going to happen. But this time..he wasn’t so sure. It was clear that this was about more than just sex. Sure, that was something that had gone incredibly well, but he had actually hurt Sebastian when he’d woken up and wasn’t there the next day. The other man had called him out, and made a point to contact him many times after that night. His little game of twenty-one questions had to mean _something._ You didn’t just play that with hook-ups. It _had t_ o be more.

  
  
‘Could this actually be something?’ The thought scared the hell out of him. He wasn’t supposed to get attached to normal people. He was supposed to be looking for another Witch like himself. He’d already gotten into a small amount of trouble with his father for missing his class last weekend. At least it was Sunday, and he didn’t have class tonight. He’d lied to his father this time saying he was playing a show and wouldn't be back until early morning. He’d deal with the consequences tomorrow morning. Blaine also knew that it was far too late to not be attached. 

He found himself counting down days and then hours, until he’d be able to see Sebastian and his big dumb dog again. It was almost pathetic. Blaine just wanted to be near him. He wanted to wake up next to him again, but this time to get to see Sebastian when he woke up as well. It was scary, and a new feeling for him - one that he wasn’t sure what to make of. Were they even actually on the same page? He just knew he wanted to find out. He was an idiot for it too. Gods, he was being stupid. He wasn’t supposed to have this… not with a human. 

  
  
He was pulled out of his chaotic thoughts, by the sound of the driver announcing his stop. He gathered his bag and smiled as he made his way down the steps. His skin relishing the feeling of the natural air. It was cooler outside than inside the bus. He talked himself through each stop that brought him closer to Sebastian’s apartment. Once he arrived, he nudged the door open with his leg, and made his way up the old, but beautiful, stairs of Sebastian’s apartment. He could feel the pulsing of the protection spell he had put up last weekend. It was going just as strong as the night he’d cast it. He smiled to himself, pleased that he’d summoned such a powerful one. That had to say something about his connection to Sebastian as well. He shifted the bags slightly, then knocked on Sebastian’s door. His face betraying him and already showing his excitement. 

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian was looking himself over in the hallway mirror when there was a knock on the door, Blaine had arrived. He cleared his throat and looked down at his dog, Enjolras, gave him a little nod and answered the door. “Hey! Let me help you.” Sebastian reached forward to grab the bags out of the other man’s arms. The golden retriever below them started whining and galloping around them, obviously enticed by the scent of the groceries. “What do you have in here? He’s stoked!” Sebastian looked down at the slobbery pup and laughed.

He led the way to the kitchen and sat the bags down on the marble counter. “So, I don’t cook for myself very often. I’m kind of lacking in supplies, but, I think I have the basics.” Sebastian pointed above their heads to a pot rack. “My mother got it all set up when I moved in. I may not be much help but I can like, cut stuff up. That can’t be that hard.” He shrugged and grabbed a knife out of a hardly used knife block. “You look really great, by the way.” Sebastian leaned back against the counter, and pointed the knife at Blaine. “Oh…I probably…well.. now you know where the knives are.“ He set the knife on the counter, completely out of his comfort zone in his own kitchen. “As fancy as I get here is just boiling pasta out of a box, and pouring on some sauce out of a jar. Sometimes I bake chicken, but I don’t know...it always gets a little burnt. I mostly just get pissed off and end up ordering something.”

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine shook his head and smiled at Sebastian, letting him take the bags. He reached into the top of one and pulled out the pup’s treat, holding it up for Sebastian to see. “Is it cool for him to have this?” he asked and gave the dog a generous scratch behind the ears and tried to keep himself upright. “I figure it’s only fair that he has something if I’m going to make you something.” 

He grinned as he watched Sebastian explain everything, his eyes hardly leaving the other man as he explained. “You don’t have to help, I could just use the company, you know? Besides, this is all my gift to you.” He started to take all of his ingredients out and took a look around as he did so, Sebastian wasn’t lying. He really didn't have much. He was glad he’d decided to buy everything he needed. “Do you at least have a wine opener and possibly wine glasses? Normal glasses will do if not.” He turned and looked over at the other man. “Well, now you have _me_. I can’t promise I can cook for you all the time, but you know what I can do? I can help you meal prep. It tastes better and you’ll feel better about yourself because you’re not wasting time and money waiting for delivery or driving to pick it up.”

He smiled to himself, taking the compliment with a small blush. He walked over to Sebastian, very carefully took the knife from him, and placed it on the counter, his eyes traveling up to meet the green of Sebastian’s. “You look gorgeous. You always do.” Before he could talk himself out of it, he tipped up to the balls of his feet and pressed a small and gentle kiss to Sebastian’s lips..his right hand resting just so, on the curve of Sebastian's jaw. “It’s good to see you again,” he said, his voice soft and fond. He knew he was probably being too familiar, they weren’t at the hello kiss level yet, but he really couldn’t help himself. Partly because he didn’t know if they ever would be, and he wanted the chance to feel that feeling of familiarity, and he wanted it with Sebastian. A thought which gave his heart a small painful tug. He smiled up at the other, all the same hoping the kiss was okay.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian put the ham hock in the dog’s food bowl. as to not make a huge mess on the glossy wooden floor. “I do!” He popped off of the counter and spun around to the cabinets behind him. “They’re crystal.” Sebastian waggled his eyebrows. His mom had stocked and decorated the kitchen because he couldn’t really care less.“ That might be nice. Peanut butter and jelly only goes so far.” His eyebrows shot up and he didn’t have time to close his eyes, as Blaine kissed him. It was so sweet and so subtle, he wasn’t entirely sure how to react. “It’s nice to see you, too.” Sebastian’s voice was soft. “We should retry that.” He pulled Blaine close again, hand on the small of his back, and gave him another kiss. This time his eyes were closed. “What are you going to cook for me?”

**Blaine's POV:**

Blaine watched as the dog happily started to chew on his gift, a smile playing on the corner of his mouth. He knew he’d love it. His attention moved back to Sebastian as he spoke. He playfully rolled his eyes, “Of course they’re crystal.” He said as he examined the expensive glasses. “Those are perfect and wow, beautiful. Your mother has good taste.” He placed them down on the countertop gently along with the bottle of wine he’d brought. “Do you even like wine? I brought it because it’ll pair well with dinner, but we can have whatever you’d like.” He sat the wine opener next to the bottle, not sure if Sebastian wanted a glass yet or not.

When Sebastian pulled him in close for another kiss, the butterflies that had been there last week and throughout the whole questions texts, came back with a vengeance. He sighed into it, consciously trying not to melt into the other man. When he pulled back, lips tingling with _Sebastian,_ he tried his hardest not to smile stupidly at him. But he failed. It made him happy in a way he couldn’t recall feeling before. 

He cleared his throat, and pulled himself away reluctantly from the other man. “Garlic Shrimp Alfredo -that’s _fresh_ shrimp- with a home-made sauce, roasted zucchini and broccoli. Bread for dipping, and for dessert, if you’re feeling up for it, I got some of those little lemon Macarons from the French bakery over on Newbury.” He smiled, not knowing if it sounded awful, extra or good. But it’s what he bought, and it would have to do now. He started boiling the water, rummaging around the adorable kitchen with ease, trying hard not to let his nerves get the best of him.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

“I will drink anything, if I’m being completely honest.” Sebastian picked up one of the elegant glasses. “We can start early, yeah?” He had to smile. Blaine moved easily through the kitchen as he talked, as if he had always been in that kitchen cooking. “I’m impressed. I actually love that bakery.” Sebastian went often, because it reminded him of home, easy summers in France, and it smelled like his mom. Lemon specifically, tasted like waking up late in Paris, sun-drenched and naked in bed.

“What do you need me to do?” He asked, eyeing the box of Macarons. Sebastian picked it up and sniffed. “You aren’t going to make me wait for one of these are you?” He laughed. “I will trade one sexual favor for one Macaron.” He poked Blaine in the side, not even caring that he was entirely distracting him too much. “Thanks for getting Ras a treat. I don’t cook, obviously, so he usually only gets those milk bone things. He’s gonna be spoiled now.” This all felt too natural and easy, Sebastian thought to himself. 

**Blaine’s POV:**

“I was actually thinking they might make you think of home. I wasn’t sure how authentic the bakery was, but the people that own the place are constantly speaking French, and the Macarons are to die for, so...yeah.” He paused as he watched Sebastian poke around the dessert. He shook his head and cleared his throat, his side tingling with a tickle at the poke, and at Sebastian's proposition, his face instantly reddening. “I’ll tell you what, you can eat as many as you like, but I’m going to need you to open that bottle of wine first, or else we’ll have to chill it again and I’d rather not wait. Also, you’ll have to feed me one too. Personally. Once I start on the sauce, my hands will be busy for a moment.” He chuckled as he set started whipping the cream for the sauce. 

“You can owe me later if you’re set on it. I guess I’ll just have to keep coming around, won’t I?” He asked, glancing at the pup. “I’d hate to deprive your poor pup. He’s far too sweet.” “So, we should maybe keep up our questions game, yeah?” He asked as he watched Sebastian open the little expensive package. “Do you speak French fluently? And what do you miss most about home?” Everything was going so well and before he knew it, the whole apartment smelled of garlic, Alfredo sauce and French bread baking in the oven. 

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian opened the bottle of wine and poured them each a glass to go along with the lemon cookies. “I’m set on it. It’s only fair.” He could see Blaine’s blush and he felt satisfied. “He’d miss you too much.” Sebastian snapped his fingers to call for the dog so he could give his fur a ruffle. “I do.” He handed Blaine a Macaron and took a bite of his own. “These are so good.” Sebastian wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. “I don’t miss anything about Ohio. I miss _everything_ about Paris.” He took a sip of wine, and thought about how he could put into words all of the things he loved about the city. “It’s beautiful, but it’s also….not. It’s crowded and it’s busy, and you can just kind of disappear. I mean sure, New York is like that, too but, Paris just feels different, and the food and alcohol are much better. There are bakeries everywhere, and the buildings are just beautiful and old. There’s art everywhere too, and there are so many different languages being spoken, and constant church bells. There’s nothing like walking down the old streets, or sitting at a cafe pretending that you’re Ernest fucking Hemingway,” He shook his head, ”I’m getting way too carried away, but also, don’t even get me started on the shopping and the boys. What about you?” 

**Blaine’s POV:**

“I hope that he doesn’t have to miss me.” After getting the sauce just the way he wanted it, he took it off the stove and tested the noodles, before going about setting things out just right. He kept his face averted as he spoke, thankful that his hands were extremely busy sprinkling his own home grown herbs into the sauce “No need for favors though...I just want the chance to feel you again.” It was a bold statement, and it made him feel hot just thinking about it, but it was true, and he’d already been there once, no use in trying to hide that he wanted to be again.

Blaine chewed thoughtfully on his Macaron, as he listened to Sebastian describe Paris in such detail that he felt as if he’d been there himself. He never had, and with the way his father kept him under lock and key, he doubted he’d get to go anywhere besides where he’d already been. Ireland once when he was younger with his mother and father, and England once as well - in order to meet a generation of paternal Elders whose names he’d forgotten. He could still picture the ancient roads and houses in both places and it left him with a pleasing feeling. He supposed he could feel a tiny bit of what Sebastian was feeling right now. Even though he wasn’t born in either place. 

“Paris is your home then. I figured as much.” He smiled fondly. “No, not carried away. You talk as if you’re in love with the place. Like it’s where your heart is. I could honestly listen to you talk like that for hours.” He had finished setting up the plates by now and was giving Sebastian his full attention. “I could handle the shopping, but is it alright if don’t want the details on the other boys? I have a terrible temper when I get jealous.” He smiled and laughed a bit playfully.

His smile slipped just slightly, when Sebastian asked about his home. He took a generous drink of his wine and shrugged. “Ohio isn’t my home. My mom was my home.” He chewed on his bottom lip trying hard not to make things sad. He always got sad when he talked about her, try as he might to stop it. “When she died, I lost it. I guess you could say I don’t really have one anymore.” He shook his head as if warding off any pity. “I don’t mean for that to sound as pathetic as it did. I just mean it’s been hard to fit in since she died. I was never really brave, and she was..I don’t know - my shield. My courage, I guess.” He took another drink, and gave a small smile to show he was done now. “I actually love Massachusetts though. It’s beautiful and old. And, you know, hearing you talk about Paris feels good. I’m glad you keep it with you. And I’m glad you can return whenever you want.” 

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian almost choked on his third Macaron. “Well, aren’t you filthy?” He took a swig of his wine and watched Blaine over the rim of his glass. Sebastian admired his ease with cooking, but was mostly admiring his arms. He grabbed the plates so that they could eat in the living-room, as he didn’t have a kitchen table. “We can sit on the floor and eat at the coffee table. Grab the wine and cookies! A shame, really. I have some pretty good stories.” Sebastian looked over his shoulder and winked. 

Blaine’s story about his mom, gave him a pang that he couldn’t understand. Sebastian was very close with his own mother, and couldn’t even _begin_ to imagine what that loss must feel like. He set the plates down,” You don’t sound pathetic. I’m sorry to hear all that.” He reached out and gave the other man’s wrist a squeeze. “Let’s eat. It looks amazing.” Sebastian sat with his legs criss-crossed, across from Blaine. “You gonna be okay with my garlic breath?” He asked before taking a bite. “Oh my god, this is so fucking good.” Sebastian’s eyes rolled up a little bit as he chewed. He took a few more bites, thinking about his next question. “Oh! I know. You wear a necklace with like, a stone on it? Why?” He dipped some bread in his Alfredo sauce, “Is it like, a trend?”

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine shrugged innocently, “I’m just being honest. Does honesty get me anywhere near where I want to be later? You know...you _under_ me?” He was still blushing as he said it, but smiled a bit cheekily anyway. “You need a dining table, Seb.” He mumbled as he grabbed the bottle of wine, and the two glasses and put them on the coffee table before going back for the cookies. He settled himself across from Sebastian making sure that his knees were touching his lover’s.

Blaine smiled appreciatively at Sebastian, thankful that he didn’t make a huge deal out of the story. There was so much he could tell him about her, but it always led to him crying and how embarrassing would it be for him to cry on their second time being with each other. His wrist was still burning with the other man's comforting touch, when he found his voice. “Thank you.” was all he could manage his throat still a little tight from talking about her. He broke out into a huge smile at the compliment. It wasn’t a complex meal, but he’d worked hard and was pleased that Seb was happy with it. He’d been nervous while cooking, that it may not be as good as he hoped. “Yeah? You like it?” He asked and took a bite for himself. It wasn’t bad at all. He shook his head as he watched Sebastian eat, not sure if he was overdoing it or if he was really that happy with his dinner, he decided to believe he was actually happy. “As long as you’re kissing me I won’t mind at all,” he stated honestly, as he ate.

Blaine actually cringed when Sebastian mentioned his necklace. He’d been hoping since he hadn’t brought it up the first time, that he wouldn’t bring it up at all. That he’d just think he was just one of those weird guys that wore crystals. He supposed he could play it off that way. He pulled it out of his polo and showed it to Seb, so that he could see it clearly. “It’s a Clear Quartz.” he said simply. “It’s a healing and energy crystal.” He intentionally left out the part about how it amplified his magic with healing energy. Literally. He bit into the inside of his bottom lip knowing how he sounded. How he sounded to any normal person. “It was my mom’s, she had the crystal when she was young, and made it into a necklace herself. I’ve not taken it off in years.” he shrugged suddenly, incredibly self-conscious. “I know, most people think it’s weird. I hope it doesn’t bother you. It’s just kind of a spiritual thing. Some people have a cross, I have a crystal.” He finished off his glass of wine hoping he sounded sane. He licked his lips and made it part of his question. “Do you have a religion?” He poured himself another glass and tried to take smaller sips. He’d been at ease, and now he was nervous he'd messed up by forgetting about his life for a second.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

“Sure, honesty, yeah. But, mostly you talking like that while blushing will get you there.” Sebastian nodded and squinted his eyes, trying really hard to follow because he personally didn’t really understand. “Okay.” He took a drink. “That’s sweet that you kept it.” “What a thoughtful question. I guess I consider myself agnostic. I was baptized Roman Catholic but, you know….I’m like, really gay.” He shrugged. “I was never really religious or spiritual. I respect those that are, it’s just not….me, I guess. I think something is out there but, who am I to say what it is? What about you?” Sebastian cleaned off his plate,” This has to be the best meal I’ve had in months. I’m not even exaggerating. Take-out gets so old, you know?” 

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine opened his mouth to reply, but closed it, and instead gave a look that said he’d continue later. He used to think his weird quirk of shyness followed by naughtiness was a turn off, but Sebastian was proving to think differently. He smiled when Sebastian didn’t make a big deal out of the crystal. It didn’t help his heart any, all it made him do was want the other man more. And not just sexually. “Yeah. Well, I’m glad it doesn’t bother you. I’ll be cremated with it someday, I’m sure.” He said the words passively but they were more than likely the truth, if Blaine wasn’t careful. He’d be turned to ash, sure, but not the way Sebastian thought. He cleared his wine-tipsy head away from such morbid thoughts. Tonight was damn near perfect, with a damn near perfect date. Why ruin it with dismal thought? Sebastian was lovely, and beautiful, and _so_ far from what his life at LeFay was like. Blaine wanted to hold onto these conversations and moments and never let them go. 

“Religion isn’t for everyone, you’re right. Neither is what I believe. I think the fact that you’re saying you’re agnostic, means that you’ve got an open mind. You’re not closing yourself off from what others might think. I respect that a great deal.” he laughed a bit. “And I’m glad that you’re like, ‘“really gay.” he teased lightly. He thought for a moment, wondering how much of himself he could give away without revealing what he actually was. “I suppose you could call me a Pagan.” He sipped on his wine for a moment, his eyes finding Sebastian’s as he spoke. “I don’t follow the Christian God. I don’t doubt that they might exist, but I also believe that many Gods exist. I know it sounds silly to most people, but it’s how I was raised. We’re a relatively inclusive bunch, so being gay was never really a big deal because of religious reasons. That was mostly schoolyard bullies and so on. 

  
  
My father might not want me to be, because he wants “natural” grandchildren one day, but that’s neither here nor there.” He licked his lips after taking his last bite of food, and swallowed before carrying on. “I like nature and animals,and try to see the best in people. I make and grow a lot of my own stuff. Cologne. Herbs, you’re eating some right now. Soap? I don't know.” He pushed his plate away and reached for a Macaron, “My music is also part of my spirituality. It’s like it’s a gift that lives in my soul, and sometimes if I don’t let it out, I’ll go crazy.” He smiled and shook his head, knowing he sounded a little insane right then. “Take it how you’d like, it all boils down to a feeling at the end of the day. And giving back what you take. Putting positive vibes into the world, and hoping it finds a few people that need it. You know?” He held his breath for a moment hoping Sebastian didn’t start to act differently. If Sebastian were going to run, he’d do it now. After most of Blaine’s weirdness was exposed. The compliment about his food made him smile, big and genuine. His eyelashes lowered a bit shyly. “I’m glad you liked it, Seb. I hope you let me cook for you again.” 

  
  


**Sebastian;s POV:**

Sebastian listened closely, thoughtfully chewing on a cookie. He didn’t really understand what Blaine was describing, but he wanted to. “So, you just believe in being good but…you also make stuff?” God, he probably sounded so dumb right now. “I should probably think more about what I put out into the world,really.“ Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and took a drink of wine. “I think I could manage that. I like it when you call me Seb.” He reached forward and squeezed Blaine’s knee, letting his hand linger there for a moment. “ Let’s see. You need a question.” He thought for a moment. “ What’s your biggest pet peeve? Mine are Trump supporters.” Sebastian laughed at himself and grabbed the wine bottle. “But, I also hate when people wear socks with sandals. Want some more?”

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine smiled at Sebastian’s question. He was happy that Seb was trying to understand. “Yeah, something like that. You know, energies, vibes, the whole works.” He chuckled to himself and felt instantly at ease when Sebastian didn’t tell him he needed to leave. “I think that you put more good into the world that you realize. You want to work with at risk youth. That’s pretty admirable and positive, don’t you think?” He tucked his crystal safely back into his shirt.

Blaine smiled at the feel of Seb’s hand on his knee and reached under the table to brush his fingers across the other’s hand. “I’ll keep that in mind then, _Seb_.” He laughed at Sebastian’s answer to his own question. “I’m not a big fan of most Trump supporters either. They aren’t the biggest fans of me either though. I mean, I’m a mixed race gay man, you know? My mom was an immigrant. I’m sure they’d have a Heyday with me.” He shook his head and laughed openly. “I don’t even like socks, so, you don’t have to worry about me doing anything like that!” He was happy, and full and a little tipsy, but he leaned his wine glass forward anyway to accept Sebastian's offer of more wine. “Hmm, let’s see. Do you have a best friend and or friends? If so, what are they like?”

  
  


He sipped on his drink as he answered his own question, His fingers slowly stroking over Sebastian’s as he spoke. “Growing up in Ohio my best friend's name was Sam. He still is. He is hysterical, and strange and smart, in the weirdest way. I miss him, but he moved to Japan, to - and no, I’m not kidding, _study Manga_ . He also draws Anime. Who the hell knows what trouble he gets into there, I don't know how he’s survived, but he’s a vagabond, and not bad looking, I’m sure they all eat him up. I haven’t gotten to talk to see him as much as I’d like, aside from Instagram and a few phone calls a month, so that’s a bummer, but at least he’s having fun. At LeFay I have Nick and David. Both also majoring in music, but not as in depth as me. They both study theatre. They’re really good people. It’s good to find friends that completely accept you.” Nick and David had been two of the few witches that allowed Blaine, the Headmaster’s kid, into their lives. They knew who his father was, but they didn’t seem to care. They liked Blaine for _who_ he was, and didn’t scare off at the first sign of conflict with his father.

  
  


**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian filled Blaine’s wine glass and listened to him speak fondly about his friend. “He sounds pretty interesting, and I’m glad you have friends at school. Making friends in college can just be…weird sometimes. My best friend is Hunter Clarington. We actually went to high school together when I was at Dalton. He travels around the coast a lot for his job, but I get to see him pretty often. He’s some sort of businessman, I don’t know, it’s all very boring. It’s a family thing of some sort. Now that I’m talking about it out loud, I guess I should know more about it, huh? I sound like a terrible friend.”

He moved in closer to Blaine, his hand moving to settle on his inner thigh. “What kind of music do you listen to?” Sebastian took a drink and ran his fingers across the seam of his pants, encouraged by Blaine’s light touches. “Probably everything, because you love music so much. I prefer Pop myself, but...a little bit of Rap and Broadway in there, too. My favorites are Britney, Nicki Minaj, Lil Kim, Amy Winehouse….” Sebastian’s mind was starting to feel a little fizzy from the alcohol, his limbs felt loose, and he just wanted to lay in Blaine’s lap - or maybe _sit_ on his lap. He decided to rest his head on his shoulder. “But...like, you probably truly like every type of music, huh? You’re not one of those guys that just say that to say it. You probably listen to fucking classical and jazz and R&B and Metal….” Sebastian’s hand danced up to play with the hem of the other man’s shirt. “You wanna take this off? Oh, is that two questions?”

  
  


**Blaine’s POV:**

“No, I don’t think you sound like a bad friend. I think your friend sounds just as busy as you - and it seems like he’s not delving too much into it, so I wouldn’t worry.” Blaine wondered if they’d reach the point where they’d get to meet each other's friends. If he’d ever know Sebastian’s family. He ought not to think that way, it would only lead to heartache. But really when Sebastian looked at him that way he couldn’t help but want to know what a future with him might be like.

Blaine watched as Sebastian moved around the coffee table towards him and licked his lips in anticipation of the closeness. He could smell the soft, flowery, and slightly leathery, scent of Sebastian’s cologne, and it did things to his stomach. He licked his lips as Sebastian’s hand traveled over his body, finding it difficult to breathe for a moment. He cleared his throat as if to clear his head. He listened to the other man speak tipsily of music, while a small smile danced on his lips. “You really are a feminist, aren’t you?” He asked playfully and without judgement, because truthfully, he was too. “I’m sure if we put out music together we’d have doubles and we’d make a full-on library out of all the types we’d have.” 

He nodded, his breath still shallow, the feeling of Sebastian’s fingers grazing just lightly enough over Blaine’s stomach, giving him a shiver. “You’re right, I do. I love it all. I can find beauty in almost anything. Classics, Pop, Oldies, Jazz, R&B…” He trailed off, voice failing at Sebastian’s question, and nodded slowly. Anything to get Sebastian’s hands on his bare skin. He turned so that he was fully facing Sebastian, pulling his own white polo over his head, and letting it fall onto the couch next to them, leaving him in his shorts, and a tank top. He looked up at Sebastian, and raised an eyebrow, as if to ask him if this is what he meant. He knew Sebastian wanted more, but he wanted to see what he’d do next. He knew he was supposed to ask a question, but Sebastian was so close, he could think of a few more things to do with his mouth other than talk. But he really was enjoying himself. 

  
  
  
“What’s your favorite day of the week?” He smiled slowly as he gave his own answer, “Mine’s Sunday.” Sunday, the day of the week when he didn’t have night classes. Which just so happened to be today, a day he got to spend with Sebastian. He swallowed once, and moved his hands forward, his fingers finding their way to the he of Sebastian’s shirt. He let them dance there for a second before pushing them just so under the hem, just enough to touch smooth, warm skin. “You want this off, right?”

  
  
  
  
  
**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt because, yes, of _course_ he wanted it off. “I guess I like Saturday.” He fumbled over the next few buttons, watching Blaine’s mouth. “It’s usually my rest day, but I guess Sunday is good, too.” Sebastian finally tackled the rest of the buttons, and shrugged his shirt to the floor, leaving him in only his bottoms. “I’d ask, boxers or briefs but….I already know.” He tucked his fingers into the top of Blaine’s pants. “Where’s your favorite place to be kissed?” Sebastian’s hands slid up Blaine’s chest to rest on his shoulders. He leaned forward, lips ghosting over the other man’s collar bones. “Here?” Sebastian moved to his ear lobe, close enough to kiss but not doing it. ”Or...here? Maybe your neck? Mine’s right here.” He kissed the spot right behind the other man’s ear. “And here.” He sucked gently on Blaine’s pulse point on his clavicle. “Or I could kiss you here.” Sebastian let a hand fall to grip Blaine through his pants.

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine licked his lips, as he watched Sebastian unbutton his own shirt. His fingers itched to push his hands out of the way and do it himself, because Seb was taking his time. His mouth slightly opened in anticipation. He pressed his lips together, as the light dusting of freckles that scattered over Seb’s body, slowly came into view. He heard something about Saturday and then Sunday, but couldn’t quite hold onto the words. Blaine wasn’t used to being teased, most boys didn’t waste the time with all of that. But Sebastian was making it an art form, and Blaine wasn’t sure how to handle himself. His head moved with Seb’s, wherever his mouth went, as if he could catch his lips that way, his mouth still slightly open, breath coming in short little bursts. Goosebumps broke out over his skin when Seb’s breath ghosted over his neck, and a tiny little moan escaped his lips, when Sebastian kissed behind his ear and neck and grabbed his hardness through his pants. 

Before Blaine could think much about it, he pushed Sebastian’s hand away with a small growl, then in one fluid motion, positioned himself so he was straddling the other man. He pressed his hips into Seb’s stomach, his fingers fumbling to pull his tank top over his head, so that he could feel Seb’s skin on his. Bringing his lips to Sebastian's clavicle, he licked his way up to that spot behind Sebastian’s ear. Sucking hard enough to make Seb squirm, but softly enough so as not to leave a visible mark. He was sure Sebastian meant hidden marks when he said he liked them. He’d have to work on that one later tonight. His hands moved to Seb’s neck, as he kissed his way to his lover’s mouth and licked in almost dirtily, tasting wine and lemon. His calloused thumbs stroked against the veins in Seb’s neck, as he kissed him slow and deep. Little noises of pleasure trapped between lips. He pulled away just enough to speak, lips still against Seb’s. “Don’t tease me.”

  
  
  
  
  
**Sebastian;s POV:**

Sebastian didn’t have time to be offended by Blaine swatting his hand away, because suddenly the other man was in his lap, kissing that spot. He gripped his hips and kissed back. He discovered he loved when Blaine got like this. Sure, this was new and this was only their second meeting face to face. It was clear though, that the other man kept to himself and presented a little, clean-cut, classy package to the world around him. Sebastian took some pride in knowing that he got to see this secret part of him, and hopefully would be able to experience it again and again. After a few minutes of deep kissing, panting, and hands scrambling to touch anything and anywhere, Sebastian pulled away with a huff. “I have one more question… Bedroom?”

  
  
**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine’s skin was all but on fire, as he kissed Sebastian. He felt like he couldn’t quite get enough of the other man. The feel, the taste... He all but whined when Sebastian pulled his mouth away, trying to chase Seb’s lips to get the incredible sensation of Sebastian’s lips and hands on him. He wasn’t an impatient man, but he was so desperate for touch, that he almost interrupted Sebastian's statement. “ _I want-_ ” He cut himself off when Sebastian panted out his question. He licked his lips, amber eyes wide, lust blown and looking directly into Sebastian’s green. “Please.” His voice was hardly there and he forced himself to stand up, knowing that he’d get to do so much more than touch and kiss Sebastian soon. Not that he’d ever tire of doing that, but he was just itching to undress and press Sebastian into the mattress, until he told Blaine to stop. He reached his hand down, using his upper arm strength to pull Sebastian to his feet. He led them into Sebastian’s bedroom, like he'd been doing it for years instead of just one other time and pushed the door closed behind them. His lips already on Sebastian’s kiss-swollen mouth, his calloused fingers already working at the button and zipper of Sebastian’s jeans. 

  
  


/fin.

**__ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of those that have stuck with this so far. We've got so much more to go and it's only going to get bigger and better. Feel free to leave some love if you're enjoying this. :)


	10. Texts- Friday, July 13, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Blaine admit they actually like each other. The two of them have different methods of showing affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather short. We'll be posting the next one soon after to make up for it. This will happen most of the time with short text chapters. :)
> 
> Thanks for all the support! And a special thanks to Ail for her hard work. She always goes above and beyond and one day we'll send you a whole case of wine in thanks. :D

** This is a text based chapter. **

_/fin._

_ _


	11. Texts- Sunday, July 15, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian goes out for drinks with Hunter and Blaine gets insecure until Sebastian lets him know there's no one else. Blaine falls a little more.

** This is a text based chapter. **

_/fin._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone that has been reading! We hope you're all enjoying yourselves.
> 
> Thanks again to Ail. I'll never be able to say thank you enough. <3


	12. Phone Call- Tuesday, July 17, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian calls Blaine to ask him out on a real date. Blaine is over the moon.

**Seb:** Hey, how are you?

**Blaine:** Hey! I’m okay, you?

**Seb:** I can't complain. Are you busy this Sunday?

**Blaine:** I was honestly assuming I’d get to see you. I’m usually over there on Sundays.

**Seb:** That's actually uh..pretty accurate. But hey, I kinda wanted to ask you on a date.

_(Nervous.)_

  
  


**Blaine:** A date?

_(Can't keep the smile out of his voice.)_

**Seb:** Yeah.

  
  


**Blaine:** I’d really like that, Seb.

**Seb:** So, I figured dinner, and then a drink. I know it's not like, crazy creative, or whatever.

  
  


**Blaine:** Oh stop. It’s nice. Who says you need some over-the-top thing? I just like being with you, you know?

**Seb:** Yeah...yes. The restaurant opens at 5:30. Our reservation is at 7. Dress semi-formal.

  
  


**Blaine:** I can do that. Should I meet you there? You’ve thought this out, huh?

**Seb:** No, I'll come get you, it's a date. I mean...should I not have? Am I not doing this courting thing right?

  
  


**Blaine:** Seb, I’m happy. You’re _perfect_.

**Seb:** Oh come now, you're not too bad yourself.

  
  


**Blaine:** I haven’t even done anything! Let me compliment you. I’m just really happy. You make me happy, so...

**Seb:** You've done me. But, I mean. You make me happy....

  
  


**Blaine:** Yeah...yeah I have, and I love being with you. You have no idea. But I’d like to do _more_ than that. I want to make you feel good in more than _just_ your body. I hope I have... I do?

**Seb:** Yeah. It should be obvious.

**Blaine:** Sometimes I think it is, but then I do that thing where I tell myself I’ve read too far into it all, and start to second-guess. I’m not gonna do that today. I feel really good. I can’t wait to go on a real date with you.

**Seb:** You're not reading too far into anything. It should be fun. Where do you want me to pick you up?

  
  


**Blaine:** I’m glad to hear that. Could you pick me up at the bottom of the hill? I know, it’s weird. But they’re super-finicky about who’s on school grounds here. I don’t want to delay my time I get to spend with you.

**Seb:** I can do that. I'll be there at 6:40.

**Blaine:** Can’t wait. Text me later?

**Seb:** Of course. See you.

  
  


_fin/_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the date. It'll be posted within the next day. :)


	13. Chase the Stars To Lose Our Shadows- Sunday, July 22, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Blaine go out on their first real date, the two of them grow even closer as they get to know one another.

** This chapter has some sexual content. **

_Sunday, July 22, 2018_

**Sebastian’s POV:**

The night had been going great, and it was clichéd, but Sebastian couldn’t believe he was having so much fun. He had been right on time to pick up Blaine at the bottom of the big, grassy hill outside of his ominous college. The other man looked impeccable, in a dark blue Blazer, surrounded by green and dusky east coast sunshine. Sebastian leaned over and kissed Blaine in greeting, holding his hand during the drive over to the French restaurant.

He had it all planned out; reservations at 7, they would be enjoying the three course meal option (Sebastian picked that one because it came with dessert and a cheese tray - and maybe he was showing off a bit. And yes, he’d order it all in French.), then drinks at a bar nearby, before retiring to his apartment. After lots of buttery chicken with thyme and lemon, bread, Brie, wine, and Tarte Tatin, they walked out onto the dark Boston streets on a crest of laughter. Sebastian, never really all that romantic, pulled Blaine into a giggly kiss under a lamp post. “Let’s walk to a bar.” He entwined his fingers with the other’s and they started to wander down the sidewalk together, under a dark blue sky. “You enjoyed dinner, I hope.” He turned to look at Blaine’s profile; the defined jawbone and the curls escaping their gel in the July heat.

Sebastian took a deep breath, this guy was turning him into a fucking Rom-Com, and there wasn’t much he could do about it, because he kind of just….wanted it to happen. He didn’t mind texting and calling, saying goodnight and wishing for the other to have a better day than you. Sebastian liked sending Blaine stupid memes, receiving pictures of him, pictures of the cats that followed him around his old campus. He missed him in his bed when he wasn’t there, for more than just sex (Sebastian Smythe, interested in more than sexual encounters? Scandaleux!) He loved when Enjolras could hear Blaine bounding up the steps, and he started whining at the door, and the smile on his face when he fell to his knees and gave the golden retriever lots of affection. “How about this place?” He nodded towards a generic chain-type bar.

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine had been so nervous about this date all week. Not just because he hadn’t been on a date in his adult life, but because he hadn’t really gotten the chance to see Sebastian since Monday morning. He kept worrying himself that the other man was going to change his mind and cancel. Or that he’d decide it’d been too long or any other ridiculous thing Blaine’s overactive brain could come up with. Sebastian spent the week texting him, and even calling him when he had the chance. It eased Blaine’s mind some, but still, he was itching to see him again. When Sunday rolled around, Blaine was a 5 foot 8 ball of nerves. He worried his clothes weren’t enough, he worried he’d put too much gel in his hair (he really didn’t want to look like sixteen year old Blaine tonight) and he worried about getting caught leaving all dressed up.

But it all went out the window, when Sebastian’s sleek black car pulled up to the bottom of his hill. The other’s compliments, kiss and the gentle weight of Seb’s hand in his, easing his erratic thoughts. Sebastian, as usual, looked stunning. The light blue of his fitted shirt bringing out the small notes of periwinkle in Sebastian's lovely green eyes. And he told him so, an easy smile falling into place as it always did, when he was with the other. His body relaxing as if he was meant to be there.

The restaurant was amazing, beautiful and very French. The food was rich and plenty, and probably cost more money than Blaine made at the Snowed In cafe, in a month. His family had money, sure, but Blaine liked to make his own. (The less he had to ask his father for, the better.) Over their dinner Blaine kept finding himself staring at Sebastian. Like the other man would disappear if he looked away too long. This beautiful man, who no doubt a little over a month ago, would have gone home with one of the cute waiters, who to Blaine’s annoyance, kept checking Seb out. He couldn’t blame them, but Seb really seemed to have eyes for Blaine only, and it made Blaine feel like the luckiest man in the world, as ridiculous as that sounded.

“Yeah, I really did.” He smiled, his words soft and appreciative. He was over the fucking moon for this guy, and it was terrifying. He knew what could happen with The Council, his father... but, he didn’t much care. When Sebastian pulled him underneath the lit lamp and kissed him, his hands on Blaine’s face, and teeth smiling against his lips, the risk didn’t seem so big. It was all worth it. He hoped with all his heart, that Sebastian felt the same. When Sebastian entwined their fingers, his breath caught just for a moment. They’d been with each other many times by now, but the little things like this sent his heart fluttering against his rib cage.

He was so caught up that he almost missed Seb’s question. “I’ve never been here before, so can’t attest to how good it’ll be, but hey, the company will be pretty amazing, I think.” He grinned up at Sebastian, and pushed the door open for him. It was still pretty early, so the bar wasn’t too crowded yet. He kept his hand in Seb’s as he scanned the room, some folk song that his brain couldn’t identify playing over the speakers. “Do you want to sit at the bar, or a table?”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian scanned the wood-paneled room, glossed over with neon beer signs. “Let’s sit at a table. That way we won’t get bothered.” He just wanted to be around Blaine, talking and sitting close. What a romantic notion, he thought. The two of them lounging underneath a PBR sign, glazed over in an obscene blue glare, looking into each other's eyes while sipping cheap Vodka like real college students. He pulled Blaine through the room, dodging wooden stools and the occasional waitress, to a table in the far corner.

“This will do. Just us! What do you want to drink? Whiskey, right?”

Sebastian took the other man’s order before leaving him at the table, to make the trek back up to the bar. He ordered Blaine’s drink and his own, a Vodka cranberry, along with a few shots, that an overly sweet waitress volunteered to help him carry back to the table. Sebastian thanked her and gave her a tip, which she seemed a little sad about. “They have a jukebox. We should take it over.” He reached into the pocket of his dark blue chinos and pulled out his wallet. “We should pick the ten gayest songs on that thing.” Sebastian waved a twenty dollar bill in between them. “And, I think we should continue our question game. Or play ‘Never Have I Ever.’” He smiled despite himself, he really sounded like a child with a ridiculous crush. But really, he was an ADULT with a sorta ridiculous crush. “Whatcha say?”

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine watched as Sebastian made his way back to their table, a cute little blonde girl following closely behind. He gave her his best smile, but could tell that she wasn’t really all that receptive. She probably wanted to give the cute, tall college man her phone number, and Seb had just broken her little heart. He took a sip of his Bourbon, and smiled amused up at Seb. It really was just the two of them tucked back here. The blue and white glow was harsh, but almost seemed pretty around them. He kept thinking over the last few hours they’d spent together, and it was all so terribly romantic. It made Blaine stupidly happy. He liked feeling romantic. Not that he’d had much romance, but he’d read about it, watched it. Felt it in the energies of other people. Young couples passing on the streets, an old couple reading their morning paper on the bench by the Charles. Now it was him and Seb. He wondered if anyone noticed it on them.

“Ooh, we could clear the place of toxic masculinity.” He chuckled, and thought for a moment, making a little humming sound. “Dancing Queen? It’s Raining Men? I’m Every Woman? Ooh, Poker Face? Oh my god, how about In the Navy?” He practically giggled to himself as he wracked his brain for some of the more stereotypical gay songs he knew. “Or, I know” He started to snap his fingers a little, and swayed just a bit. “Wake me up, before You go go, don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo. Wake me up before you go go, I don't want to miss it when you hit that high…” He sang through his open laughter. He was the most giddy he could remember ever being. “Are you trying to get me wasted, Mr. Smythe?” He chuckled as he stopped snapping, took another drink and eyed the shot glasses Seb had brought back. “We could do ‘Never Have I Ever,’ though I don’t think I’ve actually ever played that before. You might have to teach me your ways.”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian laughed - openly laughed, at Blaine singing Wham. “Of course you sound great just fooling around.” He stood up and motioned for the other to follow him to the machine, so they could make their selections. “All great choices, but you left out Miss Britney Jean Spears and well, I cannot allow that. Let’s go with Toxic.” They chose their songs, giggling the whole time wondering if anybody in the bar would notice. It was stupid. Naïve, even. But Sebastian hadn’t laughed this much in a long time.

  
“Okay, so basically, we put our hands up like this,” He explained as he sat back at the table, hands splayed in front of him. “We mention things we have never done and if the other has done it, they put a finger down and take a drink. Whoever puts down ten fingers loses.” Sebastian lined up the four shots of tequila. “We may need to call blondie over for more shots. I could probably flirt a few free ones out of her.” He took a sip of his cranberry Vodka. “I’ll go first. Put your hands up. Okay.. Never have I ever….had a part-time job. Hope you like Patron.” Their first song began to play, Whitney singing to them about being the Queen of the night.

**Blaine's POV:**

Blaine grinned appreciatively at Seb’s offhand compliment, “One day maybe I’ll invite you to watch me sing. I mean, if you’d want to come.” He got up and followed Seb to find more music. “Excuse me, I didn’t forget her, but I knew you’d come around with the pop stars. I mean, you did tell me all your favorites.” He pretended to be affronted, but his easy smile fought its way back. “You might as well add some Christina, while you’re at it. I’m a fan of Genie in a Bottle.” He winked up at Seb as they made their way back to their table.

Blaine shrugged himself out of his Blazer, and rolled his sleeves to the elbow, when he saw Seb start to line the shots up. It was a drinking game then, this could be fun. He might as well get comfortable. “I’m going to mess this up, I can already tell.” He laughed and started to put his hands up when he heard Seb talking about their waitress. He reached over and pushed gently at Seb’s arm, “Leave the poor girl alone, you’ll break her heart. Look at her, she’s still looking over here like she might have a chance with the gayest man in the room,” he teased playfully.

A very, very small part of him was fighting the urge to lean over the table and kiss Seb so she’d know that no, she did not, have a chance. But that was a bit mean and possessive, two things that Blaine was not. He smiled, and put his hands up instead. Right off the bat losing the first round. He laughed and reached out for the shot glass and knocked it back as fast as he could. The sharp change from Whiskey made him cringe slightly, but the smooth burn of alcohol and Whitney’s powerful vocals, chased the rough taste away. “That’s cheating, I’m sure.” He put his hands back up, leaving his thumb down to display nine fingers. “Hmm. Never have I ever… flirted with someone to get out of something, or for gain.”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

“Oh, I can go frat boy real quick. It’s a secret talent,really.” Sebastian took a sip and turned to wink at the waitress over the rim of his glass. “And yes, I’d love to see you play. You’ll do fine, it’s easy at first.” He watched Blaine roll his sleeves up, and admired the veins on his arms. “It’s not! I just wanted to set an example for once!” Sebastian smiled and watched Blaine throw the shot back effortlessly. “Hey, at least I bought the good stuff.” Sebastian knocked his knees against the other man’s under the table. “Wow…” He shook his head and smiled at the question. “Well, I can explain, of course.” Sebastian put his finger down before taking the shot of tequila. He waved his hand to get the attention of their waitress. “A couple of speeding tickets, maybe I’ve gotten out of an assignment or two in the past.”

He turned just in time to be face to cleavage with their waitress. “Hey…”Sebastian made his eye linger obviously over her bedazzled name tag. “Tiffany. Wonderful, could we get a few more?” He held up a shot. “Maybe you could take one with us later.” Sebastian reached out and let a long finger drift over Blaine’s forearm. She blushed and nodded before heading off to the bar. “I took a different approach this time. Now, for your question. Never have I ever played an instrument.” He inched a shot towards his date, laughing. “I’m so sorry. Not really.”

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine swallowed the rest of his drink and snorted at Seb’s frat boy comment. His cheeks reddened slightly, when Sebastian said he wanted to see him play. It could have just been the alcohol, but he was sure it was because of Seb. He played all the time, but playing for Seb would be a whole different ball game. He laughed and shook his head at Seb’s protest and drank the rest of his Bourbon. He probably should have paced himself better, but he was having fun, and he felt so good. Cops? Professors? Sebastian was smooth, that was for sure. He had his own brand of Charms. It made Blaine wonder what a man like him saw in someone like Blaine, who had limited experiences like that.

His eyes shifted towards the waitress, and he watched her facial expressions. Oh yeah, she was definitely into Sebastian. His skin tingled where Seb’s fingers were tracing over his arms, he knew the game Seb was playing, and though he wasn’t nearly as good, he looked up at her though long lashes and gently bit at his bottom lip, as if to say ‘Please’. As she walked away he looked over at Seb, and shook his head. “You’re absolutely awful.” He licked his lips as he listened to Seb, rolling his eyes, because Seb was too good at this game. He was also cheating, Blaine was now convinced.. “I play many. Violin, Guitar, Piano, some Drums…” He shrugged and reached out and took his shot, this time keeping his eyes on Seb’s. He thought for a moment before diving in, they were playing it safe, and besides, wasn’t this game supposed to be a little risqué? “ Never have I ever bought anything from a sex shop.”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

“Sure, but I bet she’s gonna bring us like, ten shots.” Sebastian put his attention back on Blaine. “And we’re gonna need them. Hopefully she doesn’t bring us anything cheap.” He finished off his main drink to catch up, nodding as his date talked about the many instruments he played. “I’m impressed.” Sebastian suddenly wished they were in a booth, so that he could scoot closer to Blaine and touch more than his knees and forearms. Tiffany was back with six shots and she looked very pleased with herself. “Thanks, Tiff.” Sebastian held out a ten for her to take, before lifting a shot and taking it in response to Blaine’s question. Sebastian answered, even though she was slowly clearing their table of the empty glasses (Okay, nosy much?)

“Guilty. Wanna know what I bought?” Unfortunately, the waitress got called away so he couldn’t delight in seeing her response to what he was about to say. “An anal trainer kit the first time, when I went by myself. I went with my ex, we bought flavored condoms. Disgusting, might I add. I have a few other toys.” He shrugged. “We could go sometime.” “Let’s see….okay. Never have I ever...had sex outside.”

**Blaine’s POV:**

“Thanks.” He said softly, his fingers idly playing with the tips of Seb’s fingers as they waited for the waitress to come back. He felt a bit drunk at this point. Not intoxicated, but delightfully drunk. If he stood up now he’d most likely sway. He wondered if Seb felt the same way. He inched his fingers over Seb’s arms and across the dusting of freckles, his brain swimming slightly. He made his way down to Seb’s wrist, letting his fingertips dance over the pulse points. He suddenly had the urge to kiss that point. He brought Seb’s wrist to his lips ,and kissed the inside gently before placing it back on the table and continuing his connect the dots game, on Seb’s skin.

His face heated more at the thought of Sebastian in a sex shop buying something like that for himself. The heat traveled all the way down to his cock, and he had to shift in his seat to remain comfortable, his hand reluctantly sliding away from Seb’s. He couldn’t help himself, the thought of Sebastian touching himself in any way, was incredibly attractive. He took a deep breath and looked up at Seb with big eyes. “I wouldn’t even know where to start...” He trailed off and cleared his throat. He was not saying no.

Blaine huffed playfully and threw back his third shot. He was down to seven fingers, and at this rate of each of them alternately losing a turn, he’d go out first, because he was asked first. “Once.” He shrugged, thinking back. “With the guy I dated for a little over two months, the toxic one. _Kurt_. Yeah- Wanted me to be his trophy wife. We were sixteen though so… Anyway, yeah, once. We did it out in the woods. We went camping with his dad and step mom and snuck off. It was kind of...nice? Except for the twigs poking in my back, and the leaves that refused to leave my curls all night.” He shrugged and then looked up at Seb with a smile.

As he sat and thought about his question he ran his finger over the rim of his whiskey glass. There were so many dirty things Blaine wanted to know about Sebastian. This game was the perfect excuse to find out anything he could think of. He thought about it for a moment and again, just wanted for it. “Never have I ever let anyone… eat my ass.” He blushed just saying the words, but he really wanted to know if Sebastian had ever had this done. “You know, like a cupcake.” He said the last part jokingly with a grin and wink. “I’ve never done it either, but that’s neither here nor there.”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian thrilled with the feeling of Blaine’s lips against his tender pulse point. He noticed Blaine’s cheeks turn a flattering shade of red, pressed his foot forward to rest in between his. “I think you’d figure it out.” Sebastian’s voice was low, as his foot nudged Blaine’s ankle. He could tell by the other man’s shifting around, that he was aroused and shit...now he was too. Blaine had fucked somebody outside?! “Impressive.” A small smile curled on his mouth at the thought of leaves stuck in the other’s curls. He could imagine that Blaine had probably looked a little bit like Peter Pan.

Sebastian nearly choked as he finished off his main drink. “Well, well,well. You’ve caught on quick!” He grabbed a shot and tossed it back, wincing. “I’ve never fucked Wayne but, might consider Drake.” He winked, noticing the Nicki Minaj reference. “Would you like to try it?” Sebastian smirked and put a finger down. They were even. Now that they were truly in this territory, he had to keep the things he wanted to find out in order though, his mind was starting to feel a little fuzzy, and his stomach felt giddy from the alcohol and laughter. “Never have I ever….no - I’ve done that. Um…had sex in a tent? Man, I’m stuck on this camping trip. We should have sex in a tent. And maybe I’m cheating a little bit.”

**Blaine’s POV:**

“Well, I’m just impressing you left and right tonight, aren’t I?” Blaine chuckled. He licked his lips and watched Sebastian’s mouth as he spoke. It was still incredibly difficult not to lean over and kiss him. The subtle nudge to his bare ankle, sending a thrill up his leg. “Or maybe you could just show me what to look for. But yeah, I’d go with you.” He felt like some green boy at the moment, he clearly wasn’t, but Sebastian seemed to have so much experience, it was hard for Blaine to not to think like that. He had to remind himself that Seb was two years older, and seemed to have more freedom than he was allowed after his mother had died. Still, Sebastian seemed impressed with him, in and out of the bedroom, no matter how limited his escapades were.

“What can I say, I’m a pretty fast learner.” He laughed at the joke and shook his head. “Yeah, I pay attention.” He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, and took a deep breath, because yes, he wanted to try it. He wanted to try everything with Sebastian. And if they liked it, he wanted to keep doing them. “I might not be good at it.” His words were low and a little breathy, but he knew Seb could hear him over the music. The man seemed to be giving Blaine his undivided attention, and it made Blaine feel giddy. He found himself silently wondering what Sebastian was going to say. What had he done before?

He didn’t ask though, Seb would offer it up some day if he wanted. “Yeah, I’ve done that. Same person. Same night actually. Outside was better, but sex is fun regardless of where you are. And yes, you are totally cheating.” He rolled his eyes playfully and knocked back his next shot. He was four shots in and down to six fingers. Needless to say, he was pretty drunk. “You camp, Smythe? We could do that. At this point I’d have sex anywhere you wanted me to.” He shrugged again. He knew he shouldn’t be so slutty, but he couldn’t help himself with Seb. Playing hard to get would be useless because when it came to Sebastian…. He was not at all hard to get.

“Hmm, right, what next.” He thought for a moment, his fingers still touching Seb’s wrist gently. A question jumped at him, but he wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to know the answer. He was already a stupid mix of jealous and aroused by thinking of Seb’s other lovers before him, and this just might make it worse. Oh well. “Never have I ever had sex with more than one person at a time. Or in a night.”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian smiled at Blaine, “I like that you pay attention.” His whole mind felt floaty, and full of the other man sitting across, and entirely too far, from him. Sebastian stood up and messily pushed his chair around the table to sit next to Blaine. “You know that you’re just like, naturally good at everything, right? Like, I know I haven’t known you very long but….yeah.” He placed his hand on his date’s knee. “I’d camp under the right conditions and I have a feeling you could convince me.” Sebastian leaned into Blaine, his lips brushing the shell of his ear, “Anything?” There Blaine was, doing that thing where he got completely filthy, despite his red cheeks and shy eyes. Doing that thing that drove Seb fucking crazy, and made him want to do everything and anything to keep it going. His thoughts were interrupted by a blonde blur clearing its throat. “Oh….Tiffany. Here, we’re fine.” Sebastian took a twenty out of his wallet and waved her off. “Where was I? Oh…shit.”

Blaine had gotten him once again, and he had to take another shot. He was down to six fingers now. “I’ve never had a ménage à trois, but..yeah. I’ve hooked up with two people in the same night.” Sebastian shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal, and tipped the shot back. “It is what it is.” He slammed the shot down a little harder than intended, because the alcohol was making his hands feel a little too loose. “ Uh….okay, I got one. Never have I ever had unprotected sex.” Sebastian shrugged, and leaned his heavy head on Blaine’s shoulder. He was actually lying here, but he preferred not to think about High School, and how he’d been manipulated into doing it, even though he’d been uncomfortable. He remembered Hunter sitting with him at four am, comforting him when he’d gotten scared. But, here with Blaine, he could see himself wanting it. And his drunk brain just asked.

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine licked his lips as Sebastian moved closer to him. His smile stretching over his teeth ridiculously. “I like you,” he murmured, low and close to Seb’s ear just before nosing at Seb’s neck just so. He fought the urge to press a kiss just at the pulse point below his ear. Instead he focused on the feel of Seb’s fingers against his knee. He internally cringed at the compliment. Blaine tried hard not to use his magic for gain. He had learned all of his instruments on his own, and most of his people skills as well. But sometimes the lines blurred, and he wasn’t sure any more what he was naturally good at. He used to try to picture himself as a normal human. Would he still be good, or just passable? The thought troubled him. But he wanted to be as honest as possible with Seb, so he hoped it was the first option.

“I’ve always had the urge to please people. I try to get things right on the first attempt, and I get increasingly frustrated when I don’t. So I don’t think I’m all of that. Maybe I’m just a perfectionist - but thank you, either way.” He knew he was rambling, so he shook his head and smiled over at his date. “We could camp. We could fish. We could hike. And when we got tired of hiking we could lay out a blanket, and I could kiss you under the stars. I could touch you under the stars. Fuck you under the stars.... “ He cleared his throat and shifted slightly in his chair. “We could do anything you want. As long as it’s you and me.”

God, he sounded like some horny babbling romantic. Never mind that that’s exactly what he was. But he couldn’t stop himself. He was getting his moment to feel all of those things he saw when he people-watched. He might as well enjoy it. He sighed contentedly at the feel of Seb’s breath in his ear. His voice sending goosebumps across his neck, and up into his hairline. “Yeah, Seb. Anything.” He bit his lip, his breath hitching just a bit. He was so happy and drunk, that he hardly noticed their waitress bringing more shots over. He didn’t even take his eyes away from Seb, as the other man passed a couple of bills over to her. Seb was shelling out a great deal of money tonight. Did that mean something, or was this just a run of the mill occurrence for him? He found he couldn’t care because, well, Seb’s green eyes were still on his, as he all but waved off the girl.

He laughed as Seb enthusiastically knocked back another shot. “Well look at you.” Sure, he was a little jealous of all the people that had the privilege of touching Sebastian before him, but even he had to admit how hot the whole thing seemed. He was so lost in thought that he hardly registered Seb’s next turn. When his emotional, fuzzy brain finally caught up and he heard correctly, he froze. Just for a moment but he knew it was noticeable. No, Blaine had never had unprotected sex before. But it was a fantasy of his. The one he kept from Seb when they were talking about kinks. He didn’t even know why he wanted it or if it would feel as incredible as he thought. But, something about thinking of him or his partner walking around like that all day or through the night just did something to him.

He lowered his eyes to the table and shook his head, embarrassed by his own thoughts. “I’m afraid not.” his cheeks were hot and not just from the alcohol. “But, I’ve wanted to. I mean, I’ve- Oh, I don’t know… thought about it?” He turned slightly and looked up at Seb through his lashes. “It’s weird, I know. And not safe. So I never have.” He shrugged again and waved his still remaining six fingers at Seb. “Anyway.” He pressed in closer to Seb, incredibly happy with just Seb’s head lying on his shoulder. The weight of it felt familiar, and like it belonged there. “Never have I ever, forgotten the name of the person I was about to sleep with, or have slept with.”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

“I like you back,” Sebastian admitted, since the Tequila had taken over and wasn’t going to let him hold anything back. “You’re welcome. But you know, you’re not good at taking compliments. We gotta work on that.” He didn’t understand why the other man had such a hard time accepting any kind of praise when he was so obviously a natural at so many things, and charming too. Sebastian could feel his lips part, eyes glued to the other’s mouth as he spoke about all the dirty things they could do. “I’m down for all of that, except the hiking and fishing.” A wide grin spread across his mouth, as he lay his head down only to lift it back up, to watch Blaine answer his question. “It’s not weird.” Sebastian cleared his throat, and shook his head, surprised but very, very intrigued.

“I’d be lying if I said I’ve never thought about it.” The sexual tension was almost enough for him to lift up another shot and shoot it back, despite the amount of fingers he was losing. And oh look, another finger down and another shot to take just in time. “Oh yeah, that has totally happened - many a time.” Sebastian found himself leaning into Blaine’s shoulder again, resting his heavy head. I don’t even know what to ask anymore….” His fingers traced the inseam of Blaine’s jeans as he thought. “Never have I ever, lied about my penis size.” Sebastian lay his hand gingerly on the zipper of the other’s dress pants and lifted his head. “Not that you’d have to.”

**Blaine’s POV:**

  
Blaine had to fight a smile when Sebastian said he liked him back. It was the first time he’d said it without any kind of snark or grumble. He lost the battle, and smiled anyway, his shoulder coming up shyly to cover his face a bit. He nodded, because he knew that he struggled with compliments. He couldn’t help it when he’d spent his life wondering if he’d be extraordinary without his magic. What would it even be like? Would Sebastian think he was so naturally talented if he knew the truth? Silly question. Because if Seb knew the truth he’d probably drop Blaine. No more weekends at his apartment, hiding away from his LeFay life. No more Ras excitedly waiting at the door. Worst of all, there’d be no more Seb...

The thought made him feel sick, and he couldn’t afford that right now. He was happy. He felt good and smitten, and overthinking wouldn’t do anything but send him back into loneliness. Only this time, it’d be so much worse. So he stopped thinking and smiled up at Seb. “You’re right. Maybe you can teach me how to accept them. Especially if it means more time with you.”

“Oh, but we’ve got to at least hike. We have to get tired of it before we can do the rest, remember?” He laughed shaking his head, knowing that there’d be more kissing and sex than hiking or fishing. His laughter quieted as soon as Seb told him he’d thought about it too. His cock gave an involuntary twitch at the thought. “Oh yeah? I’ve never actually told anyone that.” He trailed off and noted to himself that he was telling Seb more than he’d ever shared with any of his other sexual partners. Not that that was all Seb was. It was clear that this man was much more to Blaine. The thought gave him a thrill that went right to his heart this time.

He found himself rolling his eyes again when Seb took a shot, and dropped down to five fingers. “We can stop at any time, Seb. You’re going to be too drunk to walk to the Uber that we’re undoubtedly going to have to take.” He worried his bottom lip, as Seb’s hand moved towards his pants, his hips automatically pressing up. For the love of the fucking moon… He didn’t put a finger down, but he did pick up a shot and take one, it was a bit unfair that Seb was possibly more drunk. “No. I’ve never had to lie. I’ve never had to say anything. Somehow everyone just knows.” He shook his head, “You don’t have to lie either. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with yours....” He let his eyes travel down with a smile before looking back up at Seb. “You tell me when you want to go home, yeah? We can always keep playing there. Besides, there aren’t as many people. “So let’s see… Never have I ever slept with someone more than 10 or 15 years older than me.”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

  
Sebastian rolled his eyes,”Do I look like a quitter?” And maybe he had talked too soon, because Blaine was asking another question. He huffed, put a finger down, and took the shot. It immediately went to his head and made the room tilt a little bit. Yep, they were totally going to have to take an Uber. “He was 45. Pretty hot. Not as hot as you. Not as good in bed, either.” Sebastian blurted out, tipping back in his chair a little bit. He shrugged and pushed his empty glass away, suddenly forgetting how many fingers he was supposed to have left. Sebastian was very drunk.

“Oh.” He laid his hand on the table. “I have never felt the need to lie either, by the way, Mr. Big Dick Energy.” Sebastian poked Blaine playfully in the ribs, though probably a little harder than intended. “Will you get the Uber?” He slid his phone towards the other man, though he had a phone too. It just seemed logical to his Tequila-flooded brain. “I want Pizza and you, and for Tiffany to stop staring.” Sebastian shot up and decided that was the perfect time to lay a sloppy kiss on Blaine. “Do you think she liked that? I don’t have any more questions…I lost track.”

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine shook his head, amused at Seb. Bad idea. The sudden movement caused his head to rock as if he were in a boat on rough seas. Forty-Five? God. The answer made Blaine feel like a green kid all over again. Seb had so much experience. What could Sebastian possibly see in him? He sighed to himself, and shook it off. It didn’t matter much now. Seb was with him, and he was still complimenting him. So he wasn’t going to let it get to him. “Oh yeah? Isn’t that the sweetest.” He teased, but he was actually pretty happy about the words.

“Big Dick Energy? Is this some new gay slang that I’ve missed out on?” He was mildly alarmed at the comment, but found himself smiling up at Seb. He jumped slightly at the poke to his ribs, the sensation tickling him more than anything. He laughed wondering how he’d become the much more sober one, they’d both drunk quite a bit throughout the night. He took Seb’s phone, his eyes scanning the background photo. He briefly smiled fondly down at the stupidly happy face of Sebastian’s pup, Ras. He pressed the proper buttons (carefully, because he was indeed drunk) and made the correct arrangements. He was extra careful to get the correct address down. “Ten minutes.” He stated absently to Seb. He openly laughed when Seb said he wanted Pizza.

“Pizza? After the three course meal you just got for me not even two hours ago?” It was actually kind of cute, watching Seb be completely without walls for a moment. “We can get Pizza, and I’m all yours, you know that.” He smiled drowsily up at Seb. “I haven’t not-” He was going to comment on Tiffany when Seb was suddenly kissing him. Blaine let himself melt into the kiss for a moment, his body relaxing and his eyes slipping shut. He let his hand linger up to Seb’s neck just before Seb pulled away. This man was going to be the death of him. He huffed and looked over at the poor waitress, she was still staring and from the vibes she was putting out, yes, she really enjoyed that. “Looks like it…”  
He stood carefully, attempting to straighten the table, before turning back to Seb and intertwining their fingers. “Let’s go wait outside, I think we could both use the fresh air.” He tucked Seb’s phone along with his into his tight pants pockets ,and used his free hand to grab his Blazer. He gently pulled Seb along with him, and made his way outside the bar. The fresh summer air hitting his face. There weren’t many people out and about, the hour wasn’t too late, so most were probably still in the bars. He moved them over to the wall to wait.

Without thinking too much, he stood in front of Seb and wrapped both of his arms around the taller man's waist, tiptoeing up for a kiss. The gesture felt natural and intimate. Like they were a couple that did this all the time. “I’ve had such an incredible time tonight, thank you for taking me out, Seb. You have no idea how happy I am.” His words were a little slow and probably slightly slurred, but he didn’t care. “Just in case I forget to tell you later. I want you to know.”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian laughed, “No, get on the Internet some time.” He let Blaine lead him out of the bar and lean him against the warm brick wall. He had already forgotten about the Pizza, and was just enjoying the feeling of Blaine’s arms around him. Sebastian kissed his date back for a few moments, before leaning back into the wall, looking down at Blaine still in his arms. “I had a good time, too.” He was going to lean back down for another kiss, but their car had pulled up to the curb. After ten minutes of messily making out in an Uber and annoying their driver, they were stumbling up the stairs to Sebastian’s apartment. Ras, the golden retriever, was excited to see Blaine, and bounded up to him as Seb collapsed on the couch. “He likes you.” he mumbled. “Come here.” Sebastian sat up and patted the couch next to him.

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine was still floating on Cloud 9, his lips and fingers pressed into Seb as they rode back to his apartment. He didn’t want to stop kissing him, but they had arrived and there would be time for more later. He held Seb’s hand to steady himself as much as the other man, as they walked up the stairs. He only let Seb’s hand go when Ras bounded up to him. He grinned at the lovable dog and bent down to give the pup his full attention, his body swaying slightly. He smiled to himself and then up at Seb. “I like him, too,” he mumbled, before making his way over to Seb. He kicked his shoes off and laid his Blazer on the coffee table along with their phones, before sitting down next to Seb. He was suddenly exhausted and spent. His evening catching up to him the moment he sat down.

The night had been amazing, and it promised so much. He just hoped Seb was feeling the way Blaine thought he was feeling, and that Blaine’s feelings were returned. He felt like they were, but there he was second-guessing himself again. His eyes felt heavy, they hadn’t even turned the light on when they came in. The almost full Moon shining into the balcony doors, the only real light. Ras was already curled up on the floor at the head of the couch. Blaine smiled softly, and shook his head. It was amazing to him how an hour ago they were both ready to come back and fuck. Now all he wanted to do was sleep curled up against Seb. _Fuck_...He really had it bad for this guy…

He leaned over and pressed one hand to the curve of Seb’s jaw, pressing the softest kiss to his lips. “Lie down,” he mumbled, scooting back so that Seb could lie down with his back pressed against the couch. He stood carefully, and pulled Seb’s shoes off, placing them gently on the floor. Then he pulled his own shirt over his head, leaving him in his dress pants and an undershirt. He lay down facing Seb, one arm sliding under Seb to pull him closer, the other reaching for the dark, fleece Harvard blanket Seb had draped over the back of the couch.

He pulled the blanket over the two of them the best he could, before wrapping his arm around Seb’s waist, pressing his face into his chest. He inhaled deeply, the scent of his lover intoxicating him more than any alcohol ever could. He slid his knee slightly between Seb’s legs, his body fitting perfectly into Blaine’s smaller one. He sighed happily when Seb slid his arm around Blaine’s body as well. The last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep, was someone sleepily mumbling goodnight. Come morning he wouldn’t be able to tell you which one of them had said it.

_/fin._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to gain speed! Thank you all again for sticking with this. We can't wait to show you the rest. 
> 
> Another special thank you to Ail. You're the best as always.


	14. Text-Tuesday, July 24, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian texts Blaine to ask him on their second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 will be posted within the day as this one is far too short.

**This is a text based chapter.**

_Tuesday, July 24, 2018_

__

__

__

__

_/fin._


	15. Hey Batter Batter- Sunday, July 29, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Blaine go on their second date and Blaine does something so simple and sweet that it gets Sebastian in his feelings.

_Sunday, July 29, 2018_

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian and Blaine had seen each other throughout the week, but their visits weren’t as long as either of them would have liked. Law School was in full swing and Blaine had classes at strange times throughout the day. Though Sebastian wasn’t admitting anything out loud to his friends or family, he missed Blaine when he wasn’t around, and that _had_ to mean something.

During casual drinks with Hunter, he had brought up how Sebastian seemed to be spending a lot of time with this mysterious guy, and that was pretty out of character and that he “should just suck it up and make it official already.” Maybe his friend had a point, but then again, did he have time and the emotional availability for a boyfriend? Sebastian liked his lifestyle, but he also liked Blaine, and didn’t really want to hook up with anybody else or take anybody else on dates, so...there was all that. Sebastian decided to ask Blaine on another date, and if it was successful, he would ask him to come with him on his annual birthday beach trip. If all of this went well, then maybe Sebastian would just fucking man up and ask the guy out officially. He could totally do this, he could be a _real_ boyfriend, no just one for show.

The day was here, and he was to pick Blaine up in their usual spot at 4. Sebastian often thought about how strange it was that he wasn’t allowed on the sprawling, ancient campus but didn’t push it too much. It seemed to make Blaine uncomfortable to talk about, and if he wanted to show him some time then he would. As usual, Blaine was perfectly punctual. “Hey B.” ...B? Well, that just rolled right off the tongue, didn’t it? He’d called him that in his head, and it was even his name on his phone but, he’d never said it out loud. Sebastian cleared his throat, “I don’t know why I said that.” Nervous laughter, a hand through his hair, “Is that okay?” He pulled out onto the street and turned the radio down, some song about the middle was playing, and he HATED that stupid song. “We’re going to the batting cages. We can eat nachos and drink beer and make stupid innuendos the whole night.”

**Blaine’s POV:**

The Summer air was unseasonably cool on Sunday afternoon as Blaine adjusted the strap to his small overnight duffle bag across his body. He smiled pleasantly to the few passersby and hummed lightly to them, his magic thrummed just below the surface. He wanted them to feel good and off in their own heads. This way they wouldn't stop and talk to him as he waited patiently for Sebastian’s familiar black car to ease around the corner. Normally he’d welcome the random conversations, but today he couldn’t wait to get away from the school...not just because he’d get to see Seb, though admittedly that was the best part of his week. Mostly it was because his father had been on his case for the last week, well...two months actually, but it had gotten worse over the last week. 

Will, his father, kept asking where Blaine had gone off to, when he didn’t come home on Sunday nights. Blaine did his best to deflect saying he was doing late shows in New Bedford, Arlington or Cambridge on Sundays, and any other night he stayed over at Seb’s. He told his father he just stayed with friends so he didn’t have to disturb anyone in the school. Technically, he wasn’t doing anything wrong that way. He wasn’t actually supposed to spend the night away from the school, but since they were adults they couldn’t do too much if it was only once a week. But Blaine found it harder and harder to wait until Sunday to spend the night in Seb’s arms. His heart was moving way faster than his brain, his logic tossed out the window when it came to the tall green-eyed man that encompassed his whole being. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when Seb’s car caught his eye. His smile instantly slipped into place as he opened the back door, and pushed his bag into the back seat. He’d never brought a bag before and he hoped Seb would be okay with it. But he was tired of waking up and putting the same clothes back on. It’s not like he was asking to leave his things there. He just wanted to bring them with him on the nights he stayed over. Here he was overthinking again. _It’s just a fucking bag, Blaine. Get it together._ He slipped into the front seat, his ears perking to the sound of a song that he once thought wasn’t too bad. But after hearing it at least fifty times a day at the Snowed In, he was about sick of it. He was thankful Seb turned the radio down. 

The nickname caught him off guard, but it absolutely thrilled him to hear. “It’s okay, Seb. I like it.” He smiled over at the other man and leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Seb’s jaw before settling and buckling his seatbelt. “My mother’s the only person that’s ever called me something other than Blaine so, it’s nice. You’ll be in good company.” He thought about reaching for Seb’s hand, but decided against it. He had already assumed he was going to get to spend the night, he didn’t want to keep assuming just in case he got something wrong. 

He was overthinking again. He knew it. He’d kissed Seb hello so many times by now, it was second nature. He was nervous tonight though. He’d bought the stupid bag so it was throwing him off ever so slightly. Instead he placed his hands into his lap. “I’ve never been to the batting cages before! It sounds fun. The only sport I’ve ever done is Boxing. And even then it’s more of just a workout.” He dropped his eyes to his dark-cuffed jeans and his fitted red tee shirt and looked back up at Seb. “Do you think I’m dressed okay?”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

“Then I guess I’ll just have to call you B, from now on.” Sebastian noticed the bag and a tiny part of him panicked. Did Blaine want to leave stuff over? Sebastian wouldn’t even be upset and that was the scariest thing about all of it. “You can throw your bag in the back if you want. You look great. You always do and besides, I don’t think anybody there is going to be like, Fashionistas., he laughed, Blaine was just so sweet and naïve sometimes. “I just thought it might be different. I used to play Baseball when I was younger. I always enjoyed going to the cages.”

It didn’t take long to get to the sporting complex. Sebastian paid and gathered their equipment, placing a black plastic helmet on Blaine’s head. He led them to the area he had paid for, their own narrow cage surrounded by netting. “So, the machine is gonna pitch you the ball and you hit it. Simple. Stand here.” He placed the other man in the correct spot. “You ready?” Sebastian hit the button and the machine threw its first pitch.

  
**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine noticed Seb looking at his bag, so he cleared his throat and shrugged. “I brought clothes so that I could brush my teeth and have a change of clothes in the morning. Maybe have some pajamas. Oh- I mean, if you want me to stay tonight. I don’t mean to assume, but on Sunday nights I usually do.” He was rambling, but he couldn't really stop himself. He rolled his eyes. “I’m not worried about looking good, silly. I just thought maybe I should have worn something more comfortable. But, if you say so.” He smiled. “Also, thank you. You’re fucking beautiful, as usual.” He said it playfully but he meant it. Seb was beautiful. His casual clothing made him look inviting and… cozy. Like Blaine should be curled up on the couch next to him. 

He followed Seb to their place, it was all theirs. He ducked his head a little when the hard helmet was placed over his hair, his curls were bound to be all over the place when they were finished. “I like it! It’s a great idea. I watch some Baseball, but I’ve never played. I mostly follow Football. So, I guess you’ll have to coach me.” He took hold of his bat and let Seb line him up. The other man's long fingers curled on his hips to guide him. His breath hitched a bit but he took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on hitting the ball. “You’ve got to promise not to laugh at me.” He muttered as the machine whirred, he thought about using magic so he wouldn’t look too stupid when he failed, but what was the point of that? 

His goal was to be honest as possible with Sebastian and that included sucking at baseball. He lifted the bat reading himself… and completely let the first ball go by without moving. He groaned and shook his head. “Let me try again…” He forced himself to relax, his eyes honed in on the ball as it hurled towards him. When it was time, he swung and heard the satisfying crack of the bat hitting the ball. The ring vibrating up his arms and into his fingertips. He watched as the ball soared far through the air. He smiled a bit shyly up at Seb. “Beginner’s luck?”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

“I won’t laugh.” Sebastian watched as Blaine missed the first one and bit his bottom lip, stifling the laugh he promised he wouldn’t give. The other man just looked so tense up there, it was endearing. He whistled low when he heard the crack of the bat making contact the second time around. “That was a great hit. I bet you’re gonna be a natural.” Sebastian stepped forward and put on his own helmet, a blue one, and got into his stance. “You know,” He swung, making contact. “I wouldn’t mind if you left the bag.” Another ball was launched, Sebastian swung too hard and missed it that time. He shook his arms out and stepped back. Was he nervous? “But it’s totally up to you.” Maybe just a little bit. Sebastian had never asked anybody to leave their things over. Hell, he had never stayed in contact with any dates this long.

The two of them spent about an hour sharing the plate and of course, like Sebastian had guessed, Blaine was good. “Do you wanna grab some food at the snack bar? They have beer,too. It’s kinda cheap but, it goes great with the fake cheese they use on everything.” He smiled and held the netting open for the other man to step through. Sebastian told Blaine to pick out whatever food and drink he wanted, he ordered Nachos with extra jalapenos and a hot dog with relish and mustard for himself, along with a pitcher of cold beer. They sat at a table far away from the families that littered the place. “There’s an arcade on the other side, a Basketball court, some other random stuff. We can do whatever you want. I never really leave this side, but I'm feeling adventurous.”

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine playfully rolled his eyes and shook his head. “It’s not as if everything is just handed to me, you know. I do work really hard.” He teased, but it was true. He may be a natural at many things, but he still worked just as hard as anyone else to be good at what he was really good at. “But I’ll give you this one. I’ve never done it before, and it worked. It was _one_ hit though.” He laughed to himself as he managed to hit most of the shots. He was still laughing to himself when Seb stepped up and started on his turns. Blaine took the moment to admire the languid and slender physique of Sebastian's lithe body. He considered himself incredibly lucky that he got to wrap himself up in that body just about anytime he wanted. 

He nodded slowly in acknowledgement to what Seb was saying about the duffel. So he was cool with him keeping things at his house. Blaine didn’t speak about it just then, because he didn’t trust himself to speak. What did it mean? Was this an unspoken agreement that they were exclusive? Did he actually have the rights to call Sebastian Smythe his? His guy? His person? He was already the reason Blaine smiled most of the time. He had to fight from keeping a huge one off his face. 

It wasn’t until after joking and carrying on at the batting cages, his arms delightfully sore, that Blaine spoke up about the duffle bag at all. “Yeah, I think I’d like to leave it at your house.” He shrugged as they started eating. He’d chosen two jumbo hot dogs smothered in a fluorescent cheese, thick Chilli with jalapenos and the biggest coke. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten anything like this. All of this along with the beer they were sharing, meant they’d both regret it later. But they were having too much fun to care. “Like I didn’t bring it with those intentions though, I was just gonna carry it to and from, I promise. I’m not trying to assume anything or freak you out. But if you’re okay with it then yeah, I’d like to leave it.” He blushed and looked down at the froth in his beer for a moment before looking back up at Seb, he smiled easily. “You can even hide it so your friends won’t wonder why the hell you have an aubergine colored LaFey duffle bag lying around your house.” 

He looked up at Seb dead in the eye beer halfway to his lips, mouth open. “You can’t be serious.” He shook his head and placed his hand on his chest. “You mean to tell me that you come here a lot and you’ve never set foot in the arcade area? Oh boy.” He finally took a long pull of his beer before reaching over and giving Seb a playful nudge. “Pac man? Mortal Kombat? Pinball? _Skee Ball?”_ He looked up at Seb, smiling at him fully. Blaine may have well had hearts in his eyes. He laughed for a moment, not really sure why other than the fact that he was so damn excited to do all of these silly things with Sebastian. 

Who would have thought an over enthusiastic pup would cause all of this. For the love of the goddamn Moon, he was falling for this guy way too hard. Or had he already fallen? He was too afraid to answer that one. “If they have Skee Ball, we have to play. Also, who doesn’t love a good game of Mortal Kombat? Awful, sure, but there’s something so wickedly fun about it.” He probably sounded like a kid. He didn’t even care. Another incredible day out with Seb was really all it took to make him happy anymore. That had to say something.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian watched Blaine as he spoke about the overnight bag shyly, ”Why would I need to hide it? It’s settled, it’s just gonna stay at my place and it doesn’t really matter where it goes.” He took a drink of beer and shrugged. As much as Sebastian liked to pretend like he didn’t care what anybody thought, he did kind of care. He cared about looking as nonchalant and noncommittal as possible at any given time. It took a lot of effort to look effortless. The freaking bag was just another brick that Blaine was breaking down in the walls of everything Sebastian knew about himself. It was scary being vulnerable, and letting somebody so close, but damn it...if he weren’t going to try and keep _some_ semblance of cool about himself.

He ran a hand through his hair and groaned, “I’ve never really been into video games.” Sebastian watched as the other giddily spoke of the possibilities of the arcade. As much as he wanted to keep his cool exterior, he had to feel a little bit excited, because of how happy Blaine seemed. Hey look, another fucking brick. “Let’s head over there. You’re gonna have to teach me your ways.”

Growing up, Seb didn’t go to many arcades or carnivals, it wasn’t his family's scene and his friends were more interested in partying and school. “I had a buddy whose dad owned like 6 vintage Pinball machines. That’s gotta count for something - right?” They stepped into the noise of the arcade, all beeping and yelling, and tinny music. Sebastian felt one thousand percent out of his comfort zone. Children were running around with paper tickets spilling out of their chubby palms, it smelled like plastic and synthetic buttery popcorn, and some teenager bumped into him and almost spilt artificial cherry something or other all over his 501s. He held in the bitchy remark he wanted to make, and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was all very annoying, but he could see why Blaine would love it. There was something very nostalgic about the pink and blue flashing lights and the cheap toys everybody was arguing over at the glass prize counter that was no doubt smudged over with cotton candy fingerprints. “Where the fuck do we even start?”

**Blaine’s POV:**

“Hey, as long as you’re cool with it. I just didn’t want to seem like I was assuming or imposing…” Blaine fought a smile and bit his bottom lip, trying his hardest not to show how happy he was on his face. He was acting like a silly teenage boy. He couldn’t help it. Being around Sebastian just did something to Blaine. No matter how cool and seemingly casual the other man played it, Blaine did the opposite. Sebastian just managed to lay Blaine almost bare. Sebastian was the first and only person to ever be able to do that. To be able to have _all_ of Blaine. Well, almost all of him. Seb had all that Blaine was allowed to show him. He told himself that the rest didn’t matter really. At the end of the day, Sebastian got the most important parts of Blaine. And whether Sebastian wanted to admit it or not Blaine got the most important parts of him, too. He could feel it. Blaine knew he wasn’t alone, even if he did spend most of his time second-guessing his confidence. 

“Vintage Pinball machines? I’d pay a pretty penny to play one of those. I love vintage things. I used to be obsessed with all things fifties and forties and so on. I used to gel my hair like I was part of history. I thought I was Elvis or something. It was pretty fucking terrible. I’ve hidden all the photos. God, you would have probably hated me if you knew me in high school.” He rolled his eyes at himself, and cringed at his high school self. He nodded excitedly when Seb suggested they go over to the arcade. “You don’t have to like video games to play arcade games. The fun part about them is winning the tickets.” He grinned as they entered the arcade area, memories coming back to him instantly. “My friend Sam and I used to go to this place in Lima and spend hours after school there just racking up tickets. That’s actually how we met at age fourteen, in the first place. He went to public school and I went to Bishop, but everyone met up at that overcrowded arcade.” He made his way over to the skee ball machines, his eyes lighting up. 

“These machines were one of the favorites. We’d get super-competitive. Friendly, of course. We’d put our thousands of tickets together and pick out the best prizes from the counter. I couldn’t tell you what prizes we even saved up for. They were always things you could probably just go out and buy cheaper at a store. But, it was always just fun.” He walked over to the token machine and pulled out his wallet. “Well, first you start with tokens. Ten should do just fine. It’s not like we’re saving up for anything.” He smiled as he heard the nostalgic clink of the tokens fall into the little slot. He scooped his fingers through them to collect them all and pocketed them. He took a breath and looked up at Seb with big excited eyes just in time to see his guy pinch the bridge of his nose. _Oh_. He’d been so caught up he hadn't noticed Seb’s change in demeanor. 

He could sense that Seb wasn’t exactly comfortable, and he understood. If you weren’t used to this it was probably more than a little overwhelming. He reached his hand out, letting his fingertips rub over the back of Seb’s hand comfortingly. He didn’t intend for it to, but his magic flowed through him very lightly. Almost as if he were on the defense to fight off whatever discomfort Seb was combating. “Hey, we can go if you want? I won’t be upset. I’m still having an amazing time with you.” He pushed a little harder in his mind, slightly calming the people around them in an attempt to relax Seb without using his magic on him directly.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian smiled, “I seriously doubt that I would have hated you. I think we’ve established that I find good guys extremely hot. You’ll have to show me a picture.” He was listening to Blaine over all of the loud talking and noises that the games were emitting, trying really hard to concentrate over his obvious annoyance and nodding along to the story where he was supposed to. He was trying to follow and to be a good sport or whatever but, oh my god, if one more kid stepped on his fucking toes. Sebastian could feel himself getting close to walking away from the room, but then fingertips were brushing his hand, and a calm energy swept through him. It was strange, like fresh, cool linens falling over his body on a hot day, or the scent of lavender and cigarette smoke, that always followed his mother everywhere, or maybe even the heavy weight of Ras sleeping on his legs at night . 

The noise and mania around them, quietened a bit,too. It seemed to all calm down at the exact moment he felt better, but that wasn’t possible. Sebastian shook his head, “No,no. Let’s play this…ball game. You’re gonna have to show me how.” He picked up one of the smooth wooden balls after Blaine had inserted some tokens into the bright red machine. “I just throw it into one of these circles? Easy enough.” Sebastian tossed the ball and made into the largest one, earning two tickets. “Only two? What the hell!” He ripped the mint green stubs of paper out of the machine and held them in front of his face, a mother shushing him for his language. Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned back to Blaine. “You’re probably much better at this considering you and your friend used to play all the time.”

**Blaine’s POV:**

“Oh yeah? I _was_ a good boy. So maybe I’ll show you a picture one day. It’s pretty bad though. I mean, I wore a lot of bow ties.” He shrugged, “I guess I still like bow ties, but not nearly as much as I did in high school.” Blaine watched Sebastian for a few more moments, making sure that the other man was calm. He watched as a sense of almost serenity washed over him. Satisfied with his work he took a step back and dropped his hand away from Seb’s. His satisfaction only lasted for a few seconds when it suddenly hit Blaine that if he didn’t have magic he had no clue how he would have fixed that situation. Would he have been able to or would Sebastian be driving him home right now? 

Blaine, of course, wasn’t exactly being fair to himself. He was naturally good with people. Especially people he cared about. He knew he didn’t have to use magic to fix almost disastrous situations. He’d done it without magic before. This situation was just a knee jerk reaction to Sebastian's discomfort. His instinct was to take it away as fast as possible. He could only imagine how he’d react if Sebastian had gotten hurt or something. He internally steadied himself. _Calm down, Anderson. You’ll give yourself away._

“Wait-” Blaine started to answer Seb, but the man had already picked up the wooden ball and thrown it towards the circles without waiting for Blaine to answer. He clenched his teeth at the harsh sound of the ball hitting one of the outer circles. He smiled softly and shook his head as he stepped up to Seb, he placed his hand on the small of Seb’s back as he scooted past him to the end of the lane. The gesture comforting and familiar to Blaine. He picked up a ball for himself and looked over at Seb before turning back to the lane. He lined his shot up and rolled the ball down the lane swiftly. It hit the upturned curve and thunked right into one of the tiny top circles in the corners with the numbers 100 painted across where the paint was chipping. 

The little light on the top of the machine, lit up blue to indicate he’d gotten the most points, and it shot out twenty tickets. “You’re supposed to _roll_ it, love.” He tore the tickets and folded them before handing them to Seb. “Keep trying. It’s fun, and think of all the cheap prizes you’ll get at the end.” Blaine wanted nothing more than to pull Sebastian into a kiss right then. He was overwhelmed with the want, but he knew it was probably inappropriate to do so right now with so many people around. The look on the other’s face when Blaine showed the right way to play was so fucking cute. 

  
  
  
**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian couldn’t believe that he threw the freaking ball. You were supposed to roll it. “I’m a fucking idiot. Wow.” He shook his head and played the game correctly this time, earning five more tickets. The two of them played for about fifteen minutes before moving on. They stopped at various fighting games, Sebastian always picked the sexiest female character and he wasn't very good at all. He just managed to get his lady to kick the air a lot. Thankfully, Blaine was very good and won most of their tickets. Normally, Sebastian would be annoyed with how naturally good Blaine was, if it were anybody but Blaine. However, instead he found it all very endearing because the other man was very humble and waved it all off and blushed anytime he received a compliment. 

“I suck at all of these games,” Sebastian admitted while seated next to Blaine in some sort of racing game, he slid his hand into the other man’s lap. “I’m having fun but, I’d kinda like to go home.” He suddenly realized that they had hardly touched all day inside of the complex. He let his fingers drift to his inner thigh, turning to look at Blaine’s face swathed in the artificial gleam of the game’s screen. “And there’s something I’d like to ask you.” Sebastian gave Blaine’s thigh a nice squeeze before standing up, not really caring if their game was over. “You gotta do something with those tickets first. I’m not really interested in a yo-yo or a plastic lizard, so... knock yourself out.”

**Blaine’s POV:**

“You’re not an idiot, don’t be silly.” He smiled softly at Seb to show it was all in good fun. The afternoon turned into evening and Blaine was still having fun, and was surprised to see that Sebastian was having fun with him. Maybe it wasn’t his perfect idea, but he was smiling and Blaine kept finding him looking at him when he thought Blaine wasn’t paying attention. “I’d say you’re average at them. The only reason I’m worth a damn is because I spent far too much time in a place just like this as a teen. What an accomplishment.” He sighed and pretended to preen. He couldn’t keep the act up and started to laugh. He shook his head and laid it back against the plastic seat of the race car. 

His eyes slid down to Seb’s hand on his thigh and he suddenly understood. He himself was ready to go. They’d been here for hours and the urge to kiss Sebastian had only gotten worse. “Yeah? I’d like to go home, too. If you’ll have me.” He teased, but his stomach did a flip when Seb said he had a question to ask him. Was it bad? No, it couldn’t be. You didn’t touch someone like this or look at someone like that when you had something bad to ask them. “No worries, I’ll get rid of them. I’ll meet you at the front door?” He didn’t really want anything from the prize shop for himself either, but there was something he had seen earlier that he thought might be cute for Seb. Even if Seb thought it was silly.

Blaine leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Seb’s jaw before climbing out of the seat. He noted that he hadn’t actually gotten to kiss Seb at all today aside from that and the chaste jaw kiss in the car. He’d have to fix that as soon as possible. He made his way to the prize booth and quickly spent about fifty tickets on his gift. He shot Seb a smile from across the room as he pocketed the item. He still had about a hundred tickets and eight dollars worth of tokens left after his purchase. Absolutely nothing was catching his eye. Go figure, he was a twenty-one year old man in a kids’ arcade. 

He laughed to himself, noting that there were plenty of adults playing too. But then he thought back to when he was younger, before he’d met Sam when his parents would let him come to the arcade, as a kid. When he’d run out of money he’d be so sad. So he made his way out onto the floor with a mission, and sure enough as soon as he started looking, his eyes landed on a little sandy haired boy, no older than six, frustratingly counting out his tokens not too far from where Seb was waiting at the door. Blaine could tell the kid was short pf tokens by the tears rimming his big brown eyes. Blaine took the rest of their tokens out of his pocket and pressed them into the boy's hand and then he gave the kid the nicely folded up tickets he had left. He gave him his best smile and the kid looked as if Santa had come early. “Win a few for me, yeah?” He laughed and stood giving the boy a wave before he made his way over to Seb and shrugged. “Home?”

As they walked out of the door, he reached for Seb’s hand and laced their fingers together, as they made their way towards Seb’s car. Once there, he stopped and leaned up to kiss Seb properly for the first time that day, the moonlight making him brave. It was just a small one, but it felt good. “I’ve been wanting to do that all day. Oh! Before I forget.” He smiled and let go of Seb’s hand before reaching into his pocket. “ _Pour toi_.” He said in his most distinguished voice and held out his hand. In it sat a little metal replica of the Eiffel tower no bigger than Blaine’s middle finger. It was blue at the top, white in the middle and red on the bottom. “A thank you for another incredible date.” He smiled huge and gave a little bow as if to present the mini tower to Seb. 

  
  
  
**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian let Blaine take his hand, “That was nice of you.” He swung their hands between them a little without even realizing it. He was impressed by Blaine’s kindness and how effortless it was for him. There were days where Sebastian had to try really hard to muster up kindness for other people but, Blaine was always just…well, a fucking _Disney_ character. He kissed Blaine back, sighing a little into it. Sebastian was glad to hear that he wasn’t the only one craving physical affection. He straightened his back and waited for his surprise. 

Sebastian looked into Blaine’s palm at the little Eiffel Tower decked out in the colors of France’s flag. He was smiling, like really smiling. He delicately held the cheap metal object in his hands, laughing. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Seb grabbed Blaine and hugged him before kissing him again. “This is…wow, why is this the _sweetest_ thing anybody has ever done for me?” He lifted the mini tower up in between them. “I love it so much. These things are always in all the touristy little gift shops in Paris. This… this is so thoughtful.” Sebastian didn’t feel like himself, gushing this way, but could he help himself? This gorgeous guy, this sweet, beautiful guy dismantled him once again, and before he could stop himself he was blurting, “Will you come away with me for my birthday? To an island?”

Sebastian swallowed and clutched the cool metal in his palm. “I go for a week, - have been doing so for the past two years. It’s usually a bachelor thing but….I think….I’d like you there, too. Just us.” He probably could have been a lot cooler about this whole situation. “It’s about an hour away. I’d take care of everything. Say yes.”

  
  


**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine watched, wide eyed, as Sebastian’s face unfolded into this beautiful, unabridged version of itself. Beautiful and open and a smile that almost knocked the wind right out of him. Seb’s perfect little crooked tooth was on full display and Blaine’s heart felt like it was going to pound right out of his rib cage. He hadn't realized it at first, but his hands were shaking with nerves. ”I saw it when we walked in, I instantly thought of you. I wasn’t sure if you’d think it was silly but, I told myself I’d get it for you anyway to show you how fun spending your tickets on something you could easily buy could be. I’m so glad you like it.” 

It was such a small thing, but Sebastian was genuinely touched. It kind of made Blaine want to cry. Had no one ever taken the time to see Sebastian before? Not just on the surface level, but _really_ see him? How thoughtful he was when he thought no one was looking, or how fucking hard he worked everyday for school. Or how much he loved his stupid, beautiful dog? It baffled Blaine that out of all the lovers Seb had before Blaine, he was the only one to try. To really _see_ this gorgeous person in front of him? The little ‘meant to be’ string around his heart that he felt the first day they met, tugged him a little closer to Seb. He cleared his throat and cupped his hand against Seb’s jaw. 

“You deserve to feel like this always,” he said after he was hugged and kissed, his voice soft and a little breathless. His thumb brushed against Seb’s chin gently, as Sebastian talked about the shops in Paris. His other arm looping around his waist to pull them closer. He didn’t care that they were outside still. Maybe one day, if Blaine proved himself worthy, Seb would show him one of those little touristy shops in Paris. He smiled up at Seb at the thought. They could hold hands at one of those little cafes and watch the Moon rise over the Eiffel Tower. She’d be lovely in Paris. “You know, I’d probably give you the whole Moon if it meant I could see you happy like this every day.” He laughed a little at his over the top statement. It was too much and silly, he knew it. Even though he didn’t need to be, the little toy tower proved that. But he wanted Seb to know just how serious Blaine was about him. How real everything was to him. His already hammering heart pounded a little harder at Seb’s question.

An island away with just the two of them? He wanted nothing more. It was the sweetest thing to Blaine. The way Seb just sort of laid it out there, almost stumbling over his words, which wasn't like his normally collected self. It was if he had a speech planned and Blaine had messed it up with the tower. Blaine liked seeing Seb this way. And of course he wanted to go. He wanted to go so bad he _ached_ for it. But, he wasn’t supposed to be gone from LeFay that long. Not only that, what was he supposed to tell his father? He opened his mouth to tell Seb his worries, but instead he nodded and let his smile take over his face and said, “Yes.” he’d figure it out later. Seb was so happy, and Blaine was drunk with it. There was no way he could possibly say no. Not that he’d ever want to. “Yes, I’d love to go.” He repeated. “You just have to tell me what I need to do and when we go, and I will be there.” He paused long enough to lean up and kiss Seb again, this time a little longer. “Is this what you wanted to ask me before?”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian rolled his eyes but he was still smiling, “The _Moon_ , really?” He wasn’t sure what else to say to all of the romantic things Blaine was saying. “I’m not very good at all of this, B. But, yeah. I’m happy.” He was relieved when Blaine agreed to going. “Great. Yeah, of course I’ll keep you posted.” Sebastian pulled away to unlock the passenger side door. He held it open with a flourish so that his date could get inside of the car. Sebastian was so excited for his trip, he smiled his whole way around to his side of the car. They pulled out of the parking lot and started to head for Cambridge. “And yes, that’s what I wanted to ask. Felt like the right time. I’m looking forward to it.” 

They talked the whole ride home, about all of the different things they could do at the beach and all the food they’d get to try. When they finally arrived and made their way upstairs and inside the apartment, Sebastian pressed Blaine back into the closed door of his apartment, and kissed him hard. This was how he could express all of the things he was feeling for the other man. Sebastian pressed his knee in between Blaine’s legs and gripped his hips, his mouth trailing to tease the skin on the side of his neck. He pulled away and took a step backwards, pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. “Let’s go to bed.”

_fin/._

__


	16. Texts- Wednesday, August 8, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine texts Seb about making a cake for his his birthday. Flirting and cuteness ensues.

**This is a text based chapter.**

**This chapter features a tiny bit of dirty talk towards the end.**

_Wednesday, August 8, 2018_

__

_/fin._


	17. Getaway Day One- Friday, August 24, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Blaine arrive at their bungalow for Sebastian's birthday week. The day is filled with conversation, confessions and the inability to keep their hands off of each other.

This chapter contains **detailed smut** and a very _brief_ mention of Huntbastian's sloppy one night stand years ago. Teenage boys are awkward and stupid.

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine paced around the room, his eyes searching for what else he could possibly need for a trip. Not just any trip, but an island getaway with a boy that he couldn’t get enough of. A boy that sent his whole world out of orbit. A boy that he should have left alone a _long_ time ago. They had been talking for almost two months now. Blaine could picture the morning of June 27th in his head perfectly. He’d had his keyboard and was playing down by the Charles, when a giant ball of golden fur had all but toppled him from his seat on his bench. Sebastian had _actually_ been toppled. As he thought about Ras, a small smile formed on his face. Blaine’s whole life had changed that day. He went from being well-liked, but lonely, to having someone he could talk to and trust. Someone he got to touch and kiss and just be with. 

And as the days went on, his heart strings pulled closer and closer to Sebastian. For a Witch like Blaine, that meant something. His actual _Fate_ was tied with Sebastian’s. And It was starting to appear that Sebastian thought it might mean something for him, too. Again, Blaine should have walked away from Sebastian two months ago. What he was doing was dangerous. Not only dangerous, but deadly for Blaine. But, then again… He found that he just couldn’t be bothered with stopping. He felt too good. The days and nights he got to spend with Seb, were the happiest he’d ever felt. The most _complete_ he’d ever felt, and he’d be damned if he were going to give it up before he had to. The Council Rules regarding relations with humans were archaic, and did nothing but cause pain to those that couldn’t help but break them. What was Blaine suppose to do? Snip the string? _Yes._ That’s exactly what they expected him to do… 

Before he could keep torturing himself with his thoughts, he heard from his bed, a low, raspy and oddly judgmental meow. He snapped from this thoughts, tossing a glance at his sassy, but sweet, cat Familiar. With her long, sleek snow-white hair, fluffy tail, and shining lion’s mane, she was beautiful. But she was also staring intently at him with her full Moon eyes, confirming his worries. He completely forgot what he had been doing and found himself standing in the middle of his room giving his animal guide a scowl. “What? Why are you looking at me like that, Freya?” He spoke out to her. Of course her name wasn’t actually Freya, but it was the first name he spoke to her and she accepted it instantly. “Everything is fine. I’ve sorted it all out. Don't you sit there and judge me until you’ve lived in my shoes.” 

He watched at she stood on her four legs and sauntered over to his suitcase and plopped down into it as if it would stop him from going. He shook his head and made his way over to the bed and gently picked her up. He looked down at her, his amber eyes pleadingly looked into her silver ones, “I’m happy. Can’t I just have this for a little bit?” She looked back at him, her face actually falling from judgement into sorrow before she butted her head into Blaine’s jaw with a low purr. He took that to mean that she’d let him go, but her face clearly showed she wasn’t happy about it. He smiled for her anyway and sat her down on his pillow. “Thank you.”

He moved back to his suitcase and took a quick inventory of its contents; Phone charger. Swim shorts. Pajamas. Flip-flops. A nicer outfit and shoes, just in case. Shaving items. Hair care items. A couple of bottles of wine packed nicely. Basically the essentials. It was almost time for Seb to be here and he was still not sure how he was actually going to do this. Contrary to what he’d told Freya, he didn’t actually have everything squared away. He only had three of the five days taken care of. He didn’t know what he’d do on the other two when he was just missing from LeFay. He figured he’d just deal with it when he got back. He knew he’d be in trouble. Not just with his father, but with The Council. If only he could just use his magic without the risk of Sebastian seeing him.

He was also sure that was why Freya was bothering him about it so much. She was doing her job, she was warning him. Again, he brushed it off and did his best to quell the swarm of bees in his stomach. He moved to his dresser and put his phone and wallet in the back of his navy shorts and clicked his watch on to his wrist. He smoothed his hand over his chest out of habit to ensure that his mom’s Clear Quartz was still where it belonged under his tank and next to his heart. He gave himself a once over in the mirror and decided he looked fine enough. Tired, but happy.

He was about to close his suitcase and make to leave, when he remembered two of the most vital things. Seb’s birthday gifts. It wasn’t a lot because he still wasn’t exactly sure what they were and didn’t want to overdo anything, but he had still worked hard on the two things. One was the cake Seb had wanted. Not the exact cake, but Blaine’s take on it. He’d tried recreating the Opera Cake, but it wasn’t setting up right and he wasn’t sure if it would stay for the trip over to the island. He didn’t like to cheat and use magic to make the cake stay, so he rearranged the cake and made Seb a more classic birthday cake with all the traditional flavors of an Opera Cake. 

He did a three layer sponge cake; the bottom layer an almond cake soaked in coffee syrup. The middle layer espresso flavored buttercream cake and on top one layer of a bittersweet dark chocolate cake topped with chocolate glaze. It was a nightmare trying to get the flavors right but he managed after trying a store bought Opera Cake. It wasn’t the same, but he would promise to make Seb a real Opera Cake when they weren’t going to be traveling. He hoped that it was okay, he didn’t want to offend Sebastian’s home by butchering the cake. He moved to set the travel tupperware container with the cake inside next to his case. 

The second and last thing, was a surprise. One he’d worked on when the moon was right, but also wasn’t something huge. He pulled open his top drawer and pulled out the boxed package wrapped in the perfect blue and green striped paper he’d found. A small birthday card was taped to the top. _Seb_ was written across it in Blaine’s neat and small scroll. He gently put the package into the suitcase and surrounded it by his clothes to keep it safe and and then closed and zipped his case. He was as ready as he could be. It was almost noon and Seb would be here in the next ten minutes.

He pulled the suitcase off the bed, and put the strap of the cake container over his shoulder. He looked back at Freya once to mentally say, _You coming down?_ and then _popped_ himself from his room down the hill to their spot. Normally he’d walk but, he didn’t want to be seen with his stuff. He waited a few minutes and looked back and sure enough Freya was lazily making her way down the steps of his school. The amethyst dangling around her neck catching in the noon sun. It was almost as if she were coming to get a good look at Seb. He sat his stuff down and then sat himself on the ground, coaxing Freya to his lap. He stroked her fur and tried to calm her as well as himself. “I’ll be back in five days, okay? I’ve sorted everything out, I shouldn’t be too missed. You won’t even know I’m gone, yeah?” 

He leaned down and pressed his nose into her silky fur to ignore he look of warning she was giving him. He heard the crunch of tires on the gravel near them and looked up to see Seb’s black car. He smiled up at him even though he could feel Freya’s worry. She jumped out of his lap and sat proudly next to him as he stood and waited for Seb’s car to come to a stop. “Everything will be fine.” He murmured down to her and gave her his best smile. She didn’t look too convinced or too amused at Blaine’s stupid lovesick face.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian liked to get away for his birthday. The past two years he had been going away to an east coast beach of his choice. It was normally a week full of laying on the beach,going out,drinking, and hooking up. This time around, he decided to invite Blaine because he didn’t really have any interest in meeting anybody else while there and he didn’t want to be cooped up inside of the bungalow he was renting all by himself. Seb always looked forward to this week and the thought of the other man being with him excited him more than he would like to admit. His mother Sabine, wanted to visit him for his birthday this year. Sebastian had to explain that he would be away again. She tried convincing him to push the getaway back, but he insisted that he couldn't. 

“Why not, mon lapin?” She asked over the phone. Of course she brought out the nickname to guilt him. Sebastian winced and sighed, “I’m…taking a guy.” He heard her take a drag of her cigarette, a Virginia Slim no doubt, and waited for her raspy response. “What guy? Sebastian, do you have a _boyfriend_ ?” He spent the next ten minutes trying to explain himself, and what Blaine was. Sabine just laughed her knowing laugh, “C’est pas trop tôt!” He ended the conversation with his mother, agreeing to a visit in September and promising to send a picture of Blaine for approval, although she was already calling him his boyfriend, and asking _way_ too many questions.

The day had arrived, and Sebastian’s bags were packed and stuffed into the trunk of his car. He took Ras to the kennel after giving him lots of rubs and promised treats in the future, and was off to meet Blaine. Sebastian pulled up to the bottom of the hill, their usual spot, and could see the other man cuddling what looked like a very elegant cloud. It was one of the infamous cats that followed Blaine around; the ones he sent pictures of. Now that he was closer, he could see multiple cats lurking in the background, as if they were keeping guard of Blaine. It was actually a little bit eerie. Sebastian put the car into park and popped the trunk for the other man to toss his bag in.

When B got into the car, Sebastian greeted him with a kiss. “Hey.” He smiled and clasped the other man’s knee. “We just gotta stop at a gas station and then we’re good to go. You ready?” Sebastian pulled out onto the road and drove for a few minutes before pulling into a little gas station. He filled his car’s tank up and asked Blaine to come into the store with him to pick out some snacks. “Get whatever you want,” Sebastian mumbled, as he poured himself some crappy coffee that he was totally going to add _way_ too many sugar packets into. “It’s about an hour and a half away.” He grabbed two granola bars and a bag of Twizzlers. Sebastian mentally talked himself out of buying a pack of cigarettes, because he was so stressed and excited and nervous about this trip, and instead settled on a second bag of Twizzlers and a pack of spearmint gum. He paid for their supplies, and the two were on the highway headed towards the beach.

Sebastian had rented a bungalow on the beach with big wide windows that was within walking distance of multiple bars and seafood restaurants. He knew Blaine would love it and that it was all going to be very impressive but he still had a knot of anxiety is the pit of his stomach. He had never opened himself up to anybody like this before, had never played house. This week was going to be a game changer.

  
  


**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine gave Freya one last smile before he pushed his suitcase into the back seat. He carefully placed the cake on the floor, and made way to the passenger seat. He ignored the clowder of cats that had gathered with Freya ,who all seemed to share the notion that this was a bad idea. It would be fine. He turned his eyes to Sebastian and smiled into the greeting kiss, a warmth spreading throughout his body. A simple thing that he’d never tire of. 

“Yeah, I’m so ready.” He placed his hand on top of Seb’s fingers, automatically finding their way between Seb’s as they drove, only letting go once they had reached the gas station. Sebastian seemed nervous. Sure, he’d seen him nervous before, but the energy that was flowing through Sebastian today was nervous streaked with bouts of excitement and an anticipation that Blaine couldn't quite place on his lover. It caused his emotions to match. A nice change from the impending doom emotions Freya was shooting off before he’d left LeFay. 

Blaine had settled on coffee with probably too much French Vanilla creamer. But hey, the coffee there wasn’t known for being great and he was a little spoiled from work. He’d also chosen a bag of sweet and salty chex mix, and a cake donut from the donut display. He couldn’t help himself. No matter the quality his sweet tooth always won over. Blaine chewed happily on his (not too bad) donut as they drove, the only sound, the low bass of a song that was playing too low for Blaine to make out the artist or song. He finished off his sweet before speaking up. “I’m really happy you asked me to come with you.” He said it almost shyly, as if they hadn’t seen each other twice a week since Seb first asked him to go. This felt a little different than all the dates and such that they’d had before though, and Blaine couldn’t help but wonder why. His intuition told him it was a good thing, but his old self-doubt still clouded his vision. 

“Oh, I bought you something for tonight. It’s not a big deal, and it’s actually for your birthday, but I’m not very good at waiting, so I thought you could have them tonight.” Smiling up at the other man, his eyes swept over Seb’s features to try to get a better reading of his emotions. “Is that okay, or are you one of those people that would rather wait until the actual day?” He laughed because he was kind of one of those people.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

“You didn’t have to do anything like that. But, I saw what looked like a cake?” Sebastian smiled and glanced over at Blaine quickly. “Tonight’s fine. I don’t mind. I didn’t plan much for this evening so, we can do whatever you’d like.” He passed Blaine the aux. cord, “You can pick whatever music you want to listen to.” Sebastian had been playing Nicki Minaj, and couldn’t remember if Blaine liked her as much as he did. Honestly, he was overthinking everything, and possibly trying too hard. He just wanted this trip to go smoothly, as clichéd as it may sound.

They drove for about thirty more minutes and arrived at their location. It was a grey bungalow, with a turquoise wooden staircase leading up to a wide porch. The beach was behind it and everything was salt-worn. Sebastian parked the car and grabbed their bags, so that Blaine could carry in the cake. The inside was roomy and romantic, everything was white linen and dim sunshine filtered through the giant windows facing the ocean. Sebastian hadn’t stayed in this particular bungalow before and had Blaine in mind when he picked it out. “Tell me you love it.” He set their bags down on the big, low bed. Sebastian could hear the waves and laughter from the beach and he couldn’t wait to lay in the sand and let the sun sink into his skin.

**Blaine’s POV:**

“Yeah, it’s a cake. I made you a one but, don’t get too excited. It’s not what I originally wanted to do, but I hope you like it.” He shrugged, and shook his head. “Don’t be silly, it’s your birthday,” he stated as if that were all he needed to say on the matter. He took Seb’s phone from him, and scanned his eyes over the songs. He remembered that Nicki was one of Seb’s favorites. Instead of changing the music, he reached over and turned it up a bit and set the phone back between them. “I don’t mind Nicki at all.” Even though Seb was paying for everything and had set this all up, this weekend was about him. Blaine wanted to do everything he could to make Sebastian happy. 

He nodded along to the music and smiled at some of the lyrics. She was a pretty strong feminine presence, that was for sure. Blaine liked it. He was so preoccupied with the music, that when they pulled into the little bungalow he didn’t notice they had stopped at first. Once his brain caught up to his surroundings, his smile grew even bigger. The place was gorgeous. His eyes drank in the sight of the cute little sea grey bungalow with the teal steps. A tangle of wild beach plants climbing all over the place. The sea breeze tousled his hair as he got out of the car. He felt instantly at one with the place. The energy of the ocean and the vast sky blue sky overhead almost taking his breath away. As they made their way inside Blaine’s breath caught at the sight of the huge, low bed and the giant windows above it. He could already imagine them open with the curtains blowing in over them, as they kissed, touched and slept at night. The thought send a thrill of pleasure through him. 

He sat the cake on the little counter of their kitchenette, and turned to look back at Seb, a pleased smile playing on his lips. He reached for the other man, his fingers catching his hips and then pulling him in close to wrap his arms around his waist. He looked up at Seb before stretching his neck and kissing him, slow at first and then a little deeper. His body fitting into Seb’s arms perfectly and thrumming with the feeling of Seb’s lips against his. He finally pulled his mouth away to speak. ‘It’s really perfect, Seb. I’ve been her for two minutes and I think I’m already in love with the place.”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

“You’re too hard on yourself. I’m sure that the cake is great. I’ve liked everything you’ve made me so far, and I’m hard to please.” Sebastian let himself be pulled close, “I’m glad you like it.” He kissed Blaine again, standing in the sun drenched kitchen. His stomach felt giddy, his palms were sweaty, and he felt like he was having a hard time talking, with his mind thinking of what the week held. Sebastian didn’t feel like himself when his mind ran like this. He felt like a high-strung mess which was the opposite of the image he had perfected. Blaine obviously wanted to be here, and it was going to be a good week and he was Sebastian Smythe. He could _do_ this.

Sebastian reached for Blaine’s hand, lacing their fingers together. He led him into the open space of the bungalow. “What would you like to do tonight?” Sebastian and B moved around the little house, hand in hand, getting familiar with the space before unpacking their bags. He set the condoms and lube on the bedside table, and laughed when he locked eyes with Blaine. “You didn’t think I’d forget, did you?” It was a comical moment amongst the domestic vibe that was playing with Sebastian’s nerves, but it made him feel better. He tossed his empty bag at the bottom of the closet and kicked his navy blue Sperrys off. “I wouldn’t mind just hanging out here tonight.” Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed, his arms behind him propping him up with his long legs splayed in front of him. He looked up at Blaine with a small smirk and dropped his voice, “We can do whatever you want.”

**Blaine’s POV:**

‘I wanted it to be perfect, but it wasn’t working out the way I wanted, he smiled and rolled his eyes. “Yes, I know. You’ve told me. I’m trying to get better, I really am.” He laughed and pressed a kiss to Seb’s neck, then his jaw, before pulling away. Sebastian really did seem incredibly nervous. Blaine wondered if it was his presence or if there was something else going on. He tried his best not to let the poison of negativity get to him. “I love it. Thank you for bringing me again. I hope I prove to be a decent roommate the next five days.” He made his way over to the front door and toed his white shoes off, the wooden floors warm on his bare feet where the sun hit. 

He let Sebastian take his hand and he kept their fingers laced as they moved around the bungalow. It really was gorgeous, he thought as he pushed each window open. The sea air catching the long white curtains instantly. He caught sight of the vast blue ocean, whitecaps crashing against the shore. Blaine smiled, it was all so incredibly pleasing. Blaine could picture himself cooking here with Freya lying in the sunspots, and Seb out running in the sand with Ras. A small pang of regret went through him as he thought about the pup. He’d have to bring him another hambone so that he wouldn’t be upset with Blaine for stealing away his dad for the week. The thoughts were incredibly domestic and it should have alarmed Blaine, but he didn’t let himself linger on them. He unpacked his stuff, setting the wine bottles and the green and blue boxed gift with card on top on the little two seater dining table. This place was really set up for a romantic getaway. It suited two people perfectly. 

He watched as Seb set the condoms and lube out, his face reddening slightly, which was silly because they had been together so many times. It was just what Seb did to him. He felt shy, and open, all at once with this man. He knew why though, so it wasn’t even surprising to him anymore. He moved towards Seb and stepped between his splayed legs, his knees resting just so on the edge of the bed between his legs to bring his body closer to Sebs. He took advantage of this change of heights, leaning down to kiss Seb’s slender neck just at the pulse point. One of his hands slid into Seb’s hair, as the other pressed against Seb’s neck, his fingers curling there lightly. 

“I wouldn’t mind hanging out here either.” He stated between little nips against Seb’s pulse point. His fingers curling just a little tighter against Seb’s neck, his other hand tugging just slightly on Seb’s hair. “Mm...we could break in this bed, yeah? Or is it too soon for that?” His voice was soft between sucks and kisses, a little breathy because again, Sebastian just _did_ that to him.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian noticed that the box Blaine had set on the table, was wrapped in his favorite colors. He was excited about the gift because he genuinely had no clue what it could be. There would be time for that later though, because Blaine’s hands were on him and his mouth was incredibly close.

Sebastian gasped, “We could do that.” He slipped his fingers into the band of Blaine’s shorts, opening his legs a bit to accommodate the other man. Sebastian let his head fall back, exposing all of the skin on his neck, and taking in the feeling of Blaine’s teeth and lightly calloused fingers against his sensitive skin. His eyes fluttered open, “You should have less on.” He tugged at the other’s tank top, exposing his olive skin, the dark hair on his chest and lower belly. Sebastian admired him, his palm flat against his chest where he could feel Blaine’s rapid heart beat. He smiled to himself, “Happy Birthday to me.” Sebastian laughed and lifted his head up to catch Blaine’s mouth in a bit of a messy kiss, moving his hands to grip the other’s hips and rolling him over. Blaine’s back was now pressed into the white linens beneath him.

Sebastian looked down into his amber eyes, the color of the sunshine splashed across the hardwood floors of their little bungalow. He leaned down and kissed Blaine, his mouth trailing to his clavicle, where he left a perfect row of kisses. Sebastian could taste the oil Blaine wore mixed with his sweat. He nosed at his jaw before catching his mouth in another breathless kiss, gripping a fistful of the other’s curls. 

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine shivered despite the sun drenched room when Seb pulled his tank top over his head. He found himself blushing slightly at Seb’s words. He wasn’t used to being complimented like that, and it thrilled him every time Sebastian did it. He kissed messily back, his fingers all over Sebastian’s skin. He gasped when he found him back pressed into the bed. Sebastian didn’t usually take control like that, and as much as Blaine loved being the one that was usually in ‘control,’ it set his body on fire to have Sebastian handle him like that. He sometimes wondered how Sebastian would treat his body if he were the one in Blaine’s shoes. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Sebastian's mouth on him again and his leg sliding between his. His skin goosebumped where Seb’s mouth trailed down his throat and clavicle. His hips ground up slightly almost desperately, for some more contact into Seb’s leg. His cock already hard, he trailed his hands down to the hem of Seb’s shirt and tugged it upwards, urging Sebastian to take it off. He lifted his body just a bit to toss the shirt to the floor, letting his head fall back once more, and sighing into the kisses Sebastian was still dropping over him. 

He gasped when Seb tugged at his hair, the sound low and shaky. “Fuck, Seb.” He mumbled, his breath catching. He moved his hands to Seb’s hips and slid them to Seb’s shorts. His fingers fumbling with the zipper on his shorts until he finally managed to get the damn things undone all the way. He slid his hand into the opening and smiled up at Seb as his fingers wrapped around his cock. Sebastian hardly ever wore anything under his clothes, and Blaine was grateful for it even more today. He gave Seb’s cock a teasing pull, a smile playing on his lips as he watched Seb’s reaction. His free hand pushed Seb’s shorts up and over the curve of his ass, his fingers dancing over Seb as he went. “Get rid of them, yeah?” he pressed his hips up into Seb’s again so that he could feel how much he wanted him and slid his hand up Seb’s back to cup his neck and drag his mouth back up to his. He licked into Seb’s mouth kissing him slow and deep, nipping at his bottom lip.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian sighed when he felt Blaine’s hand slip inside of his shorts only to moan when he felt him press against him. He kissed Blaine for a few moments before pulling away with a huff to kick the stupid shorts off. Sebastian crawled back up the bed on his knees, urging his lover back into the pillows, “Lift your hips,” he grumbled, getting the clothing that was left between them out of the way. He threw the articles to the floor, and made his way back in between Blaine’s legs, kissing his inner thighs, the trail of hair on his stomach, his sides - everything but his mouth.

Sebastian then straddled Blaine’s hips and leaned forward to reach for the bedside table. He pressed the bottle of lube into the other man’s hand. He touched himself and looked down at Blaine, knees pressed into the mattress on either side of him. Sebastian leaned forward and nipped his earlobe, “I wanna ride you.”

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine complied and lifted his hip so that Sebastian could take his shorts and underwear off. His legs falling open as Seb crawled back up, the feel of his lips on his inner thigh sending hot shivers through his body. He squirmed under him, his body fighting the urge to buck into Seb. He had the urge to wrap his own legs around Seb, but Seb was suddenly straddling him and it was all Blaine could do not to grind up again. Blaine moaned softly at Sebastian’s words. “Please…” They’d never done it this way before and he was overly excited to try. He could just picture Seb’s lithe body above him, his hips moving with Blaine’s… 

He took the lubrication from Seb’s hand, coating two of his fingers. He didn’t waste any time and slid them between them, his fingers sliding over Seb’s cock, following it down and over his balls, before tracing back up, then slowly pressing into Sebastian. Blaine’s mouth fell open slightly, and he let out a slow breath as he pressed his fingers deep into Seb. The angle was easy and it almost made Blaine come right then. “Seb…” He sighed as he added the third of his fingers, slick and curving into Seb. Stretching him, the motions were almost lewd. 

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian lifted his body a bit to give Blaine access, a deep sigh escaping his mouth when he felt his hands on him. His mouth fell open and he whined, moving with the other man’s fingers for a few moments. Seb gasped, “We need…” He leaned forward once more, grabbing the box of condoms and clumsily knocking it over as he scrambled for one. Sebastian made quick, concise work of prepping Blaine. He ripped the condom wrapper open with his teeth, slid it on him, and lubed him up, knowing the other man was enjoying the show. 

Sebastian positioned himself back over Blaine, reaching behind himself to grasp his cock. He lined it up with himself, pressing it inside, slowly lowering himself down.. Sebastian braced his palms flat against Blaine’s chest, feeling the ocean breeze glide over his already damp skin, and the rapid beat of adrenaline pulsing under his fingers. 

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine couldn’t take his eyes off of Sebastian as he ripped the condom open, and slid it over him. He sighed into the touches, his hips pressing up when Seb wrapped his fingers around him. He was almost sad to see his hand go. But then Seb was reaching for him, pushing Blaine inside of him, and it was _so_ good! Blaine gasped sharply, moaning lowly as Sebastian sunk himself down onto his cock. His eyes rolling back into his head for a moment, as Seb’s heat took him over. His hands went up to meet Seb’s on his chest for a moment, as Seb adjusted himself on top of Blaine. Blaine fought hard to keep his hips still until Seb started to move. He wanted to make sure he was ready. 

He licked his lips, keeping his eyes on Sebastian’s... Green eyes looking down at him like he was someone important. Slowly, he thrust up as far as he could, his motions limited from his position - but he would be _damned_ if he didn't try to move. His hands slid from Seb’s grip, running up Seb’s thighs, until he gripped Seb’s hips hard with calloused fingers. His own rolling up experimentally, into Seb’s. “Please…” He whimpered. “Move with me…” 

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian moaned and kept his eyes locked on Blaine’s. He nodded and began to rock his hips, low breaths escaping his mouth with every movement. Sebastian ran his blunt fingernails down Blaine’s chest, and tipped his head backwards, just enjoying the way the man beneath him felt inside of him. He was already close, but wanted to keep going for a little bit longer.

Sebastian got a little carried away with his movements, and Blaine fell out of him for a moment. He realigned, grasping Blaine’s cock, pushing down on him as he began to rock a little faster this time. Sebastian was whimpering and breathing hard. He could feel the warmth building in his body, his legs shaking. “Blaine….Fuck,” He leaned forward and clutched the sheets on either side of his lover, a sharp whine escaping his lips as his hips stuttered and he came onto Blaine’s stomach. 

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine’s breath caught in his throat as Sebastian tipped his head back and ran his fingernails down his chest. Not only did he feel incredible, but Blaine was overcome with just how beautiful the other man was. His tanned body dotted with freckles, and his muscles pulling taut as he rode Blaine into the mattress. He tried his best to keep up with Seb’s movement, his legs falling open so that he could dig his heels into the bed to help. He found himself close multiple times, but held on because he wanted to be emotionally with it as he Sebastian fall apart over him. 

He hissed when he thrust up too fast ,and his cock slipped out, worried that it would upset Seb, but Seb just slid him right back in and continued riding him hard. Blaine’s breath caught in his throat as the sight of Seb reaching orgasm. He wrapped his arms around his lovers waist pulling him close to steady him. “I’ve got you.” He murmured, like he usually did. His lips seeking Seb’s out. He kissed him through his orgasm, his hips still still rocking upwards. 

He kissed Sebastian, slowly for a moment, his hands smoothing up and down his hips for a moment before gripping them once more. He used his heels to turn their bodies, flipping Seb so his back was pressed into the mattress. He spread both of their legs open using his, and used his hand to line himself back up with Seb. to thrust in swift and deep. One hand tangled in Seb’s hair, the other resting against Seb’s throat - not pressing, just resting there. He fucked down into him hard, their bodies slick with sweat and Sebastian's come still on his chest. Blaine’s lips hovering just over Seb’s ear. His breath ghosting over. “Seb…” He whined, as he felt the pull behind his navel and he came hard. His hips stuttering for a moment before stopping with his cock pressed deep inside Seb. “Fuck.” The only sounds in the room were their combined panting, and the waves crashing outside. 

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian let Blaine flip their bodies so that he was pressed into the mattress. His eyes were closed and his teeth were digging into his bottom lip. He felt spent and used, but in the best way possible. He pressed his nails into Blaine’s back, holding on tight as he finished. Sebastian held onto the other man, panting and moaning softly..needing to catch his breath, He ran has hands over the other man’s sweat-slick skin. “You okay?” Sebastian’s shaky legs fell flat, his thighs burned from the tension. He swept a hand through his mussed hair, rubbing Blaine’s back with his other hand. Seb had a lazy smile on his face, as he thought about how the bed was already a mess and there were clothes and condoms on the floor, and they’d only been there a little over an hour. 

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine pressed his face into Seb’s neck as he came down. His eyes closed and tried to steady his breath. “Yeah,” was all he could manage, his head nodding against Seb’s neck. He took a deep breath to steady himself. “I’m really good. You?” He mumbled, his lips moving to press a kiss to Seb’s jaw. After a few moments he lifted his head, and dropped down to kiss Seb softly, before slowly and gently pulling out. His body was shaky and already sore in the best way. He carefully rolled over so that he wasn’t on top of Seb any more. His back pressed against the mattress once more ,as he tried to collect himself enough to move. They were sticky and spent, and all Blaine really wanted to do was curl into Seb, and nap. 

“Don’t go anywhere,” he mumbled, finally managing to get himself up off the bed. His limbs wobbly as he made his way to the bathroom. They’d probably need to bring some towels out next to the bed as well as a trash can, if they were going to keep at it like this...And knowing them they _would_ ! He pulled the used condom off, dropping it into the trash can, before turning back and rummaging through the linen closet for a wash rag. He found some with the towels. They were fluffy, soft things and would do the trick. He grabbed two, and started wiping himself down as he made his way back, smiling at the heap of limbs that was Sebastian, on the tousled bed. He hadn’t moved much at all. “Here,” he said, as he crawled up next to Seb again. He stretched his body out next to Seb, tossing his used rag on the floor with a mental note to pick it up when they got up again. The whole place needed picked up. The thought made him laugh. “We’ve been here for seventy minutes and _look_ at this place.” He scooted over so that he was close to Seb. Turning to his side and propping up on his elbow, his head resting against his open hand. He smiled at Seb a bit shyly as he watched him clean himself up. 

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian smiled his wide smile that crinkled his eyes, “ I’m fantastic.” He was glad Blaine volunteered to go grab towels, because he really didn’t feel like moving and he wasn’t sure that his legs could work at that exact moment. “I’ll try not to,” Seb thanked Blaine with a small kiss, and cleaned himself off. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He tossed the towel onto the floor and lay back down beside Blaine. He draped an arm over the other man’s torso. Sebastian was never one to cuddle or partake in pillow talk, or so he thought. Ever since Blaine stumbled into his life, he’d enjoyed it. 

“I don’t get to do that often. As cheesy as I’m about to sound, I knew it would be great with you. You…” Seb mumbled, “always take care of me.” He rolled over onto his back and stared at the wooden beams in the ceiling. “There was this one time…” Sebastian ran a hand over his face and laughed, he could feel the tips of his ears burn with embarrassment. “Ah, man, never mind.” He shook his head, and folded his arms behind his head. “I shouldn’t have said anything,” Sebastian laughed again, this time a little harder before he caught himself. 

**Blaine’s POV:**

Sebastian’s question caught him off-guard, because he didn’t know why he was smiling at him. There were so many reason. Seb was beautiful, and sexy and he could turn Blaine on with a look. Seb was sweet in his way and thoughtful and gave Blaine so many reasons to smile. He ducked his head a little embarrassed and sifted his body so that he was closer to Seb. His stomach and chest almost pressed against Seb’s. “I don’t know. Because I’m happy.” He let his fingers trail over Seb’s ribs and down to his hip bone where he rested his hand. “Yeah.” He said the last word to himself as if confirming it. 

Blaine’s face heated up at Seb’s words. “Oh yeah? Well, surprise. I’ve never done it that way before believe it or not.” He laughed at himself and shook his head. Were past lovers in Seb’s live really so selfish that they didn’t take care of him? The thought baffled Blaine. “I like doing it. I like making you feel good. I like taking care of you in that ways I can.” He lifted his shoulder and shrugged again. Blaine’s ears perked up at Seb’s words. He scooted closer to his lover and rested his hand on Seb’s chest. “What? Please, tell me. It’ll drive me crazy if you don’t, you know.” He lowered his head and rested his chin on the top of his head and looked up at Seb through long lashes. Even going so far as to bat them. “Pretty please?”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian looked at Blaine seriously, really looked at him. He admired how positive Blaine always was; his kindness, his obvious natural talent. He loved his big, gold eyes and his calloused fingers. “Me too.” Sebastian couldn’t say no to that fucking look Blaine was giving him. He sighed and bit his bottom lip, to stop himself from giggling, “Alright. Okay, this happened a long time ago, okay? When I was like 19.” He couldn’t believe he was about to tell B this story. 

“How do I even explain this? Hunter, is my best friend, right? Well, okay…he was curious about me. He would always try to come on to me, and I would shut it down because, ew, it’s Hunter, you know? Alright, one night, he brought it up again. It was like, Christmas break our second year of college, and we were home alone at my parents’ place. I wanted to freak him out so I was like, ‘Yeah Hunter, let’s fuck’….God, this sounds terrible.” Sebastian scrubbed a hand over his face. “So, he backed off for a second, and then decided he was into it. I was feeling a little bored and lonely, so I….”He sighed, “Basically said fuck it, and we hooked up.” He leaned up on his elbows, “And it was…an experience. He was not good.” 

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine felt his lips curve into a bigger smile when Seb told him he was happy too. “That makes me even happier.” He grinned. Blaine shifted his body to get more comfortable, his head still resting on Seb’s chest. He nodded his head in encouragement. He listened intently, his eyes going wide as Seb’s story unfolded. “Woah, are you serious?” Sebastian had slept with Hunter? His best friend Hunter? Of course it was. He could feel his heart pick up just slightly at the thought. He’d seen Hunter before in Facebook photos, and he was anything but _ew_ . He was Seb’s best friend and he was pretty attractive in Blaine’s opinion. Not to mention the way he described Hunter being curious in him, sort of reminded Blaine of a weird time in his life with his own best friend. Teenagers were _so_ stupid. 

He was a little nervous and maybe a little jealous. More so that he’d been when he thought of Seb’s other lovers before him, because this was a person that Seb actually gave a fuck about. But he could tell that Sebastian was nervous or even shy talking about this, so he gave another encouraging nod. He wanted Seb to know that he could trust him. Just when he started to get nervous that Seb might be harboring feelings for his friend he heard Seb say it wasn’t any good. He let out a laugh, his breath huffing through his nose. “Oh my god, what?” He laughed again, his eyes even wider. Why?” He lifted his head off of Seb’s chest so he could look at Seb’s face a little better. He thought back to how this conversation started and wondered if this had something to do with not being taken care of. 

**Sebastian’s POV:**

“Yeah…but, there’s no residual feelings.” Sebastian made sure he was looking directly into Blaine’s eyes, as he knew how all this could sound. “This isn’t some rom-com shit where the two best friends are in love - _trust_ me. We ended up just trying to do it on the couch in the basement. I had to get myself ready, because obviously he had no clue what to do. We tried doggy style and…he was way too enthusiastic.” Seb laughed, “He was really loud. Like, bad porn loud, and he had no rhythm. I ended up telling him to sit so I could ride him. So we tried that, and I started feeling into it. I just kind of closed my eyes and started kissing his neck and jaw, because if I have to give him a compliment, he has a pretty great jawline. Anyway!” He was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed at this point, looking down at Blaine. Sebastian’s hands were flowing along with the conversation. “It started to feel good since I was kind of guiding things, and I made the tiniest little grunt next to his ear and he came. We had protection, by the way! But there was no warning and he kind of just….melted into the couch like, ’yep, I’m done!’“ 

  
  


**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine bit his lip and looked shyly over at Seb. “Ah, so my worries are just obvious, huh?” He sighed and nodded, attempting to show Sebastian that he believed him. If Sebastian and Hunter wanted to be together, wouldn’t they be? He had to laugh to himself for a moment though, because little did Sebastian know that while he and Hunter didn’t have a Rom-Com situation going on, he _was_ kind of the subject of a _YA novel_ right now. He _had_ been seeing a _Witch_ for he almost the last two months! Blaine only hoped their lives were much less drama filled. The twist in his gut at the thought screamed that his hoping was for naught. _Gods. It’s like Freya’s negative energy followed me here, and has decided to creep up on me at random moments. That’s fun..._ He pushed away his thoughts, and focused on Sebastian’s story, shifting to lie on his side again when Sebastian sat up. His head propped up on his hand, elbow against the mattress. Besides a few unwanted thoughts, he was completely at ease with Sebastian. A feeling he didn’t have often... Never mind that they were still both naked as sin. 

He listened to Seb’s story, trying to keep the cringe off his face, but by the end he was so sure that there weren’t any feelings between them that he felt silly for being jealous at all. He laughed openly and shook his head. “Yikes. I guess you’ve gotta watch out or those straight boys. One noise and they think they’re gods. I mean, not that I’ve ever slept with one.” He thought for a moment and added. “That I know of.” He hesitated for a second before continuing on. “I did have a crush on my best friend, Sam when we were fifteen. And then when we were eighteen he got weird with me once. But, no, I don’t think I’ve ever done that.” 

Absently, he reached out and let his fingers dance lazily along Seb’s bare inner thigh. Thighs that had just framed his body not twenty minutes ago. The thought gave him a little thrum of pleasure. “Just so you know, I’d never do that to you. You will _always_ be taken care of, if I have any control over the situation.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Seb’s bent knee, letting his lips linger for just a second before placing his head back on his hand. “So. What did you do after this? He left you high and dry and you just went without? Is there more to this story?”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

  
“He wasn’t my first straight guy, but definitely the worst. Have you ever shown me Sam? I’m intrigued.” Sebastian raised an eyebrow, “Though, I’m sure I’d remember him if you had a crush on him.” He liked this, laying in the messy sheets talking and delicately touching. This was a good omen for the week to come. Sebastian’s eyes watched Blaine’s fingers and a low sigh escaped his lips. “So romantic.” He smiled and reached out to run a hand through the other man’s messy black curls. “I always enjoy being with you.You don’t have to do much and my body starts going crazy.” Sebastian cleared his throat, his eyes stared into Blaine’s a little too long and he thought he might grab him and go at it again. “Oh, well I threw a fit, naturally. I told him to go upstairs and clean himself up while I used the basement bathroom to get off and shower. Then we ordered Pizza, which was so much better than the sex. We had a little convo about it and his girlfriends, poor things.”

  
  
  
  
**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine bit his lip and looked up at Sebastian with wide eyes, he was so much more experienced than Blaine. He was feeling kind of confident, but a little part of him worried that he was never gonna live up to any of these people. A part of him still felt a bit insecure about it. Sebastian knew exactly what he wanted. Blaine wasn’t judging him one bit, he liked that Sebastian was so sexual. It made him feel less bad about being so damn into him all the time. But he had to wonder - would he actually be content with just Blaine, or would he eventually realize he was tired of the same person? Fuck. It really was like Freya was in the room spreading her bad energy today. (Not that she was always that way, just lately...He knew why.) They were having such a good time so far, why was he trying to ruin it with stupid shit? 

He cleared his throat, “There are a few photos of Sam and me on my Facebook and Instagram. He’s the faux blond one. Quarterback build. We became friends fast, and one day I woke up and realized I had a _thing_ for him. I mean, he was funny and friendly. A jock that was into comic books. I told him about said crush, and he was really cool about it. Well, for a few years. Like I said, we had a weird moment. But it was nothing like your moment with Hunter. The crush went away, of course. I mean, most straight boys are kinda… gross. Sam is _not_ an exception.” He shrugged, his feelings for Sam were long gone, in fact he’d almost forgotten about Sam’s weird little moment with him. It didn’t matter now. Blaine was so consumed by Sebastian that any crush or fling that he’d had before ,felt insignificant and pointless. He couldn’t imagine wanting to touch or kiss anyone else again. Dramatic as it was, he was fine with that.

Blaine’s face blushed deep when Seb called him romantic. “Sorry…” His smile was sheepish as he leaned into his lover’s touch. His scalp tingling from the feel of Sebastian’s fingers in his hair. He kept his eyes trained on Seb’s and lost himself in them for a moment. His body waking up to Seb’s intense stare. “You do the same to me, you know.” He shifted so that he was closer to Seb. “You only have to look at me in a certain way, and I’m all yours. Well, I think you can tell that I already am anyway, without looking at me.” He blushed a bit deeper, his heart pitter-pattering away at his silly admission. He let out a sudden laugh at Seb’s description, his concentration breaking some. “Oh, you poor thing. I can’t wait to meet this guy.” He let his head fall back against the pillows relishing in the fact that Sebastian had trusted him with this information. “Come here, I’ll kiss it all better.” He laughed again, his insecurities slowly ebbing away, simply from the way Sebastian was looking at him. 

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian quirked his head as he listened to Blaine. “What happened? If you don’t mind me asking.” He liked that Blaine was getting close to him again but, it was making concentrating on the conversation hard. “But, I like looking at you.” Sebastian grinned and laid back down to get even closer. He put an arm over the other man’s waist, his fingers drifting lightly over the red blush of Blaine’s cheeks. “I think you’d like him, but I think I’m done with this conversation. A kiss?” 

He pressed his nose to his lover’s jaw. “I could go for a kiss and some cake in bed. Sebastian pulled himself away to get up and go look for plates in the furnished kitchen. He was naked as the day he was born but, he never felt more confident with Blaine’s golden gaze following him. Sebastian opened up the chocolate masterpiece and cut a giant piece for them to share in bed. “This looks amazing. How did you make it?” He took a big bite and recognized the rich coffee and almond flavors he loved so well. Sebastian rolled his eyes into the back of his head, “Are you fucking kidding me, B? This is _so_ good.” 

  
  


**Blaine’s POV:**

“You sure? It’s kinda a long story…” Blaine thought for a moment about Sam and chewed on his bottom lip for a minute before speaking. “After I moved from Ohio, my dad and I went back right before I started at LeFay to tie up some loose ends with, you know, my mom and the old house and so on. I went with him so I could see Sam before he left for Japan. We did our normal things, video games, comics, sometimes the arcade, and the gym. Two days into going to the gym and Sam decides to tell me that I looked good during my last Boxing set.” Blaine lifted his shoulders as if to say he didn’t know. “I was all, thanks? And it totally freaked him out. He started questioning himself and me constantly about what it meant. I seriously couldn’t explain to this guy that it meant what it means when you see a nice looking girl that you don’t want to sleep with. But he wouldn’t accept that.” 

Blaine chewed on his bottom lip in thought. “Sam’s smart, but it’s not the same kind of smart you are. So this was hard for him. And that wasn’t even the weird part. About four days after this he starts asking me “for instances”. Like, if we kissed would that make him gay. And if we had sex and I was on the bottom would he still be gay? And it started to get to where I was uncomfortable and really fucking confused. Like, I had this crush on you for a year and now you’re acting as if we have to sleep together, because you saw me in some weird light _once_? I don’t know. I had to sit him down and explain that what he was doing was inappropriate and that doing any of that would just ruin our friendship. Anyway, I don’t know if he thought this was how it worked, or what. He apologized and admitted to me that he was just curious, and since he had a hot best friend, why not try with me since I was there, and the one that made him question anything to begin with. Sam is _super_ nice. And doesn't have a malicious bone in his body. He’s like...Ras. 

You’ll see when you meet him one day.” He paused thinking fondly of he dog. “But this kinda hurt, so I explained that it wasn’t really cool and that I have _feelings_ . He didn’t realize that I’d be hurt, and was so sorry as he didn’t want to do anything in the first place. And it took about two days to get him to believe that we were okay.” Blaine paused and looked up at Seb to see if he was irritated. “God that was a mouthful. Sorry. But you _did_ ask. Anyway, don’t worry. No Sam feelings here any more. Haven’t for a long, long time.” He shifted closer and grinned. “I’m all about you, as if you couldn’t tell.”

He sighed at the feeling of Seb’s nose against his jaw, and actually pouted when he didn’t kiss him before getting up for the cake. He let his eyes drift over Sebastian’s lithe, lightly muscled body as he walked away. His own body thrilling at the sight. Sebastian really was just fucking beautiful. He took a deep breath and lifted himself up so that his back was against the headboard, with a pillow over his lap. His nerves coming back a bit because of said cake. He hadn’t really tasted the finished thing, along with each bit of batter. Again, he didn’t want to disrespect Sebastian’s homeland. 

He watched closely as Seb took a bite, his face breaking into a shy smile when he said it was good. “It’s good?” He took the fork Seb had brought him and took a tentative bite of his work. He was incredibly surprised that it was actually pretty good. “I guess I didn’t do too bad. I just researched the Opera Cake and was nervous that it wouldn’t hold up for the trip, so I took pieces of it to make my own version of it for you. You really like it?” There was a little piece of chocolate at the corner of Sebastian’s mouth as he ate, and Blaine had to fight the urge to lean over and kiss it away. Really, his attachment to this man was ridiculous.

  
  


**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian listened and sighed, nodding in the right places. His mind wanted to jump to conclusions and judge Blaine’s friend, but it would be hypocritical because of the story he just told. He didn’t want the other man to judge Hunter, so he shouldn’t do the same to Sam. Plus, Blaine was defending the guy and explaining his innocent mindset. “As long as he’s respecting you now. And yeah, I’m…all about you, too.” 

Sebastian loved how shy Blaine was being about the cake but, of course he doubted himself though he was a naturally good baker. He was so hard on himself about almost everything he did and Seb was always impressed by him. “Yes, B. It’s so good. It may just be my new favorite.” Sebastian took another bite, licking the thick chocolate frosting off the fork. “If I don’t stop now I’m going to eat the whole thing and I’d like to save some for after dinner, which we should probably get dressed for. We can go anywhere you’d like along the beach. There’s a bistro, a couple seafood places…” Sebastian set the cake back on the table before he pulled Blaine out of the tangled sheets of the bed. “We can discuss in the shower.” He smirked and gave Blaine a kiss before he pulled him down the hallway. Sebastian couldn’t wait.

_/fin._

__


	18. Getaway Day Two- Saturday, August 25, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Sebastian spend the day warm on the sand. Blaine gives Sebastian his birthday gift a little early.

**Blaine’s POV:**

It was only the second day of their trip, and already Blaine was dreading going back to the city. All he wanted to do was stay here wrapped up on this beach with Sebastian, until they were sick of each other. That day wouldn’t come for Blaine, so he supposed when they’d go back was up to Seb. After their shower last night, they’d walked up the beach, hand in hand looking for a place to eat as the sun set over the Atlantic, and it was all so terribly romantic that Blaine was absolutely beside himself. For a person that stated they weren’t a romantic, Sebastian sure did know how to make Blaine feel like he was the only man in the world. Seb could talk all he wanted about only knowing one way to show feelings, but Blaine saw right through it now. They had settled on a little bistro, and the whole thing was perfect. 

Their night together was even better. Candles lit, windows open, those damn curtains blowing in moonlight and sea breeze as Sebastian let Blaine press him into the plush bed, and kiss and touch and feel him until they were both spent and exhausted. Waking up in the morning in twisted sheets tangled around bare bodies, as the sun rose in the morning over their sleepy faces. He couldn’t remember a time when he had felt so good. He was so happy it almost hurt. They’d been out in the sun for hours by this point. A day full of sun, playing in crashing waves, a fucking Frisbee and lazy summer kisses on the hot sand. 

Blaine looked over at Sebastian from his towel where the two of them had been lying face down, eyes closed and dozing in and out for the last forty-five minutes. Blaine didn’t lay out often, but it felt good today, and his muscles were thanking him for it. As much as he loved the Moon, it felt like the right time to pay the sun some respect. He audibly sighed as a warm breeze drifted over their bodies. Blaine let his eyes roam over Sebastian’s legs and then up to his beautiful face. 

He looked serene, and content with his cheek pressed against his own towel. The sun had kissed his lover’s shoulders delicately and had brought out the rest of his freckles. The dusting of them still as beautiful as the stars in the night sky to Blaine. If Seb could hear his thoughts, he’d probably roll his eyes at how flowery Blaine’s thoughts were. It wouldn’t matter though, because Blaine never had trouble speaking those kind of flowery thoughts, anyway. As much as Blaine wanted to stay in this spot and keep dozing, his stomach wasn’t really in the mood for that; it fact it kept emitting little low grumbles. It had to be at least 3 pm, and it had been hours since breakfast. Blaine couldn’t exactly check the time right now though, because he’d left his phone in their Bungalow, charging next to his temporary bed spot. He’d hardly touched the thing since arriving. He didn’t really miss it, either.

Sebastian’s breathing was slow and even, as if he were actually in a deep sleep. Blaine lifted his body a little and propped himself up on his elbows, relishing in the slight burn of the sun on his skin. He shifted himself closer to Sebastian and turned a bit so that he was lying on his hip. He reached out his hand and let his thumb trace down and then back up. the perfect swoop of Seb’s nose, then dance over the fullness of Seb’s bottom lip, before leaning forward, and ghosting a kiss over his mouth; moving his lips to press a kiss to Seb’s star-dusted shoulder. “Hey sleepyhead,” his voice was a soft murmur against the waves. You gotta wake up now, babe.”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian and Blaine had been baking in the sun for so long, that Sebastian hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep. Last he knew, he was gazing at the other man’s profile through his sunglasses and thinking about how good the warmth of the sand felt underneath the plush towel he was on. The roughness of Blaine’s calloused fingers and his soft mouth drifting over his skin, woke him slowly. He stretched his legs and groaned, a smirk on his face as he slid his black Ray-Bans down his nose. 

He lifted his head and propped himself up, “I’m up. How long was I out? I’m hungry.” He sat up and moved to start packing their things, “You okay with grabbing something to eat?” Sebastian wouldn’t say it out loud, but he didn’t want the trip to end. He loved the beach, the heat, the sounds that sailed through the wide-open windows at night. He enjoyed the food, and the drinks and the artificial coconut scent of sunscreen on Blaine. 

Sebastian was finding that he thoroughly enjoyed tracing the tan line on his lover’s hips, kissing his skin to feel the heat from the sun trapped there, and playing with his salty curls. He sat up, and began to pack their things so that they could walk down the beach, to the little fresh seafood place where they could eat on the patio in their trunks and sandy feet. “I’m feeling Lobster, personally.” 

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine watched as Sebastian stretched his legs to wake up. The slow smirk that fell over his lips tickled the pit of Blaine’s stomach, in a way that he’d never known a quirk of lips could do. Honestly, it was a bit ridiculous how much Blaine enjoyed watching Sebastian’s _everything._ “Mm...maybe thirty minutes? I think you were talking and then you just kind of fell asleep. It’s cool, I dozed a bit too. I don’t even remember what we were saying.” He laughed to himself when Seb asked if he were hungry, and pushed himself up so that he was sitting. He stretched his arms over his head and twisted his torso a bit to loosen up his limbs. “That’s why I woke you up in the first place. I’ve been having conversations with my stomach for the last fifteen minutes.” 

He smiled over at Seb and moved to help him pack all their stuff up into the blue beach bag they shared. _Towels, Frisbee, unread books._ Blaine stood and dusted the sand from his knees as he folded his towel and packed it away. He slipped his sunglasses on before leaning down and extending his hand to help Seb up. “Lobster sounds incredible. I mean, if you’re sure. This is _your_ birthday trip after all.” He grinned at his lover as he smoothed the sides of his swim trunks down, dusting off some more excess sand. At first he’d felt a little self-conscious about being out and about, in just his swim trunks. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually worn a pair at all. So, he’d let the sales girl at the mall talk him into getting ones of the short _er_ variety. But surprisingly, the red looked good against his skin and the yellow line on the hems set them off nicely. Now he felt comfortable, and natural. He scanned their spot to make sure they haven't forgotten anything, before bending down and reaching for his Flip-flops, leaving them in his hand so that he could relish in the feel of warm sand on his bare feet.

“Shall we?” He turned and started down the End of the Summer busy beach, towards the restaurants dotted along the stretch. He fought the urge to reach out and take a hold of Sebastian’s hand as they walked. He didn't want to seem too clingy. He knew that last night they’d walked hand in hand, but they were in that spot where he wasn’t sure what they were, and he didn’t want to mess up, by assuming he could whatever he wanted - no matter _how_ natural everything felt with Sebastian. He would still enjoy the walk. The sea air tasted like magic, and Blaine could feel the urge to collect ocean water and shells and sand surging through him. He, of course, refrained. “If they make us pick them out, you might have to pick mine out for me. I know it’s silly, but I don’t want to look mine in the eye knowing I’m just going to eat them.” He gave a small laugh even though he was quite serious. 

**Sebastian’s POV:**

“I’m sure. There’s this place up ahead that I love, and yes, I’ll have to pick our Lobsters.” Sebastian looked over at Blaine and gave him a nudge with his free hand, “You’re cute.” It wasn’t all that surprising that the other man wouldn’t want to pick out the Lobster, and if it were anybody else, Sebastian might find it a bit lame. But the way Blaine laughed it off and ducked his head, was just so _him_. They walked for a little bit longer, kicking up sand and talking easily, before arriving at the restaurant. It was all bleached wood, and covered in decor made from various types of worn rope. Sebastian let Blaine walk up the stairs that led to the deck, where they would be eating, first. They chose a table set aside from everybody else. “You stay here. I’ll go get everything together. “He leaned down and gave Blaine a kiss without thinking twice, it felt natural.

Sebastian went inside, and spent about five minutes scanning the giant glass tank for the perfect catch. He picked out two healthy Lobsters along with extra butter, corn on the cob, and baked potatoes with sour cream and cheddar. He also went ahead and ordered a couple of beers for them to drink while they waited for their food to be prepared. Sebastian presented Blaine with the cold bottle and sat down across from him, so that he could see him. “They’ll bring it out when it’s ready. Are you enjoying yourself?” He knew it was his birthday getaway, but he truly wanted Blaine to have fun and feel impressed.

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine ducked his head again, and shrugged slightly as he bit his lip. His face heating up a bit at the compliment. “Stop,” he mumbled, as he fought to keep his pleased smile off his face. He couldn’t help it. He dropped his Flip-flops back into the sand and slipped them on his feet before walking up the salt-worn steps of the restaurant. Blaine didn’t catch the name, but it smelled phenomenal, and they’d managed to get a table facing the ocean with minimal people around them. He smiled into Seb’s kiss, insanely happy with such a simple, open, yet intimate, gesture. He bit his lip a bit shyly and nodded up to Seb as he walked away. Blaine let his eyes roam over the ocean, the blue-grey of the Atlantic was so pleasing to him. 

He let his eyes slip shut and tilted his face to the sea breeze as he waited for Seb to return, grounding himself with his natural surroundings. He sent out his energy for a moment; feeling the wind pick up over his face slightly, as if it were kissing his cheeks, and thanking him for noticing it was there, when he heard the shuffle of Seb’s returning feet. He opened his eyes, and cleared his throat, his head feeling light for a moment from such a quick grounding. But he beamed up at his guy still. His guy? Yeah, that sounded nice. 

He smiled in thanks, when Seb handed him his beer. The cool glass felt good on his fingers, and the cold liquid felt good on his throat. He pushed his legs out a bit so that his calf was brushing against Sebastian’s. The skin on skin contact also felt good to him. He just felt _good_ , apparently. He let out a sudden laugh at Seb’s questions. How could he think he was having anything _but,_ a good time? “I am having an incredible time, Seb. You have no idea how good being here with you feels.” He nodded trying not to look over enthusiastic but, he was sure he failed. He couldn’t help himself. Everything with this man felt easy and natural. Like there had never been two people more made for each other. It was terrifying, really. But he didn’t want to think of it that way. 

“I hope you’re having a good time, too. Still happy you brought me with you?” He paused and thought for a moment. “You know, was I worth giving up your bachelor birthday week?” He was teasing, of course, but as soon as he said the words, he worried that he might have cause to regret the answer. “I only wish I were doing more for you. It’s your birthday after all and you’ve spent all this time and money on me. I feel like I haven’t done enough for you. My company can only go so far.” He laughed and took a generous swing of his beer. “I’ll have to make it up to you.”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian pushed his sunglasses up into his mussed hair, and watched Blaine take a drink of his beer. He focused on the elegant bob of his Adam’s apple; the big, shy smile spread across his beautiful mouth. Sebastian bit his bottom lip as he watched, he nodded. “I’m so happy you’re here,” he cleared his throat and pressed his legs closer to Blaine, “This is the most fun I’ve had on these trips. You don’t owe me anything.” Sebastian took a swig of beer and smiled around the lip of his bottle, ‘But if you _insist_ on making something up to me, I’m not gonna stop you.”

Their food arrived, and was spread across the wooden table they were sat at. It was a glorious spread of fresh Lobster, lots of yellow, melted butter, big baked potatoes with salted skins, and the best-looking corn Sebastian had ever seen. Their waiter left them with a bucket of tools to crack into their Lobster with and a bunch of brown paper napkins. Sebastian grabbed his tools and got to work, immediately distracted by the scent of butter and seafood. “I can’t fucking wait,” he said, as he heard the satisfying crack of the claw breaking open.

If he were with anybody else, he may be a little self-conscious about how excited and messy he was being. His mother would definitely be appalled with the juice and butter coating his fingers, his laughing loudly on a deck of a restaurant. But he didn’t care. Sebastian loved being with Blaine on this beach, covered in sand, sunburnt, crashing into the big bed together at the end of the day, tasting sea salt and sunblock and heat on each other’s skin. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this carefree. Sebastian dipped a chunk of Lobster into the butter and smiled over at Blaine, “This is the best trip I have _ever_ had.” 

**Blaine’s POV:**

“I’m happy that I’ve been able to make it better.” He originally thought he might be a burden to Seb on this trip. Seb was used to coming here alone and doing whatever he wanted. The fact that Sebastian was having a better time with him there made his heart flutter a bit. Sebastian preferred _Blaine_ over all those other boys. It was such a strange feeling and Blaine wanted to coast on the high of it forever. Blaine laughed and shook his head, of course Sebastian would find a way to be suggestive about his concerns. It didn’t bother him a bit though. “Well, that can be arranged. Keep looking at me like, and I’ll do whatever you want.” He shrugged; his cheeks heated even though they’d done things you could never speak of in polite company. He knew he’d do whatever Sebastian wanted anyway. “But I meant for your birthday, silly. My gifts seem so small compared to all that you’ve given me.” He paused as their food arrived, the scents of Lobster and butter intoxicating his senses.

He grinned over at Seb, when the other man started to crack into his food. It was good to see him so unguarded. Sebastian was usually so in control of his emotions and Blaine liked seeing him let go a bit and not just under Blaine’s fingers and mouth. “This looks really incredible.” He mumbled absently as he worked his tool through the hard shell of his lobster. He said a silent thank you to his food as he pulled the meat satisfyingly through the shell. He dipped his food into the butter and audibly “hmmed,” at the taste. 

“This is _so_ good,” he sighed, “I can’t remember the last time I ate Lobster. I mean, I’ve had seafood here and there, sure. But, not this good. You’d think I’d get more considering we live in _Massachusetts_. We should make this a habit.” He laughed and reached for his beer for a beer. His eyes drifting over Sebastian enjoying his meal. Seb’s mouth and fingers were shiny with butter, he watched as a drop of the runny substance had made its way over Seb’s chin, and was making a mad dash down his throat. Blaine had an overwhelming urge to move over to Seb and lick the mess off with his tongue. 

The image in his head, ended with him kissing his lover far too deep for a public deck with kids nearby, so he cleared his throat and shook his head and decided to pick up where he’d left off before their food arrived. “What I meant earlier about me feeling like I’ve not done enough, is that I just want you to be happy with me. I mean, I want to be the one to make you happy. I just kind of showed up and changed your life around a bit.” He dug his fork into his potato and once again sighed into the bite. Sebastian had made a giant change in _his_ life, too. But this was about Seb’s feelings right now.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian paused to clean his hands off with one of the rough brown paper napkins, “I wish you wouldn’t doubt yourself so much.” He said it before he could think of the words, his tone suddenly serious. “Really, the cake was great, and I’m sure your gift is just as good. After dinner, you should give it to me. Let’s settle it once and for all.” He let his calf rest against Blaine’s in a comforting way. “We could totally make this a habit, but only if you lighten up about yourself. Promise?” Sebastian held out a slightly greasy pinky. He nearly dropped his corn-on-the-cob, caught off guard by the other man’s words. Sebastian set down his food and looked over at Blaine. He was happy with Blaine, and he enjoyed every moment they had had together. He just had a hard time processing and talking about things like this sometimes and he struggled with admitting when things were new to him. 

Sebastian cleared his throat and fiddled with his napkin again, he needed something in his hands. “I’m happy. You make me happy.” The words were a little rushed and he had to stop himself from following it up with a sassy remark like, ‘Haven’t I said this before?’ Sebastian picked his corn back up and took a bite, shrugging. He chewed for a few moments, “I have enjoyed my life so much more since I fell into you, okay?” His tone was a little sharper than intended, but it was said and it was out there in the Universe now.

They finished their meal and made the walk back to the bungalow with full stomachs. Sebastian hung their sandy towels on the desk to air dry and put their supplies up. “Before we shower the beach off of ourselves, I think you should give me this mysterious gift that I’m sure is perfect.” He crossed his arms and leaned against the little dining table. “I mean, look at the wrapping paper. It’s my favorite colors.”

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine stopped his fork halfway to his mouth and looked up at Sebastian’s sudden serious tone. He hadn’t meant to upset him. He licked his lips and sat his fork down. “I’m sorry. I promise I’ll work on it, okay? I didn’t used to be like this. My dad kinda helped this whole side of me along after my mom died and I’m trying not to be so hard on myself. But sometimes I don’t even realize I’m doing it. I’m just nervous that I’ll say or do, something that might make you not so happy with me.” He sighed, but a smile escaped his lips when Seb’s pinky sought his. He shook his head and hooked their fingers in a silent promise that he’d try. This one somehow felt more important that any words Blaine could say. 

He cleared his throat, and tried to find words. Sebastian sounded angry and it made Blaine feel smaller than he was. He found himself nodding again, his eyes wide with wonder at Sebastian’s sharpness and also… his openness. “Yeah, okay. I believe you, Seb.” He murmured his brain trying to process the way Seb had said the words. He was _happy_ with Blaine. Happy and glad that they’d met. It felt good to allow himself to believe the words. He found that he couldn't keep the smile from his face as the finished their incredible meal and all the way back to their temporary home. 

Blaine tried not to worry so much about his gift. After all, it wasn’t a _bad_ one. It was simple and something that he’d poured even a bit of his own real magic into and he’d thought a great deal on how to do it. Inside the box was a glassed candle. Not just any candle, but one that Blaine had made by hand during July’s Full Moon. He’d taken inspiration from the way Sebastian had described France, and from his own interpretation of France. With touches of coffee bean, and the essence of fresh baked bread. He’d taken sprigs of lavender from his own garden and mixed the bulbs into the wax throughout and added a pinch of tobacco leaf. He’d also added a faint trace of Lemon Balm. So little in fact, that Sebastian probably wouldn’t noticed it until dozing off, or unless he were otherwise preoccupied. 

He’d also added a Red Jasper, that could just slightly be seen from the top of the creamy white wax, one he’d also charged by the light of July’s Full Moon. The crystal was meant to cast out negativity and increase virility. He’d struggled with which of the many stones that might be acceptable for a few days, before deciding on something simple and useful. He’d even broken his rule about not using magic with Sebastian again, and charmed the wick and his ingredients slightly. Not so Sebastian might like the gift more, but so that that the flame would burn longer, and the fragrance stronger. 

He was proud of it, but he wasn’t sure how Sebastian would interpret the gift. Would he think it was too weird? Or cheap? Or would he like that Blaine had remembered? He thought back to the batting cages and the little Eiffel Tower he’d given Seb and how much Seb had genuinely liked it and he felt a little emboldened. He pushed the box in Seb’s hands with the little brown card on top. His tidy scroll reading Seb’s name. The inside reading: 

_Happy Birthday, Seb._

_I can’t wait to spend the week with you. Thank you for giving me a space in your life. It means so much to me._

_-_ **_Yours_ ** _, B. <3 _

_(I hope I got the scents right.)_

“Here.” He stated softly as he bit his bottom lip. “I made it.”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian took the neatly wrapped box into his hands. He opened the little brown card and smiled despite himself. The message inside was simple and sweet. Sebastian looked up from the card, “Thank you.” He set the card carefully on the table so that he could save it. This was probably the first card he had ever wanted to save. Sebastian tore into the green and blue paper, exposing a box that housed a glass jar. He held the candle up to his nose and inhaled. It smelled like bread, and lavender, and smoke. It smelled like his childhood, the comforting scent of his mother, the air that flowed out of Parisian cafes. “Is this… a France-themed candle?” Sebastian held it back up to his nose and smelled again, smiling. “This scent is perfect. You made this? Of _course_ , you can make fucking candles!”

It was heavy in his hands and felt expensive. The wax was creamy and white, had little lavender buds throughout, and the strongest scent he had ever experienced in a candle. “See, thoughtful, just like I knew it would be.” He set the candle down and pulled Blaine in for an embrace, followed by a tender kiss. “I love it. I can’t wait to light it. I can set it next to my mini Eiffel Tower you gave me!” Sebastian pressed his cheek to Blaine’s sea-mussed curls and held him for a moment, “Thank you!”

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine watched with wide eyes as Sebastian read his card. He knew he hadn’t written anything huge, but he was still nervous. He nodded and smiled softly. “Of course.” He licked his lips as Seb tore the green and blue paper from the box. He could instantly smell what he imagined France to be like as well as the distinct scent of his own magic. Sweet with a dash of spice. He nodded shyly and wrapped his arms around his own waist. “Yeah, you mentioned how much you missed home, and I imagined it from the way you described your life and your mom and my own research. 

I found one sorta like it, but I thought it’d mean more if I did it. So yeah, I made it.” He admitted even more shy. He cut himself off as he was pulled into Sebastian’s arms. His face pressing to the curve of Sebastian’s neck for a moment. The scent of sunscreen and sweat intoxicating his senses for a moment before Seb’s lips found his. He signed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Seb’s waist to pull him even closer. 

“So, it’s good?” He asked tentatively even though Sebastian’s face and actions told him he was better than that. He ducked his head so his face was hidden and felt the biggest smile take over his face. He was so happy in this moment; he couldn’t imagine ever feeling sad again. For a guy like Sebastian who could literally go out and buy whatever he wanted, to like his little gifts made Blaine feel incredible. He sighed into the embrace. He let himself melt just a bit more into Seb’s arms, just enjoying being held. “Of course. You’re so welcome, Seb.” He mumbled against Seb’s still bare shoulder. His eyes falling closed as he let himself live in the moment.

_/fin_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three of their vacation coming soon. :)


	19. Getaway Days Three and Four- Sunday, August 26/Monday, August 27, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go out for drinks for Sebastian's birthday, Blaine lets Sebastian get to know him even more, and Sebastian asks Blaine an important question.

**This chapter contains detailed smut and bottom!Blaine.**

_Monday, August 27, 2018_

_Sebastian's 24th Birthday._

**Sebastian’s POV:**

The day before Sebastian’s birthday, he and Blaine had spent the morning on the beach. They splashed around in the current, laid in the sun and read, and picked up some seashells upon Blaine’s insistence. They ate a light brunch at the bistro they had been frequenting, before returning to the bungalow to get ready for the night. Blaine had come up with the idea that they go to the mini-Golf/Go-Kart range. Sebastian couldn’t say no to the giant smile, and even bigger eyes, so he indulged the idea. Besides, the other man made even the most mundane thing exciting and new.

The morning of his birthday, he woke to a knock on the door. His head was a little heavy from all of the beer he drank at the Golf range, and his legs were sore from being stuffed inside of a bright red Go-Kart (also from crashing said Kart into the wall an embarrassing amount of times.). He gently removed himself from Blaine, and padded to the front door, finding a delivery man standing there. Sebastian opened the door to receive the giant bouquet of blue and purple Iris flowers, and the box of truffles. He thanked the guy and grabbed his wallet to tip him, before setting everything down, and searching for the paper card in the big bouquet. Inside the card, was his mother’s perfect scrawl, and a note written in French; “Happiest of birthdays my little rabbit. Love you the most.” 

Sebastian ignored all of the Facebook notifications, to text his mother a quick thank you and reply to the book-length birthday Text from Hunter. He listened to the voicemail from his dad, a quick message notifying him that he deposited a birthday lump of cash into his bank account. Sebastian climbed back into bed, wrapped an arm around Blaine ,and pulled him close to press his nose into his cheek. He smelled like that rich incense scent he always carried, mixed with sweat from sleep and fresh ocean air. He took a deep breath of the intoxicating scent and kissed Blaine’s temple, “Wake up, B! Let’s eat the rest of my birthday cake. I get to make a wish today.”

  
**Blaine’s POV:**

His body woke slowly as if he’d been in a deep sleep. The first thing he noticed, was that Sebastian had moved away from him. The breeze coming in from the curtains felt a little bit colder without him. He could hear Seb talking to someone, but his brain was too slow to question anything just yet. He stretched slowly with a little sigh, his muscles practically singing in glee at the motion. Last night they’d ridden in Go-Karts like children and Blaine got to thinking that maybe he needed to start driving again because he was, sadly, out of any kind of practice. He’d hit the wall at least twice. Still, he fared better than Sebastian had. He smiled against the pillow when he thought back to Sebastian’s many mishaps. His pretty face scrunching up each time he collided with the wall. His eye roll each time Blaine asked if he was okay. 

It was all so adorable, and thinking about their very domestic week together, made Blaine’s heart feel as if it would flutter right out of his chest. Sebastian had even collected seashells with him and didn’t act as if he thought Blaine was ridiculous, or as if he was bored. To say that Blaine wasn’t ready to go back tomorrow evening, was an understatement - and not _just_ because he knew he was in for it. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so whole. All that was missing, was a certain lovable pup and a sassy pseudo feline. 

He felt himself start to doze off again, lost in his memories. His eyelashes fluttered over his cheeks, just before feeling a strong arm wrap around his bare torso and pull him close. Little goosebumps pricked up over his arms from the feeling of Seb nuzzling into his cheek. A mumble of “Good morning,” left his lips, though he wasn’t sure he actually got the words out. Instead he nuzzles back into Sebastian. It was little morning moments like this, that were what Blaine would miss most when they went back to Boston. He fought off a wave of sadness, as he turned in Seb’s arms, making sure to stay close, to look up at him. 

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, Dear Seb...” He sang in a sleepy, raspy voice as he stretched his neck up to kiss Sebastian gently. It was an automatic movement, sometimes things came so naturally to Blaine that he could swear that they’d been doing this for years, instead of just a couple of months. Again he’d fallen hard, and it was terrifying. There wasn’t much he could do about it now, and he didn’t want to, anyway. He pulled back to look up at Seb wide-eyed. “Oh no! I _knew_ I forgot to bring something. I should have brought you candles for your cake!” He laughed at himself, his pajama-pant-covered leg coming up to sneak in between Seb’s legs, hooking one around his own, to pull him even closer.

“Who was at the door?” He mumbled, as he nuzzled his nose into Seb’s slender neck, his lips kissing gently along Seb’s jaw for a moment, before he pulled back and looked up at his lover. “What are you gonna wish for? You have everything you could ever want. I’m not sure if the Birthday Gods will know what to grant you.” He said teasingly, his fingers walking over Seb’s hip, tracing a few lovely freckles dotted on his side, before attempting to pull him even closer. 

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian let himself be pulled closer to Blaine, and smiled along to the sleepy sing-song of his voice. If you asked him this time last year where he imagined himself on his next birthday, it wouldn’t be wrapped up in the arms of a man he had been steadily seeing, acting domestic, like a freaking catalogue photograph ( look at this beautiful couple, buy these Egyptian cotton sheets!) He looked out the big window beside the bed, as Blaine kissed his jaw, the sun was shining and the water looked perfect. What was he going to wish for? Well, he wasn’t quite sure he could voice it. “I wish for Ras to stop shedding so much.” Sebastian gripped Blaine’s hip and gave him a quick peck, before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. “We gotta get up and get ready, eat some cake. I don’t need candles. You’ve done enough, B.”

The two of them enjoyed a breakfast of the leftover chocolate-espresso-flavored cake and Mimosas. Sebastian suggested they spend some more time on the beach before going out to a club for the evening. He loved their beach days but figured dancing and drinking would be a fun way to wrap up his birthday. As usual, they ate a light meal and showered together after a day full of sun and sand. Sebastian chose a dark pair of jeans, his navy blue Sperrys, and a grey polo that fit just right, to wear out. Blaine, as usual, looked magnificent. He pulled him close as they walked down the beach to the club. “You look great.”

Once they arrived, Sebastian didn’t waste any time in getting them drinks and leading Blaine out onto the floor. They danced close and kissed a lot. Sebastian spilled one of his drinks on his shoes but didn’t care, Blaine was so close and his hand was on his small waist and he could smell the oil he wore mingled with the clean scent of shampoo. He dropped his glass off on a table so that he could put both hands on the other man and pull him closer. “You’re so hot. Like, you have no idea.”

**Blaine’s POV:**

Hard bass thumped through Blaine’s body like a drum as he pressed himself against Sebastian. He was a little tipsy and the liquid courage made him bolder than he normally felt. Not to mention just being near Sebastian and soaking up his confidence made him feel like he could do anything. It had been a long time since his glee club days and dancing felt a little strange. But his hips seemed to find the beat easily, and move as if he were made to do it. The cold glass of whiskey in his hand felt incredible against his heated skin. He’d hardly drank any of it though he was so wrapped up in the music and Seb. He noted that there were plenty of men checking them out. He figured most of them were gawking at Sebastian, with his long legs, and elfish face, but he noticed a few of them were also giving just him the once-over. He was sweaty and his fitted white button-up was stuck to his body, leaving his chest and swaying hips on display. 

Two months ago, it might have embarrassed him, or thrilled him, but, now he only had eyes for Sebastian. And he only wanted _Sebastian,_ to look at him. He felt a thrum of satisfaction knowing that none of the guys checking either one of them out would never have chances with either one of them. He smiled shyly at Seb’s compliment, his free hand slipping into the back pocket of Seb’s tight jeans. “You are,” he murmured, his hips pressed harder into Sebastian’s, so that he could feel each sway of Seb’s hips in rhythm with his own. He couldn’t believe that this was their last night here. Tomorrow evening they’d be back in Boston, and they’d both be back in classes.

The thought of going back to LeFay, was enough to make Blaine knock back the rest of his Whiskey. Hard. He didn’t want any of this to end. He was going to miss it so much when he went back. Especially knowing what arriving back was going to bring him. His heart thumped hard against his chest at the thought of the Council, and of going back to only really getting to see his lover on the weekends. Blaine knew he was going to miss falling asleep to kisses and tangled, sweaty limbs and waking up pressed close to Sebastian every morning. Everything in him was fighting the urge not to beg Seb to extend the trip by a couple more days. He knew it wasn’t possible. Sebastian was serious about school, and he couldn’t ask him to stay away from Ras longer than he already had been. 

He sat his drink down on a table near them, not missing a beat and not caring that someone was sitting there. “In fact, you look so damn good I think we should get out of here.” He looked up at Seb through his long lashes, his eyes wide. “I’d like to see much more of you.” He tilted his head up, his mouth slightly parted, practically begging for a another kiss. Already knowing that it’d taste like cranberries and Vodka. 

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian smiled that smile, you know the one. Wide, every perfect and imperfect (Sorry mom, hated the retainer) tooth on display. He looked around the dark room, saw the eyes on them. He leaned down to give Blaine a deep kiss, a hand gripping the back of his neck. Sebastian could feel beads of sweat gathered there at the nape of the other’s neck, could feel his hot breath. “Let’s go.” He grabbed Blaine’s hand and pulled him out of the sweaty club and into the night air. Sebastian pulled Blaine after him, running down the beach, kicking up sand. Sebastian stopped a few times to give the other sloppy, giddy kisses, with his hands up his white button-up shirt.

He fumbled with the bungalow keys, got the door open, and pulled Blaine inside, before kicking the door closed. Sebastian reached out and pulled Blaine against him. He kissed his way down his neck, his lips scraping the light dusting of hair on his jaw. B was amazing like that, could grow a beard in no time, when it took Sebastian forever and a week, to look like he was even trying to. “I thought you wanted to see me in less,” his voice low in Blaine’s ear. Sebastian was already working on the buttons of his lover’s top.

**Blaine’s POV:**

When Sebastian smiled that way, Blaine could hardly handle himself. He was right, the kiss tasted like the bittersweet of cranberries. The slide of Seb’s tongue against his, sent a shiver straight down to his core, and it was all Blaine could do to keep himself from moaning out loud, in front of the whole room. People were watching, and the thought was actually a tiny bit of a turn-on. Looks like he’d learned something new about himself tonight. He pulled away breathless and nodded, his fingers gripping Seb’s, as they made their way down the beach. The whole thing feeling like a goddamn movie.

He sighed into Seb’s touch once they were inside the bungalow. Shivering at the feel of Seb’s lips against the stubble on his chin. He was once slightly embarrassed by how hairy he actually was, but Sebastian made him feel like it was the most attractive thing, so he’d learned to embrace it. He bit his lip at Seb’s words, to keep a smile from taking over his face. Sebastian was paying so much attention to Blaine’s body that he found himself wondering once more how Seb would treat it, if he were to let him touch him the way Blaine touched Seb. The thought made his belly flip and flutter with butterflies.

“Yeah, less. Though nothing is preferable.” He teased. His fingers already finding their way to Seb’s Polo, and helping him to shrug it over his head. Blaine let Seb’s shirt fall carelessly to the floor. before shrugging out of his own. He’d opted not to wear an undershirt tonight, choosing instead to let the sea breeze hit his chest. He ran his fingers lightly over Seb’s tanned chest, Seb’s skin hot to the touch. He wasted no time getting himself out of the rest of his clothing. Turning his attentions back to Seb, his fingers already itched to get Seb out of his jeans. He reached forward, fingers fumbling at the button and zipper, before hooking his fingers into Seb’s jeans and boxers, and pushing them both down at the same time.

Blaine took a moment to look at Sebastian. The sharp angles and smooth curves of his perfect body. He could still just barely make out the stardust of freckles. The only light in the room, was the full-moon looking down at them through curtains blowing in the sea breeze. Again it was all so romantic Blaine could cry. They’d moved so fast from leaving the bar, and really what was their hurry? They had all night. “Come here,” he licked his lips and pulled Sebastian’s bare body close to him. Wrapping his arms around him, and kissing him so completely that it made Blaine dizzy, when he pulled away finally. He swallowed hard, and tilted his head back so he could look up at Seb, his breath picking up so that when he spoke it was far too breathy. 

“Do you think we could…?” He trailed off, losing his nerve. Why was this so difficult to ask? He trusted Sebastian. Maybe it was because he’d only done it once before. Or maybe it was because he was asking for something they hadn’t done before. It was new territory for them. Maybe it was because he feared he’d be rejected, which would embarrass him, and he didn’t want to feel bad. But, this was _Sebastian_ , and he wanted Sebastian more than anything. In every way. Seb seemed to want the same. He had no reason to believe he’d be turned down. “I want to feel _you_ …” He licked his lips, his eyes staring up at Seb as wide as the moon. “Inside of _me_.”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian lifted his arms when he needed to, kicked off his jeans, let himself be pulled close. He kissed Blaine back, deeply in the moonlight washed room. He sighed when the other man pulled away, his hands braced on the small of his back. He watched Blaine speak and noticed that he looked nervous suddenly. It was strange. They had been together so many times now, and Sebastian thought that it always went well ( _better_ than well, actually.) and that he paid attention to the other man’s body. Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but was cut off before he could. _Oh_. Oh okay….it made sense now. He watched Blaine for a moment before nodding, “Yeah, B. Yes. We can do that.” His voice was too breathy for his liking, and his hands felt clammy against the other man’s skin.

Sebastian kissed Blaine again, just a few chaste ones, before a deeper one. He nipped B’s bottom lip, and pulled away to tease before giving another small kiss. “Let’s go to the bedroom,” he mumbled against Blaine’s mouth mid kiss. His arms so tight around the other man. Sebastian decided to turn around and pull the other man by the hand to the room, long limbs didn’t do well when walking backward. Once inside they closed the door, and Sebastian gently pushed Blaine back onto the mattress, before crawling up in between his legs, a hand on either side of the other man’s head in the pillows. Sebastian watched Blaine’s face for a moment, making sure he felt comfortable. “You’re sure, B?” He leaned down to press a few kisses to his jaw and neck, hoping it would help calm the other’s nerves a bit. Sebastian began to trail kisses down to his clavicle, sucking a bit here in an effort to leave a tiny mark, before kissing a trail down his torso. Some kisses on the ribs, his nipples, then nuzzling his nose in the dusting of dark hair on his stomach. 

Sebastian moved down the bed so that he was in between Blaine’s thighs. Here, he kissed and nipped his inner thighs, before gripping Blaine’s cock and taking the head into his mouth. Sebastian’s eyes found Blaine’s as he sucked and took him in deeper. Sebastian moaned around the other man, feeling himself get harder. He did this for a few moments, before moving lower to gently lick Blaine’s entrance, waiting to gauge his response before doing it again with rhythm.

  
  


**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine allowed Sebastian to guide him to their bed, his body a little numb with nerves, as he walked. He’d been so afraid Sebastian wouldn’t want to try it this way with him, but the breathy tone of Seb’s voice told him his fears were ridiculous. He let himself be pushed onto the bed, his head hitting the soft pillow. The feel of Sebastian’s weight between his legs and on his body, felt right and natural. He licked his lips, and looked up at Seb, golden eyes searching green. “Yeah, I’m sure.” He’d meant to sound strong and confident, but his voice came out breathy, and a bit shaky. He leaned up to kiss Sebastian once, then pulled back and placed his head back on the pillow, with a reassuring smile. He wanted Sebastian to know he wanted this.

Each kiss and suck down his body eased his nerves. He smiled to himself, knowing he’d have a tiny mark on his clavicle tomorrow. Another memory to take home that was every bit as good as the many pictures they’d taken. Blaine kept his eyes focused on Seb’s, when Sebastian’s mouth closed around him. Amber eyes lost in a sea of emerald. He’d never get tired of this. Sebastian’s drowsy eyes, the heavy way his tongue felt against Blaine’s cock, the small moans that showed Blaine that Sebastian liked doing this just as much, was almost enough to make Blaine change his mind, switch their positions so he could slowly fuck his lover into the mattress. _Almost_ ... He could already feel that tight ball of pleasure in his stomach. He wasn’t ready for it to uncoil, and wound his fingers through Seb’s hair, to stop him, when he felt his lover start to go lower. The slick feel of Sebastian’s tongue against his entrance, just about sent him over the edge. “ _Oh_!” A primal noise that didn’t even sound like it came from him, escaped his lips. 

His legs instantly fell open further, and his hips bucked up leaving him open, and experiencing a sensation he’d never felt before. “ _Oh my god_ !” His head fell back and he stretched his neck so far, all he could see was the headboard. His right hand balled the comforter up, pulling it slightly loose. His left hand was in Seb’s hair, pulling probably harder than he should have been. With each lick, Seb’s tongue went inside of him deeper, and with each lick Blaine felt that little ball of pleasure start to unravel. He found himself pressing hard against Seb. If Sebastian so much as pressed the tip of his finger in, Blaine would come just like that. The thought alone just about did it. “Oh gods, Seb. I’m gonna come,” he gasped out, not even embarrassed. He lifted his head to watch Seb between his legs for a moment, his whole body rippling with want. And he wanted too much all at once. He didn’t want Seb to stop, but he wanted to feel him more than ever now. Already images of how good he’d feel sliding inside of him ,their bodies pressed flush together, were ravaging his mind. “Need to _feel_ you.”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian pulled away from Blaine, leaving another trail of kisses along his inner thighs a little too slowly. He smiled against the warm, sensitive skin there before moving up his body again. Sebastian leaned over Blaine to the bedside table, where he grabbed the lube and a condom. He stroked himself a few times on his knees, before putting on the condom and coating his fingers with lube. He gently rubbed the tips of his fingers against B’s entrance, before pushing one long digit inside. Sebastian let a little moan slip from his lips, breathing, “You feel amazing.” 

He worked into Blaine for a few moments, before adding another finger and then another. Sebastian watched Blaine’s face to make sure he was ready. The other man’s chest was rising and falling, and had a faint dusting of red across it. His whole body was covered in a sheen of sweat, and his dark curls were a mess against the stark white pillows. Blaine was beautiful. Sebastian sat back on his knees and withdrew his fingers. He stroked himself with some lube and rubbed Blaine’s inner thigh soothingly with his free hand. “Ready?” Sebastian pressed himself inside slowly, exhaling as he did so, with a hand on B’s knee, and the other guiding himself. His breath felt short, and he wanted nothing more than to buck into the warmth, hard and fast. But he couldn’t. Sebastian wanted Blaine to enjoy himself, and to have complete control over the situation. Sebastian pulled out a little, and pressed back inside again, grunting a little bit. Blaine was so tight, and his skin was so hot, as his muscles quivering underneath Sebastian. B probably didn’t _realize_ how much he looked like a fucking God right now, splayed out underneath him. 

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine kept his eyes on Sebastian as he readied everything. His lids heavy, as he followed each precise movement. All of Blaine’s senses were hyper-sensitive, as Sebastian touched him. He could almost still feel his tongue against him, as Seb’s fingers pressed inside. He let out a slow and long breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, his eyes slitting as he watched Seb stroke himself, and press his fingers into Blaine’s body, above him. He spread his legs a little more, not taking his eyes off Sebastian, as his lover touched him in all the right places. Seb did everything so flawlessly. Like he’d known Blaine’s body for years and years, instead of just a couple of months. Seb was a musician, and Blaine was his instrument, his low little whine, was the song. 

He gave a small nod, his body trembling still with nerves. His heart thumping hard against its cage. “Yeah.” He murmured and licked his lips. The spot where Seb’s hand was using his knee as a prop, was tingling slightly. He swallowed hard as he watched Seb line himself up, then slowly press himself in. A low hiss left his lips, and his whole body tensed up with an ache that he’d forgotten long ago. It was almost too much for him, but Seb seemed to know exactly what to do. The slow slide of the second thrust, burned through him, the ache ebbing away to something so much better. 

  
The sting of the stretch and the slide, of Seb’s cock thrusting in slowly a second time, caused goosebumps to prickle over his skin. A low moan of pleasure later, and Blaine was shifting his body down, pulling Seb inside of him, as far as he could go. His ass resting just so, on Seb’s bent knees. His legs open and willing, heels pressed into Seb’s muscled calves. He tilted his head back against the pillows, looking directly up at Seb through heavy lashes. “You feel so fucking good,” he moaned - low and through a gasp, the profanity coming naturally, as it always did when he felt this good with Sebastian. “I want _more_.” He probably should have asked, but he was so close to the edge that he couldn’t take it. He needed to feel that fullness, that slide. Wanted to watch Sebastian lose himself in him. He kept one hand balled up in the sheets, the other gripping Seb’s wrist tightly, urging. 

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian moved his hands to grip Blaine’s thighs, at his urgency. He pressed inside again, and again, started to move faster. He could feel the tightness in his body start to coil up, wanting so much to spring. Sebastian gripped Blaine’s thighs tighter, there would probably be little half-moon marks sprinkled over the olive skin there in the morning. He pressed in a few more times, before moving to place his hands on either side of Blaine’s head, their chests pressed together, their heartbeats in tandem. Sebastian’s breaths were heavy, his hips started to become erratic. “Fuck, B…” The other man was so tight and his demanding attitude was driving Sebastian crazy. He pressed into him hard, and came with a loud noise, that he probably would have been embarrassed by, if he were with anybody else. Sebastian pressed into Blaine a few more times, moaning into the pillow besides his head. _“You_ …” He could feel Blaine’s hard cock in between their bodies. 

**Blaine’s POV:**

He had to fight to keep from letting his eyes slip closed, he wanted to keep looking up at Seb’s gorgeous face. His sandy hair wet with sweat, little drips sliding down his chin. He wanted to watch him, yet kiss him at the same time, it was driving him crazy. With each thrust, Seb’s hands gripped tighter, shooting little pricks of pain and pleasure throughout Blaine’s already over-stimulated body. He’d forgotten how good this could feel, and the fact that Sebastian was the one fucking into him made it feel even better. Each slide and each pull, brought him closer to the edge. He knew he was moaning too much, and maybe even a little _too_ loud, but he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t _wait_ for the soreness of tomorrow. The ache in his body and legs, would be an incredible memory to take home and lock away, before the full force from the storm of going back to LeFay, hit him/

Seb’s sudden movement brought them closer together, chests together, causing Blaine to gasp. Seb’s hips thrusting fast, and suddenly without rhythm. He slid his arms around Seb’s waist, gripping his ass to help guide him. His new nickname on Seb’s sighing lips and the almost growl from Seb’s lips as he came fast and hard, was more than enough to send Blaine careening over the edge he’d been teetering on, for the last twenty minutes. He thrust his hips up, his head sliding back on the pillow, curls now a tangled and sweaty mess, as he came between them, just as hard. He finally let his eyes close, relishing in the knowledge that he’d been right. Seb would know _exactly_ how to treat his body.

He slowly stroked up and down Seb’s back, his hands shaky, and body spent and wobbly. His legs slowly sliding away. Sebastian was still inside of him, and Blaine kind of wished he could stay that way. “Me?” He mumbled with a smile, as he pressed his lips to Seb’s heated shoulder. He trailed a few more kisses up his neck, before raising his hands to Seb’s face, meeting his eyes and smiling shyly before guiding Seb’s face to his. He kissed him slowly and deeply, as if he could show Sebastian how much he felt right here with him, with just a kiss. His eyes drifting shut again, as he took in the perfect moment. 

**Sebastian’s POV** :

Sebastian kissed Blaine for a few moments to revel in the afterglow. He slowly and gently pulled out before giving Blaine one more quick peck. “Yeah, you. You’re _amazing_.” Sebastian stood up, disposed of the condom in the bathroom, and grabbed a towel for them to clean up. On his way back to the bedroom, he grabbed the box of expensive French truffles his mother sent. Once back in the hot room, Sebastian handed his lover the towel, and set the box of chocolates down on the bedside table. “Figured we could share these.” 

He watched Blaine, and a million thoughts raced through his mind at once. Sebastian didn’t want the trip to end. He wanted to climb back on top of Blaine, and kiss him senseless. He wanted to sleep wrapped around Blaine every night - _how_ was he going to sleep alone in his apartment after this? Sebastian took a deep breath, and sat up against the headboard behind him. The smooth wood felt cool against his overheated skin. “Blaine.” He looked down at the other man and reached out a hand to rake his fingers through his mussed hair. “I want you to be with me.” The words were out of his mouth before he could think of a more elegant way to say it. “I want you to be mine and….I wanna be yours.” 

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine sighed and closed his eyes, as Sebastian pulled out and stood. “You’re the amazing one.” He smiled, eyes still closed as he gave himself a moment to rest. He cleared his mind and just basked in the glow of the moon. His body tired, and so incredibly pleased all at once. He didn’t open his eyes until he heard Sebastian come back, and felt the softness of a towel. He scooted himself up, so that he was leaning against the headboard, to clean himself off. He let the towel fall into his lap, covering himself slightly as he reached for the box of expensive chocolates. He was about to open it up and offer Seb the first one, when he heard his name. Seb’s voice soft and all too serious, for the evening they’d had. It sent a chill down his spine because his brain instantly thought _what if Seb was trying to end it after all of this_? Maybe he’d only wanted to see what a week with Blaine was like before going back to his old life… And his head jerked up to look at Seb, worry etched across his brow briefly. “What’s wr-” He started to ask but, Seb’s fingers in his hair, and his next words, stilled him. His brow crinkled in confusion. His eyes going wider, as he listened to Sebastian speak.

 _Sebastian wanted to be his boyfriend_ ! It was the very thing Blaine had not let himself hope to have. The thing he wanted _most_ . To tie his fate around Sebastian's heart, and just be with him. A terrifying want. He shouldn’t say yes, he shouldn’t let this happen. But how was he supposed to go back tomorrow evening, knowing he could have _this_ ? That Sebastian wanted it too. It didn’t even matter how much trouble he’d be in. Because how much could he _possibly_ get into? Would he be locked down for the rest of the school year? Would they take his Freya? His magic? Would they try to force him to tell them where he was this week, and with whom, so they could go find Seb and make him _forget Blaine_? Would they simply not notice? 

His gut told him they’d noticed, but he’d never been in trouble, so perhaps they’d be lenient. He hadn’t told Sebastian _what_ he was. He hadn’t even used a speck of magic this week. His body was itching for it, but Sebastian made up for where it lacked...and how were these _ridiculous_ rules supposed to be enough to make Blaine want to stop what he was doing with Seb? To make him give up any of this _happiness_? As dangerous as it was, he wasn’t going to let some archaic rules run his life, and cause him to give up the best thing to ever happen to him. He cleared his throat and swallowed down the sudden emotion trapped there. “There’s nothing I want more.” he smiled. His voice a little too thick, his eyes wide, and far too bright, as he set the truffles aside, and shifted so that he was facing Sebastian properly. He smiled that smile, the huge, happy one, as he reached out and cupped Seb’s cheek, his thumb stroking gently across the sharp line of his jaw. “I’m already yours, Seb.”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian smiled and leaned his head into Blaine’s hand, “Yeah? Well, I guess we’re official now.” He couldn’t believe he was doing this, and it had to be one of the scariest things he had ever done. Scarier than jumping off cliffs into murky water - or that time he got lost in New York, or when he broke his arm during a Lacrosse match. The potential of getting heart broken, was very real, and Blaine’s happiness was paramount now. Damn, he had it bad! Sebastian leaned forward and gave Blaine a small kiss, before pulling away, still smiling. “I’m happy.” Sebastian leaned over and grabbed the box of chocolates Blaine had set beside him and opened them. He pulled out a raspberry truffle and took a bite, before holding it to the other man’s lips, “Don’t break my heart, B. I’m in your hands now.” 

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine grinned and laughed openly, “I’ve never gotten to change my Facebook relationship status before. It’s always said “Single.” I guess I’ve just been waiting for you to come along, so I could change it.” He was mostly teasing, but a part of him was thrilled with the simple idea. The last part was completely true, Blaine had been waiting for Sebastian Smythe for a very long time. Seb just didn’t know it. He thought about his Facebook again, and realized that he’d have to charm the truth away on his side. Only non-Witch friends would be able to see the truth, which caused a very real pang of sadness. He wanted _everyone_ to know about how he felt for this man. How _much_ he meant to Blaine. But that wasn’t a good idea, if he wanted to keep his guy safe with him. 

What mattered now, was that Sebastian was looking at him like he was the most important person in the world, and he was trusting Blaine with something that Blaine knew Sebastian had never given to anyone else. Blaine also realized that he’d already given his whole heart to Sebastian, the day they met. He knew without a doubt that it was in good hands. He leaned up to meet the kiss, the smile still caught on his lips. “I’m happy, too,” he mumbled, pulling away to look at Seb, as he was offered the chocolate. The rich taste lovely against his tongue. He could have laughed at Seb’s words. As if Blaine would _ever_ do anything like that to him. Sebastian didn’t know it, but he’d become the core of Blaine’s world. Of course he wouldn’t tell _Seb_ that, he’d scare him away. 

But to be fair, Seb didn’t know that they were fated. He didn’t _know_ that they’d had a connection for a very long time. But Blaine knew it from the moment they met - and the only reason he did, was because of his _magic_ . The tingling and pull at his heart. If he were to tell that to his lover, no, to his _boyfriend,_ Seb would think he was insane. He’d hold it close for now. Besides, Sebastian proved here tonight, that he felt the pull more than Blaine thought, and it was all he could ask for. “I could _never_ do that to you okay? You mean far too much to me.” He looked up at Seb, amber eyes wide, and honest, as he squeezed his hand in reassurance. 

_/fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Blaine get into trouble? Stick around to find out. ;)
> 
> Also, thank you to all of those that have supported this project. We appreciate you!


	20. Text- Saturday, September 1, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine suffers the fallout of breaking the rules. He's left in a weakened state and forced to lie and stay away from Sebastian for too long.

__

_/fin._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phone call will be posted soon.


	21. Phone Call- Wednesday, September 5, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short phone call between Sebastian and Blaine while they're apart. Sebastian does something sweet for Blaine while he's stuck in his room.

**Blaine** : Hey you. 

_(Groggy and slow sounding but so happy to talk to Seb.)_

**Seb** : Hey, B. You sound terrible... I sent you something that may help with that. Should be there any minute.

_(Voice sympathetic and though he tries to hide it he's so happy to hear Blaine's voice, too.)_

**Blaine** : At least I have a voice now. You should have heard me the other day. You sent me something? Oh - hold on... You sent me soup? Oh my god.

**Seb:** There should be tea, too.

**Blaine** : There is! This is amazing. _You’re_ amazing, Seb. I could actually cry right now. I really don’t deserve you...

_(Laughs in disbelief though his voice sort of cracks on the word cry.)_

**Seb** : Stop that. I wanted to help since I can't come over. You sound really terrible, B.

**Blaine** : _Thank you_ , this is really sweet. I haven’t eaten much in days. This is the first time I've wanted to. I know, I’m sorry you have to hear me.

**Seb** : It's not that! I just wish you felt better.

**Blaine** : I know, Seb, I’m trying. I can’t _wait_ to see you again. You have no clue.

**Seb:** I... might.

**Blaine** : Tell me?

**Seb:** Well, I may have gotten used to not sleeping alone.

_(Hesitates before answering because he's sort of embarrassed.)_

**Blaine** : Even though I'm clingy?

**Seb** : Hey now, I never said you were clingy.

**Blaine** : _I'm_ saying that. I always wake up just wrapped around you. I guess I never even asked if you liked it.

**Seb** : I _obviously_ like it. This has got to be hurting your voice.

**Blaine** : Good, I can't wait to hold you again because you feel good in my arms, you know. Yeah, but talking to you has been worth it. Plus this tea helps. You did good.

**Seb** : Neither can I, B. I like to think so. You should sleep. Text me tomorrow?

**Blaine** : Okay. Thank you for the soup and tea. And for talking to me. I feel less disconnected from you now and that makes me feel better. I just miss you and Ras. I promise you I’ll be back before you know it.

**Seb** : You're welcome. We miss you, too. I'll hold you to that. Please get some rest now, I'll talk to you soon.

**Blain** e: Promise I’ll try. Goodnight. Seb.

**Seb:** Goodnight, B.

_/fin._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick around for the follow up para. :)


	22. I’m So Heavy(Heavy in Your Arms)-Friday September 7, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what has happened to Blaine since he last got to see Sebastian. He finally feels decent enough to find a way to his boyfriend's with the help of his friend David.

**This chapter features David (The Warbler) and Will Anderson (Blaine's father.)**

_Friday September 7, 2018_

**Blaine's POV:**

Blaine could still recall the events of August 28, the Tuesday evening he came home from his wonderful vacation with Sebastian. It was fresh in his head almost two weeks later, hard to forget when every twitch of his muscles, or inhale and exhale, screamed with the memory of that night. To be so high, happy and in love, only to have almost all of it ripped away from you, was not something a person forgot. Losing one’s magic, no matter how temporary, wasn’t like losing a tooth, or even a limb, it was like losing your very soul - because that’s where his magic came from. The core part of a Witch’s being. The council was even gentle as they punished him for his five day unexplained absence, but he could still recall the scream that tore from his throat when the parts of his magic that they could reach, left his body in a glowing ball of energy - leaving his throat raw and sore, even now.

His body was still feverish from the withdrawal, but there was also a coldness that seeped down to his bones. A void, a loss of something so much more than words could ever explain. His head still throbbed, and his eyes still hurt to just be open. It had been ten days and he didn’t feel any better. It wasn’t like a normal sickness that got better with time. No, the only thing that would fix his misery ,was the reinstatement of his magic.

He’d spent week one completely in his bed, only getting up to use the bathroom. His hair was a mess, his face was in dire need of a shave. But he was physically incapable of doing much with himself. It didn’t help that he missed Sebastian desperately, and that he couldn’t explain to his boyfriend why he wasn’t texting or calling much. It was killing him inside that he couldn’t communicate properly, and he spent week one terrified that Sebastian was going to break up with him. By the next Tuesday he was so sick of quietly crying to himself about it, the hot tears doing nothing for his aching head, that he sent three whole texts in a row, trying his hardest not to throw up from the over-stimulation. That’s when he discovered that just texting Seb actually made him feel like a person for a moment. The phone call that came later and the incredibly sweet delivery of soup and tea from Sebastian actually made him smile. Even if it was painful. This caused Blaine to spend his second week of punishment trying his hardest to be strong enough to leave the school and make his way to Sebastian.

His friends, Nick and David and his father, had all been in to visit them. He’d spoken some to his friends, but couldn’t bring himself to answer their questions. His father hadn’t taken no for an answer and wouldn’t leave until Blaine was beside himself. He could still recall the conversation.

**_“What are you thinking, Blaine? Did we raise an idiot? Five days without word? You know damn well you’re not supposed be gone more than forty-eight hours without permission. There’s a reason for these rules! Where were you? Don’t tell me with friends. No friend is worth this. Some boy? Some stupid human boy that wouldn’t look at you twice, if you didn’t charm him? You’re lucky I’m the headmaster and was able to get your punishment down to two weeks, they wanted to give you a month!”_ **

The words hurt, but they weren’t true. Blaine didn’t have to use magic to get Sebastian to look at him, and if he reminded himself of that, his father’s words couldn’t get to him much. All the same, it made him emotional. He tried his hardest not to let his dad see him down and to keep the emotions under control. He kept his blurry eyes fixed on the wall, his back to Will Anderson in defiance. Freya hadn’t left his side in days, and she was sitting curled against Blaine’s stomach tossing _murderous_ looks at Will over Blaine’s side.

**_“I don’t mean to be cruel, but you should know better. They can burn you for this. And don’t give me that nonsense about him being your Fate. He’s human. No person is worth all of this.”_ **

Blaine couldn’t stop the snort of annoyance as he muttered words back for the first time. **“** _As if you care what happens to me.”_

He was a little surprised by the words that followed from his father. “ **_Of course, I care, you’re my son. You’re the last thing I have left of_ ** **her** **_.”_ **

His father’s soft admittance quietened Blaine but left him with a deafening scream in his head. “Then why do you treat me like a burden?” But he kept his mouth shut and pressed his face into his pillow, willing his dad to leave. He could hear the sure shuffle of his father’s feet as he made his way to the door. “ **_Sit tight for the next few days, you have an appointment with the Council on Sunday night just before Midnight. Don’t be late. They’ll be giving you the rest of your magic back._ **

_"I’ll make sure I’m back at LeFay by Eleven on Sunday then.”_

**_“You’re going to leave?”_ **

_“Are you going to try to stop me? Lock me up? I won’t be breaking any rules. I’ll be gone less than forty-eight hours.”_

**_“You’re too weak to leave, Blaine. You won’t make it very far.”_ **

_“Of course I will. I’m determined. I get it from her, after all.”_

He had turned slowly to look at his father, he could see the struggle on his face and the slow acceptance. “ **_Very well. But you’re on your own I’m afraid, and if you’re late coming back I can’t promise you won’t face something worse than losing some of your magic.”_ **

Blaine had nodded and knew he had a stunned look on his exhausted face. Surprised that he wasn’t being forced to stay. “ _Thank you_.” His father let out a disbelieving laugh as he turned on his heel and stalked out of Blaine’s room.

That was Thursday. It was early Friday evening now and Blaine was trying his best to get dressed and look somewhat presentable after his disaster of a shower. It wasn’t that he was incompetent without the rest of his magic, but he hurt so badly he wasn’t able to gain control of his shaking limbs long enough to do much. He’d already given up on shaving and figured if Sebastian could accept him sick, sweaty, bearded and wild-eyed, then he probably wasn’t going to go and leave him, any time soon. 

He gently slipped on a pair of black sweatpants, and carefully shrugged his black LeFay University hoodie over his head, the school’s name written in bold script over the front right side, the dark purple full moon and crow symbol dancing across the back. He slipped his shoes on, and checked his phone once more to make sure that it wasn’t too early, before dropping it into his hoodie pocket. His bus was due at 8, and he wanted to time it just right so that he could stay with Sebastian as late as possible on Sunday. His mouth twitched into a smile. He was going to text ahead, but he honestly just wanted to surprise Sebastian with a visit. Of course, Seb might kill him when he saw the state he was in, but it’d be worth it. He dropped a kiss to the top of Freya’s annoyed, fluffy head, but even she seemed happy that he was getting out of here for a bit. She’d been doting on him like a mother for days now. She was probably happy for the rest.

He kept his head down as he slowly and painfully made his way down the old and narrow stairs of his school. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, and explain what he was doing. None of them would understand, and he knew that if he ran into Nick or David, they’d just try to stop him. He didn’t want to fight with his friends. His feet and legs protested with each step, and by the time he got to front door of the huge school, he needed to sit for a moment. He could swear he saw his friends watching from one of the balconies with concerned looks, but when he looked back, they weren’t there. Finally, he stood and made his way outside into the pleasant high sixty-degree weather.

Massachusetts was cooling down nicely in time for Autumn. He loved the cooler weather. Well, normally, but tonight Blaine felt like it were negative sixty. He shivered in his hoodie as a cold sweat trickled down his feverish forehead. He glanced down at the hill he’d have to travel down to get to the road and cursed his lack of magic. He could be to the bus stop by now if he could just **pop** over there. He shook his head and continued his short trek. He might as well have been trekking to fucking Mordor.

By the time he reached the bottom of the hill he was fighting the urge to throw up, and his breathing was ridiculous – almost as if he’d never worked out a day in his life! He looked at his phone and his heart sank when he saw that it was 7:45. He’d never make his bus. He should just call Sebastian and have him come get him. The thought made him nervous, what if Seb didn’t want him around because he was too sick? What if he was the type to say he’d do better at home? As he fought with himself on what to do, a silver car pulled up to a stop right next to him. As the window rolled down Blaine’s eyes settled on the dark skin and handsome features of his friend David. _Well shit_.

“You’re such a dumb ass, get in the damn car.” The passenger door opened on its own and Blaine contemplated for a moment, before shaking his head and getting in.

“If you could just take me to the bus stop…” He mumbled, too embarrassed to look at his friend.

  
David shook his head and scoffed. “No. It’ll take you six years to get into the bus. “Just tell me where you’re going and I’ll take you.” The thought of telling David where he was going freaked him out beyond belief.

“I can’t do that.” He shook his head fast, causing a burst of pain behind his eyes.

“Yes, you can, Blaine. I know you’re going to see that boy. Your human boy. I know. You must think Nick and I are both stupid. I’ve seen people that meet their Fates before. And you have that look. That over-the-moon-I-can-do-anything, look. I don't know how he's your Fate considering he's human... but here we are.”

“How do you know he’s human?”

“Because you’re still _hiding_ it. If he were a Witch, you’d have gushed to us by now. It’s been months.”

Blaine sighed, of course his friends, knew. His father had kinda figured it out somewhat, as well.

“Don’t worry though, I don’t think the Council knows. They don’t spend as much time around you as those closest to you do. Besides, you’re not giving up any information, so you’re safe for now. But look Blaine, you’ve got to be fucking careful. I’m worried about you. So is Nick. I know you know what they do to Witches that "fall in love" with humans…” David drummed his thumbs against the steering wheel. “I know what I think you should do, but you have to figure it out on your own.” David paused and shook his head with a deep sigh. Blaine could tell he was afraid. “But since you’re hellbent on getting yourself killed, at least let me take you to his house. Just so I have peace of mind tonight. I’ll even drive this thing instead of magic, since that might kill you, too. You don’t have to tell me what his name is, or what he looks like, or _anything_ about him, but you’ll kill yourself just getting there at this rate.”

Blaine bit his lip and looked over at his friend. David’s kind brown eyes were furrowed in concern as he drove aimlessly. Blaine blinked back an onset of emotion, and just nodded before telling him how to get to Sebastian’s street. He told him to park three buildings down, figuring that his friend would figure out what he was doing, but that he would be satisfied enough to not question.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you. I know you’d never turn me in, or do anything to cause me strife. But if the Council or my father caught wind that you knew anything about… this… they could use it against you to get information, and I’d never forgive myself. So, it’s best that no one knows, okay?” Blaine explained, his eyes wide. David just nodded and turned to Blaine.

“I get it. Just be safe. Keep your protections up, and your charms and don’t let your guard down for a moment. Your dad may be being nice right now, but don’t forget he works on the council.” David stated as if Blaine didn’t know. “Also, you might want to let me magic you to at least have a cough and some sniffles and runny nose on top of your obvious ailments. Don’t get me wrong, you look plenty sick, but I’m not sure you look _human_ sick.” Blaine tried to give a smile as he nodded his consent. David closed his eyes and Blaine could feel the tingle of magic in his body and the feeling of getting even more ill. It was a mild charm, charms not being David’s biggest strength, but it did the trick.

He could feel the tickle in his nose and as he took a breath, the nasty feeling of mucus in his lungs before he started coughing like he had Bronchitis and Pneumonia, on top of everything else. He groaned and shook his head, hating that he had to lie to Sebastian. “Thanks, David.” His voice was nasally and thick. He tried to laugh but coughed instead. He was about to get out of the car when David pressed a bag of cherry cough drops and little pack of tissues into Blaine’s hand. Blaine arched a brow in question.

“My mind is much clearer than yours, I’ve thought of everything before even getting into the car. Now, get out of my car before you get me _sick_. Go snot on your boy and be careful, Anderson.”

Blaine did as he was told and smiled in thanks again as he closed the door and pushed the tissues into his hoodie pocket. He unwrapped one of the cough drops and sighed as it actually did its job. The cool menthol felt good on his throat. He waited until David pulled away and was out of sight before slowly and painfully making his way to Sebastian’s building. He trudged up to the third floor, already feeling Ras’ energy, even without magi, and he could feel Sebastian’s warmth on the other side of the door, as he raised his fist and knocked softly.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

It had been a lonely two weeks for Sebastian. Almost immediately after Blaine arrived back at school, he had gotten extremely sick. They hardly were able to text and only talked on the phone once for a few minutes, because Blaine sounded like he was in immense pain. He couldn’t help feeling a little dejected at first, selfishly thinking that the other man was avoiding him. Sebastian regretted that thought now after hearing the sad scratch of Blaine’s voice through the phone.

He had used the time to catch up on his case studies and research, spent some long hours in the law library, took Ras out for multiple runs a day, and even went shopping a time or two (a stress-induced habit.) Sebastian missed Blaine so he threw himself into everything else so that he kept himself from making any stupid decisions, not that he even really wanted to. All the dating apps were deleted from his phone, no more phone numbers of past hook-ups or Facebook profiles a click away. Sebastian just wanted B, and he was locked up in an old building on top of that giant green hill - kind of like Rapunzel. He had sent soup and tea, but wasn’t sure what else to do, since he couldn’t go visit according to some archaic rule. Sebastian was stuck in his apartment, frustrated and a little sad, two emotions he didn’t enjoy.

So it was a pretty big surprise to find a shockingly hairy Blaine standing outside his door. Sebastian heard the knock, looked through the peephole, wasn’t sure who he was looking at for a second (Hello BEARD!), and almost ripped the door off its hinges when he realized. Blaine looked limp and sweaty and worn out. “Jesus B. You look like hell.” He pulled him in for a hug before pulling away, “Uh, is this okay? I know you’re sick and I don’t know if you want to be touched right now.”

Sebastian stepped aside as Ras bounded out the door, “Get down, buddy. Give him some space.” He grabbed the excited pup by his blue collar as he was mid jump. “Come inside. I might have a can of soup or something. Want some tea? I bought a bunch the other day, for you – oh, and a kettle, too. Pagan people like tea, right? Herbs and shit.” He had missed Blaine so much and now he was here. “I’ve missed you. Are you okay?”

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine could feel the energy of Ras on the other side of the door as he waited. The Council may have taken the bulk of his magic, but the essence of it still lived inside his bones. He could feel the pup’s excitement. He could also feel Sebastian’s confusion and then the drop of excitement as the door whooshed open and he was enveloped in the familiar and comforting arms of his boyfriend. He all but melted into the touch, Seb’s touch was the first contact in almost two weeks that didn’t make him want to rip his skin off. Sadly Blaine had only a moment to try and inhale the sweet, leathery scent of cologne on Seb’s skin, through his stuffy nose, before Seb pulled away. He looked up at Seb and gave what he hoped was an encouraging smile. “It’s good, Seb, really.”

Blaine tried to keep the wince from his face as Ras’ giant body skidded into his. His skin still hurt regardless of what he told Sebastian, but he had missed the sweet dog and reached down to give him a comforting pat, before slowly following the two of them into the apartment. “I’m not hungry right now, maybe in a little bit?” He had hardly eaten anything the last two weeks save for the soup and tea Seb had sent him, and now that he was _actually ill_ , he couldn’t stand the thought of food. He felt his lips tug into a smile though. Sebastian had gotten him a tea kettle and tea? “That’s- Gods, Seb, you’re so sweet.” He cleared his throat, cringing at how raw and raspy he sounded, and made his way over to where Seb as vaguely gesturing towards the massive wall of tea and a shiny top of the line tea kettle. He noticed there were a few loose teas in the mix and made a mental note to himself to bring a strainer and teach Seb how to make those.

“You didn’t have to do this for me.” He swallowed hard, a little overwhelmed. He chuckled all the same at Seb. His question is adorable and just the sweetest thing in a very Sebastian Smythe way. Blaine’s favorite brand of sweet. Gods, he really had missed him. “Yes, Pagan people do tend to love tea. I love tea. Maybe I’ll let you make me some Chamomile tea in a minute, it’s good for calming and healing. But now, I just want to enjoy the fact that I actually made it here and I get to see you in person.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was closing the distance between them. He stood himself in front of Sebastian, his arms going around his boyfriend’s waist to pull him close. He hesitated before tiptoeing up on his tired feet and pressing his ridiculously bearded face into Sebastian’s slender neck. His arms locking as tightly as they could around Seb’s waist. He breathed in as best as he could, before letting out a shaky breath. “I’m better now that I’m here with you,” he said against Seb’s neck. He didn’t want to let go of Seb. Nervous that he’d wake up and be back in his sick bed at LeFay. 

He pulled back just enough to look up into green eyes, careful not to breathe too much on Seb. “I’ve missed you so much, you have no idea. I was so afraid that you’d get bored and want to leave me.” He was also nervous that he’d show up without his magic and somehow Sebastian would be able to sense that and Blaine’s allure would be gone. Other Witches often said that humans couldn’t help but notice the thrall of magic without realizing it. He just hoped Seb still wanted him without his charms. He had to believe he did, but he couldn’t stop himself from quietly asking, “Nothing’s changed, you still want to be with me, right?” He could feel his body growing heavier and knew he should sit down, or lie down really, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away.

**Sebasian’s POV:**

Sebastian’s body thrilled with pleasure and Goosebumps as Blaine’s beard brushed against the sensitive skin of his neck. It has been like two weeks since they had done anything physical and his body was responding as such. Sebastian had to remind himself that Blaine was sick and that he was going to take care of him for the night. He cleared his throat and took a step back, his hands still on the other man’s shoulders. “Nothing has changed. You should sit down. I’ll start the kettle.”

He lead Blaine over to the couch and encouraged him to sit. Sebastian wrapped his boyfriend’s shoulders with the maroon Harvard blanket that was always draped over the back of the couch. Seb went into the kitchen and started the water before he headed to the bedroom to grab a pillow and a few extra blankets out of the hallway closet. “Here. He tucked Blaine in a bit more thoroughly on the couch before he sat next to him. “I think I bought Chamomile. What else can I get you? Do you need me to run out and buy anything?” 

Sebastian wrapped an arm around Blaine and rubbed his shoulder in an effort to warm him up. The tea kettle began to whistle, so Sebastian stood up and headed to the kitchen to look through the tins of tea he bought. He was going to be so pissed if he didn’t get any Chamomile. Thankfully, he had. Sebastian set the delicate tea bag inside a Wonder Woman mug Hunter had bought him last Christmas, and poured the hot water over it, releasing a perfumed scent into the air. He brought the tea over to Blaine and set it on the coffee table. “I think you have to let it steep for five minutes. Are you staying here tonight?”

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine felt a surge of relief settle over him as Sebastian reassured him. He shouldn’t have been worried to begin with though, Sebastian was his; it was supposed to be that way. Still, what were the gods even playing at by connecting him to a human? How _cruel_ could they be? Blaine wouldn’t change it now though. He wasn’t letting Seb go. Blaine nodded and allowed himself to be lead to the couch, Seb’s hand was cool against his feverish one causing him to shiver again. No matter how hot his skin was, he couldn’t seem to get warm enough. He was freezing to his bones. The relief he felt as he sat down was probably visible. He smiled meekly up at Sebastian as his boyfriend went above and beyond to make him comfortable. The soft feel of the Harvard blanket over his shoulders more comforting than the heavy blankets at school.

The pillow Seb brought out was so incredibly inviting that he almost changed his mind about the tea in favor of lying his head down, but Sebastian’s comforting arm around his shoulder stopped him. He was packed tight with blankets, Seb was close, and Ras was looking at him from his spot on the floor - like all he wanted to do was curl up into Blaine’s body and sleep. Much like Freya had been doing lately. He smiled to himself at how much better he was doing here already.

“No, no, I’m alright, Seb. I just really wanted to be where you were. I was going a little crazy in my room. My friends tried to help, but I felt trapped. Coming here hasn’t cured me, but I do feel so much better with you.” He chuckled at his sappiness, his voice hardly there and sighed when Seb stood to get his tea for him already missing his closeness. But Ras had rested his chin on Blaine’s knee and was happily allowing Blaine to pat his head. He stopped and shifted so that his feet were off the floor, his knees tucked up so he was as small as possible. 

He leaned himself against the arm of the chair, the pillow resting between him and the couch, thus cushioning him. He patted the little bare spot in front of him, and Ras scooted himself ovr, so he could rest his head back against Blaine from the floor. Blaine smiled down at the pup and continued his petting. Blaine looked up at at Seb fondly and patted at the spot beside him, wanting Seb close. His eyes shifted to the Wonder Woman mug and he smiled to himself. “I really like your mug,” he laughed before that turned into a cough and he thought maybe he shouldn’t do that right now. “Yeah, you gotta let it steep.” He closed his eyes for a moment, just enjoying being with Seb and Ras as he listened to Seb’s question. 

He opened his eyes, a wave of dizziness sweeping over him from the quick motion. He hadn’t really thought this part out, just assumed Seb would let him. Maybe Seb didn’t want a sick Blaine spreading his germs around his apartment. He reached towards the mug on the table, the steam wafting the calming scent of Chamomile towards his stuffy nose. It was too soon to drink, but the warmth from the cup felt incredible in his hands. He sighed and looked over at Seb before speaking.

“Can I stay? I was hoping I could stay today and tomorrow. I’d go home Sunday evening. I’m expected in class Monday no matter what, and I thought what better way to feel like a human than with you. I mean, unless you’re busy, I don’t want to impose.” His voice came out quieter than he’d intended making him sound even worse. He wasn’t aiming for pity, but he didn’t want to leave. Not now after finally feeling close to good. “I’ll understand if you’d rather I go.”

**S** **ebastian’s POV:**

“Oh, Hunter bought me that mug. I love her…Wonder Woman.” Sebastian stood up and fixed the blankets around Blaine one more time. “Yeah, you can stay.” He gave Ras a little ruffle on his head. “Looks like he missed you, too. This is, dare I say - pretty cute.” Sebastian smiled down at the two of them, “I Just have some schoolwork to do. Reading, case notes, you get it. You should take a nap. You won’t be missing anything.” He leaned down and gave the other man a kiss on the forehead, his skin felt cold and clammy against his lips. “Let me know if you need anything.”

Sebastian sat at the desk in the living room reading and taking notes, picking over case files, and chewing a pen (A terrible habit.) He had lost track of the time, when he glanced at his phone to see that an hour had passed already. Sebastian looked over his shoulder to see that Ras and Blaine were snuggled up and sleeping on the couch. They looked too comfortable to disturb at that moment.

After another hour of schoolwork, Sebastian decided to step away from it and watch some Netflix for a little bit. He stayed at the desk, so as not to disturb the sleepy boys on the couch. He made himself three pb&j sandwiched (a guilty pleasure) and sat down to watch his documentary. After a few hours, he felt himself dozing off and was finding it hard to pay attention to what the people on his computer screen were saying. Sebastian stretched, cleaned up his desk and padded over to the couch where he gently woke Enjolras up, before nudging Blaine’s shoulder. “Hey,B. We should go to bed.

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine smiled and made a note to himself about Seb’s love for Wonder Woman. If you were to walk into Seb’s apartment you wouldn’t be able to guess at anything that he might like. It was very put together and serious, but didn’t betray any of his interests nor his personality. Maybe Blaine could slightly change that for Sebastian down the road. A rush of gratitude washed over him when Seb said he could stay. His body all but melted into the couch, and he could feel his eyes grow heavy.

“I’ve spent most of my time in bed but, I don’t feel like I’ve slept much at all during the last week and a half. Something tells me being here will change that…” His words were slow and slightly slurred and he wasn’t even sure if he spoke them aloud. He remembered feeling a soft kiss on his cold sweat-covered forehead, and the heaviness of Ras climbing up next to him, his head resting in Blaine’s lap and then he was sound asleep on the couch. His brain was fuzzy when Seb woke him up for bed some time later. He’d been dreaming, but he couldn’t quite remember what about- something to do with soft green lights. Christmas time? Who even knew? 

He allowed Seb to help him up and made sure to grab his pillow, his eyes zooming in on the time on the microwave. 2:00 am. Blaine had been asleep for damn near four hours. His eyes still felt heavy and he had no intention of staying awake. He was curled up in Seb’s bed under the heavy covers before he knew it - watching as Seb shrugged his tee shirt off and climbed into the bed next to him. Seb rolled over so that he was facing Blaine. The last thing Blaine remembered were strong arms circling his body and pulling him close - his face pressed against the warm skin of Seb’s bare chest - his boyfriend’s heartbeat steady and strong and lulling in his ear. ...And the familiar pressure of Ras at their feet.

_/fin._

__


	23. Texts-Monday, September 10, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is feeling so much better, so he texts Seb to make future plans.

**This is a text based chapter.**

**Warnings for some dirty talk. They've missed each other!**

_Monday, September 10, 2018_

_/fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24 will be posted in the next twenty-four hours. Thanks to everyone that's still reading and leaving love when they can! It means everything!
> 
> Special thank you to Ail (again) for doing these text images for us. I know she loves it, but it means a lot anyway.


	24. Don't Wanna Sleep Tonight- Friday, September 14, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Sebastian go out even though they can hardly keep their hands off of each other after so long apart. Blaine meets Sebastian's best friend Hunter who might be more than meets the eye...

**This chapter contains detailed smut multiple times. Read** _Fic Tags_ **for warnings.**

_Friday, September 14, 2018_

**Blaine’s POV:**

Dinner and a movie? What the _fuck_ had Blaine been thinking? Clearly he hadn’t been when he asked to go out with his boyfriend a few days ago. He was beyond him how he’d managed to deny his guy a visit when Seb had asked. Friday came around and Blaine was happy. They’d have a date, and he’d get to go out and about and not feel like a prisoner trapped in his room anymore. Dinner was Italian, something Seb usually liked, but he’d picked at his food and seemed antsy. No, he wasn’t being rude to Blaine, conversation was easy and good like always, but he kept staring at Blaine like he wanted to eat him up instead of words or food. By the time they’d left the restaurant Sebastian had barely eaten six bites and had asked for a to-go box. Blaine wasn’t stupid, he knew what Sebastian really wanted. He wanted to go home and well, _fuck_ . Blaine wanted that, too. _Badly_. But he was determined to stick to his plan, determined to see how long he could hold out before losing his own mind. 

The movie passed in a blur, Blake Lively’s deep, sultry voice being one of the only things Blaine would be able to recall about the film later on. They might have to go see it again on a less desperate night. Blaine had tested limits during the showing, and had his hands on Seb’s thigh, then just under his shirt for a moment before withdrawing all together. He had smiled, satisfied with himself, at the little growls of frustration that emitted from Seb’s lips. Blaine knew what he was doing and honestly he should have been ashamed. Poor Seb hadn’t been taken out by magical sickness and the loss of most of his magic that had rendered Blaine useless. So he’d been _bored_ the two weeks Blaine was gone. Didn’t have the luxury of being mostly and fitfully unconscious. He’d make it up to Sebastian and himself though. Seb would feel him three days from now after he was finished making it up to him.

They’d barely made it past the front door, hardly said hello to Ras before Blaine had his boyfriend’s shirt gone, his lips attached to skin as it was bared. Each article of clothing found itself tossed to the floor and before Blaine knew it, his fingers were slicked and pressing into Seb before being replaced with Blaine himself. Seb’s legs spreading open and just for Blaine. His tightness swallowing him up and pulling him in as Blaine kissed his boyfriend slow and deep, almost dirtily, pressing his head into the pillow. He was losing himself inside Sebastian more and more with each thrust until he wasn’t sure how he’d went almost three weeks without touching him like this. Wasn’t sure how he’d ever thought dinner and a movie was a good idea after all the shit he’d just gone though. His ears were buzzing with pleasure, his skin goosebumped and hot as he pressed deeper and deeper, amazed at just how open and slick Sebastian felt. The sound of the slide of his cock inside Seb was filthy and beautiful and Jesus fucking _Christ._

His boyfriend’s head was back, eyes rolled up and he was moaning unapologetically. Again, it was all for Blaine. Thinking about it, feeling it, seeing Seb like this, and Blaine was almost there. Sweat dripped from his curls and down his face, some of it onto Seb. He was so close, all Seb had to do was clench around him once more and oh fu- 

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

The sound of someone at Sebastian’s door was so loud it might as well have been a goddamn gunshot. Blaine’s breath whooshed out of him and he felt like he’d been slapped. “What the fuck?” He was breathless and his hips had stopped thrusting, instead he was just pressed into his lover and frozen. Ras was freaking out in the living room and wouldn’t stop barking at the front door. Whoever was out there knocked again in a weird pattern - like a drunk person that had forgotten how to knock. Annoyance and an anger caused by frustration wracked though his body that had just been so full of pleasure.

“It’s like one in the morning!” 

  
  


**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian was there, lost in the hazy pleasure of Blaine’s body, his crystal dragging across his chest in tandem with his thrusts. Blaine’s hot breath ghosting over his sensitive neck. His own head pressed into the pillows, hair mussed with sweat and mouth wide open with moans of his lover’s name. Sebastian’s hands gripped Blaine’s sides, he was sure there would be little half moons left there from his blunt fingernails in the morning. This is what he missed, being so close and having all of his boyfriend’s attention, the knowledge that only he got to experience shy, good-boy Blaine Anderson at his most primal. 

He knew Blaine was close from the stutter of his hips and the huffs of breath, so he wrapped his legs around his waist to pull him even closer as if that were possible. Seb opened his mouth to say something delightfully dirty into the other man’s ear when there was an absurd amount of knocking on the door. His whole body froze, taken by surprise and a little out of the moment. Sebastian’s legs fell from Blaine and he blinked up at him for a moment before clearing his throat. He still felt good, his body was still so close and B was still inside of him and so close and hot. Sebastian didn’t want to think about who it could possibly be.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Sebastian lifted his legs back up to wrap around him, “Just ignore it. It’s probably a neighbor. Fuck me.” He lifted his head to catch his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss and they resumed just when his phone started to go off.

_“That’s my best friend, that’s my best friend…ooh you betta!”_

Jesus. That was Hunter’s stupid ringtone. Blaine’s head cocked and he stilled once again. “For fuck’s sake.” Sebastian ripped the phone off the charger and threw it across the room. “I am so fucking close.” The phone wouldn’t stop ringing and the knocking started up again. “I have to go answer the door or it won’t stop. I’m so sorry. I’ll make it up to you.” Sebastian untangled himself regretfully from Blaine. He threw on his blue robe (he was still a little hard.) and rushed to the door. Ras was trotting around in a frustrated circle. Sebastian looked through the peephole and sure enough, there stood a drunk Hunter leaned up closely against the door. He ripped the door open and Hunter fell into him. 

“Hunter. You can’t do this shit anymore. I have a boyfriend now.” Sebastian pushed his friend off of him and fixed his robe. He clutched it over his sweaty chest. 

Sebastian and Hunter had a very close friendship and the other was welcome whenever since he traveled around a lot and ended up in town randomly. It usually never bothered Sebastian when he would show up at ungodly hours of the day. But things were a little different now. He had another human to worry about and consider and…you know, finish _fucking_. 

“Were you just….?” A giant, toothy smile filled Hunter’s handsome face. His cheeks were red from drinking. “Let me in. I wanna meet him.” 

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. “Not right now. You can either sit out here or on the balcony. You’re still allowed to crash here but, you know, maybe start warning me first? Also, you went and got drunk before telling me you were in town. You’re a fucking mess.” 

Hunter straightened up and tugged at the loose tie around his neck. “I’ll sit on the balcony.” He pushed past Sebastian into the apartment and gave Ras, who wagged an excited tail, a rub on the head. Hunter whistled and the dog followed him to the balcony door. “You sure I can’t just crash on the couch until you’re done?” 

Sebastian picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at his head, “Get the fuck out there, Clarington.” He stomped back to the bedroom as his friend retreated onto the balcony with the golden retriever. Sebastian dropped his robe from his shoulders as soon as he hit the doorway of his bedroom and closed the door. “Where were we?” 

Blaine was sitting on the middle of the bed with messy curls, surrounded by a tangle of sheets. Sebastian straddled him and began to kiss him. Slow at first before deepening. He snuck a hand in between them to stroke Blaine as they kissed, his other hand on the back of his head where he could tug at his curls.

“Now, would you please fuck me until I can’t remember any of this happened.” 

  
  


**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine tried to keep level head when Seb told him he’d have to go answer the door. He nodded, pulled out and sat there in the middle of the bed alone trying to come down. He tried not to think irrational shitty thoughts as he listened to Seb’s feet pad across the floor to calm Ras. But all he could think about was who could possibly have a good enough reason to be visiting _his_ boyfriend this late at night. Blaine hadn’t been able to be around much except for two days where he spent most of his time cuddled with Ras and sleeping while Seb went about his day. Did Seb get lonely and text some guy? As soon as he thought it he knew it wasn’t right. Seb had missed him and cared about him too much to do something that silly and besides, Blaine trusted Sebastian. 

He wouldn’t have asked Blaine to be his boyfriend if he planned on fucking it all up within a month. What would even be the point? No, what really worried his was the next thought. Had some former hook-up that Seb once had gotten some idea that Seb might still be available? Someone he hadn’t hooked up with recently and didn’t check Facebook and so on? Did someone still think Sebastian was out there for _them_ to touch? An uncharacteristic _possessiveness_ overcame Blaine, and he had to fight to keep himself still.

He wanted nothing more than to follow his boyfriend out into that living room and make his presence known. He scooted himself over slightly, opening his ears to listen to the voices. Pushing out the energy and magic a little further than he normally would, in doing so. He was so pissed off that he could feel the out-of-character way his eyes were narrowed at the door and the absolute tightness in his posture. He was practically snarling. 

He stayed like that until he heard Sebastian say their visitors name. _Hunter_ . The best friend. He could feel the curl of his lip and his body loosen just a bit. He couldn’t understand why he wasn’t relaxing all the way as it was just _Hunter_ . Someone that Seb was close to and not some random guy showing to up to try and touch or fuck his boyfriend. And what the hell was wrong with Blaine anyway? Acting like some hard ass with the need to show his masculinity off? What was he really going to go out there and do if it were some guy anyway? _Hex_ him? _Everyone_ looked at Sebastian and it had never bothered him before, he loved knowing that no matter who looked at him, Seb would come to him before he went anywhere else. Why was the thought of someone _touching_ him so different? He shook himself trying to relax but, found that he really couldn’t. Even though it was just Hunter, Blaine couldn’t shake the want to have Sebastian back in here with him. He could hear the slide of the balcony, the click of it shutting and the shuffle of Seb’s feet coming back down the short hall. He looked up at his lover as he entered the room, his eyes all but eating Seb’s body up as they followed the slide of the robe down familiar freckled shoulders.

He relished in the way Seb’s body felt on his. His arms instantly locked around Sebastian as they kissed. His fingers running along Seb’s spine, over his shoulders and into his hair. Any place that he could reach, really. He just wanted to touch him all over. Make sure that Sebastian felt him. The dirty whispered words sent a jolt of desire straight down to his cock and before he knew it he had pressed Sebastian face down on the mattress, pushed Seb’s legs open wide and Blaine’s fingers were pressing into him again to make sure he was still slick and ready. He was. And the fact made Blaine groan in pleasure. With one arm he pulled Sebs hips up towards him, and with his free hand he lined himself up and slide all the way in without a word. The only sound in the room was Seb’s moan and his sigh. He wasn’t going to last long. He pulled back and pressed in over and over and it seemed like he got deeper with each thrust. He kept his arm locked tightly around Seb’s hips almost as if to keep him from getting away,as if he would, and the other had snaked up to Seb’s mouth, and he found himself pushing two fingers past soft lips, thrusting in time with his hips. He was over Seb’s back, his lips nipping at a shoulder blade before sucking on the little bite mark. Seb might have a mark in the morning, but at the moment Blaine couldn’t be bothered to care. He wanted Sebastian to feel him, _really_ feel him. And as Seb pushed his ass back to meet his thrusts, and licked his tongue around Blaine’s fingers he knew that he was. Before he knew it he was coming fast and hard, his body tight against Seb’s.

“Fuck, fuck. Sorry, sorry… I’m sorry.” He was mumbling against Seb’s back, apologizing for something he didn’t know. Maybe coming first. Something he hadn’t done yet. But, he had a feeling he was apologizing for being too possessive, even if Sebastian had no clue what was going on in Blaine’s head. He peppered kisses across Sebastian’s back and slid his fingers out of Seb’s mouth slowly trailing them down to press them against the pulse point on Seb’s throat. He kept himself pressed deep inside Seb, only wishing he could keep fucking him through his own orgasm that was sure to follow. “Come on, baby. Wanna feel you,” he mumbled into Seb’s ear, the words falling from his lips in a moaning, coaxing manner, his fingers pressing just so on, his throat. Anticipation in his body.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian’s worry about the unwanted visitor was all but forgotten the moment Blaine pressed his body into the mattress. His mouth was open against the sheets, a long groan trailing from his lips as Blaine nipped at his shoulder. Sebastian gripped the sheets, pulled them off of the corners of the bed and pressed his ass back into his lover. He sucked and and gasped Blaine’s name against his calloused fingers.

He wasn’t sure why the other man would apologize when he was feeling quite proud of himself. Blaine never came first, Sebastian only wished he were on his back so he could have witnessed the look on his face as his body took over and lost complete control all because of him. 

Sebastian gave a ragged breath as Blaine’s fingers fell from his lips, only to press against that spot on his neck. It wasn’t going to take much for him to let go and B always knew where to touch him. “Harder,” he urged Blaine to press into his neck as he began to touch himself. It only took Sebastian a few quick strokes in combination with the pressure on his throat for him to come with a whine. He fell face forward into the pillows, Blaine’s sticky skin against him and his chest racing, ”Jesus B.” The words were drawn out and breathy, his legs felt loose and his fingers were still gripping the mess of sheets under him. “I hate to say this right now, but Hunter is out there on my balcony.”

  
  


**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine let his body relax against Seb’s for a moment, his forehead resting against Seb’s shoulder as he steadied his breathing before gently pulling out and ridding himself of the condom. He tossed it into the trash bin before slowly rolling over onto his back. He propped himself up on his elbow so he could properly look at Seb. “I may or may not have left a mark on your shoulder. I’m sorry.” He really wasn’t, besides, no-one would see it. He let his fingers trail over Seb’s fingers that were still tangled in sheets for a moment before nodding. “Then I suppose we should go and bring him inside before he gets himself into more trouble.” He shrugged and sat up, his body still thrilling with pleasure. His earlier possessiveness of Seb fading to a glow of adoration. And another warm, terrifying feeling that he wasn’t quite ready to admit out loud. He smiled slowly and even a bit shyly up at Seb, his cheeks heated. Which was silly considering what had just happened. “However, I can’t promise I’ll be able to keep my hands off of you when we come back to bed later.” He shrugged, and leaned in to give his boyfriend a lingering kiss before scooting off the bed.

He went to his bag that had found a new home in Seb’s closet and pulled on a fitted white undershirt and a pair of black LeFay sweatpants, the crow and moon emblem a deep purple and at his right thigh with the words LeFay U written vertically down. The school really went all out on appearing _normal._ Blaine appreciated that, after all he’d always wanted to go to a non-magical college. No, he didn’t _hate_ his magic, he just wanted to play. And did not want to take his father’s position when it was time. He turned to see Seb regretfully pull on a pair of basketball shorts. He took a deep breath and let Sebastian lead him out into the living room. He could already hear Ras at the sliding glass door of the balcony and just make out the sharp curve of a man’s jaw in the artificial light of the street lights. He made his way to the kitchen while Seb opened the door, walked out and started berating his friend. He pulled three mugs down from the cabinet and filled the lovely new cast- iron teapot Seb had gotten for him with water and set it to boil. He placed a bag of Lemon Balm tea in each cup while he waited for the water to finish. The Lemon was to help calm and soothe.

It wasn’t until the door to the balcony slid back open that Blaine realized he was really nervous. What if Hunter didn’t like him and influenced Seb somehow? He groaned to himself and shook the feeling off. He was a ball of emotions tonight, that was for sure. Ras was in first with kisses and happy paws for Blaine. Followed by Seb and then Hunter. Blaine patted Ras once more before dusting a slightly shaking hand on his sweats and reaching out with his best winning smile to shake Hunter’s hand.

“Hi, I’m Blaine. It’s so nice to finally meet.you. Do you like tea?”

The next hour or so passed in a blur of tea, niceties and jokes between Hunter and Seb that made Blaine smile and miss his own best friend. He made a mental note to call Sam this week. It wasn’t until Hunter started to ask too many questions that Blaine’s stomach did a funny little drop. The questions were normal enough, but he knew that most friends didn’t give this much of a shit unless they suspected something.

_So you were playing the keyboard in the park like some Disney Prince when you met my boy here. Do that often? You go to LeFay? What do you study there? Really, you just study music? Nothing else right now? Oh, so tell me about your family? You said your dad was the Headmaster? Anderson, right? Is he from America? Is his family? And your mom? What does she do? Where’s she from?_

The last question earned a glare and a well intentioned _“Dude,”_ from Sebastian. Blaine placed his hand on Seb’s arm and smiled, telling him it was all okay. He had answered each question as honestly as he could; 

“ _Yes, that’s how we met. I was hooked at first sight.“_

_Yes, I like to play. Puts people in good moods. “_

_“LeFay, yeah I’m pretty much the face of the place now.“_

_“Yes, Music. Therapy, Theatre, Theory. The works, you know.“_

_“Yes, he’s been the headmaster for four years.”_

_“Anderson, yes.”_

_“Yes, but his family is from England. She was a nurse, she loved helping people. But she passed away almost seven years ago.”_

_“The Philippines.”_

At first Blaine chalked it up to a drunk mans ramblings, but then he noticed the way Hunter was looking at him, like he was studying him. Trying to place a face that he shouldn’t know but somehow did. Not unfriendly, no. But, certainly suspicious. Why would he be suspicious? They made a sudden and unintentional eye contact that Blaine should have broken quickly, but he held it without thinking and it hit him. The realization of what Hunter might be, slammed into Blaine’s chest hard. Was Hunter a **_Hunter_ **? 

He raked his brain for the last name Clarington and came up with nothing. Could the man feel his magic? Hunters knew what to look for, and what to _fee_ l for. Knew the difference between positive and negative spells and charms. Which meant the man could probably feel the massive fucking protection spell Blaine had put on Sebastian’s home. Gods… Did Sebastian know what his friend was, _if_ he was? No, no. The Order had rules, too. Just like the Council. Blaine couldn’t be one hundred percent certain, but the knowing way Hunter was looking at him told Blaine that he was probably also starting to put two and two together - if he hadn’t already. He only hoped that if he were right that Hunter was one of the good ones and would treat Blaine fairly.

The sudden image of Hunter trying to make Blaine leave Sebastian alone overcame him, and his hand instantly slid from Seb’s arm down to his hand where he laced their fingers together. He was half afraid that Seb would figure it out right then and was relieved when his boyfriend curled his fingers over Blaine’s as if it were the most natural thing in the world. It caused his gaze to drop from Hunter’s and down to their hands. A small, happy smile spreading over his face. It was amazing to him that something so simple could make him feel so damn much. It reminded him to calm down. Sebastian was here, and he was happy and safe with Blaine. He hoped he was wrong about Hunter, he didn’t want to make an enemy when there was no need. Hunters and Witches could co-exist. Even be friends. He hoped that if he had to be right, that Hunter would understand. Blaine genuinely liked the man. He was funny, and serious in a way, and clearly cared about his friend. Besides, it was already too late for Blaine when it came to Sebastian. He was already in far too deep. 

The thought of letting him go caused his chest to actually ache. He’d fight tooth and nail to keep him. He took a deep breath and gave another of his genuine best smiles.

“So, I hear you like to travel! Have you ever been to the Philippines? I never got to go before my mom died, I would have just _loved_ to.” He was going to do his best to keep the conversation away from him for the rest of the evening.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian padded out onto the balcony. Ras pressed his nose into his hand and he used the other to punch Hunter in the shoulder. “You know you have the absolute worst timing ever, right?” He rubbed his dog’s soft head and sighed, “How long have you been in town anyway?” Hunter traveled along the coast for work, so they didn’t see each other as often as they used to. Sebastian didn’t want him to feel unwelcome, his door was usually always open for his friend.

Hunter was sitting on one of the nice chairs that Sebastian’s mom had bought for the balcony. His legs were stretched out in front of him,hands folded behind his head. “Only a few hours. C’mon, I didn’t totally ruin your night.” He smiled, that giant grin filled with completely perfect and well invested teeth.

Sebastian couldn’t stop himself from smiling when his friend did, it was infectious. “Still got laid, no thanks to you. Come on. You have to meet him now. Please behave.” He felt the tight tug of nerves in the pit of his stomach and hoped that the two of them got on well enough.

And it seemed they did, until Hunter started firing off a million questions. Sebastian cleared his throat a couple times, leaned back behind Blaine slightly to give his friend warning glares. He finally swatted Hunter’s shoulder at the mention of B’s mother, “Dude!” But of course, Blaine handled it with class and dignity and held his head up high. Though, Sebastian could sense an underlying tension in the room. Maybe it was everybody’s nerves, maybe it was just him and the want for things to go well. He had never introduced Hunter to a guy before, it could be that. Maybe he was just horny and impatient. Yeah, definitely that.

Hunter leaned forward on the chair they had pulled away from the desk for him with his elbows on his knees. “I’ve been a couple of times on business. It’s very hot.” Blaine indulged and asked the other man a few questions about his travels and Sebastian was in awe of how easy this seemed to be for him. He stared into the bottom of his empty Wonder Woman mug at the soaked tea bag and thought about how he wished Hunter would get sleepy ,so they could go back into the bedroom. Blaine’s body was warm next to him, his rough hand on the soft skin of his arm and….it had been weeks. He was ready for more. “Hunter,” Sebastian’s eyes were greedily taking in the line of B’s jaw as he spoke about some food from the Philippines. “Aren’t you tired?” His head snapped forward, green eyes narrowed. “You’ve been drinking. You should sleep. We should,too.” Sebastian squeezed Blaine’s knee.

His friend cocked his head as a sly smile blossomed across his face, “The tea sobered me up.” Hunter lifted his mug in a “cheers” motion. Sebastian exhaled a long breath and sat up straight, staring into those fucking smarmy eyes. He was such an asshole sometimes. “If you go to sleep right now, I’ll buy you breakfast and lunch tomorrow. Wherever, and whatever you want.” 

This seemed to catch his friend’s attention. Hunter set the mug down and stretched his legs out, “Throw in dinner and it’s a deal.” Sebastian pursed his lips, “Fine.”

Hunter’s face lit up before he feigned a yawn and lifted his arms above his head, “You know fellas, I am pretty exhausted. I think I’ll just run and grab a pair of sweatpants, you don’t mind right, Bass?, and go to sleep.” Sebastian waved his hand in a dismissive manner and Hunter was changed and tucked in on the couch in record time. The three of them wished each other goodnight, Ras cuddled on Hunter’s legs, and they were finally alone again, behind the closed bedroom door.

Sebastian pulled B in by the hem of his black sweatpants, and gave him a kiss. “You were amazing out there, but I couldn’t think of much besides you fucking me again.” He slipped his hands into the back of his boyfriend’s pants and squeezed his ass.

“I can be quiet.”

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine felt himself relax a little bit when Hunter obliged and answered his questions. For him it meant they were at an agreement for the night at least. He found himself enjoying hearing about his mother’s homeland and even let himself smile genuinely. He could feel Seb’s eyes on him and he hoped he was making him proud, he’d hate to disappoint him tonight. He couldn’t help but think he could have prepared better for meeting his boyfriends best friend if only he’d known. Could have made dinner and a better impression. Hunter still would have figured it out, he told himself. Probably because of the protection charm he placed over Seb’s home. Hunters did know what to look for. He should be angry at himself for being stupid, but at the end of the day Seb and Ras were safe, and _that’s_ what mattered to him most.

He smiled to himself as he watched and listened to Sebastian and Hunter’s exchange. Though he tried to hide it, he was sure his amusement showed anyway. He played along though and nodded in agreement, going so far as to rub his face sleepily for show. Truthfully he was a little tired but, Seb’s hand on his knee and the looks he was shooting Blaine shot thoughts of sleeping for the next hour down. He didn’t mind. He couldn’t wait to feel Sebastian under him again. He had to fight a smile.

He kissed Seb to hush his protests as he insisted on cleaning up the tea mugs while Hunter went to change. Honestly, if Blaine didn’t know better he’d think they were flirting. But he could tell that ship had sailed for Hunter and had never even docked for Sebastian, really. He patted Ras, the pup serving out kisses for Seb and for Blaine and bid Hunter a goodnight before shutting off the lights and heading to Seb’s bedroom. He turned to his boyfriend and was greeted by warm lips and fingers against his skin. The slide of Seb’s hands on his ass caused him to sigh in satisfaction.

“He seems nice.” He mumbled against Seb’s lips, not intending to keep that conversation going further. His emotions were high and fucking Sebastian senseless felt like it’d be the best way to calm himself down. He licked into Seb’s mouth, his fingers dancing along the hem of the basketball shorts before sliding them over and off of Seb’s hips. They were delightfully easy to get off and it made Blaine smile. He stepped back and tugged his tee shirt over his head before kicking his sweatpants off.

“Are you sure about that?” He teased, arching his brow, before turning and pulling a condom and the lube from the night stand. They’d never even put it away. He turned back to Seb, opening the condom and sliding it on himself, already hard enough. He stepped back to his lover, catching Seb’s lips in a kiss, his free hand sliding along the shaft of Sebastian’s cock slowly for a moment, before gripping his hip and guiding him to the bed. He pushed Sebastian back, so that he was lying horizontally across the bed and climbed up between his legs, spreading them with his thighs. He sat back on his knees and leaned forward, left hand propping him, to pepper kisses over Seb’s hips as his free hand snaked up his thigh, lightly lubed fingers seeking out Seb’s entrance. 

He was delighted to feel that Seb was still pretty slick and open. All the same he pressed his index and middle finger in slowly, crooking them just so, not taking his eyes off Seb. The feeling of the slide on his fingers going straight to his cock. He pressed in a few times with this fingers before spreading his legs a bit more so that Seb’s legs opened even more to allow Blaine in, and lowered himself down onto Seb. His right hand lining himself up. His lips near Seb’s ear. He licked the lobe slowly before biting down gently, his breath hot against wet skin. “Not a sound,” he whispered as he slid himself all the way inside Seb until he was flush against him, sucking on the pulse point in Seb’s neck to keep _himself_ quiet. 

  
  
**Sebastian's POV:**

It went without saying, but Sebastian went crazy when Blaine got like this. Nobody would ever believe the way his voice got deep and his touches just this side of rough. The way his hands gripped his hips and how his body pressed into his. Sebastian was already turned on and willing to let Blaine have his way.

Sebastian opened his legs for his lover, gripped his shoulders and exhaled through his nose. He said he would be quiet and well, he could _try_. Sebastian bit his bottom lip and nodded, stifling a soft grunt as B pushed into him, and his eyes fluttered closed. Sebastian failed as soon as the other man’s lips latched onto the sensitive skin on his neck, his one spot that always got him no matter what. A small moan that he cut off himself, by biting onto his own wrist. Sebastian’s other hand clutched onto Blaine.

Two could play this game. He pressed his hips down to meet his lover and moved against him as he hooked a leg over him and tugged on his hair. Sebastian was breathing hard against his own skin, and he wasn’t going to last long. He could already feel the tightness low in his belly -goosebumps spreading over his body as Blaine fucked him. 

“Blaine…” the name muffled against his wrist,admittedly on purpose. Sebastian wanted to see what Blaine would do in response. His arm fell away from him, “Fuck…Blaine!” He was even louder this time, his back arched up off of the bed and his neck exposed.

  
  
  
**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine could just make out the start of a moan coming from Seb’s parted lips, the sound prickled his skin and he had to bite his bottom lip to keep from responding in kind. The way his own name fell from his lover’s lips sent thrills down his body that pooled right into his dick. Despite what he said about Seb needing to be quiet, he loved hearing the little moans. What he _really_ wanted was for Seb to say it louder and to beg him to keep going. However, Blaine had not uttered a sound. He shook his head making a little tssking sound with his tongue, as he pushed three fingers past Seb’s parted lips almost moaning himself as he slide them in and out slowly a few times. He licked his lips before pulling them out, letting them slide wetly over Seb’s lips before clamping his hand over Seb’s mouth. 

Tucking his legs just slightly under Seb’s ass for leverage, he used a control he didn’t know he possessed, to slow his thrusts down enough so that he was just slowly fucking into his boyfriend. Each thrust sure and hard and oh, _so_ deep. Long pull out, and long press in. It just about killed him to do it. He moved his free left hand from the tangle of the sheets ,and gently wrapped his callused fingers around Sebastian’s throat, curling them just slightly at first, his thumb brushing the pulse point he’d just been sucking on. Slowly he pressed harder, just about choking him. He kept his eyes locked on Seb’s, silently asking it this was too far, but didn’t let up. And Seb showed no sign of wanting him to stop even though Blaine knew that Sebastian’s air was limited with Blaine’s hand around his mouth and his other one _tight_ around his throat. His lover had once told him he had this kink, Blaine only hoped Seb trusted him enough to know he’d stop as soon as he showed any sign of distress. Seb’s hands were free after all.

“ _I_ said _not_ a sound.” His voice was a low hiss, the tiny note of warning in it all Sebastian got before Blaine started pounding into him hard. Each roll of his hips causing his grips to tighten just so, the sound of skin on skin probably louder than words would have ever been. Still he didn’t stop.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian’s mind was hazy with pleasure and want for Blaine. He trusted the other man with his body and let him take control, though it was quite torturous and amazing how slowly B was fucking him. Then suddenly his hand was on his throat and his voice was deep, and he was moving into him hard and fast.

Sebastian’s eyelids fluttered, his free hands gripped Blaine’s sides, adding some more little half-moon marks to the collection that decorated his boyfriend’s torso. If Sebastian could do more than gasp, Hunter would for sure have been woken up. Though the glorious sound of their skin and the groaning of the bed underneath them could be enough to do it.

Sebastian moved a hand to grip one of Blaine’s wrists, a tight groan leaving his mouth as he came in between their slick bodies. There was no need to hold out or tease, he couldn’t have if he wanted to. All of the sensations were too much. Blaine’s hands on his face and neck squeezing just so; his hips rocking into him without any sign of stopping; the scent of the oil he wore mingled with sex and sweat; his lover’s crystal jaggedly bumping into his chest as he fucked him; the gruff sound of Blaine’s moans. Besides, he knew Blaine knew how to treat his body and would slowly fuck him until he finished, making him feel spent and used and adored and perfect. 

**Blaine’s POV:**

A low growl escaped his lips from the feel of Sebastian digging his nails into his skin. He couldn’t wait to feel them along his sides tomorrow when he was alone. He loved it when Sebastian left his subtle mark. Keeping his eyes locked on Seb’s as his lover fell apart underneath him, he could feel the vibrations of the groan against his fingers as his boyfriend came. The feeling sending a tingle down his spine as he thrust down. He wasn’t going to last more than a few more seconds because Sebastian looked so fucking good like this. Completely and utterly spent. Body shaking and loose loose against Blaine’s. All because of what _he_ was doing to him. 

The little rapid puffs of breath coming from Seb’s nose were caressing Blaine’s hand just so, and it was driving him wild. His own breathing harsh against the hand clamped around Seb’s mouth and before he knew it, he was coming fast and hard, Sebastian’s breath forced from his mouth, his face close to Seb’s, as his hips pressed in tight. The hand around Seb’s mouth clamping impossibly tight just for a moment, as he rode out his orgasm, but as soon as he came to, Blaine’s rough, clenching hands were replaced with soft, caressing fingers and lips. He was suddenly afraid he may have hurt him - a silly thought, but he couldn’t shake it.

He moved his fingers from Seb’s mouth and kissed his swollen lips slowly and sweetly, his fingers tangling gently in his boyfriends hair, pulling him closer. Reluctantly, he pulled his mouth away and nosed at Seb’s jaw before gently letting his fingers trace over Sebastian's tender throat. Blaine’s lips seeking out the points where his fingertips had dug into sensitive flesh in an attempt to cool any kind of lingering hurt. He nuzzled his smooth shaven face into the hollow of his boyfriend’s neck. A flush of embarrassment washing over it for just a moment as he realized how primal he was being tonight. Sebastian brought it out in him. _He’s okay._ He told himself.

“Seb? You okay?” His voice was low and a little shaky as he pulled his head back to look searchingly down at Seb, the beast of a man he’d been moments ago replaced with his normal compassionate self. Only _Sebastian_ knew they were the same person. All he wanted to do now was wrap Seb safely up in his arms and make him feel worthy of everything. A cheesy sentiment that he knew he couldn’t say out loud yet - maybe never, but he was safe in thinking it. He let his eyes sweep over the curve or Seb’s jaw and over the freckles that lived on his perfect skin and back up to a sea of green eyes that he could just make out in the dark, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with how much this man meant to him. He let out a laugh and shook his head. “You are _so_ fucking beautiful.”

  
  


**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian’s body felt exhausted. He lay there and let Blaine pepper kisses and nuzzles and delicate touches over his body, as he tried to catch his ragged breath. He placed his shaky hands on Blaine’s cheeks, where he could feel stubble already poking through. Sebastian smiled, “I’m good, B.” He leaned up and gave him a small and rather chaste kiss. He loved the afterglow of sex with Blaine. He loved when they lay in bed and clasped each other’s sweaty bodies, whispering adoration to one another. Sebastian had never had this before, had never _wanted_ it. Now he couldn’t imagine life without it. He craved the trust and the affection and the company, no matter what he may say or do, to prove otherwise.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Sebastian replied as he dragged a lazy hand down his boyfriend’s chest, the other clasped against his neck. He looked up into big,hazel eyes. Blaine had that little wrinkle on his forehead, the one he got when he was concerned. “I promise. I’m good. Are you good?” Sebastian leaned up on his elbows and stretched to grab the towel they used to clean up earlier. He took care of himself before gently helping the other man. “You’ll go to breakfast with us, right? I’m sure Hunter is going to pick somewhere lavish since it’s on me. We can get Mimosas.” 

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine nodded, trusting that Seb would tell him if he wasn’t okay, and let himself relax against Seb’s body gently. He laughed again and ducked his head against Seb’s neck for a moment. “Yeah, yeah. You should see you the way I do right now though.” He teased, shivering a little from the lazy caresses of Seb’s fingers. “I’m so good.” He replied, allowing Seb to help him clean off. Slowly he lifted himself from Seb’s body and sat on the edge of the bed, looking back at Seb as he spoke. His mood slightly dropping at the mention of breakfast with Hunter. Not because he didn’t like the man, but because he was nervous what time with him would reveal. But looking at Seb now, he knew he couldn’t turn him down.

“Of course I’ll come to breakfast. I’m not sure how I’m going to be able to look him in the eye because I’m sure he heard every single bit of this, but hey. More time with you is a win in my book.” He cleared his throat and scooted back against the pillows, tucking his feet then legs under the blankets and reaching for his boyfriend to join him. Once Seb crawled up beside him, Blaine wrapped his arms and the covers around him, pulling him close, skin against skin shivering under sheets. “You should call me when all of your shenanigans are done tomorrow night, though. The weekend isn’t close to over, and after three weeks of minimal contact, there’s no way tonight was close to being enough. And I don’t mean just the sex. I’ve missed all of you.” He didn’t want to go home at all, but he figured he’d better go back to work for his shift tomorrow and let Sebastian spend time with his best friend. He could share.

_/fin_

__


	25. Birthday Boy-October 20-21, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian plans makes plans for Blaine's twenty-second birthday.

_Time skip._

_October 20-21, 2018_

_(Friday and Saturday)_

**Sebastian’s POV:**

It was suddenly that crisp time of year when things started getting beautiful and chaotic. School picked up, deadlines grew nearer, costumes had to be put together, apples needed to be picked. Pumpkin Spice needed to be drunk, and Blaine was just happily dragging Sebastian through the leaves. He never was one for Autumn, he was all Summer through and through. Sure, he’d go to Halloween parties and would dabble in apple-flavored pastries, but he hated getting scared, so no horror, or haunted houses or masks for him. But of course, Blaine was in love with the season and was focused on showing Sebastian the beauty of it all. So he hid behind his hands at the movies (Fuck that Nun.) and found he actually loved the sick sweetness of candy corn. 

Sebastian promised he’d go to a haunted house and agreed to let Blaine teach him how to carve a pumpkin. They hadn’t seen each other for about a week, Sebastian’s mother had visited and he had some deadlines to meet for school. Sebastian and Blaine decided that now wouldn’t be the time for him to meet Sabine, it was all too hectic. But Sebastian had promised a getaway for his boyfriend the weekend before his birthday, inspired by his love of Fall.

Sebastian had picked Blaine up around 9AM on Saturday to make the hour trip to the cabin he had rented for them. He packed the car with the birthday presents, food, and his Nike duffle bag. They made minimal stops (Ras was getting a little restless in the car), and Blaine had control over the music (Lots of Katy Perry and show tunes). They pulled up to the rustic cabin nestled between two bright red trees and let Ras bound out of the car and run through the crunchy leaves on the ground. It looked like a fucking greetings card. “Do you like it? We can go hiking and there’s a pumpkin patch about fifteen minutes away. Thought you might be interested in going. ”

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine’s life had been a whirlwind of activity the past three weeks. There were a few new students and Blaine had been informed to do his duty and to show them around, make friends with them and be there for them should they need anything. He’d even had to cut back on working at the cafe for a bit. His father and the Council wanted to make a good impression, keep them interested in LeFay University - and who better to do it than the Headmaster’s son? Not to mention his classes, on top of his own personal practices, magic and music. And of course, time with Sebastian. He didn’t manage much sleep, but he managed everything else with skill. Naturally time with Seb was his favorite part. He hadn’t seen him over the past week, but calls and texts were better than nothing.

Besides, his mom had been in town, and while Blaine missed Seb pretty badly he found he couldn’t complain when it came to sharing his boyfriend with his mother. He was glad they’d decided to wait until a less busy time to have Blaine meet her. The fact that Seb actually thought they were serious enough to do that sort of thing, made him stupidly happy as well as nervous with the need to impress her when the time came.

Not only was Autumn the time of _Witches_ and when their magic was strongest, but it was also Blaine’s personal favorite time along with Winter. Both seasons held a different type of magic for him that had nothing to do with his natural gifts. He could feel the change in the season from Summer to Autumn right down to his bones. There would be a tingle in his fingertips and the wind would carry a certain sweep of magic on it that tumbled through Blaine’s hair and curled up on his shoulders whispering promises of mischief and amusement into his ear, with breath that smelled of bonfires and crisp, sweet apples. 

His mood was always lifted in Autumn, especially the month of October. Perhaps it was because his parents, mostly his mother, had instilled in him how wonderful it could be. Fireworks of orange, yellow, red and plum colored leaves falling all around. Blaine used to swirl them up with his magic after they’d scattered to the ground using his strongest element; air.

  
His hands floating through them as they floated through the air. He hadn’t done that since his mother died, but his fingers were itching to do so this year. Perhaps because he was _happy_ again. His Birthday was often treated as the day they’d pick out pumpkins and maybe go to a haunted house or two. Then as the month went on, they’d take those pumpkins and slice them into Jack-o-lanterns and feast on candy that he didn’t get much of the rest of the year. And houses were dressed in costume to frighten just for fun. The whole season pleased him and reminded him how happy he was as a kid.

He was kind of amazed that Sebastian wasn’t the biggest fan, but he supposed that’s another way they worked. Seb was all Summer and heat, and Blaine was Autumn and cool air. Still, he was excited to teach Seb about carving pumpkins next week. It blew Blaine’s mind that he’d never done it before. That his family was more of a Fall Decor kind of place. Still, Seb was trying to enjoy the season and Blaine couldn’t wait to show him more. He hadn’t asked yet, but he wanted to pass out candy on Halloween at Seb’s house. Blaine had gotten Seb to do so many Autumnal things he hoped he’d get him to do this as well. He hadn’t done it himself since he lived in Ohio. Again, when his mom was alive… The season truly was bittersweet to him now.

The windy tree-hollowed road they were driving down looked like a scene out of a movie. Bursts of leaves fell against the window as they laughed and sang along to some of his ridiculous music picks. He’d asked where they were going, but Seb had been vague when he told him what to pack, and still when he picked him up this morning with Ras in the backseat, wagging his tail happily. Blaine forced himself to keep quiet. If Seb could sit through a horror movie with him patiently, then Blaine could patiently wait. Before long the road tapered off meet a beautiful dark wood log cabin, red trees perfectly framing it. Sebastian had apparently gotten himself a fairy tale for his Birthday. His face lit up with a smile, slowly at first and then all at once. He got out of the car and laughed at Ras chasing the leaves.

“Gods, this is beautiful, Seb. Like a freaking movie. This is like the most romantic thing in the world!” He turned and looked up at his boyfriend a little in awe. “I want to do it all. Can we really? Hiking, pumpkins? Oh, is there a fireplace!” He probably sounded like a child, but he found he really didn’t mind. It was stunning out here and he was with two of his favorites. Freya was going to be so jealous when he told her about this. He tiptoed up and pressed a kiss to Seb’s lips before lacing their fingers and tugging Seb towards the door. “Show me the rest?”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

“Let’s see.” Sebastian kissed Blaine back and allowed himself to be tugged towards the cabin. He pulled out the key and its little pinecone-shaped key chain. Blaine would probably think that little detail was cute, even though Sebastian was super-annoyed by the inconvenience of it. He unlocked the door and held it open for B to walk inside. The place was what you would expect out of an advertised “Rustic Cabin”. There was in fact a pretty big stone fireplace and lots and lots of Plaid. “I figured we could hike a little tonight and then do some more tomorrow along with the pumpkin patch. Do you like it?”

After the thorough inspection of the place and some light unpacking, Sebastian hooked Ras up to his leash and the three of them headed outside. “There’s a trail over here, let’s try it out.” He grabbed Blaine’s hand and held the leash in his other. The trail was littered in golden leaves, the air was chilly and crisp, and Enjolras trotted happily in front of them. They walked for about half an hour and the dog only got distracted by a chipmunk once. “This isn’t so bad, even though I’m like, out in nature. It’s kind of pretty. Ras seems to like it.”

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine allowed himself to wander around the little cabin with what he was sure was the dumbest smile on his face. Ras was sniffing the place out and Seb was setting their few things down. The place was pretty much perfect. Like one of those Pinterest photos of a Massachusetts Autumn that people from other states envied. He looked over at Seb shaking his head a little. “It’s perfect. Absolutely adorable.” He patted Ras’ head while Seb got him ready to go outside. “That sounds great, Seb. I can’t wait.”

The walk was incredible, the leaves falling gently in the late autumn morning breeze. The whole area would be ideal for magic, and Blaine’s fingertips were once again itching to use his. But Sebastian's hand was comforting in his, and he was content in the best way. He couldn’t quite wrap his head around how he’d gotten so lucky. Ras was all over the place, marking what seemed like every single tree and chasing the leaves as if they were cats. He found himself laughing out loud more than once. “Just think of it like the runs you go on with Ras in the city. The only difference is there are less people and more hills. It really is beautiful out here. You’ve taken me on two trips and both have been gorgeous. Postcard-perfect.” He squeezed Seb’s hand wondering if Seb was happy to be out here. He made him feel good that Seb was willing to do things with him that he normally wouldn’t. A little tug of worry pulled at his stomach. 

He stopped walking for a moment and turned to Seb letting Ras enjoy a break to roll around in the foliage. “You didn’t have to do all of this for me, Seb.” Hoped he didn’t sound ungrateful, but he also wanted Sebastian to know he’d have been happy just spending time with him. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s all incredible and I’m touched that you’re out here for me but, I’m just happy spending time with you. You know that, right?” He slid his arms around Seb’s waist, pulling the taller man closer to him. “This is already the best Birthday I’ve had in almost seven years thanks to you.” His stupid smile was back on his face and he wasn’t sure it was going to leave anytime soon. 

**Sebastian’s POV:**

“I’m glad you like it so much.” Sebastian watched as Ras dug at a pile of crunchy leaves and twigs. He enjoyed seeing his pup having fun and being his dopey self. His golden fur perfectly matched to the autumnal scene. Sebastian grabbed his phone and snapped a few pictures of the retriever rolling around. He was a little surprised at the sudden turn in Blaine’s voice. “It’s your Birthday…” Sebastian had always had extravagant Birthdays, and his mother always made sure that everybody was taken care of on their special day. She loved other people’s just as much as she loved her own. She would send flowers to her housekeeper every year, French chocolates and wine to Sebastian’s nanny every year on his Birthday as well as her own, sent her husband on golfing trips, and let Sebastian pick out any theme or venue he could dream up. 

When he was 5, he had the pink and yellow Power Rangers show up at the mansion and hand deliver his Wonder Woman cake, Sabine had passed the down the love of celebrating Birthdays down to him, and he finally had somebody (besides Hunter) to really spoil. “I just like Birthdays. They’re…special and so are you, alright?” He leaned down and gave Blaine a chaste kiss as they were out in the wilderness and god knows what in the Deliverance was hiding among the trees. “Stop making me act cheesy.” Sebastian nudged Blaine softly on the shoulder. He noted how Blaine had mentioned it being seven years and figured he was talking about his mom. “We can head back whenever. I brought a cake, It’s just from a bakery but it’s caramel apple flavored or something like that. You also have presents to open. Yes, B – _plural!”_

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine smiled a bit as he watched Ras tromp around, the dog was loving this so much. He really was the best dog. Blaine shook his head and looked up at his boyfriend, the slightly annoyed tone of Seb’s voice made him laugh a little. “Yeah, I know. It’s just…” He paused, not wanting to bring down the mood but also wanting Seb to understand why he was struggling to accept all of this. “My Birthday hasn’t been a big deal to me for a long time. Not to me or my father. The last one that felt this good was my sixteenth. I had my mom and my dad wasn’t the shell of his old self that he is today. My parents, especially my mom, would make big deals about it. They’d make it all Autumn-themed because it’s my favorite time of year next to Winter. I always felt extremely loved by both of them.” 

He shrugged a shoulder as if warding off the negative emotions. “But she died two weeks after I turned sixteen. November 7. My dad stopped making a big deal then, and I wasn’t much up for celebrating it anymore anyway.” He sighed and shrugged again. “So, yeah, that’s why I’m a little overwhelmed today. You’re just so good to me and I’m having a hard time managing how happy I am. It probably sounds stupid.”

He shook his head a little annoyed with himself. Here Seb was being incredible and he had to go and get emotional. He hoped Seb understood what he was trying to say. He smiled at Seb’s statement. “Thank you, Seb. For all of this. I’m like the luckiest guy in the world.” He kissed Seb back and reluctantly pulled away, shaking his head because how much more, was he going to receive this weekend? He was honestly a little baffled. “Sebastian Smythe. You didn’t have to do that! You’re going to spoil me and ruin me for the world.” He laughed openly, and took Seb’s hand so that they could make their way back to the cabin. “That cake sounds wonderful, by the way. I don’t know if you know this about me, but I like pretty much anything Autumn-related.” He teased and Ras bounded up between them. “For the record, you weren’t being cheesy, love. You were just being the sweetest. But don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” He gave a cheeky smile.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian hadn’t known that Blaine’s parents always had thrown him Fall-themed Birthday parties or that his mom passed so close to the day. “I really didn’t mean to overwhelm you. I just want you to have a good time. You’re Blaine Anderson, head boy of LeFay. You never sound stupid. “He grasped his boyfriend’s hand and whistled at Ras to get him trotting towards the direction of the cabin. “How do you know I’d be this nice to anyone else? Maybe it's you who is ruining me. Sebastian bumped his shoulder into Blaine’s and laughed a little. 

After a while they turned back up at the cabin. Sebastian unhooked Enjolras from his leash so that the dog could settle onto the big, plush, plaid couch in front of the fireplace. He brought out the cake in its pink box and set it in front of Blaine. “So... I forgot candles - but you can still make a wish, right?” Hopefully the other man didn’t think he was an idiot for the mistake. Sebastian was in such a rush before the trip, he overlooked grabbing a pack. “Here…” He grabbed a white pillar candle sitting nearby as decoration, and grabbed a pack of matches he found in a kitchen drawer. Sebastian lit the candle, and sang a quick rendition of Happy Birthday, poking Blaine in the side every time he said his name, before prompting him to blow out the candle. “I won’t be rude and ask what you wished for. I probably already know.” He winked as he cut them each a slice of the cake.

After they had finished, Sebastian told Blaine to stay where he was. He went into the bedroom and returned with three boxes wrapped in red paper. “I hope you like them.” One contained an expensive bottle of Bourbon, another a high-end grooming kit, and the third a white Instax camera with two packs of film. “I figured you could take pictures of your cats with this instead of just using your phone all of the time.”

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine laughed and nudged into Sebastian as they walked back, his cheeks slightly red in embarrassment. “Stop that. I’m a glorified tour guide if anything. They probably all talk shit about me the moment I turn my back. That’s Headmaster Anderson’s kid. What a goody-two-shoes. Blah blah, blah.” He teased, rolling his eyes. “Really though, everything is perfect, Seb. I promise. I couldn’t ask for anything more.” He shook his head as they entered the cabin, his stomach a little nervous at the thought of opening gifts. He’d never been very good at it, even as a kid. He felt too much all at once and it always showed on his face. Why did he have to be born so damn emotional? He took a deep breath and sat down at the little kitchen table and waited. His eyes settling in on the pretty pink box Seb sat down in front of him. He opened the lid and looked inside.

The cake was beautiful and freshly made from top of the line products. Blaine could smell the caramel and the sweet apples, the scent itself was mouth-watering. His sweet tooth was totally going to be satisfied tonight. “Hey, it’s okay. I don’t need candles.” He started, then laughed when Seb found one anyway. He blushed as Seb sang to him, little tickles running up his sides when Seb poked him. Try as Seb might to cover up his singing voice, Blaine could tell the other man could actually sing, even when he was playing around. Maybe one day he’d get him to sing for real. 

He leaned forward and gently blew out the candle, smile shyly up at Seb. “Yeah well, I’ve already got what I want, so you’re right.” He didn’t say anything more for fear of being way too cheesy. The cake, as he figured, was perfect and the epitome of Autumn. “This cake actually tastes like a Fall day. You did well!”

After finishing, he pushed his plate away, took a deep breath and pulled the lovely little red packages towards him. He opened each one slowly, taking his time with the paper. The bottle of Bourbon was a brand he’d never had but he knew to be expensive. He smiled to himself and looked up at Seb. “Looks like you’ll have to have a glass with me tonight. I insist! It is _my_ Birthday weekend after all,” he teased. His second gift caused him to laugh, brushing his hand over his chin, the stubble already making an appearance. “How did you know that I was struggling with this wild thing?” He bit his lip and ran his fingers over the expensive tools, he had never owned anything like this before. The last gift was an adorable little white instant camera. Seb’s words made be laugh again. 

“I must seem like a crazy cat man but, that’s okay. Freya is going to be so, so annoyed. I’m gonna take so many pictures of her. She’s pretty, though. She’s the one that’s always hanging around me. The fluffy white one. To be honest, when I leave school, she’ll probably come with me. Ras will probably get annoyed, too. I’m gonna steal photos of him. Oh, and this trip, I’m gonna take pictures of it. This is awesome.” Blaine bit his lip and looked up at Seb suddenly overwhelmed with feelings. It was all so thoughtful. Each gift carefully picked out to cater to Blaine’s personality, the little cabin in nature and pumpkin patch included. He could feel the swell of emotion and had to swallow it down. 

“It’s uh, well, been a few since I’ve felt this good. You’ve…I don’t know, managed to sort of heal a little part of me? I mean, I’m always going to be sad about her, but you help a great deal. I’m sorry if that’s too much. I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable; I just want you to know how important you are to me.” He shook his head to clear it and leaned forward kissing Seb sweetly, his fingertips lingering as he pulled away. “My mom would have really loved you. Anyway, yeah. Okay.” He shook his head and laughed at himself again. 

“Thank you so much. This has been the best Birthday and it’s not even over yet.” He sat back, and started to unwrap the film for his little camera. Once the film was in, he shifted so he could get Seb’s face in frame properly. “I want your face to be my first photo. Then I can carry you around in my wallet.” He smiled his best smile, eyes so wide and innocent his lashes tickled his eyebrows. “Pretty please?”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Emotions scared Sebastian. He didn’t much like dealing with his own, and now he had another human being’s to worry about. Blaine was here in the moment; he kissed him and laid his feelings out in front of them. It made Sebastian panic internally a little bit. He appreciated this man and cared for him a lot. He didn’t want to say or do the wrong thing. Sebastian cleared his throat, “You’re important to me.” It was best to keep it simple, right? He rubbed the small of Blaine’s back hoping that the action came across as comforting. 

Sebastian smirked, “Since you asked nicely.” He sat back on the kitchen chair and crossed his arms across his chest. His smirk turned into a laugh as the camera flashed, because… well, Blaine looked so cute holding the little camera up to his face. “We gotta take one together now.” Sebastian leaned forward and pulled Blaine in between his legs, he placed his chin on his shoulder. “Say cheese!” 

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine let out a breath that he hadn’t even been aware he was holding. He knew that saying too much about feelings might make Sebastian uncomfortable, and that’s the last thing he wanted. He did not want to scare him away by letting on that he felt too much. Which Blaine probably did feel too much, but that was to be expected, he knew what they were supposed to be. But not telling Sebastian how he was feeling in the moment when he had the chance was the worst thing he could think of. If the Council ever found out about the two of them, Blaine might not get the chance to tell him - ever. 

  
Besides, it’s not like he’d told him he _loved_ him, or anything. That would be ridiculous. Wouldn’t it? He internally shook his head to stop his thoughts and smiled shyly up at his boyfriend. Sebastian cared about him, everything he did for Blaine made it clear to him. Blaine knew that and took comfort in the knowledge and in Sebastian’s words. “Well, I certainly hope so, he teased, covering up his worries and fears. He was happy. They both were, and _that_ was what mattered right now.

Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes when Seb’s signature smirk settled into place. All the same he squinted into the camera, biting his bottom lip as he tried to figure out the settings, and just as he was about to click, he got a laugh which brought on a real Sebastian Smythe smile. The kind that made his stomach flutter and his heart skip a beat. Seb’s perfectly imperfect teeth on display, adorable sloped nose scrunched just so, and green eyes crinkled with delight. His guard was down and he looked young and radiant, and Blaine hoped to all the Gods that he was the reason for the smile. He pulled the photo from the camera and sat it on the table to develop.

He was so caught up in the moment that he almost fell of his chair when Seb dragged him between his legs for a photo of the together. He laughed, pressing his back against Seb’s chest, and instantly felt at home. “Cheese.” He sang the word, pressed his cheek against Seb’s and smiled big, his laughter probably showing in the photo. He placed the new photo with the other, Seb’s smiling face already developed. He picked the first photo - the one of just Seb, and held it up to him. “This one is my most favorite ever.” he stated, pleased that he got to carry it around with him. He picked up the other, smiling at the way they seemed to just fit together. He turned in his chair so he was facing Seb, bodies close and looked up at him, his hand hesitantly holding the photo of them together out to Seb. “Do you want this one? I mean, it’s an old practice to carry photos in wallets, I know, but it’s kinda special don’t you think? It’s totally okay if not.”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian grabbed the photo and held it up to get a better look at it. _They looked happy_ , “Of course I want it.” His voice sounded a little harsh and he probably yanked the picture a little too hard. “We look great!” Sebastian pulled out his wallet, “See?” He tucked it in front of one of his credit cards in the front flap, so that the white edges peeked out from the leather just so. Sebastian watched Blaine mess with the camera a little bit longer. It was cute how much he liked such a simple gift; how happy and thankful he was. 

“Come here. Let’s take another.” He pulled Blaine in between his legs again as if they were going to take another selfie like the one that lived in his wallet now. As the camera flashed this time, Seb leaned in and bit Blaine’s neck before kissing the spot to soothe it. He whispered in his ear, “You can keep that one,” before he nipped his ear lobe and tightened his arms around him. “Maybe we can turn in for the night? You can take a few pictures of me in the bedroom if you want.”

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine fought a smile as Seb all but yanked the photo out of his hand. It was adorable the way his boyfriend sometimes tried to hide any type of sweet emotion, even though Sebastian was one of the sweetest people he’d ever met. Just in a different way. Blaine would keep his secret though. He loved that it was a side very few people got to see of Seb. He laughed as Seb made a show of putting their happy, smiling picture in his wallet.

Blaine arched a brow at Seb’s suggestion, and snuggled himself between Seb’s legs, his back pressed against his chest, once again fitting so fucking perfectly Blaine couldn’t help but smile big. When Seb’s teeth and lips met his though, his back arched slightly and his mouth fell open just a bit. A little gasp escaped, and a tingle went straight to his core. “You’re evil,” he mumbled, Goosebumps breaking out across his skin from the whispers. He licked his lips as he watched the photo develop. Blaine’s eyes were closed and he could actually see the little moan on his parted lips. Seb looked like a mischievous Fae that had captured their prey. He put the photo in his wallet beside the one of Seb smiling, a reminder of his boyfriend’s wide-ranging personality, and turned in Seb’s arms to press a kiss against his lips. “ _Any_ photos I want?” He asked, a little smirk on his face as Seb nodded slowly.

Blaine already had ideas for the photos. His hand on Seb here, and his lips on Seb there… Photos of an intimacy strangers could _never_ have with each other. He couldn’t wait. He stood and pulled Seb with him, making sure to scoop up the little camera and the extra film as he led Sebastian to their temporary bedroom. He gave the pup a reassuring pat, before shutting the door behind them. 

_/fin_

_**Happy Pride!**_

__


	26. Phone Call- Thursday, October 25, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian calls Blaine to invite him home for Thanksgiving.

****

**Phone Call- October 25, 2018**

**Seb:** Hey, B. Can you talk for a moment?

**Blaine:** Or course! I always have time for you.

**Seb:** What are your Thanksgiving plans?

**Blaine:** Not much, probably hanging out with Freya. Maybe David, too. Why?

**Seb:** Would you want to hang out with me in Ohio? I mean, if Freya won't mind.

**Blaine:** I’d love to. She’ll just have to share. You really want me to go?

**Seb:** I really do. Family events are stressful and it would be nice to have somebody there. Plus, Sabine insists!

**Blaine:** Ohio. Family. Sabine, as in your mom. Right. So, I’m meeting your mom. Okay, yeah...I can do that. She wants me to come? Oh wow.

**Seb:** No pressure, B. You don't have to. Totally up to you. And I know you can't be away from school for very long.

**Blaine:** Don’t be silly. I want to be there for you, okay? Just tell me the details and I’m yours. Besides, your mom insisted, right?

**Seb:** Well, I'm still working on those but, I should be leaving for Ohio the Tuesday before and then leaving that weekend some time.

**Blaine:** Okay, yeah we can talk about it in person then. After the Halloween festivities, I assume. Yeah, um, well it means a lot that you’d want to take me home with you, Seb.

**Seb:** That's what I figured. Well, of course. You're...we're dating.

**Blaine:** Yeah, we are. I'm a little nervous, okay, a lot nervous, but I'm glad you asked me. So, your mom and I guess your dad know that I'm your boyfriend now, right? Is that why she's insisting?

**Seb:** And she says I hid you during her last visit.

(Laughs.)

**Blaine:** Aw, you weren’t hiding me, I don’t think. It was just a busy time. I can’t wait to meet her though. I’ll do my best to impress.

**Seb:** I wasn't! And I explained that to her. She's stubborn and pushy. Oh, I'm sure you'll do great. You always do.

**Blaine:** I know you weren’t, I’m teasing. Ah, so she’s where your stubbornness comes from. I try. But, this is your mom, the single most important person in your life. I gotta do better than great.

**Seb:** I am not stubborn... B, you'll be amazing.

**Blaine:** No, you’re not stubborn at all, you’re right. Well... Thank you for believing in me. I promise not to let you down.

**Seb:** I've been known to be. I never thought for a second you would. It'll be fun, maybe? Possibly? Hopefully? There will be lots of food and wine. I know that for sure.

**Blaine:** Ohhh... _Now_ you admit it. I’ll be with you, of course it’ll be fun. Plus, I love food and wine, so.

**Seb:** And you love me... _Macaroni_ and cheese? Maybe she'll have that. Uh, I don't know so, anyway, it should be nice. Pack some formal wear.

_(Stumbles after Me.)_

**Blaine:** Well yeah, I do love Macaroni and cheese. I’m looking forward to trying it. Alright, I’ll start planning now. I mean, I know it’s a month away, but as I said, I need to impress.

**Seb:** I promise you'll do great. I should probably get off of the phone. I have some homework. I'll text you later.

**Blaine:** Yeah, yeah. Give Ras a squeeze for me. I’ll talk to you soon. Miss you.

_(in which miss you probably sounds a lot like “love you.”)_

**Seb:** I will. Miss you back.

_/fin_

** _Happy Pride!_ **

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter will be posted in the next few days to make up for how short this one is. Thank you to all that are still reading and enjoying. :)


	27. When Pumpkins Glow By Moonlight- Halloween/Samhain 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine aches for his mother and lets Sebastian know just how he feels about him. Sebastian takes care of a grieving Blaine and surprises them both.

_Wednesday, October 31, 2018_

_Halloween/Samhain_

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine awoke with a sudden start; his eyes blurry with sleep and his head slightly throbbing from the alcohol he and Seb had consumed earlier. However, his body was still buzzing with pleasure from their earlier activities, and he could still feel the pressure of Seb around him. A hint of a smile crossed his face as he shifted, his hand finding his phone to look at the time. It was only 2:23 am. He’d only been asleep a couple of hours by this point. He sighed and closed his eyes again, focusing on the slight pain in his head. The surge of magic was sudden and satisfying, as he snuggled himself in closer to Seb. His bare body wrapping gently, but protectively, around his sleeping boyfriend. He pressed his nose into the base of Seb’s neck intending to fall back asleep. 

The day had started off incredibly. Blaine had come over to Sebastian’s around three ,and they’d gotten into costume together; Blue and white long-sleeved baseball shirt - B’s said **Smythe 94,** reflecting the year his guy was born, and Seb’s said **Anderson 96** \- the year Blaine was born. Dark jeans, Seb’s long, and down to his black Converse, Blaine’s cuffed at the ankles, showing them off in his own black Converse. Both in red baseball caps, Seb insisted on wearing his backwards, and Blaine’s was nestled forward over his head, curls spilling out under it everywhere. They’d even painted little black grease lines under their eyes. It wasn’t terribly deep, but they looked adorable and Blaine loved seeing Sebastian wear his name across his back. Sebastian had agreed to let Blaine decorate the main porch to the apartment building so they could pass out candy. Seb had gotten the kids full-size candy bars and passed them out with Blaine. He even complimented some of the cooler outfits he saw, and it made Blaine beam with delight to see his boyfriend, who didn’t even really like Halloween all that much, get into the spirit. He knew that he did it mostly for Blaine, but Blaine appreciated it either way. They’d carved four very different pumpkins which were visible from Seb’s balcony. One for Seb, one for Ras, one for Blaine and even one for Freya. All the kids had to do was look up and they’d see them glowing in the dark. Blaine had very discreetly charmed the candles to stay lit for sixteen hours. He calmed himself by telling himself that Seb would think he was obsessed enough to just keep going out there to light the candles when they went out. Really Blaine just wanted them to glow all night long. Ras even had a cute little pumpkin handkerchief around his neck, and was polite and friendly as the kids came up for candy. 

After passing candy they’d gone out for a light dinner before heading off to this Halloween bash at a club that someone had told Seb about. Amazing decorations adorned the place and partygoers were dressed to impress. Spiders, pumpkins, bats, vampires and witches. There were Halloween themed drinks, and both Blaine and Seb received longing looks from men and women alike, as they pressed closed and danced as if no one else mattered – as if they’d been doing it for years. One appropriately named Witches Brew concoction too many, and Blaine was practically begging Seb to take him home so they could be alone. Costumes were discarded carelessly across Seb’s bedroom floor and there’d be grease smeared into the pillows come morning light. Neither one of them had cared, while Blaine pressed Seb into the mattress and kissed him senseless as October 31 turned into November 1. They'd fallen asleep fast and in a naked, sweaty tangle that led Blaine to where he was now. Dozing and comfortable around his boyfriend’s body. He was just almost in Dreamland, when suddenly his eyes snapped open and he felt a sense of falling ; tensing up around Seb as if it were actually happening in real-time. The knowledge of what day it was and what happened between these hours, smacked him in the face full force. The time of night kicked in, and he realized with a jolt that he’d gone two hours and now twenty five minutes, without looking for _her._

He cursed himself and gently untangled himself from Seb so that he could sit up on the edge of the bed. His body feeling out of time with reality, as he looked around the dark room, his emotions on high. It was Halloween night. The one night he could possible catch of glimpse of his mother and he had missed the gap. Sure, the veil would be opened for a few days, but he’d missed the prime time to find her. The switch between the thirty first and the first. It was irrational and silly, but he’d been doing it for five years now… this would be the sixth Samhain without his mom. She had died coming up on seven years ago November 7, and he’d missed the time. He shook his head and slowly stood up, rummaging in the dark for his black LeFay sweats. He tugged them up over his naked body, and grabbed his Smythe 94 baseball tee, shoving it over his head. He wasn’t dressed nearly warmly enough for a Massachusetts Autumn night, but that didn’t stop him from leaving the room and making his way to Seb’s balcony. He could hear the shuffle of Ras’ feet behind him as he opened the door. He knelt on the ground and took the sweet pup’s face in his hands. 

“Go back to bed with your papa, I’ll be back soon, I promise,” he whispered, and wasn’t surprised when Ras just sat down and stared up at Blaine with huge worried eyes. It was like he knew that Blaine was off. He leaned down and kissed the pup on the head before making his way out to the balcony, the coldness from the wood making his bare toes curl up. Blaine found himself looking out over the streets of Cambridge desperately, the whole place looking like a picture-perfect Halloween movie. Some teens and young adults still gallivanting around, oblivious to their new visitors. Pumpkins and light-up fake ghosts shining alongside real faintly glowing ghosts, that could walk the streets by moonlight for the next five or so days. None of the entities paid Blaine or the kids any mind, and he didn’t pay any heed to them either.

He was looking for his mother. Just begging for a glimpse of her black hair, kind gold eyes and tiny frame, that brought him more comfort than anything in the world. His hope was trickling slowly away as time did the same. He had no idea how long he’d been outside, his body shivering against the thin material of his baseball tee in the cool night. He could hear Ras whining at the window for him to come in, but he was numb to it. He couldn’t stop his eyes from looking for her no matter how blurry they became, no matter how irrational he was being. He thought that if he looked away, he’d miss her, and that would cripple him. He didn’t notice the click of the balcony door, or how Ras’ whines had returned. He didn’t notice anything but the dull thump of pain in his heart, and the hopelessness that he suddenly felt. Blaine had meant what he told Sebastian; his boyfriend had healed him. Made him happy and whole, and made him feel good again. His time with Sebastian had taken most of the pain away, and now that he was out here alone on Samhain night it was all coming back with full force. Why was she never out there? 

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian’s fondest Halloween memory was the year he dressed as a mouse (duh.) and his mother joined him and his nanny, as they traipsed around the gated community. He was 6 and his nanny carried his giant tote bag that looked like a slice of Gorgonzola. Sabine dressed like Jackie O, and held his hand as groups of Bratz dolls toddled by, in plastic heels and random masked teens jumped out from behind golden trees. The masks scared Sebastian, but his mom was there, swathed in a cloud of lavender, mumbling under her breath about the lack of class, as she clasped his tiny hand.

He stopped trick-or-treating when he was twelve and spent the following years partying and wearing generic costumes. Sebastian hated getting scared, so he wasn’t very fond of the holiday but he loved beer and candy and making out, so he always ended up at a bar or a party or on a rumpled mattress somewhere. He never passed out candy, he never carved pumpkins, and he _definitely_ didn’t decorate the apartment. But of course, Blaine Anderson was going to change all of that.

They carved pumpkins, which Sebastian was _really_ bad at. Blaine wanted to pass out candy so he bought three boxes of full-size candy bars and he let his boyfriend cover the apartment in pumpkins and happy ghosts and nothing creepy. They bought themed costumes and got ready together as Elvira Mistress of the Dark played in the background. He found that passing out the candy was kind of fun and he actually liked seeing the costumes, and how creative some of them got. He gave out an extra candy bar to every little Wonder Woman he saw and Ras was so well behaved the entire time.

The rest of the night was a blur of Blaine’s hands and hips, themed drinks, candy on their tongues, and bass in their veins. Sebastian let Blaine drag him out of the bar and through the decorated neighborhoods, past sexy firefighters and Witches and zombies, and into his bedroom. They made love as pumpkins burned and leaves drifted by. in the cold October wind. Sebastian didn’t care that he still had that annoying black paint all over his face and his pillows were going to be stained. He was spent and satisfied, and falling in love with the Halloween Blaine had shown him.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep when he heard Enjolras whining from the living room. Sebastian sat up and rubbed his eyes, the space on the bed next to him empty and cold. He stood up and padded out of the bedroom to see if Blaine was in the bathroom, but it was empty. Ras must have heard the movement because he ran over and nudged his hand with his wet nose, still whining.

“What is it, Lassie?” Sebastian rubbed the pup’s head before he took off and barked at the balcony door. Sebastian could see the silhouette of Blaine sitting out there, shivering. He walked back into the bedroom to cover himself up with a Harvard hoodie and a pair of grey sweatpants. Sebastian made his way towards the balcony, grabbing the blanket that always stayed on the couch. He gently opened the balcony door. “B, it’s freezing out here.” His voice was gruff with sleep. Sebastian draped the blanket over Blaine’s shoulders and walked around to look at him. He looked distraught and his eyes were watery, more than from just the crisp air. “What’s wrong?” Sebastian’s stomach dropped.

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine’s whole body jolted when the soft blanket was settled over his shivering body, causing him to gasp, his hand shooting out as if he would be allowed to magically fight off whatever was out there to get him. His wild eyes zoned in on the lovely green-blue of Seb’s, and he let his hand drop limply to his lap. His cheeks flaring in embarrassment. “I’m sorry.” His voice was quiet and hardly there at all. His response was automatic and almost toneless. He was afraid if he spoke up or said too much, that the sorrow hiding in his throat would come screaming out and scare Sebastian away. “I’m so sorry if I woke you, I’m just having a hard time sleeping, that’s all. You should go back to bed, I’ll come back to bed soon. I promise.” He looked up at Seb with wide eyes, trying to force a smile. It came out wobbly and felt strange on his face. Seb’s face showed worry and confusion and it clenched at Blaine’s already aching heart.

He shook his head, looked down at his numb toes and pulled the blanket around his shoulders tighter, his body still shivering in the crisp air. He was already lying to Sebastian too much about himself. He didn’t need to lie about this, too. What was Seb going to do, make fun of him? He lifted his shoulder up as if it would hide his quivering chin and bottom lip. He could feel the tears clinging to his eyelashes, and raised his blanket covered hand to wipe them away which was pointless because more would just form anyway. 

“I’m just…” He paused, knowing he was going to sound like a crazy person because he didn’t know how to explain tonight to him without giving too much away. “My m-mom. I was looking for her and I can’t find her. I’m supposed to be able to find her tonight, and it’s been six years and I never have.” He rambled and blinked his eyes. He could feel the tears slip slowly down his face with each blink and couldn’t bring himself to wipe them away again. 

He bit his bottom lip and let out a frustrated half sob, not sure how he was supposed to talk about this with his boyfriend. “I’m not crazy. I’m supposed to be able to see h-her tonight and I never get to, I don’t know why I don’t. But I’m trying s-so hard, she’s just _never_ there…” HIs voice was thick and he could tell by the look on Seb’s face that he wasn’t making any sense. “Oh Gods, I’m so sorry, Seb. I don't know what I’m doing.” He leaned forward and pressed his red face into the palms of his hands and rubbed furiously at his eyes. “I’m sorry. Please...

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian pulled the other chair over and sat backwards on it; arms crossed across the back as he faced Blaine. He could feel his jaw clench and his eyebrows furrow as he watched Blaine’s face crumple. “Hey, look at me.” Sebastian wasn’t sure what his boyfriend was talking about, but his tears were heart-breaking. “Your mom? I don’t understand.”

“You’re supposed to see her? Like La Toussaint? Well, I mean, like, honoring her? Is that what you mean?” Sebastian’s mother taught him about that day, where in France on November 1st, families visit their relatives’ graves and leave Chrysanthemums. Sabine always made sure she had them around the house the day after Halloween. “How can I help you right now?” 

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine kept his head in his hands while Seb talked, afraid to look up. Afraid that Seb would be looking at him in a different way. But his soft voice nudged his eyes upwards, regardless. He sounded as if he were trying to understand. Blaine slowly looked up, his eyelashes still holding onto tears as if they depended on them. Blaine listened and slowly nodded in understanding. “Y-yeah. Something like that. Only in my religion it’s a little different.” He took a deep breath and swallowed hard trying to find the words. “On Samhain, or Halloween, the door between the living and the dead is supposed to be incredibly thin. At midnight it opens, and the dead are supposed to be able to walk the earth for the next few days. But at midnight, it’s the strongest. I missed it tonight. It doesn’t matter though because she never comes. I never see her. A couple of the students at my school have seen theirs. My ex, well - _whatever_ he was, said he saw his mom once. Maybe he lied, but mine doesn’t come to see me. I come out here every single Halloween night and she’s never here.” He cut himself off, a hiccup of a sob suddenly choking him.

He looked around the streets again in desperation, and there was an anguish that reached right into his heart and squeezed as tight as it could; he suddenly felt as if he couldn’t breathe for a moment when she still wasn’t there... “Why? Why doesn’t she come _see_ me, Seb?” His voice came out small and almost childlike as he asked an impossible question. “I’m _good_ and I try so hard. Don’t I deserve to see her just once?” He was suddenly aware that he was sobbing softly, a tiny pathetic cry that he couldn’t stop. A panic and a pain that rose in his body, and washed over him so completely, that he had no choice but to let it out.

“Does she not _love_ me a-anymore? Did I do something to make her upset with me or not proud of me?” His voice was slowly getting harder to understand as hot tears spilled rapidly down his face. He didn’t have the time to feel embarrassed any more, he just felt a grief that was unshakable and devastating. “What did I do _wrong_? I don’t understand.” His voice was hoarse as he begged answers from his boyfriend that he knew Seb couldn’t possibly provide. He looked up at Sebastian then, his sobs overtaking him as he wrapped his arms around himself and sat there like a child sobbing; his nose running and his face wretched with great big ugly cries, that he hadn’t allowed himself to do in years. “I don’t know what to do, Seb. I d-don’t understand.” He turned his head away and pressed his face into his hands again to muffle himself. “I’m so sorry, I just miss her s-so m-much.” The last words came out in a strangled whisper that he wasn’t even sure Seb could hear.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian wasn’t sure what to say to heal the wound that still lived deep inside of Blaine, and would probably never heal. He hadn’t lost either of his parents and had both of his French grandparents and his father’s father still. He lost his grandmother when he was 7, and could hardly remember the funeral or how he felt, just that it was sad and he hardly knew her at that age. “Blaine, never doubt how much she loved you. She’s proud of you, I’m sure. Look at how studious and talented you are. Handsome, too.” Sebastian reached forward and placed his hand on Blaine’s knee. “Do you…ever think that maybe she’s happy?” He leaned forward a little bit to get the other man to look at him. “I’m not very spiritual, but I’ve heard people talk about it…you know…passing in peace. Being at rest. Maybe her spirit feels that it is where it’s supposed to be. And you know, she’s always with you.” He pointed at the shiny crystal around Blaine’s neck. “Maybe she’s easier to find than you think.” 

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine let out a shaky breath, his face scrunching up with pain and a little hope at Seb’s words. His head was pounding from crying and from the hard crease in his forehead. His bottom lip was probably torn to shreds from biting on it so hard. He wanted so badly to believe that she was proud of him. That she was looking down on him from her own version of paradise and smiling at who he was becoming. But it was hard. He truly believed he’d let her down when he couldn’t do anything to help her when she’d gotten sick. When her magic failed to protect her, and the cancer she was siphoning from the Order member to heal them, attacked and ate her up so quickly they hardly had time to breathe. But his mother had insisted that he not touch her to heal her as she wasted away. 

He could still hear her voice telling him that she couldn’t risk her beautiful baby boy’s life as well. His breath hitched at the thought. He should have done it anyway. His mother was worth a thousand of him. “She was just so good, better than me and my father put together. She should _be_ here.” He shook his head and reached out to place his shaking hand on top of Seb’s, craving just that tiny bit of contact and visibly calming slightly from Seb’s touch. Could Seb be right? He closed his eyes for a moment to steady himself. He was no longer sobbing, but he could still feel the tears on his lashes - just waiting to replace the ones drying in the cool night air on his cheeks.

He looked up at his boyfriend, his eyes sore and stinging, and he probably looked a mess. “Do you really think so? I’ve never thought of it that way. She really was always happy when I was around, dad too. She called us her best boys and loved us endlessly. And we loved her. We would have both died for her. I would have gladly taken her place but, I couldn’t and nothing I did brought her back. The gods took her anyway.” He studied Seb for a moment and noted how they’d probably end up taking Sebastian away from him too, somehow. It was their fault that they were fated, in the first place! He swallowed hard to keep the pure anguish at that thought at bay. “Sometimes the gods are just cruel.” Blaine swallowed thickly, and took a deep shaky breath. “I want to believe you so badly...” 

He reached up and closed his free hand around his mother’s crystal, remembering how she put it over his head on her last day and told him she’d put the last bit of her magic in it for him, to keep him safe always. And remembered how he always felt her near with it around him. “I guess… I just, I-I wanted so much to see her again. And Halloween, well, that’s the only time I can. I guess. I always feel like I’ll blink and she’ll be gone. Like if I _don’t_ go out and search it’ll be the one time she was there.” He kept his eyes on Seb, nodding slowly, and gave Seb a small smile. It was sad, and painful, but it was a smile, nonetheless. You’re right, Seb.” He tapped his fingers against the crystal and then against his heart. “She’s not out there walking miserably in the streets. She’s always right here. I just miss her so much.” It was hard for him to say and a few stupid tears fell as he said he missed her but, he didn’t take his eyes off his boyfriend’s comforting face. “Thank you for being amazing. You have no idea how much it means to me that you would sit and do this.”

His heart still hurt and he still ached to just see her one more time, but he was able to breathe again for the moment. How could he have let this night get so out of hand? He had this amazing person who had done so much for him and _this_ was how he was thanking him? Sobbing on his balcony, getting his dog all stressed out and keeping him awake - for what must look to Seb, like crazy ideas. “I'm so sorry. I’ve had the best night with you and I’ve gone and ruined it like an insane idiot. You must think I’m so stupid.” He pulled his hand back from Seb’s and wrapped his arms around himself as if they were a shield. He bit into his wrecked bottom lip hard, suddenly angry at himself for his behavior. 

**Sebastian’s POV:**

“I am so sorry, Blaine.” There wasn’t much else for Sebastian to say. This was the first time he’d heard the details of B’s mother’s passing. It sounded terrible and he couldn’t imagine going through it. “Stop thinking that way. She wouldn’t want you to think those things. She wanted you to live, so you have to live.” Blaine’s hand on his was freezing. Sebastian really needed to get him inside and warmed up. “Hey, no need to thank me. You did not ruin anything. Stop that right now. The only thing I need from you is to get inside. You’re way too cold.” Sebastian stood up and held the door open. “Please.”

He hoped that he was saying and doing the right things. Sebastian wasn’t well versed in giving advice, or comforting people or wiping away tears. He always tensed up and removed himself from any situation where another person’s emotions started to resurface and spill, so that he wasn’t caught up in the mess. But in this moment, Sebastian wanted nothing more than to comfort the other man, and get his mind out of the dark place it had traveled to. 

“Hey, I have an idea. Maybe it’ll help you feel better. We can sleep in, as you’ll need it, and then go to brunch. Maybe after we eat, we can go wherever you want, we can go buy some Chrysanthemums? To commemorate your mother? That’s what mine always does, makes sure she has them around the house on the 1st to honor our relatives who have passed. Would that help?” He was still holding the door open and Enjolras was sitting there patiently, waiting for them to step inside, whining softly. “You’re not really going to keep the guy waiting, are you? Look at him, he’s worried sick.” 

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine chewed on his lip and nodded slowly, Seb’s sincere voice reaching all the right places in his mind to help calm him down. “I’m going to try, okay? I can’t make promises because the negative thoughts just manage to creep up on me when I’m not paying attention, but I _will_ try. And you’re right, she wouldn’t want it. It would absolutely break her heart if she knew I were in this state right now.” He shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I _know_ all of this.”

He sighed and managed a small laugh when Seb told him he needed to come inside. “I really hope I didn’t ruin it and you’re not just telling me everything okay so my freezing to death won’t be on your hands.” Reluctantly, he stood, his legs shaking and his body temperature catching up to him so suddenly, it sent a little shock up his legs. He loved the cooler weather, but not like this. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself, and took one more look around the streets as he listened to Sebastian talk about Chrysanthemums. Sebastian was _actually_ perfect. Blaine found himself tearing up again as he turned his body back towards Seb and Ras. “You’d do that for me?” His voice was small and his eyes were shiny with new tears. “That would mean so much to me. I mean...your mother’s tradition to honor mine?” He took a deep steadying breath so he wouldn’t start crying again and nodded to Seb. “I’d love that.”

He swallowed hard and let out a tearful laugh at Seb using Ras against him. “Now that’s not fair.” He shook his head, turned to look out once more, just in case, and when there was nothing there that he wanted, he stepped into the warmth of the apartment. The sudden temperature change was almost painful. Still, he sat on the couch, leaning forward to wrap his arms around the golden neck of Ras. The dog was shaking with joy that Blaine had come back in and Blaine’s heart felt too big and overwhelmed, that this creature loved him so much. If Blaine had been in his right mind, he would have used his magic to calm Enjolras, but he clearly wasn’t, and he was sorry for that. “I’m sorry, boy. I promise not to let it happen again.” He pressed a little kiss to the top of the dog’s head and looked up at Seb.

“I can’t promise I won’t get sad again, but I promise to keep you in the loop. Maybe you can talk me down from this multitude of a breakdown next time. You’re good at it.” He sighed and let go of Ras so he could stand up and meet Seb. He stepped forward and wrapped his blanketed arms around his boyfriend’s waist, pressing his cold nose into the curve of Seb’s slender neck. He took a deep breath in, the lovely scent of sweat, soap, Seb’s leathery cologne and a little bit of his own spicy scent, sending a comforting thrill down his spine. “Thank you. Again, I’m sorry. You’re so good to me and I don’t know that I deserve you.” He nuzzled into Seb’s neck and pulled him closer, the warmth from Seb’s body warming him up better than any heater could. He pressed a small kiss just at the curve of Seb’s neck as he spoke. “Seb… I-” He bit back his words, suddenly afraid to finish his sentence. He was overwhelmed with emotion and if his little panic attack hadn’t scared Sebastian off, then surely what Blaine was about to say, would have. He stilled and pulled back just enough to look up at Seb, wanting to see him, study his face, just in case he did indeed scare him away, as he tried to force himself to speak.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

“Yeah. I’m sure we can find a flower shop around here somewhere. I’ll buy as many as you want.” Sebastian closed the door as soon as Blaine was inside. He hated the cold. He rubbed his arms in an effort to warm himself up, and watched the other man hug his dog. “I’m not asking you to never be sad. Being sad is normal, right? I’m good at this? That’s gotta be a first.” He shivered from the cold stuck on his skin and the closeness of Blaine, his chilly lips on his neck. Sebastian wrapped his arms around him as if they could possibly get closer, for the heat and the feeling of their bodies pressing together. Sebastian leaned back a little to look down at Blaine, his brow furrowed a little. “You? You what? Are you okay?” He smiled a little nervous smile. Was Blaine getting sick from sitting out there for who knows how long? Did he need to lay down? The emotions on the other man’s face were hard to read. “Blaine?”

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine thought for a moment about how many they should get, he didn’t want to seem greedy or selfish. “Do you think we could get maybe a one for each year she’s been gone? It’ll be seven years next in a week. Small ones, not big ones. Just, I don’t know, it seems appropriate.” Flowers could get expensive and he didn’t want Seb thinking that he needed a whole bunch of flowers to honor his mom. He just liked the idea of having the colorful plant for each year. He had no idea if that was too much or not. He’d be happy with just one. “Yeah, you’re incredible. Don’t ever forget it. Not that I’d let you as long as I’m around.” He nodded, frowning as he watched Seb try to warm himself up. He was starting to feel even more selfish that he’d made his Summer-hearted boyfriend stand outside in the cold, hardly wearing enough clothing. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, love. You’re better at dealing with things than you think you are. I’m just sorry you had to see me like that.” He shrugged.

“No, no. I’m fine.” Blaine swallowed hard as he looked up at Sebastian. His boyfriend’s green eyes shining with concern once again. Was he about to mess everything they had going for them up by telling Sebastian this? Would they still be as comfortable and natural as they were right now? Or would Sebastian shy away because he wasn’t sure how to deal with it? Blaine could wait and maybe tell him another day, but what if it was too late for him to say it by the time Sebastian was ready to hear it? The Council could find out, and Blaine could be ashes in a week. He wanted the chance to get to say it once. To enjoy the way it would feel on his tongue, and to see Seb’s face as he told him. 

He wanted to go to sleep tonight knowing that Seb knew how he felt. He took a deep breath and licked his bitten bottom lip, his eyes shiny and his hands shaking with nerves, as he lifted one from Seb’s waist to brush a strand of soft brown hair off his forehead. He let that same hand rest against Seb’s neck, his fingers curling against the freckle dusted skin he loved so much.

“I know you have a hard time with this stuff so I don’t want you to say anything, okay? I just want you to listen.” He closed his eyes for a moment before looking back up at Seb. “You make me happy and you make me feel whole again. I can’t imagine my life without you now and I know it’s hit us fast and that it’s all terrifying, but…I love you, Sebastian.” His voice was a little raspy like he had a cold on the word love and he swallowed hard again. “I wanted to tell you just in case I never got the chance. You never know what could happen. This isn’t just a grief thing, I’m not telling you because I’m having a rough night. I’m telling you because I mean it. I think I’ve loved you for an embarrassingly long time.” He laughed a little at himself. He couldn’t believe he’d gotten the words out. 

“I don’t need you to say it back. I won’t be hurt if you don’t. Because I know that maybe one day, when you’re ready, you’ll let me know. I hope you do. And if you never do, then at least I’ll know I got to love you for a little while. No matter what happens, my feelings are still going to be the same.” He brushed his thumb across Seb’s cheek and smiled gently, his voice sincere and soft. “I love you and I hope that's okay. I hope I didn’t mess this up and that we can still be what we are because what we are is so, _so_ good, Seb.”

  
  
**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian nodded as Blaine spoke, he could feel his eyes widen and his lips tighten. Blaine loved him. He said it. It was out in the air between them. Nobody, aside from family, had ever said that to Sebastian, and he hardly ever muttered the phrase. It scared him. It was so final, and real, and scary and carried a lot of pressure and expectation. 

Did he love Blaine? Probably. Was he ready to say it? He wasn’t sure. What Sebastian knew, was that he had never cared this much or tried this hard with anybody else before. He liked having the other man around, he missed him when he was gone, and who knew how awesome sleeping next to somebody else could be? The comfort of a body pressed close, an arm over your chest, the sleepy heat between two bodies keeping each other cozy. Sebastian liked Blaine’s LeFay tote bag in his closet, his tea collection in the kitchen, his shoes by the front door. 

“Blaine, I…” Sebastian blinked a few times and swallowed. “This fucking freaks me out.” A nervous giggle escaped from his mouth and his hands gripped the other man’s sides. “Is it stupid that I’m scared of this? You need to know that I’ve never felt this way about anybody before, but I…” He could feel the anxiety swirl around the pit of his stomach. “Nothing is messed up. I just need some time, okay? I can’t...believe you…feel that way about me. What did I do?” Sebastian smiled, a small, nervous smile. “I care about you. I adore you, even. I’m just…I don’t wanna let you down. I could potentially do that. I always mess shit up. I don’t want to ruin this. This,” He pressed a finger to Blaine’s chest,” is very important to me. You can give me some time, right?”

  
  
**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine studied Sebastian’s face as he waited for him to say something. His nerves were starting to get the better of him, and he suddenly wondered if it was incredibly stupid of him to tell the guy he’d only known for four months and only been officially dating for two months, that he loved him, no matter how, without a doubt, true it was. The soft way Seb said his name and then told him how scared he was, soothed Blaine a bit and his little giggle was so endearing. He shook his head and moved both of his hands to rest against Seb’s neck, his thumbs brushing over Seb’s jaw to comfort. “I know it does, but there have been so many times the past two months that I’ve wanted to tell you and I didn’t. I can’t keep doing that, or it’s going to eat me up. It’s not stupid. I’m _terrified_ , too. Coming to you and telling you was really hard, but the feelings are so easy.” He shrugged and smiled up at Seb, his chin wobbling a little when Seb said he hadn’t messed up. The astonished look on Seb’s face as he inquired what he did tugged Blaine’s heart-strings that much closer to his person.

“Falling in love with you was so damn easy, Seb. You’re beautiful, and kind, your heart is bigger than you let most people see, and you chose _me_ to show it too. You love your mom so much, and you’re going to let _me_ meet her soon, that’s amazing. You love your _dog_ so much, and we know how I feel about him. Something tells me it’s mutual.” He shot a glance over at Ras who was watch this exchange with curious eyes. His pumpkin scarf had falling off in his haste to get to Blaine earlier it seemed. “You help me in ways that not even my best friend can.” He cleared his throat to free it of emotion but, was certain he failed. “I _miss_ you when I’m not with you, the kind of miss that makes it harder to sleep alone. I’d rather be here, with you, than anywhere else. 

Even if I’m the sickest I’ve ever been on the couch with Ras and you’re off doing your homework. I’m so used to taking care of people, and I like being that way, but you took care of me when I was ill, you took care of me tonight, which yea - I was ill then too, just different. You sat out in the _cold_ with me, even though you fucking _hate_ it, because you’re good. You came to a haunted house with me even though you hate being scared.” He laughed at that last part, remembering this last weekend and the chainsaw that almost sent Sebastian over the edge before a gooey popcorn ball, that Seb claimed he’d never had before, cheered him up.

  
“Listen, I know when I came into your life that you had to make a big change. You didn’t ask for me to turn your world upside down, but you’ve accepted me into it, as if I belonged there this whole time. You changed _my_ life, that’s for sure. Even though you may not be able to tell me you love me, I still feel more cared about by you than I have from anyone in a long time. Not to mention how close and trusting we are in the bedroom. I don’t know, Seb. We just fit.” He took a deep breath and bit his lip, looking up at Seb through his lashes. “I hope that all made sense and that I don’t sound like an insane stalker person. I know how crazy and soon this all is. I can’t help it; I don’t know that I even _want_ to.”

Blaine’s heart did a little flutter when Seb said he adored him and his shook his head, sliding his hands behind Seb’s neck and lacing his fingers together. “I don’t know how you could possibly mess this up, baby.” His voice cracked a little on the word mess. Seb wouldn’t mess it up, if anyone did, it would be Blaine. But he was going to make damn sure that Sebastian felt loved in the meantime. “You’re the kind of man that’s worth the fight and you’re worth the wait. I will wait as long as you’ll have me.” He nodded, his eyes wide and honest, one of his hands sliding down to lay over Seb’s heart. “It’s very important to me, too.” He bit his lip and shook his head. “What a night. Gods, I’m _sorry._ I unloaded so much on you and now we’re both mentally exhausted, I’m sure. This is…wow, a night - that’s for sure!” He pulled Seb impossibly close and went up on his bare toes to press a sweet kiss to Seb’s lips, his eyes slipping closed for just a moment, before pulling back. “Are you _sure_ you still want to take me home with you?” He laughed again.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

He kissed Blaine back, soft and sweet. “Yes, still come to Ohio with me. And…I do all of that….” Sebastian stopped. “Well,shit….I guess I do all of that because... I love you.” 

_Fuck._.. How was that for ‘ _some time_ ’?. It just sort of slipped out of his mouth. “Yeah…and that’s just what you do. You sit in the cold and almost get murdered on a farm by a chainsaw, I guess... So, uh, if you’re crazy, then so am I.” He smiled, “We’re both fucking crazy.” Sebastian just stood there, with his arms around Blaine, his body cold and tired and his mind a frazzled tangle of emotions. “Guess you don’t have to wait anymore.” He leaned in and gave Blaine another kiss, pressing his forehead to his, “We should probably go to bed soon, though. Look at that tired pup!” Ras was sitting and watching them patiently, his big brown eyes darting between them with every movement.

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine pulled away from the kiss, his face tilted up on his face as he watched Sebastian’s own face go through a series of emotions. Blaine’s eyes grew wide before blinking the sudden blurriness out of them a few times. Wait, what? He bit his lip, almost certain that he’d misheard Sebastian. Did he _really_ just say that he loved him? For a moment Blaine thought Sebastian might just be saying it to make him feel better, but the look of confusion and Seb’s face of sudden dawning convinced Blaine otherwise. It had fallen from his boyfriend’s lips so innocently and effortlessly. Blaine’s face slowly slipped from shocked to a happy that he didn’t know he could feel. It reached down to his toes. “Really? You mean it?” His voice was soft and a little shaky, afraid to let himself believe it too hard. Did this mean that Seb missed him the way Blaine did? Thought of him the way he did? It made him feel giddy, and his stomach was full of flutters. Both of their truths were out in the atmosphere, and they were real and could not be unspoken. Not that Blaine would dream of it. 

A suddenly teary laugh left his throat at the mention of the chainsaw. His face hurt from the smile. “Yeah, I guess that is what you do.” He nodded and took a deep breath, his arms locking so tightly around Seb that he feared he might leave a bruise. “I’m okay being crazy with you.” He sniffled and shook his head, his emotions high from a night of feeling so much sadness and happiness in a short span of time. He would always be sad about his mom. He’d always love her and ache to see her again but, tonight he would be okay. He also knew what he was doing with Sebastian could hurt him. Falling in love, for them both, was a dangerous thing. But it’s not as if he could take it back. He couldn’t, and wouldn’t. There was a chance that he wouldn’t have a lot of time with Sebastian, the thought tore at him all the time, but tonight, they’d be okay. And he’d make sure that the man in his arms knew how much he meant to him every single day until he couldn’t anymore. 

He reluctantly loosened his hold on Sebastian, his arms tingly from holding so tightly. He knew how hard showing his emotions was for Seb, and the fact that he’d just so effortlessly told Blaine how he felt, would keep Blaine high up for days. “I would have waited though. I mean it.” He bit his lip again and sighed, his smile coming back slowly. “And you were worried about letting me down…” He kissed Seb back, his smile never leaving his face as he stepped away, he looked over at the dog. “Yeah, we should. We probably all three need it.” He licked his lips as he reached out a still shaking hand, to pat the top of Ras’ head. His mind still crazy with thoughts. He looked back up at Seb once more his eyes wide as if he were terrified Seb might have already changed his mind. “I can’t believe-I… You’re sure about this? I’ve kept you awake for hours and you still love me?” He blinked again trying to will away tears that were threatening to fall again thought this time they were happy. 

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian nodded. Yes, he was sure. “I don’t just say things to say them.” He rolled his eyes at Blaine and nudged his shoulder. “Yes, I’m sure. Are you going to ask me this everyday now?” He teased and whistled so that Enjolras would follow him to the bedroom. “I don’t mind it when you keep me up all night.” Sebastian winked over his shoulder at Blaine as they walked into the bedroom. “But I am wiped out.” He removed his hoodie and dropped it on the floor before crawling back into the rumpled sheets. “Get in here and spoon me.”

The two of them fell asleep quickly and deeply. They slept in until ten and woke with heavy heads. “Nothing coffee and grease won’t fix,” Seb had said. They got brunch (French toast and bacon for Sebastian. and pancakes topped with strawberries and whipped cream, for Blaine) before heading to a local flower shop and buying six pots of Chrysanthemums. Blaine displayed five of them on the balcony, and took one home to his dorm, in memory of his mother.

_/fin_

**_Happy Pride!_ **


	28. Text-Tuesday, November 6, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine asks Sebastian to come watch him play at a bar. They play another question game for fun- a Facebook survey where the questions and answers range from sweet, deep and down right filthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Ail once again for going above and beyond with these text images for us. You are absolutely wonderful, my friend.

** _This is a text based chapter._ **

_Tuesday, November 6, 2018_

_Late Morning/Early Afternoon._

_/fin._

_**Happy Pride!** _

_**** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Ail once again for going above and beyond with these text images for us. You are absolutely wonderful, my friend.


	29. A Smythe Family Thanksgiving(Part One)- November 21, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nervous Blaine finally gets to meet Sebastian's family. His mother is lovely, his father is a little judgmental and Sebastian is Sebastian.

**This chapter features a small bit of smut at the end.**

_Day one with the Smythe Family._

_November 21, 2018_

_The day before Thanksgiving._

**Blaine’s POV:**

To say that Blaine was nervous for this trip to Ohio was an understatement. Not only was he about to meet Sebastian’s wealthy parents for the first time but, he’d also lied to his own father about where he was going to be the next five or six days. He’d come up with an excuse that since they weren’t big on the whole Thanksgiving thing that he’d like to go to Ohio to visit Sam and his family over the Holiday. His father liked Sam well enough (for a “human”) so he’d allowed it without much fuss. After all, Sam had been a part of his life with his mother died. Blaine guessed Will remembered that and turned his head at how close the two had become. The only issue was that Sam was still in Japan. If Will wanted to check up on Blaine he’d be found out and could face another punishment like the last long trip he’d been on with Seb. But Blaine had called Sam, asked him if he’d pretend to his dad that he was with Blaine. Sam agreed, without a single question. He already knew how strange Blaine’s family was and just accepted Blaine’s vagueness about the trip. Blaine was forever grateful for his best friend. 

Sam even promised to post one photo of Blaine standing in front of a chosen landmark on Facebook to make it a bit more believable. Blaine would have to send the pictures to Sam and use a bit of magic to pull off the photos to make it look like someone else was taking them. But he didn’t want to have to ask Seb to take random pictures of him in strange places. Blaine just wanted this trip to go as smoothly as possible. He was so afraid of messing up and having Sebastian’s parents dislike him. He was already sure he wasn’t going to impress the patriarch of the family very much, as it was. 

It gave Blaine a sick lurch in his stomach thinking about sneaking around behind his boyfriend's back by telling his father and friends he was with someone else. Especially now that Blaine had told Seb how he felt and Seb and, astonishingly enough, told Blaine he felt the same. It tugged and pulled at his heart that he couldn’t just tell them who he was spending all his time with and how much he felt for this person. He wanted to tell everyone he knew about this amazing person he’d fallen in love with ,but,he couldn’t ,and now he was lying to multiple people. Not for the first time he wished he could just tell Sebastian the truth. He loved him; he was made for him. And if Blaine looked at the situation just right, he could see Sebastian accepting him for what he was. Even so, no matter how much Seb might love him, there was a tiny little fear that he’d hear the word _Witch_ ,and run. String attached to hearts and all. It didn’t much matter, it wasn’t like Blaine could actually say the words. It was forbidden and the Council had been locking the words behind Witches’ teeth for years.

Nervousness aside, Blaine was excited to meet Sebastian's mother. The only images he had of her, were a few Facebook photos. She looked bored and beautiful. But even in photos she still possessed that soft kindness that Sebastian must have inherited from her. It was hidden behind a smirk ,but Blaine had uncovered Sebastian’s soft side so he could see her light just barely by looking at a photo. He had no clue what Seb’s father might look like as there weren’t any photos of him on Seb’s profile. 

Blaine was taught to always have a gift for the hosts. The University cellars had bottles of wine down there that were over a two hundred years old. But, he decided taking one of those for Seb’s father was a bit too much and would make him look like he was trying to hard so he’d settled on a 1916 Chateau Margaux[ Bordeaux Blend Red](https://www.wine-searcher.com/grape-3-bordeaux-blend-red) wine that would be worth a pretty penny out in the world. For Seb’s mother, Blaine wanted to bring flowers but they didn’t travel too well, so he’d come up with an idea on how he could present her with some. All he needed was to pretend he’d dropped something outside so he could get a few blades of grass, a whisper of magic and Mrs. Smythe would have the prettiest bouquet of flowers she’d ever seen. Normally he wouldn’t use magic to impress someone like this, but he really wasn’t sure how else he could give her any with the flight and all. But he wanted to show her his gratitude for accepting him into her home. He only hoped that Sebastian didn’t notice that Blaine hadn’t traveled with a giant bouquet. 

Blaine was pulled from his thoughts when the pilot announced they'd be reaching their final destination in twenty minutes and to fasten seatbelts. In less than two hours he’d be in the grand home of Sebastian’s childhood, and would have met his parents. Thanksgiving was tomorrow and there’d be at least fifteen Smythes filling the place up. His stomach fluttered and he had to take a deep breath. He was a Witch for fucks sake. He could do this. He’d make his boyfriend proud to be with him. He reluctantly lifted his head from Seb’s shoulder where his cheek had been propped gently for the last hour of the trip. Seb had put them in First Class, and while the seats were the most comfortable he’d ever experienced on a plane, he still found that he naturally gravitated closer to the side Seb was on. 

They’d talked for a bit at first and then settled into a comfortable silence while Seb looked over some of his work for school and Blaine half-heartedly looked over a composition he’d been working on, his pencil hardly moving over the stiff paper the whole hour. Honestly, he might have even nodded off for a bit at some point. He bit his lip and looked up at Seb, his eyes wide a smile somehow finding its way onto his as he looked at Seb’s face. 

“Well, we’re almost there.” He mumbled, his stomach doing another flip. He hadn’t been this nervous since a couple of weeks ago when Sebastian watched him play at the bar for the first time. Of course, Seb made him feel like he was Apollo himself but, the nerves still crept in. It was like his mind and body needed to keep impressing Sebastian, in order to feel worthy of his love. He needed to get a grip. “Are you starting to regret bringing me with you yet?”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian felt sick. His stomach felt like he was stuck in the backseat of a crowded car, perched at the top of a swooping decline. That unsettled feeling at the top of a rollercoaster without the satisfaction of falling, falling, falling, coasting… His body felt jittery and the pot of coffee he gulped down wasn’t helping. Sebastian tried brewing some of that flowery calming tea Blaine liked, but it wasn’t helping. He tried to keep busy with packing but kept thinking about arriving home with his boyfriend. Sebastian had to face it, he was nervous. He had never brought a boy home (Hunter did _NOT_ count) to meet his parents. Blaine was going to get the pleasure of not only meeting Thomas and Sabine, but meeting all three of his uncles, their wives and the cousins.

Sebastian took a break from packing to drive Enjolras to the kennel. He ruffled his fur and gave him a hug in the car before walking the dog inside and departing. On the way back to the apartment, he blared his music in an effort to drown out his thoughts. God, he was nervous. That was it. Sebastian was so fucking nervous. When was the last time he felt this anxious? Probably opening his law school acceptance letter. Sebastian just had to suck it up, get the packing done, and save face for B. He wanted him to be comfortable and at ease.

The trip was going well so far. Getting on the plane wasn’t a hassle and they were making good time. Sebastian tried to keep his mind occupied with some case notes and the comfort of his earphones. Blaine’s heat next to him was a welcome relief.

Sebastian pulled out a headphone and set his notes down. “Regret bringing you? Now why would I do that?” He placed his hand on Blaine’s knee and squeezed. “You’ll charm the…well, I was going to say pants, but that’s a little awkward.” He leaned back and stretched his legs. “My mother will have a car waiting for us. So we have a little bit of a drive and then…we’re there!”

He gave Blaine a little smile and looked back down at the papers in his lap. Hopefully his father was going to be on his best behavior. Sebastian knew that his mother would be great, but Thomas was just…well - a dick!

The plane landed, they got their bags, and they were suddenly in a car on their way to Westerville. It was about a two-hour drive that didn’t feel long enough. Suddenly, the scenery was familiar, the driver was punching in the gate code, and they were inside of the Smythe compound. “We’re here.”

The driver opened the door and got their bags out, Sebastian tipped him and gave him a curt thank you. Tried to fight the swell of anxiety that was crawling out of his belly into his throat. He turned in time to see his mother’s slim silhouette in the doorway of the grand stone mansion, surrounded by warm light. Sebastian could already sense the lavender and smoke that surrounded her and the starchy clean linen smell that always permeated the home.

Sabine opened her arms and elegantly teetered down the stone steps in her heels and pencil skirt, all black as usual. “Bonjour!” She wrapped Sebastian in a hug “petit lapin,” Sabine whispered in his ear before she stepped back with her hands on his shoulders. “Well,” her French accent thick and attractive,” introduce me to the handsome young man.” She turned her blue gaze on Blaine and gave him a red- lipped smile. Sabine held her hand out. “Since Sebastian decided to be shy for the first time in his life, I’ll introduce myself. I’m Sabine. Would you boys like to join me inside? It’s awfully cold out here.” She turned and motioned for them to follow her with a seductive wave of her fingers.“ I guess I shouldn’t be surprised she’s flirting with you.” Sebastian sighed and held out his arm for Blaine to follow his mother.

  
  


**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine tried his best to let Sebastian’s reassurance that he didn’t regret bringing him wash over him, but he struggled a bit. Sebastian's energy was running high and Blaine had to fight the urge to calm his boyfriend’s nerves. He could easily fix Seb’s jitters, but he promised himself he would only use his magic twice on this trip. He wanted it to remain fairly magic-free, so he could appear as normal to the Smythe family, as possible. The ride to Westerville was mostly done in a comfortable quiet between the two of them. It was apparent that they were both incredibly nervous, and Blaine didn’t want to make it any worse by asking a whole bunch of questions about his parents. He knew what he needed to know and he’d manage the rest on his own no matter how nervous he was to do it. Instead, he kept his hand pressed gently into Sebastian’s, his thumb brushing over Seb’s knuckles every so often. 

There was a certain sense of nostalgia about being back in this part of Ohio. Blaine had spent his childhood in Westerville with his mother and father and most of his teen years running around Lima with Sam. The area was the place he grew up, the place he met his closest friend and the place he lost his mother literally, and his father, figuratively. All the same the familiar roads seemed to wave hello, the Autumn trees welcomed him back, leaves spiraling down to meet him and he found himself smiling to himself. It baffled him that Sebastian, his very own _Fate_ , had lived in the same town as him. It showed the divide between the Witches and the Humans, and made him wonder what else he missed. He wouldn’t even have met Sam if it weren’t for Blaine having a few-and- far-between rebellious day, and bussing himself over to Lima at thirteen and by chance meeting the boy at a comic book store. 

Before he knew it, the ride was over and driver had parked the sleek car in front of a grand stone house that Blaine was sure he’d passed many times in his young life. The glow coming from the windows and porch was warm and complemented the classy Autumnal decor of pumpkins and ‘Mums that someone had placed throughout the property. He found himself stepping through a gate of black, his heart thumping so loudly in his chest he had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. Blaine looked up at Sebastian, his eyes searching for Seb’s comforting green gaze, and he smiled. He could do this. 

He turned towards the house, smoothing down his maroon sweater and tugging his jacket closer round him just in time to see one of the most beautiful and glamorous women he’d ever seen close up, lightly trip down the front stairs towards them. Her voice low and pleasant. He watched as she reached up and wrapped her arms around her son, her lips close to Seb’s ear and whispering something that made his boyfriend smile like a child. The scent of Lavender and a warmth that only a mother could possess emitted around the woman and Blaine found he wanted nothing more than to receive a hug from her as well. He kept his feet planted on the walkway though, his hands clasped behind his back so he didn’t appear closed off. Before long, her attention moved to Blaine. He smiled his best smile and stepped forward, his hand extending to meet Sabine’s. He shook it gently, his free hand resting just for a moment on top of their hands as he bowed his head in greeting. “Hello. It’s so lovely to meet you, Mrs. Smythe. I’m Blaine.” He gently let go of her hand and stepped back allowing her space, his smile still as charming as ever. “Thank you for allowing me to be a part of your Holiday.” 

He tried to keep his voice even and shot Seb a look as they followed his mother into the house. His cheeks blushing slightly at Sebastian’s words. “Stop it. She is not.” He laughed softly and shook his head. His eyes adjusting to the light change as they made their way back to a sort of mudroom, no that word sounded far too plain for the room they had entered. This was more of a family kitchen room. Windows and a smaller, nice table in the center. Antique trinkets that Blaine wanted to touch but didn’t dare, decorated the place, and pretty, potted plants. Speaking of plants… He swept his eyes back over to Sebastian’s mother, giving her a pleasant smile. “You have a gorgeous home.” He complimented before furrowing his brow slightly. “I believe I forgot something outside on the steps. Would you both excuse me for just a moment? My apologies.”

He excused himself from the room and made his way out the front door; letting his eyes sweep over the lawn, before walking just to the right into a dark spot where he wouldn’t be seen. He sent feelers out, making sure he was indeed alone. He was. He had really wanted to buy the flowers he was going to give Sabine, but they wouldn’t have made the trip, he knew as much. And the hostess deserved something as lovely, and as welcoming, as she was. He closed his eyes and focused on the suitcase he had sitting in the house behind him, willing the dark red open-topped tote and the golden orange burlap ribbon he had stored in his things, to come to him.

Slowly the items took shape in his hands. He set them down on the grass and with sure fingers plucked a few strands of grass from the manicured lawn and pressed them between his hands like he was about to pray. He closed his eyes, his thoughts turning the reds, yellows, oranges and plum colors and flowers of Autumn, and the soft Lavender scent that reminded Sebastian so much of his mother. He now knew why. Before long a tingle tickled though his palms, and a large, magnificent display of Autumnal flowers with a few sprigs of Lavender spread throughout, sat heavy in his hands. He smiled to himself at his work before second-guessing himself once more. He worried it was too big of a display and that he was somehow cheating to make Sebastian’s mother like him more. He had sat and thought about it long and hard and in the end he had decided that it wasn’t about that, it was about courtesy, and Seb’s family had invited a stranger into their home for a holiday and it was the least he could do for them. They were just flowers. They would not last forever. He just wanted to say thank you. So, he shook off his misgivings and with nimble fingers tied the ribbon around the flowers in a simple but elegant clasp and set the flowers gently into the tote. The flowers displayed themselves proudly by sticking out of the top of the bag. Blaine smiled to himself and picked the handles up, carrying the bag back into the grand home.

As he entered the room the scent of cigarette smoke invaded his senses and the sight of Sebastian casually smoking one gave Blaine a tiny thrill. Maybe he’d get that smoky kiss tonight. “I’m so sorry about that. I don’t know how I could have forgotten these out there.” He once again stepped towards Sabine, and gently pulled the flower display out of the bag. “These are for you.” He smiled softly as he handed them to her. “Again, thank you for having me. I’m so happy to get to see a tiny piece of what make Sebastian as wonderful as he is.” He stepped back nervously, his eyes sweeping over to Seb as if to ask if he was doing okay.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian and Sabine excused Blaine, though he had no idea what he could have forgotten outside. He thought their driver had retrieved everything. He exhaled and turned to face his mother. She smiled knowingly and picked her silver cigarette case off the marble countertop. She lit one for Sebastian and held it out, “You can breathe, Sebastian. He’s very handsome. Polite, too.” He took the cigarette, his habit always kicking in around her.

“You’re a bad influence, Mother.” Sebastian tucked the long cigarette in between his lips and tucked his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans. He leaned back against the wall and exhaled a puff of smoke. “He’s great. I don’t know why I’m so nervous. Feeling like this is so fucking stupid.” Sebastian took another drag, the Gauloise perched in between his long fingers. “Language,” Sabine tapped her own smoke into a crystal ashtray, “sit.” She waved her hand, her long fingers matched Sebastian’s, only her nails were sharp and red. “Relax.”

Blaine walked into the room with a brilliant bouquet and handed it over to Sabine. Sebastian’s eyes had never been so wide. Where had those come from? His mother thanked him and fawned over the beautiful flowers before she flounced around the room in search of a vase. Seb pulled out the chair next to him for Blaine to sit in and leaned in, “How did you pack those?” 

Before Blaine could answer, Sabine called out of the kitchenette door, “Thomas! Come see your son. Come see these flowers!” She clutched the bouquet in one hand and her cigarette in the other, swathed in smoke like a Film Noir beauty queen. Sebastian took a deep breath and flicked his ashes into his mother’s ashtray as he heard his father’s footsteps hit the hardwood floor. 

“Would you look at those.” Thomas’ deep voice bounced off the walls as he gave Sabine a tight smile. “Doubtful that Bas would have brought them.” He turned to look over at his son and Blaine; holding out a hand, his class ring catching the light. “Thomas Smythe.” 

Sebastian just held up his smoke and took a drag, green eyes locked onto his father’s. “This is Blaine, my boyfriend. He’d look great in a campaign, wouldn’t he?” His voice was bored and he raised his eyebrows in challenge.

Thomas ignored his son and gripped Blaine’s hand. “Where do you go to school, champ? Bas here hasn’t given me much detail on you. He’s a mama’s boy, after all.” A deep laugh as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, a shadow of one of Seb’s familiar ticks. “Are you boys hungry? Sabine...” He looked back at his wife, who squinted her eyes in warning, “Well, she could call something in for you.”

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine gave Sebastian's mother a brilliant smile as he watched her gush over the flowers. She seemed genuinely happy with them and that made Blaine’s feel good. His nerves calmed a bit and he felt a few of the nerves that had piled themselves inside of him, slip away. He looked at Sebastian and ducked his head, his cheeks heating in embarrassment at the wide-eyed look he was giving him. He smiled sheepishly and made his way over to the chair Sebastian had pulled out for him. He bit his lip and gave Seb a shrug at his question, his mouth opening to answer that he’d just carried them on the plane, but the words were lost as Sabine called in her unique voice for what Blaine knew to be her husband to come into the room. He bit on his bottom lip harder in an attempt to relax. It would be okay; he’d done fine with Seb’s mother. She seemed to like him as well as a person can like someone after ten minutes of meeting. 

Before Blaine could process much, Thomas Smythe was stepping his way into the room and all the nerves Blaine had suppressed came rushing back threefold. A slender man with dark, slightly graying hair stood before him. Blaine stood and looked up, his eyes meeting with Sebastian’s fathers. The man was tall, though not quite as tall as Sebastian. He was handsome, sure, and gave a glimpse of what Sebastian might look like one day. Only he didn’t possess any of the kindness behind his cold eyes that Sebastian’s let shine through. Seb had gotten the pretty green color in his eyes from his mother and it was clear the slight hue of blue that came through when he was angry or annoyed, came directly from his father. Blaine shifted slightly on his feet, uncomfortable at the apparent jab from Thomas and the snark from Sebastian. He enjoyed hearing Seb call him his boyfriend, but his stomach felt a bit ill from the quip. He knew, however, that Thomas had frequently used Sebastian’s sexuality as a political gain, and Blaine didn’t for one second think that Thomas wouldn’t cash in on their attractive coupling if he thought he could get away with it. All the same, he smiled as charming as he could and held out his hand for the man. “Blaine Anderson. It’s nice to meet you, sir.” 

He reached out and took the older man’s hand, giving it a firm shake. Thomas Smythe’s smile reminded of him Petyr Baelish from Game of Thrones. It was superficial and lazy, showing without teeth, but possessing fangs all the same. Blaine instantly knew the moment they made eye contact that this man wouldn’t _really_ like him no matter how charming he was. He supposed he’d try anyway. He could feel his magic buzzing just below the surface of his skin, begging to sweep out and magically charm the man. He fought against it, determined to be as human as possible.

The word champ sent a weird feeling into the pit of his stomach. And he wasn’t quite sure if it was supposed to be a jab towards him that Seb hadn’t exactly told him much about their relationship, but he kept his smile in place. Blaine wanted to comment that from what he knew about him, he could understand why Seb was a mama’s boy, but he kept his lips curved in a pleasant smile, and let it go. The dynamic in the room was a bit uncomfortable and Blaine could understand why Sebastian sometimes struggled with being open, and why he sometimes got snarky at the strangest times. Not with Blaine, of course, but other people. 

“I study Music at LeFay University in Boston.” He paused wanting to express that he studied much more than just the making of music but, he was sure that no matter how much he explained that he wanted to compose it or use it to make others feel good, that the man wouldn’t really be impressed. It didn’t take a Witch to sense that Thomas Smythe wasn’t the sort to be much into a dreamer’s major at all. He was extremely thankful LeFay had an amazing reputation though. It might help a bit.

“I’ve been playing the violin for as long as I could walk, I figure I should probably stick with it and then expand it until I’ve learned all I can.” He chuckled and stepped back from the man and toward the safety of his boyfriend, his hands clasping behind his back in an open stance. He wanted so badly just to step back just a bit more and reach for Seb’s hand, but that didn’t seem like an appropriate option, so he kept his to himself

He glanced over at Sabine and then back to Thomas at the mention of food. “Oh, please don’t go through any trouble. You’ve already opened up your home to me, I couldn’t ask either of you to do any more.” He wasn’t sure how it usually worked in the Smythe household and Blaine didn’t want to step on any toes. “While I have you here, Mr. Smythe-” Blaine started and made his way to the carry-on duffel bag he’d brought with him on the plane. He reached in and lifted the slender solid black wine bag containing the vintage wine and turned towards Thomas and offered the bag to him. “Thank you for allowing me to spend this holiday with your family. I greatly appreciate it.” He hoped like hell he was doing okay. The last thing he needed was to disappoint Sebastian this week, and Thanksgiving and the rest of the Smythe family hadn’t even arrived yet.

**Sebastian's POV:**

Oh, Darling, call me Sabine.” She said, as she finally found her vase. Blaine was doing amazingly, Sebastian knew this, but he also knew that his father was hard to impress. Sebastian took a long drag of his cigarette and watched Thomas’ face. His eyebrows rose, “That’s all well and good, but what do you plan to do with that sort of degree?”

Sebastian couldn’t have rolled his eyes harder and this seemed to earn the attention of dear old dad, who always had the lovely talent of seeming to actually hear his son’s eyes rotate.

“Bas, could you put the cigarette out and sit up?” Thomas shook his head and turned his attention back to Blaine as he brought out the bottle of wine. Sebastian’s father emitted a low whistle as he held the old bottle in his hand. “Very kind of you, Blaine.” He admired the bottle for a moment and Sebastian was once again, proud of his boyfriend. All the stress from the trip and the poise and grace of his boyfriend, was creating a confusing feeling inside of him. Sebastian was simultaneously anxious - and a _little_ turned on. Sure, he always talked back and puffed up in retaliation but, there was just something so sexy about B right now. Blaine just let it all go and stayed perfectly polished and charming. It was probably infuriating to Thomas Smythe, and Sebastian _loved_ that.

Sebastian crushed the smoke in the ashtray, and reached for his mother’s case to light another one - just to spite Thomas. “As much fun as we’re all having, I think I’ll just order us a Pizza. We can hang out in the basement. I’m pretty tired, what about you, B?” He turned and locked eyes with the other man as smoke drifted through his parted lips. Sebastian could honestly care less about Pizza. He wanted to get Blaine alone, exhale, tell him how well he was doing, and then kiss him - hard. “We should probably get some rest.” Sebastian took the risk of squeezing his boyfriend’s knee under the table, not that he cared much what either parent thought about it.

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine smiled softly and nodded at Sebastian’s mother, “As long as you’re sure.” It pleased him that he’d seemed to make a good enough impression with her that she’s allowing him to call her by her first name. His attention shifted back to Thomas as he stood there with Blaine’s gift in his hand, as he asked his question. Blaine couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed by the look on his face. He shifted in his seat and opened his mouth to answer, but Sebastian must have made some sort of face because Thomas chose to shift his attention to Sebastian for the moment, and then refocused on the bottle Blaine had handed him before sitting down. Blaine was thankful to Seb for whatever he did that distracted the man, because he needed a moment. Again, he wanted to reach out and take his boyfriend’s hand so badly he could practically feel the comforting weight of it against his fingers.

He felt himself swell with pride just a little bit, at the look on Thomas’ face when he pulled the wine out. Of course, Blaine had not gone out and bought the expensive thing, but he had stood down in the LeFay cellars for a good hour trying to decide which would say he was trying too hard, and which would be just righ,t before selecting the wine. “Of course.” He gave the man a benevolent smile and nodded.

Blaine bit his lip to keep from reacting to Sebastian’s almost teenage defiance when he lit another cigarette. He wanted to smile, but didn’t dare. He looked over at Seb and gave a nod and bit his lip as he felt long fingers wrap around his knee and squeeze. It seems he wasn’t the only one who had had a few thoughts since they’d arrived here. (Seb really did look _good_ smoking that cigarette.) “That sounds wonderful.” As much as Blaine liked Sabine, he didn’t really want to be out here with Thomas any longer than necessary. 

“To answer your previous question, sir-” He looked towards Thomas as they stood to go to the infamous basement. “When my mother came back over to American with my father from her home in the Philippines, the only thing she wanted to do was help people. She learned English fast, and her kind nature helped her become a well-loved Charge Nurse at Westerville Hospital, within her first few years in the country. I want to do the same, but perhaps in a different way. I want to inspire people. I want to help others feel better. Where normal Medicine fails, Music can step in. Sound may not physically heal, but it can emotionally, and mentally.” Blaine gave a tiny shrug and an even tinier smile. “I know it won’t be for everyone, but for some it might save their lives.” He cleared his throat as he finished and stepped towards Seb, his hand resting just at the curve of his elbow, just to ground himself, and feel the close familiarity of his boyfriend under his fingertips, in some way. “Again, thank you both so much for having me. It means the world that I get to spend this time with Sebastian and by extension, his family.” 

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Thomas nodded and emitted a “Hmm.” sound at B’s description of the good he wanted to create and Sabine touched her heart and smiled fondly, when she learned about his mother being an Immigrant, much like herself. Thomas Smythe, speechless? Damn, Blaine was good. The gavel went down, and Anderson had won this case. 

Sebastian watched as Blaine defended himself, his amber eyes glowing with the mention of his mother. “Yeah,” a puff of smoke, “he’s really good, too.” Sebastian snubbed his cigarette out. “He made his way around the table and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and walked past his father. “I’m a total groupie, Dad. I’m fucking a Rockstar. Enjoy the wine.” Sebastian winked and gave Thomas a little wave of his hand, before pulling a red-cheeked Blaine out of the kitchenette. “Before we go downstairs, I need to get into my suitcase.” Sebastian leaned in close and whispered into the other man’s ear, “You did great, Killer.” 

The bags were set at the bottom of the staircase that led to the bedrooms. He opened his and ruffled through it a bit to find what he needed. Sebastian shoved a couple of condoms and the bottle of lube in his back pocket, before he grabbed Blaine’s hand and pulled him towards the basement stairs. Once they made it to the bottom, he pressed Blaine against the wall. Sebastian’s hands gripped the collar of the other man’s sweater as he kissed him. It was a hard kiss; smoky and a little messy. 

He pulled away with a little, breathy laugh. “God, I’m stressed. We should fuck.” Sebastian kept his hands bunched up in the fabric that covered Blaine’s chest. “You wanna? We could do it on the bar. Or the floor. The couch?” Each suggestion interspersed with a kiss to his neck, cheek, ear. “God, B. You’re so sexy with the whole good guy thing. Flowers and wine?!” He gave Blaine a nip on the neck. 

**Blaine’s POV** :

Blaine took note of the wistful little look on Sabine’s face as he spoke about his mother. He wondered if it was because she was also an Immigrant. He felt good about his answer and took Thomas’ “hmm” sound as a somewhat positive thing. He smiled to himself as Seb complimented him on his music, remembering the night not too long ago when he’d come to watch him play and the intimate night that followed. He watched as Seb kissed his mother’s cheek and he internally gave a sigh of relief. He’d made it through day one of the five he’d be here for, without any battle wounds… Almost. His face flared up red and hot instantly as Seb taunted his father, his mouth falling open slightly and his eyes going wide. He was certain that Seb was like this often with his father; loud and in his face, but it had caught him off guard and Blaine didn’t know how to handle that. He gave Sabine one more slightly embarrassed smile and allowed himself to be tugged in the direction of what he assumed was the basement. 

He watched with wide eyes as Seb strode off towards their bags, his eyes going wider as he watched what he slipped into his back pockets. He had been so nervous that the thought to pack condoms didn’t even cross his mind. “Gods, Seb. You’re insane!” He mumbled to his boyfriend as he was pulled down the fine stairs and into the dimness of the basement. A warm low light was on, though where it was coming from, Blaine didn’t know. He could only see the look in Seb’s green eyes. The look of determination and something like fondness, love and _want,_ that knocked Blaine back a bit and took the wind out of his sails, as he was pressed into the wall and kissed hard. At first, he thought there was no way he could perform like this, but Seb was making that thought harder and harder to agree with. 

He slipped his tongue past the slow smokiness of Seb’s mouth, leaving him feeling dizzy and hot in his sweater. Seb’s words sent a thrill right down to his cock as usual, and he wrapped his arms around Seb’s waist to pull him close, his hips pressing into Seb’s, the friction causing him to moan the slightest bit. His breathing was hard and he slid his hand down the back of Seb’s jeans and gave his ass a squeeze by way of an answer because yes, yes, he _did_ want to fuck him. “I don’t care, I just wanna be inside of you.” His words were rushed and breathy.

“Yeah? You like it when I’m charming… Good to know,” he breathed, as he nipped at Seb’s bottom lip, pressing Seb’s back into the bar; his fingers already working on the buttons of Seb’s pants, before snaking inside and wrapping around Seb’s cock. “Gods what are you doing to me...?” He mumbled, as his fingers worked to rid Seb of his jeans. He already had the image of turning him around and fucking him; Seb’s hand splayed on the bar and Blaine pressed in close behind him - and he couldn’t seem to move fast enough as he prepared Seb and then himself. His hands all over his lover’s. He’d never in a million years think he’d want to fuck his boyfriend against a bar in his parents’ basement after being so nervous earlier. Yet, here they were. It was like whiplash. He had a warm, delightful feeling this wouldn’t be the last time he’d get to feel Sebastian around him and under him, on this trip, either. 

_/fin._

**_Happy Pride!_ **


	30. A Smythe Family Thanksgiving- The Dinner (Part Two)-November 22, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine meets Sebastian's extended family. Things go a little awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- This chapter contains a small amount of racism and homophobia that might be offensive. These views -do not-reflect the beliefs of the authors or our boys.
> 
> Please be advised when reading.

**Once more:**

_**This chapter contains a small amount of racism and homophobia that might be offensive. These views** _ **do not _r_** _ **eflect the beliefs of the authors or our boys.** _

_**Please be advised when reading.** _

_Thursday 22, 2018_

_The Dinner._

_Thanksgiving Day._

**Blaine’s POV:**

On Thanksgiving morning Blaine awoke slowly, like he usually did. When he woke up with his arms wrapped around Sebastian, it was almost like his unconscious body didn’t want the feeling of his boyfriend’s familiar pressure against him to disappear, so it kept itself flush against him as long as it could, before consciousness could catch up to Blaine. Even so, it wasn’t as if a conscious Blaine wanted to move away from the perfect little space against Seb’s warm back anyway. As his brain caught up to his body, he burrowed himself closer, irritated that he was awake and the sun wasn’t yet shining through the windows of Sebastian’s childhood bedroom.

He pressed his face against the back of Seb’s neck, his nose and then lips nuzzling the light brown of Seb’s hair line and inhaled his comforting scent and willed himself to go back to sleep. He knew it was in vain though, as the pit of his stomach gave a little lurch and he realized what day it was. It was Thanksgiving and there was to be a giant dinner where Blaine would have to perform once again. Only _this_ time it was for many people instead of just Seb’s parents. He’d much rather go back to last night where he and Seb had been alone.

He sighed and very gently got himself up, deciding to use his phone for light instead of magic, lest Seb wake up or one of his parents walk in and freak out. It read 6:36 am over a photo of him and Sebastian taken on his Birthday at the Pumpkin Patch, and the house was eerily quiet.

Last night after sex and Pizza in the basement, Seb had taken Blaine around the house and showed him everything. It was adorable seeing Sebastian’s old school things. A Dalton uniform, complete with a navy and red tie that almost mirrored the grey and black tie Blaine had worn at Bishop Academy. A whole bunch of show choir and Lacrosse trophies, and a smattering of photos littered the shelves of the bedroom and Blaine couldn't get enough of it. He wanted to know everything and last night was pretty perfect. It was a new day now though, and Blaine was once again terrified of making a bad impression with the Smythe family. The whole family. Sure, his mother seemed to like Blaine and his father, well, his father was his father. He pretty much summed up everything Seb had told Blaine about him.

Blaine chewed on his lips as found his bags in the dark and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a soft navy and white sweater for him to wear the first part of the day. He made sure he had anything he needed and made his way across the large hall to the bathroom Sebastian had shown him he could use last night. Once he showered and shaved with the kit Seb had gotten him, and had styled his curls so that they looked presentable, he made his way back to the bedroom.

The sun was just coming up and the light was peeking through the window and washing over Sebastian’s long, lithe frame under the covers. Blaine had the urge to crawl back into bed and go back to sleep, but it would ruin all he’d just done. Instead he bit his lip again, sighed, and made his way back to his bag, then found his homemade oil - the spicy sweet one, and dabbed a bit on his neck and pulse points. He spent the next five minutes rummaging around in all his things, looking for the little black tube of Chapstick he used when he was nervous like this, and by the end of it, he’d even used magic to find it. It wasn’t anywhere. Sighing again he quietly made his way to Seb’s bag and cautiously looked for the little tube of the less than favorable Carmex Seb always had in his pocket. It always struck Blaine as strange that that was the choice of Chapstick for Seb, his lips rarely tasted like it.

Most of the time they had this fruity strawberry or pomegranate taste, and Blaine couldn’t put his finger on what it was. He had almost given up on the Carmex, when his fingers closed over an egg shape and Blaine knew instantly that it was the inconvenient shape of Eos. He smiled to himself as he opened the egg tube and smelled before applying the well-used Chapstick. He chuckled softly as he licked his lips and tasted the familiar flavor. He held his phone up to show a deep pink egg with a label on the bottom worn, but stating that it was called _Pomegranate Raspberry._ He applied the Chapstick once again before putting it safely back in Seb’s bag and wondered why he never saw Seb use it. Was it the shape? Or because mostly girls used the product? He decided that it must be a mix of both. Blaine knew for a fact that Eos made a stick shape in their Chapstick range. Maybe Seb didn’t know. He figured he had a great stocking stuffer idea of Seb in any case and grinned to himself as he sat at Seb’s desk in the dark.

He spent a good hour looking through his human Facebook feed and his aesthetically-pleasing Instagram feed, and browsed for a few Yule/Christmas gift ideas for Sebastian, Sam, David, Nick and his father (he couldn’t do everything homemade) to pass the time. But it was driving him insane. He was fucking bored and he didn’t like it. There wasn’t any breakfast to cook, no animals to play with. He couldn't even pop outside and take a cold morning walk or run, because he didn’t even know how he’d plausibly get back in without the use of magic. He hadn’t even brought a book. He glanced once more at his phone. 8:08 am. Still early, but he figured it was safe to wake Sebastian up. 

Technically Seb was on vacation and he assumed Seb would want to sleep in, but Blaine really wanted him to be awake. He pressed his berry lips together and crawled up into the bed behind Seb. He wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and leaned in, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, then the side, then the top of his ear, before gently blowing across the lobe of his ear. His voice was soft and raspy from lack of use when he spoke. “Baby, wake up. I’m lonely.”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian slept hard. He was exhausted from traveling and all the thoughts of what the Holiday was about to bring. Not to mention Blaine had pressed him into the basement bar and fucked most of the stress out of him. They ordered a Pizza afterwards, and watched trashy reality TV for a few hours, sated in the blue glow of the screen. His body felt spent, and it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep once they crawled up the hardwood stairs and into bed.

Sebastian could feel Blaine wrap around him and smell the familiar scent of the rich oil he wore, mixed with the clean, sharp scent of shampoo. He didn’t want to open his eyes yet, but the press of the other’s lips was enough to snap him out of his slumber. “I’m up.” He rolled over and gave Blaine a sleepy, heavy-lidded smile. “Look at you,” Blaine was already showered, dressed, and ready. His hair was slightly gelled. “How long have you been up? Now we can’t shower together.” Sebastian pouted slightly, but gave his boyfriend a quick kiss. “Are you hungry?” He sat up and stretched before slipping on a pair of grey sweatpants and his white tee shirt from the day before. “I need some caffeine before I can do anything else.” He also wanted a cigarette, but he didn’t want to say _that o_ ut loud!

  
Together, they padded downstairs and into the kitchen. Sebastian could smell the warm, rich aroma of fresh coffee, the sweetness of home-made bread, and the smell of Sage from the turkey being prepared. His stomach growled. A member of his mother’s staff walked by and greeted them; her arms full of burnt orange napkins ready to be folded. He could hear his mother’s voice carry from the dining room, discussing food placement with the caterer. Sebastian did not hear his father, but he was sure he was tucked away in his office doing some last-minute work.

Blaine and Sebastian sat in the kitchenette because it was not as busy as the main kitchen or dining room. They drank coffee and ate some fresh fruit and some of the home-made bread that Sabine had requested be made. Sebastian wasn’t sure he would ever be caffeinated enough for the day, but found comfort in the fact that he could start day drinking soon.

Sebastian showered and blow-dried his hair into his usual style, before spraying on some cologne and slipping on his white Vans. He pulled on a grey crewneck sweater over a new white tee shirt and jeans. Sebastian knew his mother was going to think he was dressed too casually, but he was comfortable, and he’d stopped caring what his aunts and uncles thought a long time ago. Sebastian walked back into the bedroom where his boyfriend was perched on the bed. He could hear familiar voices downstairs. They had started to arrive. “Are you ready? I guess they started showing up early.” Sebastian held his hand out for Blaine to hold, as they made their way into the dining room together.

His Uncle Bradley, the oldest of the Smythe brothers, was there with his wife Eleanor. Of _course,_ they were early. Sebastian cleared his throat to get their attention. Might as well get this over with. “Eleanor, Brad. This is Blaine, my boyfriend. He goes to LeFay in Boston and he studies Music. He plans on doing Music Therapy with his degree.” Sebastian looked at Blaine, “I think that’s all the basic small talk out of the way.” He looked back at his Aunt Eleanor, who was clutching a wine glass. “Oh, I’m the bottom.” She gasped and almost dropped the (expensive) red all over the (even more expensive) white table cloth. Sebastian laughed. “Let’s go find my mom. I need a smoke.”

  
  
**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine tiptoed through his morning comfortably with Sebastian. Their quiet breakfast in the kitchenette was simple and nice - Blaine could get used to more companionable mornings like this with Sebastian and less mornings where he’d have to run back to LeFay before his time away from the damn school ran out. The Cinderella act needed to go. Sure, they had their share of soft mornings but, they were not nearly as frequent as Blaine would like. He was enjoying this part, but he drank too much of the lovely, smooth and probably very French, coffee, pretending that it was strong enough to get him through the rest of the day and evening.

Blaine sat on the edge of the bed, his ankles crossed, as he waited for Seb to shower. While he waited, he shot a few Happy Thanksgiving texts to Sam. The time difference between Ohio and Japan was weird, but his best friend always seemed to be awake. He couldn’t concentrate on Sam too much, because he couldn’t stop thinking about Seb in the shower. Seb’s earlier words coming back to him with a pang of regret that he hadn't thought of showering with Sebastian in his haste to make himself look decent. So, it was pure punishment when Sebastian waltzed back into the bedroom completely naked, after showering and getting his hair perfect. Seb knew what he was doing though, and Blaine just had to sit there and hope to all the gods that he made it through dinner so he could apologize for being so insensitive about the shower later.

He made sure to steal himself a lingering kiss before they made their way down the stairs and into the fray – looking to all intents and purposes, like the epitome of a token gay couple from a magazine; one sporty and one a little studious. Sebastian’s father would probably take note.

“I’m decidedly not ready. But I do hope to make you proud.” He gave Seb a genuine smile and then stepped off the stairs, his for Seb only smiled turning into one of charm and pleasantries. He made sure to keep himself close to Sebastian and even allowed himself to press his hand into Seb’s lower back every so often. He could figuratively turn up the charm and be a doting boyfriend at the same time. He was pleased when Sebastian actually held his hand and led him into the room to introduce him to a couple that seemed to be in their late fifties, early sixties, and from the looks of the male it was one of the Smythe brothers Seb had briefed him on.

  
Blaine inhaled deeply, and started to introduce himself, trying to remove his hand from Seb’s. But Seb’s own hand gripped onto his tightly, and Blaine’s mouth closed and curved into a sheepish smile as if to say yeah, that’s about it. He started to say so when Sebastian said the mother of all things and Blaine’s face was as red as a sun-ripened tomato. His eyes were as big as they’d ever been, and heat was practically radiating off him in waves. He obediently turned with Seb and made their way to where Sabine was. As they walked, he turned his eyes up to Seb. “I said this last night, but,you are insane! What’s your family going to think of me by the end of this trip!” He wasn’t angry or even upset, just mostly embarrassed. “Gods, I don’t need a cigarette, I need a pint of Whiskey all to myself at this point.” He joked and at that moment they found Sabine in the kitchen. He gave her a smile and said in almost in the same breath. “Good morning, Sabine. How are you? Is there anything I can assist with today?”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian wanted to say, “Who cares what they think?” But it was obvious Blaine cared a little bit. He felt a pang of guilt for being crass. “B... they drive me nuts. I can’t help myself. I have to say something before they do.” Seb didn’t like to be anybody’s fool; his defense was his wit – coupled with embarrassing his opponent before they could even **_breathe_ ** in his direction.

Sabine turned away from the pie she was inspecting. “Good afternoon, boys. Trouble in paradise?” She gave a small smirk reminiscent of the one her son often wore. Seb sighed, “Mother, please explain to Blaine that my lovely aunts and uncles are a bunch of assholes.” He stepped up to the table and moved around a couple of dishes in search of her silver cigarette box. His mother shook her head though she smiled, she ignored the comment. “No, Blaine. Thank you for offering. We’re almost ready.” Her eyes followed her agitated son. “Looking for this? Come with me.” Sabine held up her case and motioned for them to follow her out the back door onto the terrace.

Sabine and Sebastian each smoked a cigarette in the crisp Autumn air as the rest of the Smythe family showed up. When they were finished, she offered the boys violet mints and popped one into her own red-lipped mouth. “Let’s go.” The three of them walked into the dining room where the staff had set the table in dark oranges and deep shades of brown, and a large table was set up with fancy silver warming dishes. “Oh, Sebastian. I remembered the macaroni you said Blaine liked.”

  
Sebastian took a breath and didn’t get a word out, before his Uncle Maxwell and Aunt Margot stepped forward and introduced themselves nicely enough. Of _course,_ they asked Blaine about his education, and then his Uncle Chadwick and his young son Luke said hello to Blaine. Chadwick was the most tolerable of the bunch. He was the youngest, a little dorky and into technology; already divorced with a 5-year-old son. Sebastian was sure he and Blaine would get along just fine. He walked over to the little bar that his mother had her staff put together and made himself a Vodka cranberry. Sebastian also poured some Whiskey for Blaine.

After what seemed like a lifetime of small talk, and Sebastian sassing back to his aunts’ ridiculous, thinly-veiled questions, it was finally time for dinner. There was a giant turkey, a ham, stuffing, mashed potatoes and gravy, an array of vegetables prepared in different ways, along with a few French dishes and the infamous mac and cheese that was hardly touched. Sebastian and Blaine kept their drinks full and stayed close, so that they made it through to dessert.

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine took a deep breath and tried to see where Seb was coming from. He understood a little, though his family wasn’t big. It was pretty rare in Witch families for there to be more than one child. It happened, of course. Blaine had an Uncle Benjamin, his father’s younger brother. But his uncle’s powers were nothing compared to his father's. His uncle's only daughter, Elizabeth, had most of the magic now, and she was only five. Magic picked one child to dote on, and sort of fizzled to a low flame with the other one usually. Or the other child died because it possessed no magic whatsoever. If a child were born to a Witch family, the child did not live. There was no way around it. This wasn’t Harry Potter. It was too painful, so partners often only had one child before taking precautions to not have more. Blaine’s family had the opposite problem. He had an older sibling once, but his brother - Cooper, never took a breath. Magic never lived in his soul and it hurt his parents so badly, they struggled with the thought of having another child at all, lest they be non-magical, as well. But Blaine was born and their little family was perfect for a bit.

Needless to say, families only usually had one or none to keep such things from happening. At the end of it all, Blaine’s family was small so he was struggling with his boyfriend’s woes. He wasn’t close with his uncle. Had only seen him a handful of times. He had only met his paternal grandparents in Devon a few times. And he had only met his cousin Elizabeth once as she was so young. His maternal family was so far away, and even Witches struggled with distance with how busy they all were. Still, Blaine wanted to try for Seb. “Okay, I’m sorry, Seb. I’m trying to understand. I just don’t have the biggest family. So, I just...you caught me off guard there. But really, I think if you just relax, you’ll see you don’t need to lay every single thing out on the table. You’re not under attack for having a boyfriend. That’s just you being on the defensive. It’s gonna be okay.” He whispered giving Seb’s hand a squeeze and already knowing that Seb would have a counter point.

Sabine spoke up at that moment, and he blushed at her words, because he didn’t want her to think this was a fight. He was just trying to understand. “Well, if there’s anything I can do, please, let me know.” he smiled and went outside; calming himself by watching Seb interact with his mom. He found it was comforting and that it made him happy that Seb had her.

He followed the son and mother duo into the gloriously decorated kitchen. Oranges and reds blossomed everywhere, and he spotted the bouquet of flowers he had made for Sabine sitting out. He felt a tiny bit of pride, and was looking around when Sabine mentioned the macaroni. He remembered the conversation with Seb well and it made him chuckle. Back before Seb knew he loved him, he was impressed that Seb had told her that he “liked macaroni” and that she remembered at all. “Thank you, that’s very kind of you.” He grinned and gave Seb a pointed look. He made small talk with the different array of family members that stepped forward, and introduced themselves to him. He tried his best to be natural and likable, but he didn’t try too hard. They could accept him or not, he was here for Seb and Sabine, and if he were honest, Thomas too. The rest could deal with it, because they had zero say in who Sebastian brought home.

  
They were all nice enough anyway. The most interesting of Sebastian’s extended family was a very goofy, older sort of version of Sebastian who introduced himself as “ _Chadwick, but you can call me Wick._ ” And a shy little five-year-old boy with gigantic magnified brown eyes hidden behind glasses, wearing a Star Wars shirt and red Converse. Blaine knew as soon as he saw the shirt that Wick had a sense of humor, and the boy was named after Skywalker himself. He stooped down to the little boy’s level and introduced himself as a mild fan of the films; telling him he liked Princess Leia best, and asking if he liked it or was it just his dad. When the boy said yes, he loved it, Blaine told him a short story about his best friend and himself involving Lightsabers in a Target parking lot, and it elicited the most adorable giggle and made Seb’s nicest uncle smile.

Blaine was thankful for his drink and he gave Seb a soft smile to show his gratitude. He was almost through dinner. He’d almost made his way through the first round. There were conversations going on all around him, and he stayed as close to Sebastian as he could. When Seb was forced to walk away, he found himself lingering near the youngest uncle and his nerdy child. The only members of this family next to Seb and Sabine that didn’t scare the shit of out him to talk to alone. He found talking to Luke when Seb was stolen away, was a double-edged sword though, because of the conversations he could hear when people didn’t think he could hear. He could be mistaken but he was sure that it was Aunt Eleanor whispering loudly to Aunt Margot, “Sebastian’s new boyfriend seems like a decent one. I wonder if it’ll work out. I could swear, Margot, I was sure that he’d end up with that rude, crass boy - what was his name? Hunter, yes. We all know they were probably having a thing right in this very house. You know how those types are. Thought they’d come out saying they’d been dating all along. It’s a shame this one is handsome and _nice_...Hope Sebastian’s not wasting his time...” Blaine could feel himself stiffen uncomfortably and tuned them out and excused himself to find Seb, suddenly wanting the security of having his boyfriend around. Just so he could feel a little better, and tell himself there was nothing between Seb and Hunter. 

Eventually they made it to the table, and somehow, he’d managed to drink about three glasses of Whiskey, and that was too much and the bartender must have instinctively known, and exchanged it with red wine just before they were to sit down. The food was good and Seb made sure to have conversation with him. Blaine joked about the (incredibly good) macaroni, but he didn’t mention the word love. He didn't want to make Seb squirm at the table. About an hour into the meal, Blaine found that he was relatively comfortable. But that could have been from the fact he was breaking his rule and was slowly and magically siphoning wine from one of the closed bottles in his line of vision at the bar, into his glass when it got too low. He was delightfully tipsy and the conversation may have been going fine but that didn’t mean that Blaine didn’t need to feel a little numb right now.

Some of the conversations among the aunts and uncles and some cousins on his left, were so irritating that Blaine found he was almost ignoring them. He was so wrapped up in making funny faces at Luke and talking to Sabine, Seb and Chadwick when he could, that he didn’t at first hear Margot talking to him. The room went quiet when she slightly raised her voice to get his attention. Her hand like a claw on his shoulder.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. What did you ask?” He said politely. “Oh, I was just talking to Margot over here and we were trying to figure out where you get your, you know, eye shape from?” The woman asked in a wine drunk voice that Blaine found grated on his nerves. At first Blaine didn’t get it.

“Pardon me? I don’t think I quite understand what you’re asking, Mrs. Smythe.” She made sort of a movement with her fingers, bruising her index finger in a slightly downward motion on her face as if slanting her eyes a bit. The air all but went out of Blaine when he understood. This... woman was asking if he was Asian in the most passive-aggressive, semi-racist way _possible._

“Well, their shape, _especially_ when you smile. I mean do you get it from your mother or father? What, with your peculiar skin tone and the odd shape of your eyes I have to wonder if you’re from America.” She cleared her throat and smiled as she sipped her wine. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that. No. We just can’t figure you out. Are you part Korean? Could you say something in Korean for us? Oh, that would so interesting and entertaining!”

Blaine sat very still as he listened to her talk. This did _not_ happen to him often. It was a rare thing for him. He was relatively white presenting a fact that he wished wasn’t so apparent. While he favored his mother, he knew it was mostly in her eye color and hair and stature. He loved that about himself. He thought she was the most beautiful person he’d ever known. While this didn’t happen often, it sometimes did and and he was never sure how to handle it. He was raised in Ohio. And he’d ever even been to the Philippines. That didn’t mean he wasn’t proud of his heritage. He just wasn’t sure how to deal with people calling his less obvious mixed race out. He could feel Seb’s fingers brush over the small of his back, could sense that his boyfriend was sitting tight and ready to uncoil like a poisonous snake. He took a deep breath and gave the most charming smile he could, hoping his eyes crinkled just right.

“I was born here in Ohio. But to answer your, ah… question, ma’am. My mother is Filipina.” He answered, and then slowly turned his attention back to his wine, taking a drink. Afraid to look at her more in fear of saying something he’d regret. And afraid to look at Seb for fear of showing any kind of silly emotion. This shouldn’t be a big deal. He kept his eyes on the child across from him and smiled. Willing himself to calm down.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian could not believe this was happening. Well actually - he could. He had been hearing slightly homophobic and slut-shamey comments from his aunts for years. He just figured they could keep their mouths shut for a couple of hours.

“Eleanor,” Sebastian leaned forward, his arm around the back of Blaine’s chair now. Sabine’s attention was caught by the tone of her son’s voice, and Chadwick cleared his throat and asked Luke if he wanted to come with him to get some pumpkin pie. Now, Blaine had dealt with the situation and disgusting commentary with grace and charm, he always did. But Sebastian could _not_ just sit there and let this slide, even with his mother gently pressing the tip of one of her red heels gently into his calf. It was an action that was meant to be comforting, not threatening. It was, ‘I heard it, too. We can handle this later.’ Sebastian did not know _how_ to let things slide.

“Where did you get your nose from?” He took his finger and pressed the tip of his nose up. Eleanor looked confused. “New surgeon? Almost undetectable, but yikes, not quite there yet, huh?” His aunt blinked a few times, opened and closed her mouth. Margot took a big gulp of her Pinot.

“Oh, Margaret,” Seb looked at his boyfriend, "she goes by Margot because she thinks it’s fancy. Delusional, right?” He swept his eyes back to her. “I think the bleach is literally starting to fry your brain. Embrace the gray. Your life is short.” He took a drink, a little tipsy, but wit still sharp. “Literally. You’re old.” Margot gasped. Sabine said his name softly. “Now, I have had to put up with both of you my entire life. You’re both rude and ignorant. You can say whatever you want about me, I’ve heard it all. But you are _not_ going to sit here and disrespect Blaine. If you have anything nice, or I don’t know - _relevant_ to say, please feel free. He’s a great conversationalist. But if you’re going to be racists bitches, please just do us all a favor and shut the fuck up.”

Margot and Eleanor stared at Sebastian for a moment before standing up from the table to go find their football-watching husbands in the other room. Thomas was going to be pissed. Wick and Luke were still hovering by the dessert table, his Uncle holding in a laugh and Luke busy with three different types of pie. Sabine took a swig of her wine. “Sebastian, I wish you wouldn’t have cussed, but well said, nonetheless.” She looked at Blaine, “They were terrible to me when we first met because of my accent. It’s not very comparable.... but,” She bit her lip, “You’re very strong and smart. I’m sure your mother is very proud of you.”

**Blaine’s POV:**

The usually lazy, sleepy tone of his boyfriend’s voice was replaced with the sharp crack of a whip. Each insult struck the women as if they were being physically harmed. He chanced a look at their faces and was slightly satisfied with their stricken looks. He finally allowed himself to look over at Sebastian, the embarrassment he felt slightly lifting from his words. He chewed on the insides of his cheeks to keep from showing any kind of emotions. But Seb was being so fierce and well, protective right now, that it made him feel incredibly loved. He furrowed his brow and kept his eyes on Seb’s passionate face, hoping that Sebastian knew how much it meant to him that he would stand up for him like this. He had to keep from letting a small smile slip when he called his aunt delusional and then old, because he knew that was a blow that would get a woman like that.

After his boyfriend was finished talking, Blaine slowly reached out for Seb’s hand and took a hold of it tightly. His eyes were still lowered because he was nervous about being too emotional over something he shouldn’t be, but he turned in his chair towards Sebastian and Sabine, and spoke quietly. “Thank you, Seb.” He cleared his throat and allowed himself to look up at Seb and gave a small, thankful smile. He had been afraid that Sabine wouldn’t like the way he handled the situation himself, but when she praised Sebastian, he let himself smile more. He looked up at the impeccable woman, his eyes wide as she spoke to him. He felt a surge of painful sorrow roll through him at the mention of his mother being proud of him. He had planned to let it go, and just say thank you, but she was being honest with him, and trying to help him feel better so he needed to be honest with her. Besides, Seb would tell her eventually.

“But in a way, it _is_ a bit comparable because that’s just so awful. I can’t imagine what it was like leaving the only home you know, and coming to a strange place just to be ridiculed for something you can’t control. They ought to be ashamed of themselves.” He took a deep breath and tried to give her a smile, his fingers wrapping around Seb’s tighter for comfort. “Thank you.” He tried to clear the huskiness from his throat and bit at his bottom lip for a second. “I- Well, she _was_ proud of me. I think. She died nearly seven years ago and I miss her every single day more than I can possibly say... But I know she’d appreciate your incredibly kind words to me; a person you’ve only just met.” He let out a breath, proud of himself for getting through it. “So, thank you so much.”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian’s stomach dropped. How was it that she had forgotten? They had talked about it on the phone on a few different occasions. “Mom...” He scrubbed the hand that Blaine wasn’t holding over his face. Sabine’s face dropped and her cheeks slightly reddened. “Oh, baby, I’m so sorry.” She leaned across the table and reached for Blaine so that she could hold on to his free hand. “You’re very welcome.” She gave his hand a squeeze and stood up from the table. “I should go check on everybody. You two should go get some alone time away from everybody. Blaine, before you ask, no, I don’t need any help cleaning up.” Sabine leaned down and gave her son a kiss on the cheek before she the click of her heels took her out of the room. Sebastian exhaled. His brain was fuzzy from the Vodka, and his adrenaline was spiked from the confrontation. “Let’s steal a bunch of dessert and go hide in my room.”

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine’s eyes went bright from the sincere look on Sabine’s face and he tried to blink the brightness back, hating that he was getting emotional. Again, he lost his words for a moment before a genuine thank you fell from his lips. His skin tingled where she had held his hand and he was truly grateful for her comfort. In truth it made him miss his own mother more, but that was to be expected. He sat back after she withdrew and opened his mouth to offer to help and laughed out loud when she beat him to it. He looked up at Seb and nodded, he really wanted to hide with his guy for just a bit.

He helped Seb pick out an array of sweets, and was pleasantly surprised when the bartender cleared his throat and very discreetly slid a full, but opened, bottle of wine with the cork pushed in to prevent it from spilling towards him. He looked up in surprise but the man just smiled and moved on. Blaine took the bottle, held it up to Seb and shrugged. He noted that the empty corked bottle he’d been drinking from, was gone. He wondered if this generous bartender was baffled when he came across it earlier. He smiled to himself as they made their way to Seb’s bedroom.

Once there he sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off his shoes before pulling the cork out of the wine and tipping the bottle back against his lips. It wasn’t something he’d normally do, but it had been a long day. “Gods, I might be drunk.” He mumbled and shook his head at Seb, laughing as his boyfriend sat beside him. He cleared his throat, pointing the tip of the bottle at Seb. “Did you know that you and Hunter are supposed to be together? Why, Aunt Eleanor and Aunt Margot sure hope that you’re not wasting my time while you still want him.” He chuckled to himself, rolled his eyes and took another long drink before offering it to his boyfriend. He sighed before lying back across the bed, stretching, his shirt riding up just so.

“I get it about your family now. I’m sorry if I was too huffy earlier.” He hesitated and turned to his side, propping himself up on one elbow so that he could look up at Seb through his lashes. His tone changing from playful to serious. “But your mom, she’s really great.” He cleared his throat and reached out for Seb’s free hand, giving it another squeeze. His voice went soft and he felt a little emotional again. “Thank you. You were incredible, you know. It made me feel… I don’t know...” He paused and smiled to himself. “Well, it made me feel loved. And yeah, protected. I’m usually the one that does all of that. So, thank you.” He licked his lips unable to shut up. “I still hope I’m doing okay. I haven’t let you down, have I? I mean, you think you might wanna bring me back some day? Maybe save a spot for me next year?”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian stretched his legs out and leaned back on the bed so that his elbows pressed into the comforter. He listened as Blaine talked about his aunts’ name dropping his best friend. Sebastian rolled his eyes. They probably only mentioned him because it was the only name they knew of. “Fuck that. He was at a couple of functions. So what? They’re such petty bitches.” Sebastian leaned up on an elbow to take a drink out of the bottle, even though he wasn’t much for wine. He took a bite of chocolate cheesecake to ease the bitter taste. “She is pretty awesome.” He looked over at Blaine, “You are loved and protected. I love you. Eat a damn cookie. You need it.” Sebastian sat up to grab the plate of goodies from where he set it on the bedside table. “Yes, B. You’re doing great. Their opinions have never mattered much to me. Though maybe my mother will let me get out of it next year, and we can try and cook our own turkey or something.” He held the plate in-between their bodies, “please take a cookie or a bite of pie.”

**Blaine’s POV:**

“It’s not like I believed them. Besides, I trust you and know that if you wanted to be with Hunter, you’d be with him. Having really sad orgasms.” He shrugged and laughed. “Yeah, yeah... I guess they are. “He paused for a moment before adding, “Your funny nerdy uncle was a decent human too - and I think I had the most real conversation, besides with you or your mother, with a five-year-old. He was very serious about which Hogwarts house he was in. Ravenclaw, by the way, like his dad. So, there’s that. I’m not sure your father talked to me much. He seems to be pretty preoccupied with giving his brothers disdainful looks and the football game.” He let out a huff. “I bet he doesn’t even know that I actually like football too.” He rolled his eyes again, the wine sloshing through his veins.

He quietened for a moment as Seb spoke, it felt incredible to hear Seb tell him all of that. He was used to protecting. He’d made sure his protection spell was as strong as it could be, each time he went to Seb’s house, and he’d always been the one to show how much he loved his time with Seb. Not that Seb _didn’t,_ he was just different. Quiet until provoked, kind of protection and with declarations of love. He smiled up at Seb feeling light and happy. “I love you back.” He sighed and reached out for not one, but _two_ of the cookies presented to him. He wondered if Seb was trying to distract him from the fact that he had said he loved him by himself for the first time, or if it was because he knew Blaine couldn’t say no to sweets. Maybe it was a bit of both.

“But really, even with the shitty racist, homophobic white women, I’ve still had a great time. I’m pretty happy to be here with you. And I’m happy we get to spend a couple of days with just us and maybe your mom.” He chewed his cookies in comfortable silence with Seb, and allowed himself a tiny bit of magic to clear some of the wine and Whiskey from his head. The sugar aiding perfectly.

  
“Oh, I won’t have to try. I’ll make you a turkey, baby. I’ll make you the whole Thanksgiving feast by myself if you want. I’d like that. Having our own dinner together. Ras would be so ecstatic.” He smiled to himself thinking about making a dinner like that, for _just_ them. Maybe one day. Finally, he added reluctantly, “You do know that we gotta go back down there and say goodbye, right? Even if it’s just for fifteen minutes.” He sat up and looked down at Seb. “But then we could maybe come back up here and sleep. Or you know… whatever you want. You were amazing. You deserve whatever you want.” He didn’t mention that Seb always deserved whatever he wanted. He just stood up on unsteady feet and reached out a hand to help him up. They might as well get this over with.

/fin.


	31. Texts-Thursday, December 6, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine has surprises planned for Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to kick off the Christmas 2018 season. :) We promise the next few will be much, much longer.

** This is a text based chapter. **

_Thursday, December 6, 2018_

_Boston, Massachusetts_

_/fin._

__


	32. It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas- Thursday, December 6, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine decorates Sebastian’s apartment with the "help" Seb's sweet pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around and a huge thank you to Ail (SeblaineAddict) for letting me nag at her for edits. You're the best.
> 
> This is the first chapter of three that happen to take place on the same day.
> 
> -S  
> (Blaine)

_Thursday, December 6, 2018_

**  
Blaine's POV:**

Blaine let himself and Ras back into Sebastian’s empty apartment; one hand containing a giant duffle bag full of Christmas decor and baking ingredients, while the other juggled a rambunctious pup that wanted nothing more than to see if his dad were home, so he could show off his new Santa dotted handkerchief. Said pup was all but shining after Blaine had taken him to be groomed today. Enjolras didn’t particularly need to be groomed as his dad kept him in tip-top shape but Blaine needed him to look extra special for one of the gifts Seb was to receive for their first Christmas together. He smiled to himself thinking about the wonderful, silly dog running around the park, clad in a big red and green Santa Clause scarf, from the photographer and all the kisses he’d received. He hoped the photographer got a few good ones of both of them too, even if the gift was just supposed to be of just Ras. He had actually rented a car for the day, loaded it up with a tree and decor both homemade and store-bought and then drove himself to meet his boyfriend in the city to pick up a key to the apartment. Of course, Blaine didn’t actually need a key to get in, he could have bypassed his own protection spell and just popped himself in. But it wouldn’t make any sense to Seb as to how he managed to get inside and it would probably startle Ras. 

Once he managed to get the pup and the rest of the decorations into the apartment, Blaine sat himself down on the couch and looked around at his surroundings, trying to figure out just where to put the 6’5 tree. The apartment was spacious, and over the last six months Blaine had helped fill it up a little more. Made it a bit homier. Blaine had the suspicion that Seb would have been fine without the little bistro table and rug Blaine had urged him to get but, his boyfriend seemed to honestly enjoy eating dinner at their little table sometimes. Their little table? Blaine was probably getting ahead of himself with that, this whole place was Sebastian’s, but it felt nice being a big part of Seb’s home. 

After spending a few minutes visualizing what he wanted to do and scratching Ras’ head the whole time, Blaine stood up and busied himself with decorating Sebastian’s home. Blaine may not celebrate Christmas in the same way most people did, but he loved decorating. The tree was a decent size, not too big and it was a dark pine. Store-bought because he didn’t want to be _too_ over the top. The tree went up followed by warm blue and green lights that twinkled sweetly when you looked at them for more than a few seconds. That part was a bit of magic that Blaine figured Seb would think was from a controller. He wanted to charm the whole apartment to the point of extravagance, but again, he needed to keep it simple and cozy. Instead of a garland Blaine had chosen a pretty green ribbon with navy blue trim that he had looped around and around the tree like ripples in the ocean. 

The ornaments were mostly various shapes of bulbs also in blue and green. There were three special ornaments; one was a photo encased in an ornamental frame shaped like a dog bone that Blaine had taken of Sebastian and Ras one morning from the balcony as they returned from their morning run. Seb had knelt down to give the panting pup a belly rub before coming up the stairs and Blaine had captured the moment perfectly with his phone. The second was a Hallmark Wonder Woman that depicted Gal Gadot as Diana Prince, facing a spray of bullets as she entered No Man’s Land with just her shield and bravery as protection. And the third Blaine had hesitated to do because it was clichéd and sort of silly. But in the end he had decided to make it anyway. It was a small heart shaped ornament with a photo that Blaine had taken of the two of them from the Island trip where Seb had asked Blaine to be official with him. It simply said 2018 at the top and on the bottom _Seb and B’s First Year._ Seb would probably think it was terribly cheesy, but Blaine could see his eye rolling smile anyway. 

The tree skirt was a simple dark blue velvet and Ras instantly laid his large body under the tree to get the feel of it on his paws. Blaine then took the intricate holly and ivy wreath he’d hand-made complete with red berries and an ornate red ribbon at the top and hung it up on the out in the hall on the front door. He set out a small circle of even more holly and ivy and placed in the center of their little bistro table, placing a solid green candle in the middle of it and a modest centerpiece. Then he placed the blue and green cloth placemats that had little imprints of snowflakes on them, at each seat. The last thing he did inside the house, was place three hooks on the wall next to the tree and hung green, blue and silver plaid personalized stockings up for Ras, Seb and then himself. He debated giving one to Freya, but Seb and Freya had yet to meet and it wasn’t like she’d be here on Christmas with them. Perhaps next year.

After the inside was finished prettily, in soft hues of blues and greens, he moved to the outside and put up more warm blue and green lights that looped in a spiral around the railing of the balcony, as well as glittering lighted snowflakes on the sliding glass doors. He didn’t want to overwhelm Seb so he kept the outside simple as well. Ras watched Blaine closely and his eyes were wide, as if he’d never seen anything like it before.

As a final touch, Blaine went into the kitchen and set out the ingredients to make Lemon Shortbread Meltaway cookies. Just to start the season off and to leave something sweet for his hard-working boyfriend to come home to. Within two hours the house smelled of lemons and powdered sugar and there were three dozen little powered, icing-swirled cookies on a red holiday plate that said “ _It’s Beginning to Look a Lot like Christmas”_ in green lettering. Blaine had even let Ras eat two of them. He licked his lips in approval and happily went on to chew on one of his toys by the Christmas tree. Blaine cleaned his mess up and wrapped the cookies in green plastic wrap, then set them on the little table. He carried the excess mess down to his rental car, making sure the house was spotless. As he was walking back into the apartment, he felt the familiar tingle that always accompanied the closeness of his person. He wanted Seb to walk into a little bit of hand-made magic when he came home and he figured if he weren’t there when he came home it would be all the more whimsical. He assumed his boyfriend would call him and tell him to get back over there anyway so he leaned down to Ras and kissed the top of his head. 

“Thanks for helping me out today, buddy. Your dad’s gonna be up here in about two minutes. Give him a kiss for me. Though I’m sure I’ll be back before you know it.” He gave the pup one more pat and then made sure all the house lights were out. All that could be seen was the twinkling glow of blue and green. The smell of baked goods was still lingering softly in the air. Blaine smiled at his work once more and as he heard Seb’s key turn in the door he gently popped himself out of the apartment and into his rental car, a pleased smile on his face. He hoped Seb wasn’t upset by the changes and hoped even harder that he would in fact love it. He couldn’t wait to hear from him.

_/fin._

__


	33. Phone Call- Thursday, December 6, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian calls Blaine to thank him for his newly decorated apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 34 will be coming soon! :)

_Thursday, December 6, 2018_

****

**Seb:** Hey, did you do all of this? Where are you? (Smile evident in his voice.)

**Blaine:** Mm, do all of what? I'm at the Thai Cafe. Thought you might be hungry after all your hard work today.

**Seb:** This place looks amazing. Ras,too! And I've already eaten like five cookies, but could go for some Pad Thai. Are you coming back? I need to thank you in person.

**Blaine:** Really? It's not too much? I'm so glad. I hope I didn't overstep. I know it's your home, I just wanted to make it feel, I don't know... magical? Ha. Are they good? My mom used to make them around this time of year, I thought you'd like the lemon part. Good thing I know you so well because that's what I ordered.

**Seb:** No, it looks really nice. The cookies are amazing. My mom will be impressed, I'm sure. I never really decorate like this.

**Blaine:** Well, I'm glad you like it. That makes me very happy. Ras ate two! Doesn't he look handsome? He was such a good boy today, he helped me with a present for you. You better send her a picture! I love to decorate, I mean, look at what I did on Halloween. So I guess you get used to it.

**Seb:** He looks great. I will. A present? I have accepted your extra-ness.

**Blaine:** Yeah, well, it'll probably only get worse from here, sooo. A Christmas present, love. I think I really wanted to do all of this mostly because we don't get to spend the actual Holiday together. You're gonna be so far away. This is my way of bringing the day to you. And because, yeah... I like to decorate. Super domestic, I know.

**Seb:** We'll make the most of it and who knows, maybe I'll bring you back a gift from Paris. You're slowly but surely making me an honest man. When will you be back?

**Blaine:** You don't have to do that. I just want you to bring yourself back to me in one piece. And to maybe miss me a little. Oh no! I'm ruining your life! Terribly sorry. I just got the food, maybe fifteen?

**Seb:** I'll miss you, I'm sure. You are not! See you soon.

**Blaine:** I'm clearly going to miss you, too. If you say so. Yeah, I'll be up there soon. Remind me to give you your key back. Bye!

_/fin._


	34. All I Want For Christmas Is You- Friday-December 14, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Blaine celebrate Christmas a little early before Seb goes away to Paris.

_ Friday, December 14, 2018 _

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine had been at Seb’s house for the last two hours cooking, baking, sipping on wine and loving every single minute of it. It sounded ridiculously sappy but, just being near Seb and Ras made him the most happy, especially when he was allowed to dote. Said boyfriend was working on the final touches of some project that was due tonight by midnight. The fast approaching deadline didn’t stop Seb from sneaking bits of food and a few kisses here and there. Sweet Ras was lying as close as he could to the action in the kitchen ,without actually being in the kitchen - just waiting for the ham bone that he was sure he was going to get, just as soon as Blaine was finished. 

They had every single Christmas light that Blaine had set up, glowing, and there were packages under the twinkling tree and stockings that were full to bursting. Blaine had mostly stuffed Seb’s full of Chapstick, sticks of Eos of course, and candy. Ras’ stocking was full of all the toys he could want, from both Seb and Blaine. It was even full on snowing. The ground was covered in fluff. It was all very lovely and perfect.

The only thing that would make it better, is if Seb weren’t about to go away to Paris for sixteen whole days to visit Sabine’s rather religious family. Blaine wasn’t upset that he didn’t get to go; he got it, the family was a different kind of crazy than the Smythe family,. No he was simply not ready to have Seb be so far away from him. Even when he’d been “sick” for three weeks he always knew Seb was less than ten minutes away. Sebastian was not only going to be almost four thousand miles away, but he was also going to be in a whole different country than Blaine. 

Blaine never thought he’d be that crazy boyfriend that stressed about distance. but then again, Seb was  _ more _ than just his boyfriend. They were bound together. He stupidly hoped the red strings couldn’t snap, even knowing that they couldn’t. He promised himself he’d be cool though. At least Seb was going to let him take Ras with him for the two weeks instead of sending him to a kennel. Blaine could take Ras to, and from school, as much as he wanted. He had an excuse and everything. But LeFay encouraged companionship between witches and animals. Even if they were normal animals like Ras and not a Familiar like Freya. Seb was also going to let the two of them come and go from his apartment as they pleased, so that Ras could sleep at his own home for a few nights out of the week and Blaine might be a little less lonely. He didn’t mention that part to Seb, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out he was a little  _ (a lot _ ) sad.

Still, tonight was as close to perfect as it could get and it had just begun. He couldn’t keep a smile off his face asfinally after waiting a little longer than necessary, he called for Ras and tossed him his ham bone. The pup was in heaven, and Sebastian seemed to be the same, as he all but inhaled his share. It made Blaine feel good knowing that he’d paid attention to his mom in the kitchen and it paid off when it came to his own person. He liked doting and even if Seb wanted him to make a full traditional something-something course French dinner Blaine would figure it out. 

After eating (it really was pretty freaking good) Blaine moved the plates to the kitchen and promised to clean up after Seb left in his Uber tomorrow morning. No, he didn’t want to waste their limited Christmas time cleaning. Truth was, he could clean it in seconds with the right flick of his hand, but the distraction after Seb left tomorrow would be welcome. He then lead Seb over to the Christmas tree and urged him to sit on the floor as he lifted Seb’s stocking and handed it to him, before he picked up his own and Ras’ -though the dog wasn’t in the mood to step away from his ham bone. Perhaps later. He sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Seb and pulled each one of the pretty green and blue Tartan-clad packages he’d gotten for his boyfriend out from under the tree, recalling what each one of them was..

Sebastian Smythe was actually hard to shop for. He was incredibly practical and the man seemed to buy himself all he needed and then what he wanted. He had things, sure, expensive things. But he didn’t want for anything. So Blaine tried to get creative again. His biggest gift included Ras. He’d taken Sebastian’s beloved companion out last week and gotten him a professional photo shoot at the very river where he’d met the two of them. 

A groomed Ras looked so handsome in his Santa scarf as he sat so proudly next to the empty bench where he’d walloped Blaine on that first day. The dog was even smiling in that puppy way that made Ras irresistible. Remains of Autumn leaves lived under the light powdered sugar dusting of snow that Ras was permitted to run around in after they got the main photo taken care of. The gorgeous photo of Ras next to the bench was a full color matte 16x20 photo, and Blaine had set it in a sleek black 24x28 heavy frame. It was wrapped prettily and Blaine was excited to see how Seb liked it.

The next gift was a classy photo album. He’d had the Photographer take a whole bunch of other photos of Ras running around the park that day, about ten in all including one with Blaine sitting on the infamous bench with Ras all but sitting in his lap. That was the front page of the album. The rest were mostly silly Ras in the “snow,” a photo of Blaine and Seb taken at the haunted house that almost scared his poor boyfriend to death, and a photo of Seb and his mother, taken secretly by Blaine at Thanksgiving. They looked like they belong in the fifties. Both beautiful with hazy cigarette smoke lazily curling around them in the photo. It captured their bond perfectly.

The next package was a pair of quality black gloves and a long scarf that Blaine had hand knitted - yes, knitted, blue and green, of course. Seb was always cold and since Blaine dragged him outside in the colder weather a lot he figured he could benefit from them. He’d added a little layer of warming magic that would just very lightly pulse through the gloves and scarf when touched to skin, just a little so that Seb would think it was just the yarn being extra warm.

The next was sort of a silly one but he knew Seb would like it, even so. He’d been shopping at Target about two months ago, when he spotted this rather big (14 inch) Classic Lynda Carter Wonder Woman action figure. She was complete with the Lasso of Truth and looked pretty fierce. He couldn’t pass her up. Seb rarely let his fandom interest show in his home aside from a coffee cup Hunter had gotten him. Diana would be a perfect addition to the mug and his new Christmas tree ornament.

The last Christmas gift was a bit strange for Blaine to do. He wasn’t really a vain person and he didn’t think that Seb was going to ache for him or anything while he was away. Still, he wanted to give him something just in case Seb  _ did _ , in fact, miss him. He’d bottled up his own scent that he wore everyday. Mixed it as if he were wearing it for himself. He’d put it in a little bottle no bigger than half of his pinky and placed it into a little blue box with a snowflake on top. He hoped it sent the right message. Seb could put it on his pillow, or just open it when he wished Blaine were near _. If  _ he did. You know. Just in case. He’d even jokingly labeled it “ _ Essence of B _ .”

He had one more gift for Seb - more for  _ Blain _ e than Seb, really. Seb was going to be so far away from the protection charm he’d placed on hiss apartment and Blaine’s magic wouldn’t reach his boyfriend all the way in Paris - no matter  _ how  _ much he wanted it to. So he’d taken a Black Tourmaline, a very powerful protection and healing stone, and charged it by the Moon, placed a tiny bit of his magic in it and charmed it for double protection. He’d ask Seb to wear it while he was gone. Seb wouldn’t know that it was actually full of protection. He’d probably roll his eyes and just wear it to appease Blaine’s New Age weirdness, but Blaine was so worried that he didn’t care if Seb didn’t believe it would work. 

It would, and Blaine knew it, so that’s what mattered. He really wanted him to wear it. He kept it around his own neck on its own cord against his own crystal for added power to give to him later. “Okay, here. Do your stocking and then open these three first.” He handed Seb the package with the gloves and scarf in it along with the Wonder Woman figure and lastly the little bottle of scent. “We’ll save these two for last.” He patted the album and the large photo of Ras with a grin on his face.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian let Blaine drag him into the living-room and sit him underneath the blue and green glow of the Christmas tree. He smiled and took his stocking. It was filled with Sweet Tarts, Smarties, Lemonheads, mints and sticks of Eos Chapstick in varying flavors. “Woah, I’ve never seen these packaged this way. Thanks, B.” Sebastian leaned forward and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the jaw. He opened every box Blaine handed him slowly and methodically, as if they were going to save the paper. It was how he had always done it, his cousins used to tease him over it, but Blaine just sat and smiled as he watched. All of his gifts were thoughtful, because -  _ of course  _ they were. “I don’t know how anything can ever top this Wonder Woman doll. She’s pretty badass.” He liked how vintage she looked. 

He opened the little vial and sure enough, it smelled just like the familiar scent that followed Blaine. “I love it. Thank you. I’ll bring it with, for sure, he said. “Well, before you give me more gifts, you should open a few of yours.” Sebastian had had them professionally wrapped as he did not have the patience. The boxes were wrapped in crisp red paper and thick navy blue ribbon. 

“Open these two first. I have a surprise for you, later.” He pushed forward the gifts and smiled despite himself. One box contained a dark blue Ralph Lauren cable knit sweater with a little red logo. The other box had a bottle of Christian Dior Ambre Nuit. It was expensive but Sebastian thought the spicy blend would smell perfect on the other man. The rest of the gifts would be given later, it was all a part of the surprise. The scarf and gloves he was just gifted would come in handy later. 

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine smiled, shaking his head at his boyfriend. “Now you can carry Chapstick around with you instead of the Carmex that I know you don’t even like.” He nudged him playfully and leaned into the kiss planted on his jaw, his lips curving into a pleased smile. He watched as Seb opened the Wonder Woman figure up, admiring how careful Seb’s nimble fingers untucked each corner carefully. It was endearing, like he was trying to capture a moment. It was small things like that, that attracted Blaine even more to Sebastian. “You like her? Good. I saw her and just had to get her for you. I’ve had her for almost two months.” He bit his lip as he watched as Seb opened the little bottle of scent, nervous for no reason. He shrugged sheepishly. “Just in case you miss me.” He laughed a little. “I made the scarf. Hopefully it’ll keep you warm when I drag you out in the cold all the time. Well, you’ll probably still be freezing, but this should help!”

He took the two beautifully-wrapped gifts from Seb and sat them on his crossed legs. Blaine had been spoiled by his boyfriend over the last few months. His father usually just told him “Happy Birthday,” or, insert-other-holiday-here, and handed him a sort of formal card with a gift card to the bookstore, or the music store for new paper, and such. He didn’t often get the chance to open packages. Not since his mom passed. If Sam got him something it was always in a bag and even though he knew Seb didn’t wrap any of this, it pleased him that Seb had it done for him again. 

He smiled as he gently unwrapped the smaller box first, the label of a fancy cologne the color of Amber catching his eye. He looked up at Seb as he took it out of the box and smelled its sweet and spicy scent. It reminded him exactly of himself. He found it incredibly sweet that Sebastian had paid attention and went out and found something that was just so perfectly Blaine. “It actually smells like me, it’s incredible. Thank you, Seb.” He leaned in and stole a kiss before settling back down. 

He opened the second one just as gently, tucking his fingers under the box inside the paper, feeling something soft, then pulling out a lovely dark blue sweater, soft and cozy looking. Blaine smiled to himself as he admired the feeling of the sweater under his fingertips. He had an overwhelming feeling of comfort and happiness sitting here opening things with is boyfriend. He’d never had this before. Never had someone to do this kind of thing with. Kurt didn’t count, that wasn’t even a relationship. His friends didn’t count, they always tended to be goofy. It wasn’t even the same with his parents. 

This was a whole different level of comfort, contentment and happiness, and Blaine was for a moment regretful that he’d missed out on some sort of High School sweetheart. But then he looked up at Seb, the doll in his hands and smiling at Blaine, and Blaine’s face lit up. No, he was glad it was with Seb first. And now it would  _ only _ be with Seb. “It’s so soft!” He ran his fingers up the sweater and toyed with the red logo, his smile soft. “It’s perfect, thank you.”

He took a deep breath. “I have two more for you.” He lifted the last two and placed the large square picture onto Seb’s lap, the album on top of it. He hesitated before telling Seb he could open them. What the hell. “Okay, well, I have something else for you and I might as well give it to you now, before I lose my nerve and end up hiding the damn thing in your luggage.” He took the black crystal from around his neck and pressed it into Seb’s hand. “It’s not really a Christmas gift, but I’d really, _ really _ love it if you’d wear this while you’re in Paris. I know it’s kinda stupid and I’m sorry. I’m sure you’ll be fine but, could you appease me? It’s for protection. Keeps you safe. And since you’re going to be gone for so long and will be so far away...” 

He shrugged a little shy about it though not sure why, as Seb was pretty accepting of his ways. “Pretty please? You can take it off as soon as you’re home, if you want.” He waved his hands out in front of him as if shooing away the awkward way he felt asking Seb to do this. He gave a nervous little laugh, and before Seb could answer he nudged the last two gifts in Seb’s lap to take the attention away from his face. “The top one first, please.” He said with a smile.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian smiled, ”I’m glad you like it all.” He was excited and intrigued about his next two gifts as they were both a decent size. But as soon as his hands touched the wrapping paper, Blaine was handing him….well, what looked like a rock on a chain. Seb looked down at the necklace in his hand and listened. If B wanted him to wear it while he was away, he would. “Yeah, sure thing.” Sebastian shrugged and slipped the chain over his head and tucked the black crystal under his maroon crew neck sweater. He could feel the coolness of it press against his warm skin. “There.”

He carefully unwrapped the top package as he was instructed, and opened the album. It was full of beautiful photos of Enjolras that he had never seen before. Blaine must have had a photoshoot the other day when he had the pup groomed. Sebastian couldn’t help the giant smile that crept across his face as he flipped the pages. “Wow…” his voice was soft. “This is great!” Sebastian looked up from the book in his lap, then looked back down to see the photo of them at the haunted house, posing in front of a backdrop advertising the name of the place. Sebastian’s arm was up and he was yelling at some stupid monster the camera couldn’t see, and Blaine was smiling wide with an arm around him. “I love it, B. Especially the picture of you and Ras.” 

Sebastian set the book on the coffee table where it would live before he opened the biggest package; a framed photo of Ras in the park. It would look amazing in his minimal style living-room. “Thank you so much.” He pulled Blaine in for a big kiss. “I love all of my gifts. But hey, you better get bundled up. The Uber will be here soon.” Sebastian stepped backward with a wink and turned away to find his coat. He put on his new scarf and gloves and ignored any questions Blaine asked as they made their way in the car to the park. 

The snow started to swirl around the white, glittery lights that covered the trees of the park. The river had frozen and there were people clutching warm cups of hot cocoa and cider huddling together, laughing and talking. Sebastian walked Blaine over to a bench and checked his phone, it was almost time for Blaine’s big gift. 

The sound of hooves hitting cold concrete could be heard in the distance and Sebastian smiled. A white carriage, pulled by a big black horse pulled up in front of them. The driver tilted his top hat at them. “After you.” He held his arm out so that the other man could climb into the carriage. It was going to be just the two of them whisked through the fluffy snow, underneath twinkling Christmas lights,clutching each others wool-covered hands. 

After a few blocks, Sebastian cleared his throat. “Hey, I have one more gift.” He tucked his hand inside of his black pea-coat and pulled out a gold box. Inside held a silver Tiffany chain and a key to the apartment. Sebastian thought the chain would be useful since Blaine didn’t have car keys and it could hang just below his crystal on his chest. “Appease me and wear it,” he said in a teasing tone, repeating what his boyfriend had said earlier. 

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief when Seb took the crystal and put it around his neck. He’d miss him when he left tomorrow still, but at least he’d know he was safe. Now if for some reason the Council or Order found anything about about him and Seb while he was gone, Blaine could go with them willingly knowing Seb would be okay. He found himself wishing - not for the first time, that he could tell Sebastian the whole truth about himself. He physically couldn’t, and it nagged at him often. Wouldn’t it be just peachy if Hunter would do it for him since he couldn’t? It was the one hiccup in their relationship and Blaine wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep from finding a way to tell Seb. Honestly though, he’d give up all the magic he possessed, if he could if it meant he could live without fear in the smile Seb was giving him as he flipped through the pages of his album and as he pressed his fingers gently against the smiling face of Ras resting in the black frame.

“I’m really glad you like them. I know photo albums are kind of outdated, but I thought it’d be a nice conversation piece. Both of them.” He leaned into the kiss, his hands gently framing Sebastian’s face as he breathed into the long kiss. He smiled softly at Seb’s words. “I love mine, too-” He started, but his smile was quickly replaced by arched brows of confusion. “An Uber?” He didn’t have much time to as any questions as Seb had stood up and was clearing things away and grabbing his new gloves and scarf and donning his sleek coat before Blaine could really get much out. He pulled his own dark grey, waist length pea-coat on and wrapped his own red scarf around his neck just before Seb was pulling them out of the door, leaving Ras alone with his ham bone.

Sure enough, there was an Uber waiting and Blaine had a passing inner wonder as to why Seb wasn’t just driving them to wherever it was they were going. Sebastian politely ignored all of Blaine’s questions and just smiled at Blaine whenever he’d try to guess what was going on and before he knew it they were standing in the middle of a Winter Wonderland-themed park with icy blues and whites everywhere. A few sprinkles of red and green wrapped around poles and people skating on the frozen river. Couples of all walks, holding hands and nuzzling in close. 

Blaine looked up at his boyfriend wide-eyed and a little bit in awe as he heard the clip of horse hooves. Sebastian’s perfect ski slope nose was tipped in pink from swirling flurries of snow nipping as he held his arm out so Blaine could board the beautiful red and white sleigh, the driver decked out in fancy old timey clothing. Blaine took a deep breath as he climbed up into the seat. He let out a little breathless laugh as they moved through the wonderland, snow kicking up behind them in swirls that would make even Elsa jealous. “A one horse open sleigh?” he asked, his breath hitched from the giggle trapped inside of him. 

He scooted to press close to his boyfriend, thinking to himself that nothing could compare to this when Seb produced a little gold box from his coat, the words Tiffany and Co imprinted across the top. He twisted so he could face Seb as he opened it with gloved hands. Inside was a pretty silver chain holding a key that looked like a house key. His breath caught and it was a moment before he could speak. “To your apartment?” He asked softly, knowing the answer. “And you said you weren’t a romantic...” He shook his head and couldn’t stop the giant smile from over taking his features. “Of course I’ll wear it. It’s quite beautiful.” He took off his gloves and let his cold numbed fingers linger over the delicate links of the chain before rolling the simple key between his fingers, feeling the imprint. It didn’t matter that he didn’t need this to get into Seb’s apartment. What mattered was that Seb thought enough of him to give this to him. Maybe he wasn’t too ahead of himself when he thought of Seb’s home as his real home too. So much more so than the cold walls of LeFay.

“This night has been incredible. I mean look at you, out in the snow, of all things, with me.  _ For _ me. Thank you, Seb. You have no idea how happy I am right now.” He bit his lip, his eyes wide and bright as he leaned in and pressed his hand to the curve of Seb’s jaw so he could properly kiss him slowly and deeply. Really showing him how happy he was. As he pulled back and pressed himself close to Seb’s side, he tried not to think about the one shadow on their night, the fact that Seb would be gone in less than twelve hours and he’d be alone for awhile. Something he hated being. 

He wasn’t so pathetic that he couldn’t be without him for sixteen days. No, he simply didn’t  _ want  _ to be. His life had changed so much in the last six months, he wanted to be selfish for once. His friends were all going away for the holiday, his father would be in Devon. He’d been asked to come, but he didn’t really feel like listening to his aunt and uncle boast about his cousin and how promising she was. He was happy for Elizabeth, but it was all just some big comparing contest to them.  _ She was five, give it a rest! _ So, he’d be alone. At least he’d have Freya and Ras to keep him company. And really, their meeting would be hysterical, he was sure. He cleared his throat as if to clear his thoughts, as he slipped the necklace over his head and tucked it under his coat and sweater to rest perfectly against his quartz before slipping his gloves back on and sliding his hand back into Seb’s, linking their fingers. The snow twirled beautifully around them as the rode through their glittery descent.

“I’m really going to miss you, you know.” He cleared his throat again feeling stupid for being emotional over something so small. But the strings tethering them together were pulling at him, and he wondered for a moment what it was like for Seb as a human. Did he feel  _ any  _ of that at all? Did he  _ know  _ their relationship was different from others? Did it ever get to him the way it did Blaine, or did it feel like simply being  _ in love _ for him? Blaine felt it all at once, far too much and sometimes he didn’t know what to do with it’s energy. He laughed as he looked up at Seb’s beautiful cold-bitten face. “I know it’s silly, you’re just going someplace you always go. And we were apart for almost three weeks when I was sick. But, this is different. I can’t explain it so I wont try to.” He shrugged, trying not to look sad because he really was happy.” Just know that I’ll be thinking about you quite a lot over the next two weeks. I’m sure Ras will be, too. But we’ll have fun together. Promise to send lots of pictures and videos.”

  
**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian watched Blaine’s face as he held the key, his mind worked through what the key meant. “Yes, to the apartment.” He didn’t say mine, he noticed after the words came out. Well, it wasn’t really just his any more was it? Not really. Blaine’s fingerprints were everywhere. He had a bag that lived in his walk-in closet. His tea and kettle, he had even decorated the entire place for Christmas. The pillows and sheets smelled like the spicy, sweet oil he wore, and Ras whined for him whenever Sebastian walked in alone. 

Maybe some people would think that this was all moving too fast and people thought that Seb would never settle down. But watching the gold Christmas lights reflect in Blaine’s big, smiling eyes just made it more clear. Fuck all of those people. They were happy. 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you liked everything.” Sebastian tried to snuggle in a little closer to Blaine. It was so freaking cold. He hated the cold and the snow, but the other man was having so much fun and looking at everything covered in light and frost with childlike glee. Sebastian Smythe could brave out the bitter wind for a little longer. “I’ll miss you, too. But like you said, you’ll have the dog and now access to the apartment.” Sebastian smiled tightly in the cold. “And I’ll bring back lots of gifts for both of you. AND! I’ll send you pictures, too. Of the lights and shit. You promise to send some dirty ones?” He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend’s cold cheek. 

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine smiled wide and happy at Sebastian’s words. He noted that Seb hasn’t made a point to say his apartment and the use of the word “the” made his stomach feel fluttery again; just like the first night and many other moments in-between. In these moments it didn’t matter that what he was doing was so very dangerous. Being a Witch was so secondary when it came to Seb. He wondered if he could survive the loss of magic if it meant keeping moments like this close and just being with Seb. Seb’s nose was turning from pink-tipped to red and was crinkling with a smile that Blaine had come to know as _ just for him _ . The image for a moment, quelled any fear he had, and even almost took away the silly sadness he felt knowing that Seb would be leaving him for a a bit. He had this smile to look forward to seeing in a couple of weeks and those lips would feel better than ever on his, when they reunited. He took a deep breath, then nodded to himself. Yeah, everything was amazing.

He pressed even closer to Seb taking a little bit of pity on his boyfriend, and put an arm around his waist, very gently coaxing a bit of heat from his fingertips towards Seb. Just enough that he wouldn’t notice and would maybe think it was the blanket they sat on in the sleigh. For all he knew the blanket was heated. “You’re right, of course. Just know that I’ll probably spend a few nights there. Ras does need to be in his own home a bit.” He didn’t mention that being there, even without Seb, would make _ him _ feel better, too.

He smiled to himself at Seb’s words, his face heating up a bit. “I’d like that very much, thank you.” He licked his lips before adding, “Of course, I’ll make sure to take plenty of them for you in your bed.” He leaned into the cheek kiss. “You know. Just to remind you what you’re missing all the way in dreary old _ Paris _ .” He turned his head towards Seb, a cheeky grin on his face. “I thoroughly expect reaction photos that are just as filthy back,” he teased, pleased with himself.

The snowy, intimate ride came to an end, and after a cup of hot chocolate under a whimsical glow to warm Seb up even more while they waited for their Uber, they were home. Ras was given his new toys to distract him when Blaine had taken Sebastian into the bedroom and kissed him breathless as he pressed Seb naked and panting into the mattress. Blaine’s touches a little slower than normal, his kisses longer, and his sighs breathier. He drank his boyfriend in multiple times that night and made damn sure Seb was going to miss not only him, but also his cock, his fingers, his hips, his mouth, his tongue, his teeth… They fell asleep late in a sweaty tangle, spent and pleasantly sore. Blaine’s face pressed into the back of Seb’s slender neck; his arms around him as if to keep him safe. Seb’s lips parted slightly against his pillow as his slept, his fingers loosely laced with Blaine’s.

_ /fin. _


	35. Texts- Saturday, December 15, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian texts Blaine when he finally gets to Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So sorry for the long wait! No text images for now but they will return at a later date! My lovely Beta (SeblaineAddict) is a little under the weather so this wont be as pretty as it lacks her magic. But! Send her vibes of happiness and healing pretty please!
> 
> Posting should go back to normal soon. Thanks for hanging in there. :)

**This is a text based chapter.**

**Seb:** Bonjour!

**Blaine:** Hey you!

**Seb:** I miss you.

**Blaine:** Already? It's only been twelve hours!

**Blaine:** I'm kidding, of course! I miss you back. Like a really stupid amount.

**Seb:** Feels like it's been longer.

**Blaine:** It really does, I kind of hate it. But, to be fair, I missed you like as soon as your Uber pulled away. But, that's neither here nor there. How's Paris? Is it as beautiful as you?

**Seb:** Ah, how romantic. ;)

**Seb:** I'm in bed right now. But, the lights were beautiful. More on par with you.

**Blaine:** Well, you know me.

**Blaine:** Someone's really sweet tonight.

**Blaine:** You should totally come over. ;)

**Seb:** Haha.

**Blaine:** Hey, a guy can dream.

**Blaine:** You'd probably be bored anyway. I'm in my sweats, hoodie and all. I've got a seventy pound dog spooning me, and we're watching Merlin reruns.

**Seb:** I wouldn't be bored. I'm just laying in a rickety bed by myself.

**Blaine:** You're missing out then. We've got leftovers. And it's dark except for the tree. All that's missing is you. Well, and Freya but, she's a grump.

**Blaine:** Poor baby. :(

**Seb:** This bed would actually be a lot of fun if you were in it with me.

**Seb:** That sounds pretty nice.

**Blaine:** Can you just imagine the sound we would make? ;)

**Blaine:** It's nice because I'm in your apartment.

**Seb:** Tease.

**Seb:** I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I should probably sleep soon.

**Blaine:** Just making sure you keep on missing me.

**Blaine:** I figured but me too. I have a paper to write tomorrow for Monday morning. Kinda put it off.

**Seb:** I do miss you and I'll keep missing you.

**Seb:** Don't do that! Go to bed. Love you.

**Blaine:** Aw, Seb. Me too.

**Blaine** : It'll get done! Love you back! Sleep tight. <3

_/fin_

__


	36. Skype Call-Tuesday, December 25, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Skypes Blaine from Paris on Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely Beta (SeblaineAddict) is a little under the weather, so this might not be as pretty as normal. Send her thoughts of happiness and healing, please!
> 
> Posting should go back to normal soon. Thanks for hanging in there. :)

**Skype Call.**

**Blaine:** Hey! Happy Yule and Merry Christmas and all that good stuff! Wow, I've missed seeing your face.

**Seb:** Hey you. Happy Holidays. You look so tired. I've missed yours.

**Blaine:** I only slept a few hours and I woke up a little late. Have you? Good. I know someone else who's missed you... Look, it's your papa.

**Seb:** The time difference is crazy, I'm sorry. We're just going to be super busy today.Hey boy!

**Blaine:** Don't be sorry, I told you I'd get up whatever time was best for you. It's all okay. He's missed you so much! Maybe more than I have. But, only maybe. I won't keep you long, I know how busy you and your mom are. I just wanted to talk to you face to face-ish on Christmas for a few. But hey, only like five more days and I get to actually touch you.

**Seb:** Well, I've missed the both of you a lot. I can't wait to be home. I know. It'll be soon.

**Blaine:** We can't wait either. What are your plans for the day?

**Seb:** You guys look comfy. Well, we went to church earlier. I came back and fell asleep and now I'm getting ready for dinner with my grandmother. Then some gift exchanging. My mom and I will probably go look at lights after. Get anything good?

**Blaine:** We're doing alright, yeah. But, we'd be more comfy with you here. That sounds fun. I mean, I'm not sure about church but, you know. Did you wear a suit? I want a picture! My dad left a card with a gift card to this little bookstore in Salem I adore. And Sam sent a bunch of Japanese candy, I love it. It's all so intricate. David will be home sometime tomorrow, we're going to get dinner, I think. And Nick won't be back until Thursday so we'll see. Not too much going on today. Ras and I are going on a walk later, he can't get enough of the snow. Maybe I'll build a snowman so he can knock it down.

**Seb:** Same because I wouldn't have to act so stuffy. Yes, I did and yes,I will. It was too early for me, I barely felt alive. Your gifts sound nice. He'd love that, I'm sure.

**Blaine:** I bet it's driving you crazy to be so suppressed. I'm gonna assume your grandmother won't let you snark her. You better send a few. Gotta have something while you're gone. It's been decent. It's just been really quiet. Today will be the quietest. I guess that's okay sometimes. He's so cute, I took a video of him last night trying to eat the snowflakes, he was so surprised when they melted on his tongue. I'm gonna send it to you later, you were asleep when it happened, I didn't want to wake you. Oh, Did I tell you I've been taking him to Snowed In with me? They love him there, he greets the customers. He's so good while I work.

**Seb:** She's scary, B. You act as if I haven't sent anything! You've had lots of photos. I'm glad to hear it. Just don't feed him too many pastries. He'll be spoiled.

**Blaine:** She gave birth to your lovely mother, she can't be so bad. Yeah, yeah, I need at least ten a day to halfway sate me, you know. You ask for quite a few photos too, sir. Don't start that, you're the one that spoils him. I just keep the tradition going.

**Seb:** She's still scary. Whatever, you're both spoiled then. I'm probably going to have to go soon. I can hear the harpies in the hallway.

**Blaine:** Because you're good to us. They aren't all _that_ bad. Okay, love. Maybe text me before you go to bed? It doesn't matter what time.

**Sebastian:** Because you guys deserve it. Of course- love you. Merry Christmas.

**Blaine:** Love you, back. Merry Christmas, Seb.

_/fin._

__


	37. Until I Wrap Myself Inside Your Arms (I Cannot Rest)-12/29/2018-1/1/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian comes home from weeks away in Paris. They show each other just how much they missed one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to SeblaineAddict once again for coming through with the edit while not feeling well. :) You’re amazing. 
> 
> Things might be a wee bit slow for a bit as we get things arranged and set up for the next parts. Please stick around to see if Sebastian ever finds out his loving boyfriend is a Witch or that his best friend has a secret life. We can’t wait to share!

**This chapter contains detailed smut multiple times. Read** _Fic Tags_ **for warnings.**

**Blaine's POV:**

Blaine had spent his last Saturday afternoon without Sebastian, playing in the snow with Ras, making sure the apartment was spotless, and cooking the best homemade bacon and fresh onion pizza he could. His body was humming with anticipation over seeing his boyfriend again after sixteen long, and well, lonely days apart. He couldn’t actually say he was lonely the whole two weeks as Ras and Freya had taken up a great deal of his time. The two of them surprisingly got along rather well. He even had the photo to prove it. Ras curled up at the end of Blaine’s dorm bed, and Freya actually curled up on top of him. It pleased Blaine that his Familiar and Seb’s companion liked each other. It seemed all the more to Blaine like just another little inch of Fate's string being tugged to pull them closer. Ras actually seemed to get along with all of the Witch’s Familiars around LeFay. He was particularly fond of David’s Great Pyrenees, Khione. Blaine figured Ras had a little crush on the pretty pup.

He’d heard from Seb about three hours ago, he’d called to tell him he’d landed in New York and would be flying into Boston and he’d message him when he landed. The little butterflies that lived in his stomach came alive at the thought of seeing him again so soon. Any minute he’d get the notification that he’d be home in fifteen minutes. He was getting antsy, he wanted nothing more than to wrap Sebastian up, and to kiss him breathless. He’d missed him in a way that he couldn’t explain. Absolutely and completely. It was honestly a bit scary. He didn’t have time to dwell on it as his phone gave a high pitched chime, meant to sound like a magic wand, and he grinned as he looked down at his phone. Seb was at Logan International, five miles away from Blaine and Ras, and Blaine had to fight the urge to pop himself over there. To pretend that he’d driven over to surprise him. 

“Gods. Don’t be ridiculous. He’ll be here in less than fifteen minutes. Don’t act like a crazy person, Anderson.” He shot a wide-eyed look over at Ras as if he was the one that put the idea into his head. He made his way over to the still decorated Christmas tree, fixing an already perfectly positioned ornament before making his way into the kitchen, and checking to make sure the pizza was safely in the refrigerator. He needed to keep busy.

He could feel him the moment Seb shifted into his atmosphere. Blaine’s skin went from humming to buzzing as he glanced at Ras to make sure the pup looked presentable. Of course he did. His coat was shining and golden and the new little black Onyx Blaine had given his friend to protect him, sat prettily against his soft fur. “Your papa’s home, buddy.” He grinned as Ras’ ears perked up and the pup did a few little spins in excitement. The dog was practically about to vibrate out of his skin as they heard the sounds of rolling suitcases come to a stop outside the door. Blaine’s ears just as keen as Ras’ enhanced dog ears picked up the clink, clink of keys. He leaned against the wall by the couch, his arms crossing over the sweater Seb had gotten him for Christmas, so as to appear casual as the key clicked in the lock and the two of them were graced with Seb pulling two suitcases into the apartment. Wasn’t there only one when he left? 

He watched at Seb was bombarded by his companion so fast he hardly got the door closed behind him. He bit his lip as he watched Seb love all over Ras. It was all so sweet. Blaine had to fight internally with himself to keep from doing the same thing. This was Ras’ moment, Blaine could wait. The whole room had changed. It went from being the quiet, stillness he and Ras had shared, to a comfortable noise and energy that only Seb could give them. After a minute of kisses from Ras, Seb looked up turning his green gaze in Blaine’s direction and his slow, for Blaine only, smile took over his face. Blaine let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. The past sixteen days had been difficult, Blaine had missed Sebastian terribly. Had missed spending time with him in so many ways, and missed just being in his general, comforting presence. But seeing him now… Seeing that beautiful smile directed towards him made Blaine realize just how overwhelmingly much he’d missed this man. So much more than he thought he originally would. Was that even possible? He was glad that he hadn’t felt this way the whole time Seb was gone. It made his heart ache and Seb was standing right fucking here! He sighed and swallowed hard, embarrassed that his eyes were prickling with emotions. How silly. He shook his head to clear the emotions and smiled big, the kind that made his eyes crinkle at the corners. Finally he managed to speak, his voice soft.

“Hey, stranger.”

  
  
**Sebastian's POV:**

Sebastian had had a fine time away, sure. He ate lots of bread and drank even more wine, smoked too many cigarettes and almost overdosed on caffeine a couple of different times. His days were full of shopping and lounging around his Grandparents' house and pastries (SO many pastries…) He spent a lot of time rolling his eyes at tourists and shooing off interested boys with puffs of smoke in their smirky little faces. But Sebastian was sick of being away, and even sicker of travelling, all of the planes and cars were tiring. He just wanted to be in his apartment but he knew as soon as his eyes met B’s, he wouldn’t want to rest.

He sent Blaine a quick text in the Uber as his stomach did a little flip. Sebastian was almost home, he had missed his boyfriend a lot more than he let on. He thought being in Paris would have been easier for him, but the longing tug for the closeness of the other man was always there. Much to the displeasure of his Mémé, Sebastian spent a lot of time texting and sending pictures. He seemed to fill the missing piece by buying lots of random souvenirs and gifts to bring back. 

Sebastian sat in the back of the car, ignoring the driver's annoying attempt to talk about his boring and unimpressive day job, when he felt a strange sensation on his chest. He tugged at the chain Blaine had given him to see that the stone had somehow broken. What the hell? He hadn’t had it all that long and now he had to explain to the other man that it just sort of fell apart on him. Sebastian hadn’t taken it off the entire time he was away and sort of grew to enjoy the feeling of the stone against his skin. It reminded him of Blaine’s crystal dragging across his chest when they were in bed.   
  
The driver finally dropped him off outside of his brick apartment building. Sebastian took the stairs two at a time and unlocked the door in a hurry, excited to see Enjolras and Blaine. As soon as the door swung open, he was on his knees and the golden pup was in his arms panting and barking and licking. Sebastian laughed and ruffled the thick fur around the dog’s neck. He lifted his eyes to meet Blaine’s and his stomach flipped again. 

“Hey yourself.” Blaine stood there in his Christmas sweater, the fit was impeccable on him. Sebastian couldn’t wait any longer, he needed that spicy scent and those strong arms to surround him. Sebastian stood up and left his bags at the door to wrap Blaine in his arms. “I missed you.” He kissed him, softly and slowly for a few moments, before he pulled away with the usual wide smile he saved for B, only to kiss him again and again. After a few more, Sebastian pulled the chain from underneath his sweatshirt. “It….just sort of broke.” He lifted his green eyes, “don’t be mad. I don’t know what happened.” Sebastian bit his bottom lip, “I’ll make it up to you.” 

**Blaine's POV:**

  
The moment Seb’s arms were around him Blaine felt his body completely relax. All the quietness he’d felt the last sixteen days melted away as Blaine melted into his boyfriend. It was almost as if Seb had never left. “I missed you back,” he breathed, the words hardly there as he wrapped his arms around Seb’s waist and tilted his head back, Sebastian’s lips tasting faintly of an hours ago cigarette that Blaine somehow found secretly incredibly sexy on Seb’s tongue. If it were anyone else he’d be turned off. Maybe it was because Seb snuck around and did it. It wasn’t part of his everyday routine. It was something his boyfriend jonesed for and Blaine could understand it - like he understood Whiskey on his own lips.

He let his eyes slip shut and lost himself in the sensation of Sebastian kissing him slowly over, and over again. Blaine could feel Seb’s relief from his head, to the pit of his stomach, right down to his curled toes. Sebastian really had missed him. Blaine already knew his lips would be numb and chapped tomorrow, but he wanted it so badly he didn’t care. Wanted to keep kissing and remembering the feeling of Seb against him. He had to stifle a moan when Seb finally, after what felt like a small forever, and yet was only a half a second all in one, pulled away gently to show him something. He had to take a deep breath to settle himself as he let himself focus on what Seb was showing him.

It took Blaine a few seconds to register what he was looking at. It wasn’t that he forgot that he made Seb a protection charm, it was just that he himself knew that it wasn’t built to last. It was meant to stop working as soon as Seb was safely in Blaine’s vicinity. He didn’t even think about Seb noticing it was gone. He’d have to be more careful next time. He chuckled to himself and placed his hand over Seb’s, shaking his head. “It’s okay, Seb. Really! I’m like the furthest thing from mad at you.” He looked up at his boyfriend's worried face, and tiptoed up so that he could press one more kiss to his mouth. “It served its purpose. It was meant to keep you safe and deflect negativity while you were gone, and it did. Black Tourmaline isn’t exactly the most stable crystal. But it is really powerful.” He shrugged and motioned towards Ras. “Next time I’ll make you one like I made Ras, His is Onyx. Same concept, much more stable crystal. I mean, if you want one. I’m not going to force you to wear one all the time.” He bit his bottom lip to keep from stupidly smiling at Seb. “But it really does mean a lot to me that you kept it on this whole time. If anyone has to make anything up it’s me making it up to you. I should have told you that it might break once you came home.”

“Are you tired?” He reluctantly stepped away from Seb and over to his luggage. “You should let me help you unpack. I bet you’re exhausted! All that jetlag.” Unpacking Seb’s suitcase was the last thing Blaine wanted to help Seb do but, the other man really did look sleepy and besides, Blaine was going to spend the next two nights here. He could probably wait to talk and touch and so on. “I made you a pizza. Onion and bacon. It’s huge. It’s in the fridge when you get hungry. I was gonna order us something but I couldn’t resist cooking. Though I’m sure your food in Paris was amazing, but you know, you haven’t had my food in over two weeks.” He realized he was talking a lot, but he’d missed Seb so much. He was almost afraid that if he stopped talking Seb would get bored and actually go to sleep. Though he supposed that wouldn’t be so bad if Seb fell asleep, as long as he was home and back in Blaine’s arms. “Sorry, I’m talking a lot. I’m just really fucking happy you’re home.” He ducked his head a little bashfully, looking up at Seb through his lashes sheepishly.

**Sebastian's POV:**

  
Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and thought about wearing a more solid crystal. He didn’t really understand the concept still but he liked to support Blaine. “Maybe I could carry one in my pocket? Is that like, a thing people do?”   
“I’m a little tired but…” He lingered, watching his boyfriend’s mouth. Sebastian bit his lip, sixteen days was a long time, and B looked so damn good. His dark curls were shiny and perfectly in place, his face fresh and smooth, though Sebastian knew that when he touched his jaw, he would be able to feel the blunt prickles of hair growing back. Blaine smelled good too, and his navy blue sweater hugged his body just right. He shook his head and snapped out of it with a smile, “I brought you gifts! Pizza sounds great but, gifts first and unpacking later.”

Sebastian grabbed his duffle bag and waved his hand to get his boys to follow him to the couch. For Enjolras, Sebastian bought a little handkerchief with the colors of the flag and a little Eiffel tower embroidered on it. He tied it on his neck and noticed his new collar and little black stone from Blaine. “He looks handsome. Thanks for the collar.” He gave Enjolras a ruffle and then his other gift, a vanilla Macaron. Sebastian tossed it in the air for the golden pup to catch.

“Now for your gifts.” He rubbed his hands together and dug in. There was the bar of Savon au Lait soap and a little pocket wash cloth with red and blue trim, a bag of French Thyme for his cooking and remedy making, a French cook book bought from Shakespeare and Company which Sebastian had the check-out girl stamp, a teddy bear with a beret, a snow globe with the Arc De Triomphe, a tin of black tea, a stack of glossy fashion magazines, and a Marinière T Shirt. 

Sebastian also had a bunch of French candies, biscuits, and snacks for them to share and keep around the apartment. “Like it?”

**Blaine's POV:**

Blaine couldn’t help but smile when Seb said he'd carry one around. He nodded. “Yeah, that’s totally something you can do. I can’t say it doesn’t make me happy that you’re willing to carry one for me. Makes me feel better when you’re out and about. Even if you don’t actually think it works, I know it does.” He laughed and tucked the chain back into Seb's shirt even though it was basically useless now. “I’ll get it ready for you soon.”

Blaine could tell by Seb’s look that even though he was tired that he wasn’t planning on sleeping anytime soon. Blaine licked his lips as he watched Seb watching him, his eyes doing what could only be described as drinking him in. It made Blaine’s body practically tingle in anticipation of what might be to come. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and shook his head at Seb’s mention of gifts, his face reddening a little bit. “You didn’t have to bring me anything back, we just had Christmas!” He watched as his boyfriend bent to give Ras his gifts, the dog looking dapper as ever with his new handkerchief.

“Yeah? I was hoping you wouldn't mind that I gave him one. I was just thinking that I love him and I want to keep him safe, too.” He grinned and gave the handsome pup a pat on the head as he chomped away on his Macaron.   
Blaine took a deep breath as Seb turned to him and started to pull a few fancily-decorated items that seemed catered just for him. He once again couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he ran his fingers over each item; paying special attention to the bag of French Thyme, the cookbook that he couldn’t wait to get into the kitchen and experiment. The adorable brown bear in the cute little Beret that was going to look lovely on his lonely dorm bed. The tea that smelled smooth and rich, and he knew it was going to taste just as good, He couldn’t wait to try it out. He gave the globe a little shake, smiling at the way the artificial snow flowed down over the grand arch. The magazines looked quality and expensive, and he was eager to look through their pages. And the shirt was something that Blaine would have picked out for himself. It gave him a happy little feeling that Seb knew him so well.

His eyes scanned over the bag of goodies Seb had opened, and assumed it was for the apartment. Blaine’s sweet tooth was very much interested in checking those out in the days to come. He ducked his head looking just a little bashful as he pressed the teddy bear to his chest before resting his chin on the bear's head and looking up at Seb through his lashes again. He was starting to feel overwhelmed with emotion again. “I love it all.” He hesitated for a moment. “It amazes me that you’re always going on about how you’re not a romantic and yet you throw so many surprises at me and do so many incredible things for me. Something as simple as Thyme and I don’t know, Seb. You just get me. You’re so lovely and you are really so much more than you’ve ever given yourself credit for. I am so so lucky that you want to share your time with me.” He paused and hugged the bear to his chest a little tighter. “I’ve honestly never been happier.” He shrugged, his eyes not leaving Seb’s. “You did that.” 

**Sebastian's POV:**

Sebastian bit his bottom lip. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to respond. He rolled his eyes but smiled. His natural sarcastic nature is a little bulled by Blaine’s earnest response to the gifts. He never really thought about how he “just got” Blaine. Sebastian just knew what he liked and bought it, or would just see things that would remind him of the other man. Didn’t most boyfriends do that? Sebastian hoped they did. 

“I’m happy, too.” Sebastian leaned forward and gave his boyfriend a kiss. It really had been a long time. So he kissed him again and gently took the teddy bear from his arms, so that he could climb into his lap. Watching him get so excited and moved by the gifts made Sebastian want to get closer. “And I’ve missed you.” Sebastian kissed the spot behind Blaine’s ear and whispered, “I don’t wanna sleep yet. Could go for a shower.”

**Blaine's POV:**

Blaine noted Seb's eye roll and once upon a time he might have been offended, but now he understood that while his boyfriend got him and was incredibly romantic in his own way, he had a hard time expressing feelings out loud. He found himself grinning right back at him when Seb told him he was happy too, giving Seb his own little eye roll followed by a knowing look. His thoughts quickly shifted as Seb kissed him. It short-circuited Blaine’s brain and he could hardly think about much more than Seb’s lips on his. 

He gladly gave up the teddy bear, he wasn’t sad to see it go, no matter how cute and comfortable the thing was. Sebastian’s legs straddling his hips felt incredible and gods he’d missed this. Nothing in the world would ever be as comforting or as good as Sebastian touching him. He tilted his head back so that he could deepen the kiss, his fingers pressing into Sebastian’s hips as if he could pull him closer. His heart gave a little leap from hearing he was missed, and knowing that apparently it wasn't just mentally with the way Seb was kissing him. Blaine kissed Seb back harder, determined to show his lover how much he’d missed him rather than say the words again. He wrapped his arms fully around Seb and tilted his head as goosebumps tickled his skin from Seb’s kiss and the words pouring from his lips into Blaine’s ear. 

“Yeah?” He fought a smile as he gently nudged Seb off of him so that he was sitting back on the couch, regretting the contact almost instantly. He forced himself to move, which was the most difficult thing, considering Sebastian had been gone for days and Blaine didn’t want to leave his side. All the same he made himself walk down the short hall and into the bathroom where he quickly fumbled with the water, making sure the temperature was nice and hot. He had just showered a few hours ago, but that hardly mattered. He’d just managed to get his own sweater and undershirt off and was unbuckling his belt, when Sebastian caught up with him. Blaine gave him a little smile, forgetting his belt as he pulled Sebastian’s body back to him, his head tilting for another kiss, his fingers dancing over the hem of Seb’s travel sweatshirt, before he tugged the offending clothing off. 

The steam filled the room as Blaine slid his hands down the back of Seb’s sweats, chucking to himself because he met skin instead of cloth, because of course his boyfriend travels without underwear. He let his fingers trace slowly over Seb’s skin before pushing them down and over Seb’s ass. He didn’t even stop the little moan that left his lips as Sebastian’s cock became free, and his hardness pressed into Blaine’s stomach, as Blaine pulled him back down for a kiss. He regretted not getting all of his own clothing off before Sebastian came in. He couldn’t wait to feel him pressed against his bare skin. He slid his hand around and down wrapping it around Seb’s cock gently at first, before giving it a few strokes. Words might be difficult for Seb sometimes, but Blaine knew he could make his boyfriend's body talk to him without any kind of guards up. “Water’s warm. Want some company?”

**Sebastian's POV:**

  
Of course Sebastian got up and followed Blaine. He’d follow that look in his eyes anywhere. He tripped over his long legs clumsily, as he hurried off the couch, his feet slipped a little on the hardwood floor. Sebastian swung around the bathroom doorway a little too eagerly, grasping the door frame, then took a deep breath and smiled. Blaine stood there shirtless, surrounded by steam. This would be fun.

He found his way into Blaine’s arms and let him undress him. Moments like this, there wasn’t anything on his mind. Sebastian’s body took over and everything came naturally. No trying too hard, no speaking. Just hands and mouths and soft breaths. Sebastian knew that he missed Blaine and that Blaine missed him, and it was all terribly sappy and his ego got in the way of him just saying, ’Wow, fuck, I missed you. Everything about you. Is it possible to miss just hearing you breathe in the same room as me because WHAT THE FUCK.’ 

Sebastian needed the intimacy, the rush of hearing Blaine make little noises and feeling his music-rough hands graze his skin. He pressed his hands, palms flat to the other man’s chest, so he could feel his heartbeat, _Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_. His hands slid down to tug his pants and briefs down. Thankfully Blaine had already undone his belt and zipper, something Sebastian got too eager with, and would stumble around, because - long fingers be damned!

He sighed when he felt Blaine’s strong hands on his cock. Sebastian nodded in response to his boyfriend’s cheeky remark and stepped into the shower, pulling him in with him. He wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist, their bodies flush against one another, “Always.” Sebastian kissed Blaine and moved his hands to tangle in his wet hair, his back pressed against the cool tile wall of the shower to keep them both grounded.

**Blaine's POV:**

  
Blaine felt dizzy with it all. The heat of the water pouring down on him, the feeling of Seb’s arms around him pulling him close, breathing him in, in the way that only Sebastian Smythe ever could. The kisses were familiar and yet each one was different because they were new to them. The gentle tug of long fingers tangling in his wet curls, sending thrills of pleasure to his core. If Sebastian weren’t holding onto him, he’d float up, up, up through the ceiling and into the sky, where he’d pull apart, incomplete and where it was certain he wouldn’t come back together, and down, until Sebastian wrapped himself around Blaine again. 

Moments like these - where time didn’t matter and the rest of the world faded away; where they seemed completely synced; almost like one person. These moments showed Blaine for certain and without any speck of doubt, that they were made for each other. Their bond seemed completely unbreakable. The Gods hadn’t fucked up by putting a Witch and a human together, and not a single Witch or Hunter could ever hope to pull them apart. 

He sighed into the kiss, always trapped between lips and the slow slip of tongues exploring each other, even though they were known like a favorite book. He felt needy, and embarrassingly close to tears as he stood there wrapped in Seb’s arms. Sixteen days had been far too long, and he was starting to feel like they’d never make up the time apart. He’d sacrifice days away from school and magic just to get the chance.

After a few moments of losing himself in long limbs, kisses and Seb’s fingers in his hair, he let his hands trail around and over, Seb’s heated, slick skin, pressing here and there to smooth out Seb’s travel-tired bones. He had to remind himself not to use magic. If he had it his way he’d loosen Seb up so completely with his fingertips, that his lover would melt in his arms. He bit his lip and stepped away, his eyes meeting Seb’s briefly before he pressed his lips to Seb’s chest. 

Kissing down, massaging with his fingertips as he lowered himself to his knees in front of Seb, careful not to slip in the shower as he went. He let his finger tips roam over Seb’s lower back, his ass, and his thighs, before moving one hand between Seb’s legs, massaging gently for a moment over his balls, before sliding his hand up and wrapping his fingers around his cock again.

He looked up at Seb through his lashes as he wrapped his lips around him. His cock thick and heavy on his tongue. A low moan escaped as he started to suck slowly at first. Before long he was practically swallowing him down. Seb’s sharp taste driving him on. Excitement that they could stay wrapped up for days together, thrilling through his body. His free hand should have been braced against the wall for safety but, he couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his fingers around himself, hand twisting with each movement of his head. He couldn’t get enough.

**Sebastian's POV:**

  
Sebastian’s hands found themselves in Blaine’s hair again as he dropped to his knees in front of him. His hot skin pressed against the coolness of the tile wall had goosebumps prickled all over his skin. Sebastian’s hips bucked into Blaine’s mouth a few times of their own volition and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. But, he was home now and all for Blaine. They had all night. Sleep could wait. He bent his head to watch Blaine, he moaned at the sight. Sebastian smoothed a hand through the other man’s wet hair to keep his curls out of his face. He could see Blaine working himself over and he couldn’t hold on any longer.   
  
Sebastian gasped and his hips stuttered, skin hot and breathing ragged. His hands gently fell from Blaine’s hair to run over his own face as his chest heaved and fell. His legs felt wobbly, thank god for than damn wall. Sebastian squeezed Blaine’s shoulders in a silent effort to encourage him to stand up and bruise his lips, let him taste himself on his tongue. 

  
**Blaine's POV:**

  
Blaine let his eyes slip shut as Seb’s hands tangled in his hair. It didn’t take long before Seb’s grip tightened, and his hips stuttered; a sign that Seb was tipping over and crashing down. The sweet, salty taste of Sebastian washing over his tongue and to the back of his throat, sent Blaine teetering over the edge, close behind his boyfriend, as he swallowed him down. He pressed his forehead into Seb’s thigh trying to catch his breath a moment, before long fingers found his shoulders and coaxed him to his feet. His legs wobbly, his curls slipped from his face, as he titled his head to Seb; his lips finding his once more. Blaine kissed him hard and deep, letting Sebastian taste. His teeth biting just so, into Seb’s kiss-plumped bottom lip, before licking back into his mouth. He stood there, arms around Sebastian, holding their wet bodies together as close as he could, and just kissed him for a long minute as he willed himself to calm.

Slowly and reluctantly, he pulled away, his cheeks reddening just slightly like they always did when they were alone. “I suppose we should actually shower…” he mumbled, biting at his bottom lip to keep from smiling. He didn’t want to actually go through the motions of showering. What he wanted was to get out, dry off, and take Sebastian into the bedroom, press him down into the mattress until he was breathless from saying his name, and his body was so spent all he could think about doing is falling asleep in Blaine’s arms. Close and safe. But Seb had traveled, and probably really did want to shower. Blaine would help make it go faster.

He reached over and grabbed the soap and the shampoo, pressing the latter into Seb’s hands before uncapping the soap. He stood Seb in front of him and lathered up his torso and front, laughing at the ridiculousness of it all, before ducking behind him. His kissed the base of his neck, then his shoulder, before washing his back and then himself. Before he knew it, he was falling clean and naked, into their bed, which had lost most of Seb’s attractive subtle sweat and, flower-soaked Leather scent while he was gone, mostly it just smelled like Blaine. He couldn’t wait to change that. He pulled Seb down onto the bed with him. Long limbs finding their way to Blaine. His fingers itching to touch the spots he couldn’t in the shower.

“Gods. I don’t think you know how lonely and quiet this place has been without you. It doesn’t even smell much like you here anymore.” He practically pouted, as he rolled to face Seb. He still felt silly over how much he’d missed Seb, butmwhat was the point in hiding it? “I slept here most nights, not just for Ras but because I just missed you.” His fingers reaching out to idly trace the sharp curve of his hip, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the sharpness. He’d been in such a hurry to get Seb into bed, and now all he wanted to do was look at him and touch him. Again he felt like he’d never get enough. “Every single inch of you.”

**Sebastian's POV:**

Sebastian’s side hit the bed. He was home and he could spend as much time with Blaine in this bed as he wanted. He shivered when Blaine kissed his hip. “I missed you,too.” Sebastian was a little breathless; his hands on the other man’s strong shoulders of their own accord. He squeezed them to feel the ripple of taut muscle underneath. Sebastian wanted those golden eyes to look up at him. “Next time, you’ll come with and you won’t have to miss me.” Sebastian rolled over onto his back. He held on to Blaine to make sure that he moved with him and would fall between his long legs. He made sure his head was nestled on the pillows so that he could leave traces of himself all over the bed again. He ran a hand down Blaine’s back to rest on the small of it, the other playing with his curly hair. “You could show me how much you missed me.” His legs fell open a bit more and he arched his back so that they were impossibly close. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Blaine's POV:**

Blaine’s lips curved into a smile against Seb’s hip when he said he missed him again, breathy and borderline needy. He’d never tire of hearing it. Even if they were only apart for a day. He closed his eyes, relaxing into the feeling of Sebastian’s fingers on his shoulder, he’d missed everything so much. His breath hitched a little and he lifted his head to look up at Sebastian, almost afraid that he’d misheard him. Blaine could go next time? He bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling too hard and nodded bashfully. He didn’t want to make a big deal about it, not now. Not when Seb was here and looking at him like that. But the thought made him feel once again, like he was soaring through the sky. It wasn’t that it was Paris and Blaine had never been, but it was just so Seb. Such a big part of him and Sabine. Something that moulded the two into who they were today. It would almost be like Blaine showing him a little piece of his magic. He took a deep breath as he let Seb pull him near. Maybe one day he could return the favor.  
  
Things became increasingly impossible to dwell on, as he settled in between his boyfriend's long, strong legs. Goosebumps and shivers chasing each other, as Seb’s fingers danced down his bare back. His scalp tingled where fingers tightened, and before Blaine could think about much more, he was licking into Seb’s mouth, his body moving and pressing Seb's down and around him. They didn’t get to sleep until far after the Witching hour.

The weekend went on in much the same vein. They took Ras for a walk the next morning, and Blaine made pancakes with strawberries and a side of bacon. They spent some of the time touching, and kissing and fucking, while a large part was spent just talking and laughing. Blaine remembered what Seb said about New Year's and loving the feeling of it all. So he had secretly taken money from his savings, and on the afternoon of New Year's Eve, Blaine drove Seb’s car down the interstate for five hours, just to spend the night in a New York City hotel. They stood in each other's arms on the roof, surrounded by strangers, but not a single one of them registered as confetti fell and swirled from in the around their tangled bodies as they tipsily kissed in the new year to the sound of Auld Lang Syne. 

_/fin_

  
  
__


	38. Texts- Friday, February 1, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Blaine make Valentine's Day plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a unedited right now. We're so sorry for the wait, there've been a few technical difficulties. A new chapter will be up soon. Thanks for all of your continued support. :)

This is a text based chapter.

This chapter contains a bit of dirty talk.

_Friday, February 1, 2019_

**Seb:** So, I just realized something.

**Blaine:** Uh oh. What's up?

**Seb:** Nothing bad.

 **Seb:** Valentine's Day is soon.

**Blaine:** Why, yes. Yes, it is. It tends to happen every February, baby. ;)

**Seb:** Yeah, yeah. What are we going to do?

**Blaine** : As long as it's together, I don't care.

 **Blaine** : Really. I just want to spend time with you. I know, boring. But…

**Seb:** So, we'll do that. I can't see myself doing any of that stereotypical shit.

**Blaine:** I totally get that. And look, I mean, we don't have to celebrate it at all if you don't want. I love you everyday so I don't need some day to tell me to remember.

 **Blaine:** But, if we do spend the day together, you're gonna let me cook for you. Right? Something big. Like the first time I did. You remember?

**Seb** : I know but, I think that sounds just right.

 **Seb** : Of course I remember. I'm not senile. ;)

**Blaine** : So, it's settled? We spend the day together and it's just a day. The only thing I want is your company. And maybe a kiss or two.

 **Blaine** : Yeah, yeah. I made the grand gesture and cooked for you because I left you all alone that first morning. Never mind that you told me you didn't want any strings... I was just protecting myself, you know. 

**Seb:** I can spare a few kisses, I guess.

 **Seb:** And I threw a fit. I remember.

**Blaine:** Yeah? I'll take what I can get.

 **Blaine:** Trust me, I'm forever glad that you threw a fit. I'd still be gazing out my tower window daydreaming about you if you hadn't.

**Seb** : ;)

 **Seb** : And that would be a travesty.

**Blaine** : Duh. I mean look at us now. We’ve ruined each other.

**Seb** : For the better.

**Blaine** : Great. Now I miss you. That’s... obnoxious!

**Seb** : You could come over later.

**Blaine** : Why would I go and do a thing like that? ;)

**Seb** : Because I miss you.

**Blaine** : You’re just saying that but, I’ll take it.

 **Blaine** : When are you done today?

**Seb** : I never just say things to say them.

 **Seb** : In about an hour and a half.

**Blaine** : Yeah, I know. ;) maybe I was fishing.

 **Blaine** :I have a shift but, I’m sure they won’t miss me.

**Seb:** No need to fish.

 **Seb** : Gonna skip? How bad of you...

**Blaine:** I just like to hear it sometimes. :D I’m an attention whore for Sebastian Smythe, what can I say. 🤷🏻♂️

 **Blaine:** I would never do that to them. I’ll find some coverage, lots of high school kids need some pocket change.

**Seb** : Just an attention whore?

 **Seb** : That's the right thing to do and so you.

**Blaine:** So you want me to talk dirty??

 **Blaine** : You know damn well that I’m the biggest slut for you but, what’s better is how slutty you are for me. ;) I’ll show you later. It’ll be fun.

 **Blaine:** Who’s fishing now.

 **Blaine:** I can’t help it!

**Seb:** Is that even a question?

 **Seb** : I was so not fishing.

 **Seb** : I'll see you tonight then,

**Blaine** : You like it.

 **Blaine** : You totally knew what you wanted and how to get it so yeah, fishing. But like, if you want me to just behave tonight, I can do that.

**Seb** : Please don't behave tonight.

**Blaine** : If you insist.

**Blaine** : Better pay attention to your studies. I can’t be held responsible if they kick you out.

 **Blaine** : See you tonight.

 **Blaine:** Love you.

**Seb** : I fucking love you, back.

_/fin_

__


	39. I Wonder If You'll Be My Valentine- Thursday, February 14, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine shares a magical gift from the Witch world with Sebastian for Valentine's Day.

** This chapter contains detailed smut. **

**See tags for warnings. **

_Thursday, February 14, 2019_

  
**Blaine's POV:**

As Valentine’s Day rolled around, Blaine found himself getting a little bit restless about the holiday. It wasn’t that he’d ever been a huge fan, he thought you should show love every day and not just use this one as an excuse to go over the top. As if Blaine needed an excuse to be over the top. He never had a boyfriend on Valentine’s Day. Kurt had been a Spring... thing. He’d never even had a date or a hook-up on this day. So it wasn’t weird for him not to celebrate it. But this year was different. He had Seb. Sure, Seb didn’t want to make a big deal about it, but Blaine found himself unable to just make a simple dinner and call it a night. Sebastian deserved so much more, but Blaine would keep himself in check. Or he’d try to at least, anyway.

That didn’t mean that dinner was off the table, however. He had just returned to LeFay from the fish market and had all of his purchases stacked nicely in a duffle bag. He had picked up fresh Oysters from the fish market and would pair it with Linguine, and had made a simple garlic and lemon pepper sauce for the pasta. He also had asparagus from the farmers' market, on the side. Everything was ready to cook. It’d be a simple dinner, but he hoped it was tasty enough. 

The Oysters would stay fresh in Blaine’s bag packed with ice. He’d gotten two dozen to boil. He thought it’d be funny to get mostly aphrodisiacs, not that they needed them, considering the holiday was all about love and such. The Oysters, garlic and asparagus, all fit the bill. 

For dessert, Blaine had picked out the perfect blood-red Pomegranate; another aphrodisiac. No, he wasn’t going to bake this time, because this was not just any Pomegranate, but a magical one. It was said to have once been touched by Persephone herself. Myth has it that all the magical schools all over the world were sent the bittersweet fruit as a gift, directly from the Underworld. Blaine wasn’t sure if that were true, but these particular Pomegranates were very much magical, nonetheless. They were used by Witches to increase natural feelings and emotions. Not to mimic or force them, no; just enhance what was already there. 

It was risky taking one from LeFay's supplies, but Blaine wanted Sebastian to feel extra-special tonight, even if Seb just wanted it to be a normal day. Each kiss Blaine would get to press against his boyfriend's lips and skin, would be more amplified, and more intoxicating for both of them. Blaine smiled to himself as he held the dark red fruit in his hands, imagining the taste of the sticky red juice already on Seb’s lips.

He packed the fruit carefully in his bag, being careful not to damage the immaculate condition it was in. The fruit itself was beautiful. It mostly looked like a normal Pomegranate, but the color was unlike the rest. It was a deep red purple that almost seemed to glow if you looked at it too long. Next, he added the oversized bag of heart-shaped sweet tarts he’d gotten for Seb. He’d also bought a cute little Valentine’s Day card. He’d found some with Wonder Woman on it and the one he picked to tape to Seb’s candy, begged the question; "I Wonder if you’ll be my Valentine," featuring Diana and her Lasso. He’d signed it; "Wanna give it a shot? Love you. - B" He’d also gotten creative and made a small batch of homemade dog treats for Ras. Heart-shaped and everything! He wrapped five of them up in pink and red tissue paper, and put them in his bag. The last one he placed in his coat pocket, so that he could give the pup one as soon as he saw him. He could save the rest for later. 

Lastly Blaine had gone outside a bit ago and taken a handful of grass from the magic blessed grounds of LeFay, then made Sebastian a bouquet of flowers. He’d thought he’d done well with Sabine’s, but these were something else. He supposed it had to do with the enchanted grounds he’d taken the grass to make them from. Hydrangeas in various shades of blue, Bluestars, Bluebells; each blue flower a different and more vibrant shade from the sky blue of the Forget-Me-Nots right down to the dark, deep blue of the Morning Glories. He’d outdone himself when he managed to magic eight natural soft green roses to spread throughout the display, just to give it a splash of green. One for each month they’d known each other. The roses were natural and hard to find, and he hoped that Seb wouldn’t pay much mind, because they were his favorite colors. But what flower shop had green roses on Valentine’s Day? He’d take the chance though. He’d taken a cream-colored ribbon and wrapped it around the stems to keep the flowers together. The end result was unique, yet lovely, and Blaine was proud of them.

Freya, however, was incredibly unimpressed by his choice of fruit and flower. She was practically rolling her eyes at him as she very gently patted at a rose as if to shun it. “Stop it,” he mumbled, frowning at her as he double-checked his things and placed the flowers in an open top bag; the food, a bottle of chilled Pinot Grigio, the candy with the card. He was sure he had everything now.

He sat down on his bed for a moment and gave Freya a smile. “It’s fine, Frey. It’s only one piece of fruit. I didn’t even take the biggest one. Did you know that Tina told me that she took one once just to eat. Didn’t even do any magic with it! Just ate the damn thing and sat in the bathtub, enjoying an extra nice bath. At least this one isn’t going to waste,” he protested to his guide. The cat's wide, silver moon eyes didn’t waver as she walked closer to him. He knew she was just trying to keep him safe and he appreciated it, so he reached out and gently stroked her soft cloud-like fur. “It’s okay, love. It won’t be like August. I haven’t been in trouble since, and I promise I’ll spend extra time studying tomorrow night.” He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, fluffing her fur a bit before standing, then pullied his bag over his head, and across his body. He picked up the bundle of the strange, but beautiful flowers, and with a reassuring smile to his annoyed and worried friend, he popped himself into the alleyway beside Seb’s apartment. It was always the best spot, especially in the early evening like this. 

He adjusted his fitted, bright red sweater under his coat and ran a hand over his black jeans, before he made his way to the front of the house and up the stairs. He could already feel Ras at the door before he even unlocked it and let himself inside. He gave the pup a pat, and grinned at him before pulling the heart-shaped treat from his pocket. “Happy Valentine’s Day, sweet boy.” He laughed as the dog’s eyes widened and he licked Blaine’s hand in thanks, before taking off with his treat.

He looked up to see Seb standing up from his desk; he must have been working. His boyfriend's lips curved into a smile and Blaine’s face effortlessly slipped into one of his biggest. He made his way over to him and a bit shyly held out the bag of candy with the little card, and the flowers to Seb. “I hope you don’t mind, I know we said it’d just be a normal day but well. Sorry!” He let out a laugh, amazed that even after eight months of butterflies and feelings and big emotions, Sebastian standing there in his sweats and sweatshirt smiling at him, still made his heart skip beats and the butterflies started to flutter wildly.

**Sebastian's POV:**

Sebastian had never celebrated Valentine’s Day. He always thought it was a waste of time, couldn’t stand the sight of the giant red hearts in store windows and the sad looking teddy bears that clutched generic messages, and puns. Even when he was a kid, his mother had to pick out his Valentines and sign his name to them, and at school he colored his little card box blue or green every year. He would take all of the candy and throw out all of the little cards adorned with Disney Princesses and pop stars, and cuddly puppies. It just all seemed so fake to him, but he’d take the little chalky hearts and Peanut Butter cups. 

  
The older he got, the disdain just grew. Sebastian would watch the boys at his private school as they got texts of thanks and phone calls with squeaky screams, “ohmigod Jonathon I cannot believe you sent roses!” He’d roll his eyes and think to himself, "shouldn’t you do this shit more often? Why Just once a year?" 

  
Sure, he would receive flirty texts and get invited to dinner on the day, but he was never interested. Sebastian was a shameless flirt and materialistic at times, and maybe even a little mean, but he wasn’t into the idea of feigning romance for a night, just to avoid feeling lonely. He could go to a bar and find somebody to meet him on the dance floor, or take him to their car, or the bathroom for something fast and messy, and exactly what it was - nothing, if he wanted to avoid a cold night.

  
Sebastian Smythe just could not do fake! Call him rude, crass, snobby, slutty, whatever! At least he was unapologetically himself at all times. No pretend shows of love, no stupid cards or shitty chocolates stuffed in a red foil box in an effort to get into somebody's pants. If he wanted somebody for a night, he’d tell them and that would be all it was. Nobody would ever be able to say that he lied or led them on with sweet nothings and roses, and pink paper promises.

  
Now that he had Blaine though, were they supposed to celebrate? He loved him, and tried to show it as often as possible. Maybe he’d grow to like this day because of him.   
They decided on something low key. Blaine would cook and they would spend the night in the apartment away from the fake smiles and greeting cards. Sebastian picked up some fresh chocolate-covered strawberries because he thought Blaine would like them; stereotypical as they may be. He also picked up a new kind of tea - Chocolate Mint, for his boyfriend’s gift. Something small and useful, unlike a giant frog holding a heart that said, “Hoppy V-Day!”

  
Sebastian sat down at his desk to work on some case notes, to waste the time as he waited for the other man to arrive. He knew he was on his way up when he heard Enjolras begin to whine and circle around by the front door. Blaine let himself in and gave the pup a small treat. Of course he had bought treats for Ras! 

  
“He’s happy.” Sebastian watched the golden dog trot into the living room and chew on the treat in-between his paws. He looked back to see Blaine holding an elaborate, but very unique bouquet. Sebastian had never seen so many blue flowers or green roses before. “Wow.” He took the gifts from the other man. “I just got you some tea and strawberries…” 

  
Of course the gifts that Blaine had given him were extremely thoughtful and well done. “These are beautiful, thank you.” Sebastian took the flowers and candy into the kitchen, he hung the Wonder Woman Valentine on the fridge and put the flowers in a vase he had stashed under the sink. “My mom said this would come in handy one day. Looks like she was right.” After the flowers were displayed, he leaned in and gave Blaine a kiss. “I appreciate it. This doesn’t feel fake. Thank you.” He looked at the duffle bag the other man had slung over his shoulder, “What are you gonna make, and do I have to help?” Sebastian smiled and pushed the strawberries and tea towards Blaine.  


**Blaine's POV:**  
  
Blaine looked down at Ras with a smile, noting that the dog was indeed very happy with his treat. “He does look happy. I’m glad, he deserves it. I made them at work actually.” He pulled the rest of the treats out of the bag and placed them on the kitchen table for later. “They’re made with banana and peanut butter. The owner actually had me make a few extra and set them out for today, because we have so many dog owners come in with their pets. I made a different type for Freya, too. She wasn’t nearly as appreciative as this sweet boy, though.” He fluffled Ras’ hair as he spoke, and thought about Freya. She wasn’t in the mood for his gifts today, that was for sure.

He turned his eyes to Seb and shook his head, “I love both of those things, silly.” He grinned and leaned in to kiss Sebastian back; his lips staying curved into the smile as he followed Seb into the kitchen. “You like them? I know they’re a bit strange, but they felt right when I m- when I got them. I just thought you’d like the colors and I know you love sweet tarts and Diana, so...” He shrugged as if it weren’t a big deal and started to set everything out on the counter, save for the Pomegranate. He noted the tone in Seb’s voice when he said that nothing felt fake, and he wondered at it for a moment. Was that why Seb was so indifferent about about Valentine’s Day? Maybe they both felt the same way about the commercialized holiday. “Well how I feel about you every single day is very real, so I hope so.” 

He let out a little laugh when he noted that the strawberries were chocolate-covered. It seems that he and Sebastian both had gone down the aphrodisiac route. He wasn’t sure if the other man meant to do that, but it made him smile all the same. He picked up the red tea tin and inspected the label; Chocolate Mint. He’d never had that kind before, and took the lid off to smell the aromatic tea. It touched him right in the feels that Seb thought to get him tea again. It was subtle, and personal, and Blaine was still smiling as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Seb’s once more in thanks. “I’ve actually never had Chocolate Mint before, I’m eager to try it. Thank you, Seb.”

He ducked his head and stepped back towards the counter, rolling his eyes in good humor at Seb’s question. “No, love, you don’t have to help. But you could keep me company. It won’t take me long to cook at all. I’ve decided to make something a little lighter.” He pointed to each item as he spoke. “I’m gonna boil the Oysters, I hope you like them. I’m gonna pair it with a homemade lemon and garlic sauce and Linguine with fresh asparagus on the side. It’s not super fancy, but it’s light and hopefully it’ll taste good. Oh, and some Pinot. I know you’re not a huge wine fan, but it compliments the Oysters really well.” He reached into the duffle bag and pulled out the perfect Pomegranate. “If you’re in the mood for something sweet afterwards, I thought we could have this.” He held the fruit up in the palms of both hands for Seb to see; the red stark against Blaine’s light olive skin. “We have Pomegranate trees at school, if you can believe it, and these are out of this world. They usually don’t let us take them, but hey, I’m nothing if not a rebel!” He laughed at himself and winked knowing Seb would think that was crazy. If he only knew how true it actually was.

**Sebastian's POV:**

Sebastian watched Blaine as he got the kitchen prepared for the feast. All of the food he pulled out looked great, especially the Pomegranate. His eyes widened,” You know, I don’t think I have ever seen such a perfect Pomegranate. Do you guys have like, a greenhouse or something? It’s winter.” Maybe that’s why Sebastian wasn’t allowed on the campus, they supposedly had ‘magical’ trees that grew giant fruits in the middle of the frigid February winter. 

  
He figured the least he could do was get out a pan and start the water boiling for the pasta. Sebastian was not great in the kitchen, and it was a small miracle that he didn’t mess up this step somehow. Before Blaine showed up and started coming over to cook various dishes, it was all peanut butter sandwiches, protein shakes, and take-out for Sebastian. He was forever grateful for Blaine’s natural talent and willingness to do it all of the time. 

  
“Everything sounds great. Why did you pick these specific items tonight?” Sebastian picked up a lemon and examined it. “Not that I’m complaining. I love Oysters.” He tossed the lemon up in the air and caught it, “Oh wait. Aren’t Oysters aphrodisiacs?’ Sebastian tossed the lemon at his boyfriend, “You trying to get in my pants tonight, B? Why, I never!” 

**Blaine's POV:**

“Right? Isn’t it just beautiful? I almost don’t want to cut it up, but I can’t wait for you to try it.” He grinned and sat the pretty fruit down on the countertop, away from the heat of the stove. He didn’t want it to bruise and ruin its magic. “Yes, we grow all sorts of fruits, vegetables, herbs and so on. Haven’t you ever wondered where I get all my spices? I grow them at school. I love it. Not many schools offer that kind of thing.” He started to get excited talking about this beautiful part of his school. “It’s got a giant garden and a really lovely greenhouse. I mean, it looks like something right out of a freaking fairy tale, Seb.” His smile was big and open, eyes crinkled as he spoke. “Gods, I wish I could show it to you.” But he never could. His smile faded some and he bit his lip, and turned his attention back to the garlic he was crushing, his voice trailing off. “Anyway, yeah, we have one. It’s really nice.”

  
LeFay really did have the most gorgeous grounds and the inside of the school was stunning. The Greenhouse and gardens were the biggest and oldest, out of all the magical schools in the country. Money was donated and it was erected in memory of all the innocents that were killed during the “Witch trials.” When other Witches visited LeFay, they were always in awe of the greenery. He wanted to tell Sebastian how it looked like Professor Sprout's greenhouse - screaming Mandrakes included, knowing that Seb would get a kick out of that, since he’d finally given in and watched all of the Harry Potter films (yes, he had actually liked them!) with him, but he couldn’t. It made his heart thump hard against his chest causing an unwanted pain. He hated keeping this secret.

  
He took a deep breath and pressed a thankful kiss to Seb’s cheek, before clearing his throat. “Hey, thanks for doing that. You really don’t have to help, though; this is supposed to be my gift to you.” He set about boiling the Oysters and putting the asparagus in the oven, after spicing them up just right. His face broke into a smile again at Seb’s question. His face heated up even though Sebastian was exactly right. 

  
He let out a laugh as he caught the lemon, and without missing a beat, started to cut the fruit up with precise, and quick movements. “Says the man that got me chocolate-covered strawberries as a gift.” He tutted as he started to mix up the homemade sauce, the dinner already coming along quite nicely. “As if I need to feed you a bunch of aphrodisiacs to get into your pants,” he winked, and shook his head.

“Why don’t you behave and open that wine for me and pour us both a glass? Gotta make sure to get you tipsy, too,” he laughed, rolling his eyes. He was thankful for the change in topic as his heart stopped thumping so painfully against his rib cage. He wiped his hands on a towel and turned towards Seb, then casually spoke as he leaned in close; his breath just ghosting across his slender neck. “Actually, everything except the pasta is an aphrodisiac. Even the garlic and lemons.” He pressed the smallest little kiss just below his ear, at the spot that drove Seb crazy. “I just wanna make you feel good before I even touch you, that’s all.” He smiled and pulled away, leaving the words dusted on Seb’s neck.

  
**Sebastian's POV:**

Sebastian watched Blaine’s face as he spoke about the grand grounds of his University. There was a look about his golden eyes that he couldn’t quite place. “It sounds nice. Maybe we could go to some botanical gardens sometime. I think you’d like it. I just…well, okay. They are kinda sexy.” He smiled and grabbed the bottle of wine, struggled with it only a little bit, and poured the liquid into two wine glasses. Sebastian sighed as shivers ran down his neck in response to the kiss and Blaine's ghosted breath against his sensitive skin. He already felt giddy with excitement. Sebastian reached for Blaine and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips, pressing a wine glass into his hand. “You always make me feel good.” 

  
Sebastian leaned on the counter and drank his wine as Blaine finished cooking, then artfully prepared their plates. The smell of garlic and fresh lemon heavy in the air, made Sebastian's stomach growl. 

**Blaine's POV:**

Blaine looked up at his boyfriend, his lips curved into a fond smile. For all Seb’s talk, he really was the most thoughtful man. He cleared his throat and nodded, “You’re so right, I’d absolutely love that.” He went back to finishing up their dinner, humming slightly to himself as he went. He could hear the sounds of Seb pouring wine, and the bubble of water from the stove. It struck him - not for the first time, how normal everything was when he was here. They moved around the kitchen and apartment, as if they’d always done it. The thought left him with a little pang of melancholy again, knowing that that wasn’t what his world had in store for him. Before he could think about it for too long, he was wrapped up in Seb’s arms, and lips were pressed against his. He sighed and smiled stupidly up at Seb. Yeah well, maybe I want you to feel better than good, tonight.” 

He kissed him once more for good measure, and stepped away. The food was finished and smelled wonderful. Sure, it was simple, but Blaine had made sure everything was perfect, and it was, judging by the looks Sebastian was giving him, as he sucked back the Oysters. Forty five minutes of easy conversation, and a few failed words trying to convince Ras that he didn’t need to eat all of his new treats - which Ras won, followed by a promise from Blaine that he’d indeed make him some more, and it was time to clean up. Seb kept poking around the Pomegranate, no doubt still in awe of how big it was, and Blaine had to shoo him away so that he could finish up in the kitchen. “I’ll get it ready, go sit down at the table. You’re worse than Ras.” He shrugged his red sweater off, and placed it over the back of his chair so that he wouldn’t get Pomegranate juice on it. 

As red as his shirt was, the juice of the Pomegranate was deep and dark. He could magic his shirt clean, sure - but he didn’t want to have to explain how he got the juice out later. He rolled his eyes as Sebastian raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, at Blaine standing there in his white tank top, and shook his head. He honestly didn’t know why he was bothering with a magical Pomegranate anyway, Sebastian could eat a regular one and let Blaine lick the runaway juices off of him without complaint. Still, tasting a magical fruit wasn’t something humans got to do often, and this was supposed to be a gift. He just wanted to give Sebastian something a little bit special. He was so worth it.

He pulled out the cutting board, that until Blaine came around, was never used. The only marks on the sleek board are ones that Blaine had put there himself. It gave him a strange sense of belonging, and of protectiveness, when he thought about it. Like, "I always have to come back, no one can stop me. I’ve marked up his cutting board. I have my own drawer now. Stuff in the bathroom. He’s let me call it home before. My actual body's impression is on the right side of his bed. The right side of his bed has never known a body enough to keep its shape. Both of our shapes. It’s ours. His dog loves me. He loves me." They were just little thoughts that went into his head, whenever he did the most mundane things when he was at Sebastian’s. Defense mechanisms when he thought too much about what might happen if anyone knew. He looked up at Sebastian sitting at the little bistro table, rapping his knuckles lightly on the table, and looking at Blaine with a happy little grin on his face. He couldn’t help but smile back.

“Alright. Now, Pomegranates are pretty tart normally, but these…. Well these, are special. They’re specially grown and they’re sweeter and redder than normal ones.” As he spoke, he started to cut up the fruit. Instantly, the red juice oozed out and onto his skin. The color resembled blood in every way. Already the air around them was filled with the scent of the fruit, and Blaine could feel the magic infiltrate his senses just slightly. He looked over at Seb for half a second, to see if he was still watching… And he was; intently. 

He smiled to himself. Good. “There’s a lot of lore around Pomegranates. In one of the branches of my, I guess - religion, the Pomegranate is associated with lots of Gods and Goddesses and cultures. Namely; Greek - but also Hinduism, Persian and Chinese cultures, even Christianity. It’s for Mary, Rhea, Hera, and Hades. But mostly, it’s for Persephone.” He had the fruit fully sliced now, and was using his hands to pull seeds out and into a glass bowl he’d laid out. “It symbolizes lots of humanity's central beliefs, namely; life and death, rebirth and eternal life, fertility and marriage, and abundance.” 

He laughed to himself, not entirely sure where he was going with this. Was this really how he was going to compare worlds? Hades and Persephone? He was halfway there, he might as well keep going. He glanced once more at Sebastian, noting that his lips were slightly parted, little puffs of air escaping, and he was leaning in as if he were actually listening to what Blaine was saying. 

“In my world,” (he said the word world, hoping Seb would assume he meant with his weird religion), "there’s this famous story featuring Pomegranates. I was really young when I learned the story about Hades and Persephone, and I was obsessed.” He almost had all the vibrant berries out of the shell now. “One day while out gathering flowers, the beautiful Persephone, daughter of Zeus, the big guy, and Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest; noticed a Narcissus of exquisite beauty. As she bent down to pick it, the earth opened and Hades, the asshole lord of the Underworld seized her and dragged her down to his kingdom.” Blaine paused at this and wiped his hands on his towel. 

He took the bowl of seeds over to where Seb was sitting, and boldy straddled his boyfriend's legs. He picked up a few of the seeds and pressed them to Seb’s lips with red-stained fingers, pleased when Seb took them into his mouth. He then ate a few himself, sighing at the flavors on his lips. He cleared his throat, his lips close to Seb’s. 

“Anyway. By eating a few Pomegranate seeds - six to be exact, Persephone had tied herself to Hades; the Pomegranate being a symbol of the indissolubility of marriage. Inconsolable at the loss of her daughter, the Harvest Goddess Demeter, prevented the earth from bearing fruit unless she saw her daughter again. Zeus intervened and worked out a compromise: Persephone should live with Hades for one third of the year, and the other two thirds with Demeter. Persephone's return from the Underworld each year is marked by the arrival of Spring.” 

He pressed a few more seeds to Seb’s lips, smiling to himself. “And that’s how six little seeds gave us seasons.” He laughed, feeling the fruit work its magic on him. His words became a little slow and purr-like. He nuzzled his face against Seb’s slender neck, before sucking just gently at the pulse point that Seb loved so much. “We’re basically married now,” he mumbled jokingly. He was going to hate himself when the fruit's magic wore off for being so cringy.

**Sebastian's POV:**

Sebastian’s attention was of course, immediately caught by the swift motion of Blaine removing his red sweater. The other man’s olive skin and taut muscles exposed in the light of the kitchen. Sebastian raised his eyebrows and stood up from their little table to lean on the counter and watch his boyfriend more closely.   
Blaine grabbed the cutting board and a knife, moving effortlessly around the little kitchen. How funny it was, that this space had hardly been used before B showed up, and now meals were cooked regularly here, and they sat and talked at their little table for hours, over coffee and tea.

Sebastian listened, the story falling effortlessly from his boyfriend’s lips, watching the red juice spill from the supple fruit, and stain his fingers. He nodded and leaned in closer, the fresh smell of the fruit lingering and intoxicating in the air. Sebastian had never wanted to taste something so badly, as he watched the other man’s mouth move, and his fingers scoop the red pearls from their shell.He moved from the counter and sat, Blaine straddling his lap and feeding him a few pieces of Pomegranate. He let his lips part and kept his eyes locked on the other man’s deep golden ones. The pieces were sweet and burst on his tongue. Sebastian felt a little tipsy; like the wine had all caught up with him at once. 

  
Sebastian sighed audibly when Blaine kissed the spot he liked, a chill ran up the spine of his back. He must have drunk more wine than he thought. He gripped Blaine’s hips, “Oh, so that’s how it works?” Sebastian laughed a little bit, and leaned back in his chair to look up at Blaine. “Give me another.”  
When Blaine pressed the Pomegranate seed to his lips, Sebastian sucked on his fingers, pulling back with an obscene pop. “Delicious,” he smiled, devilish and slow, pretty and soft. He then leaned up to kiss the other man. 

**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine found himself blushing from Seb’s response to his silly marriage quote, his face felt hot and Seb’s fingers pressing into his hips weren’t helping. His only complaint, was that they weren’t pressed against his bare skin yet. He dipped his fingers back into the bowl and pressed one more seed to Seb’s lips. He wasn’t sure how many was too many, but one more couldn’t hurt. Plus, how could he deny him when Seb’s voice sounded so damn good when he demanded. Smooth and breathy, all at once. 

His eyes fell closed as Seb sucked the seed and his finger into his mouth; his tongue teasing Blaine’s finger. The lewd sound of his finger popping out of Seb’s mouth went straight to his cock, causing him to roll his hips slowly, and press his hardness against Seb’s stomach. “Mm, me or the fruit?” His words and movements felt slow; like they were stuck in a time loop. The only sound he could hear was their intermingled breathing. It was like they were the only two people to exist in the world. Not even Ras was in the room with them any more. 

Seb’s kiss sent a burst of pleasure down Blaine’s spine, and he almost dropped the bowl of seeds on the ground. Everything was intensified, and Blaine wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to get them to the bedroom. He managed to set the bowl on the little table, freeing his hands so he could touch Seb’s neck, as he kissed him back; his tongue sliding slowly against his boyfriend's. He tasted like magic. 

“Gods, Seb,” he mumbled after what felt like hours of kissing. His lips felt swollen and used in the best way. He licked his way down, and over Seb’s jaw, finding himself once again at the pulsepoint Seb loved to have touched so much. Seb’s heartbeat against his lips even felt sluggish, and Blaine thought he might go crazy if he didn’t get to taste more of his bare skin. He leaned back and tugged Seb’s sweatshirt, thankful that his boyfriend didn’t bother with undershirts or underwear very often. His lips instantly found what they had been seeking, and he left a trail of open mouthed kisses and licks from Seb’s neck over his shoulder, down to his chest. He flicked his tongue over a nipple before giving it a soft bite. pulling back, he looked up at Seb with heavily-lidded eyes. 

“C’mon.” He stood up, reluctant to lose contact, but wanting to get them into the bedroom before the magic wore off. He slid his hand into Seb’s, tugging him down the short hallway and into the bedroom. He pressed the door shut behind him with his foot, his hands already tugging his tank top over his head; his fingers undoing the belt and zipper of his pants. He pushed them down, leaving himself only in his red underwear. They felt tight against his heated skin, but he needed to touch Sebastian right now, or he’d lose his mind. He wrapped his arms around Seb’s hips, sliding his hands down the back of his sweats, his fingers dancing over his cheeks, his middle one teasing just between them, up, and then down, like a promise of what was to come, before pushing the sweats over and down, leaving Seb’s lean, beautiful body on display. He nuzzled his nose into Seb’s clavicle, the world still slow around them, his hand slow and unable to stop exploring; his voice cracking, and full of need.

“I want you so fucking bad.”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian felt Blaine press against him and gripped his hips harder, “You...” He let Blaine undress him, like he always did. Lifted his arms, then wiggled out of his pants. The rough feeling of the cloth scraping against his skin, reminded him of Blaine’s stubble scratching him in the most intoxicating way.   
The wet kisses and nips against his skin felt electric, and sparked goosebumps all over his body. It couldn’t have been that long, but it felt like Blaine had been kissing his skin and teasing him forever. Sebastian sighed and instinctively wound his hand into Blaine’s curls. Everything the other man was doing to his body made his skin feel hot and cold, at the same time. The sensation ran through his veins all the way to the tips of his toes,making his thoughts a blurred mess of basic instincts: "want, want, want." Finally, Blaine pulled him into the bedroom. 

  
Sebastian tripped over his long legs on the short way to the room, and laughed a little as the door shut behind them. He stood with the back of his knees pressed to the edge of the bed; watching Blaine pull his clothing off, his head cocked as his green eyes raked over the other man’s body. B was a work of art, that was for sure. Muscle, perfect skin, amber eyes that burned, the sharp angle of jawbones and hip bones where Seb’s hands fit just right. A Greek statue, wrapped in red boxer briefs; a perfect combination for the other man - sexy and cute. 

  
Blaine grabbed him, wrapping him in his arms, and Sebastian could have exhaled from the relief of being skin to skin at last. He moaned when he felt his hands on his ass, and gripped his shoulders. Maybe there would be a little sprinkle of half moons there in the morning. 

  
Maybe this was the side of the story Blaine told that nobody knew. Two different types of people on different paths, with different goals and different personalities, falling together; wanting each other so completely. Touching, and kissing, and breathing together, until they couldn’t tell who was who. Maybe Blaine was too nice for him, and maybe Sebastian’s family was too rich. Maybe Hades was misunderstood and Persephone just wanted space.

“Then take me.”

**Blaine’s POV:**

The slight sting of Sebastian’s short nails pressing into his shoulders, always sent a shiver of pleasure through Blaine. Tonight the sensation was tenfold, as the magic permeated the air and his senses, and Blaine had to bite his lip to keep from hissing. He licked back into Sebastian’s mouth again; the slow slide of tongues sending another wave of shivers down his body. He couldn’t get enough of him. That part had nothing to do with the magic, and everything to do with the pull he always felt towards Sebastian. The pull he’d die for, if he had to. He pulled back, his breath hitching at the low tone of Seb’s voice as he gave Blaine permission to take him. 

He moved then, pulling Seb with him; his calloused hands leaving trails of goosebumps across Seb’s skin, as he gently pushed his fingers over him.  
Those same hands moving to help Seb lie back on the bed, head against the pillow, and Blaine pushing his boxer briefs down, before following his boyfriend down, and settling into his spot between Seb’s legs. 

He looked down at him for a moment, losing himself in the deepest green of Seb’s eyes. A thousand slow words he wanted to say getting lost in the look. He licked his lips and took a deep breath as if to speak, but instead ducked his head and kissed Seb again. Soft and sweet… And again, slow. Everything was so fucking slow and sensual, in a way that couldn’t be described. Words would fail right now, he knew that, so he talked to Seb by the slip of his tongue, the roll of his hips; a tease of what was to come. He talked with his fingers pressing Seb’s wrist into the bed, his legs spreading both of theirs open. 

He felt a brief moment of frustration when he had to pull away and reach into the drawer, for the condom and lubrication but it passed as soon as he had it over himself, and his fingers were coated and exploring. The feeling of Seb around his fingers, his hips squirming just so, was almost enough to send Blaine spiraling slowly out of control. He managed to hold on because Seb’s little moans were begging for something more. 

There was an unspoken permission passed, and Blaine’s eyes felt heavy, his body loose, as he pressed into Sebastian - slowly. His legs open, and holding Seb’s in the same manner. The sensation of his boyfriend wrapped all the way around him was intoxicating, and he wanted to relive that press all over again. He pulled out once more all the way, and pressed back in as slowly as his shivering body would allow, until he was flush against Seb.

Blaine’s head was spinning, spinning, spinning with the deliciousness of it all, and he had to still for a moment. One arm tightly around Seb’s shoulders, holding him close to him, as if he were going to slip away. The other hand still pressed Seb’s wrist into the mattress above his head. He lay there, pressed deep inside of Seb, for what could have been seconds, but felt like hours, before allowing himself to move in a rolling, slow and deep motion. His lips inches from Seb’s; each of Blaine’s breaths featuring little moans of pleasure.

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Blaine had the amazing ability to be gentle and rough at the same time, and it always drove Sebastian a little crazy (in the best way, of course.) His rough hands had little goosebumps spread all over Sebastian’s body, the same hands that directed him where to land on the soft bed. He let Blaine spread his legs open and hold him down, working him over as little whines fell from his lips, and his hips stuttered in anticipation. The wine must have really gotten to him tonight, or maybe there was something to aphrodisiacs and pomegranates. Every touch, press, kiss from the other man, sent shivers all over his body, making the fire in his belly burn low, and slow.   
Sebastian’s body talked, and his mind spun, there wasn’t a single thought on his mind except for his boyfriend and…

  
“More…”

  
His wrists were pinned to the bed, so he couldn’t touch, he bucked his hips and arched his back. Finally, Blaine pressed inside and he moaned, only to be teased. He lifted his head, exasperated, before falling back into the pillow. Blaine had freed a wrist, so Sebastian pressed his palm flat against his back.   
They had just started, but Sebastian could feel his body getting impossibly hot, his thighs shaking. He could feel every sensation separately, and all at once. Blaine’s breath on his skin, his quartz and key scraping his sweaty chest, his cock pressing into him, slow and deep.   
Sebastian’s nails pressed into his boyfriend’s shoulder before tangling into his messy hair. He could feel the electric sensation of letting go begin to rise, the skipping of his hips, his shaky breathing and limbs. 

“Blaine, I’m gonna come.” 

**Blaine’s POV:**

Sebastian’s little moan of "more" almost sent Blaine right over the edge. He let out a shaky breath and pressed himself closer to Seb, steading and holding onto his wrist tight, grounding himself. He complied and spent the next few minutes losing himself in the green-blue sea of Seb’s eyes. The slide of Seb’s hand against his heated back, and the feeling of Seb’s warm, lithe body against his, sent waves of pleasure through him. He wanted nothing more than to keep them here, in this bed, all night. Not for the first time, he wished he could stay pressed inside his boyfriend so much longer. This wasn’t just the Pomegranate talking. 

He let out a slow hiss, the feeling of Seb’s nails pressing into the sensitive skin of his back taking him all the more closer to the edge. It was like Seb was trying to tear his way in. Blaine almost couldn’t handle the sensations. When Seb’s fist tightened in his hair and his breath ghosted over Blaine’s face - shaky and shallow, and his body started to shake, Blaine could have cried. Seb’s voice confirming what he wasn’t ready for. Not yet...

“Wait, Seb - _please_ ,” he practically moaned. His voice desperate, as he forced himself to stop his movements. He groaned as he slowly slid his cock out, the lack of pressure from Seb around him, almost painful, and let himself rest just so, against Seb’s entrance; fighting not to press right back in. 

His words were pushed out in a begging whisper against Seb’s lips. His hands soft and searching, against Seb’s body and face. He leaned in, pressing kisses against Seb’s neck, his chest, over his face, then down to his lips. Trying anything to prolong their escapades. Normally, he’d find a better, more eloquent and subtle way to make them last longer together. But the magic was making him slow and desperate. He wasn’t ready to stop. He didn’t want to let go - not yet. He nuzzled his face against Seb’s neck, his eyes heavy as he looked down at him, his voice a low whine. “Can you?”

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Sebastian’s eyelids fluttered as his chest rose and fell, breath heavy. He knew that Blaine’s touches and kisses were in an effort to calm him down, but his body felt so electric they were doing the opposite. He took a deep breath, and nodded as Blaine moaned into his ear. “Yeah, okay.” He immediately missed Blaine inside of him as he pulled out, and he gave a somewhat miserable moan. Sebastian reached down and touched the other man’s cock. 

“Don’t stop.”

Sebastian could hold it together a little longer, couldn’t he? Though he was having a hard time concentrating on anything, and everything felt so good. Well he was going to try, and he was going to relish the feeling of Blaine fucking him again. 

  
**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine closed his eyes, his forehead rested just so, in the crook of Seb’s neck. The sound of Sebastian’s miserable little moan instantly making him regret his request. He needed his brain to catch up with the rest of him, but the magic coursing through his veins made coherent thoughts difficult. He knew that he didn’t need to draw out Sebastian’s pleasure, they had all night. Sebastian would let him touch him almost any time he wanted. He was being selfish, and clearly torturing his boyfriend. 

He bit his lip and nodded down at his lover, then lifted himself back up. Seb’s little moans and request for him not to stop, sending a little thrill down to his core. Why had he wanted to wait? He suddenly felt like he needed to feel Seb shaking around him and underneath him. He shifted himself, his legs opening a little more so that Seb’s would. His hands sliding down Seb’s sides, and sliding under his ass to pull him back to him. He steadied himself, Seb’s pleading voice making him regret stopping.

“M’sorry, baby,” he whispered and slowly pressed himself back in, hardly giving Seb much time to breathe as he did it again and again. Finding a new rhythm as he pulled Seb closer, his arms wrapped so very tightly around his boyfriend's body; wanting to keep him as close to him as possible. “I want to watch you,” he mumbled, hoping Seb knew what he meant, as he leaned forward and pressed a slow, soft yet deep, kiss to his lips. The sensations of his hips moving against Seb’s; the pressure of Seb around his cock; the heat of Seb’s body in his arms; the magic coursing through their bodies. He was overwhelmed with it all, and found himself begging for the complete opposite of what he had before.

“Please.”

**Sebastian's POV:**

Sebastian felt like - as clichéd as it may sound, putty in Blaine’s arms. If he could think straight, he would be wondering how a glass and a half of wine had done him in like this. Or maybe there was something to aphrodisiacs after all. He could feel everything separately, and all at once. The strength in Blaine’s arms, the force of his body rocking into him, the soft sheets against his back. 

  
He couldn’t focus enough to say anything or do much besides let his head fall back and moan. Blaine didn’t need to beg, or ask, Sebastian’s body was ready. His stomach did a flip, like dropping on a Rollercoaster. He gasped and his hips stuttered as he came in-between their sweaty bodies. Sebastian hadn’t realized how hard he was gripping the other man’s shoulders, until after he came back and let himself settle back into the pillows - breathing rapidly. Sebastian let his hands fall away and gripped the bed sheets, tightened his legs around his lover's waist, and nodded. He wanted him to finish.

  
**Blaine’s POV:**

Blaine didn’t mind the hard grip Seb had on his shoulders as he fucked into him over and over. His legs shaking and his mind still slow, each emotion and sensation overdone from the magic in their bodies. He didn’t mind that he’d be sore all over tomorrow. He didn’t mind that his shoulders might be bruised a little, and his lips might feel too plump and that Seb’s wrist might show the marks of his fingers for hours after they fell asleep. He’d be sure to kiss the sting away later. All that mattered, was Sebastian and him. Their closeness and their bond. There wasn’t any rule about how they shouldn't be together, right now. 

There wasn’t any risk in moments like this; moments when they were completely lost in each other. Whether it be in the bedroom, or taking Ras on a walk under the moon; her glow washing them in beauty, and keeping them safe. He sighed, letting his thoughts slip away, then let out a little moan as Sebastian clenched around him and let himself go. It was all Blaine could do to hold onto his boyfriend as he fell apart. He pressed into him once more, and came, tumbling after Sebastian. 

He pulled Seb close after he’d cleaned them up. The magic of the Pomegranate finally wearing down a bit. He hoped that Sebastian liked the way he'd felt tonight. That he felt good, and sated, and happy and loved. Judging by the look on his boyfriend's face, Blaine’s hope was granted. He pressed soft kisses to Seb’s lips and his wrist, as he covered them with the blanket. He sent out a wave of calm to Ras so he wouldn’t mind sleeping in the living-room tonight. Both he and Seb were too tired to get up and open the door. Blaine toyed with the idea of opening it with his magic after Seb dozed off, but he wasn’t even sure he had that in him right now. 

He hoped that Seb wouldn’t remember the whole "we're basically married" joke in the morning, thinking about it made his face heat up. Biting his bottom lip, he pressed one more soft kiss to Seb’s lips murmuring a whispered love you as he ducked his head to hide his reddened cheeks; then before he knew it, the two of them had fallen asleep in a tangle of sweaty sheets. Blaine’s face pressed into the back of Seb’s neck like always, and Seb’s back pressed into Blaine’s chest, his legs tangled in Blaine’s.

_/fin_

__


	40. Two's a Company, Three's a Crowd- Friday, March 8, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter and Blaine size each other up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So sorry about the wait! Due to a flub up that is out of anyone's control this chapter is UNEDITED by an outside eye. Hopefully soon things will flow a lot smoother as the rp has so much left to bring over. Thanks for your patience, we appreciate it greatly.

_**Friday, March 8, 2019** _

**Blaine's POV:**

Blaine sat on at his desk in his private dorm, his eyes scanning once more over the admittedly remarkable photos of Hunter Clarington’s Instagram account. The guy had been all over the world and had the hundreds photos for his proof. Traveling. Add that to the list of reasons why, by this point, Blaine was pretty sure that he was a member of the Order. A queasy feeling rolled in his stomach as he clicked on a photo of Hunter in what Blaine knew instantly as the mountains of Kalinga in the Philippines. He felt a little pang in his chest as his eyes swept over his the gorgeous green of the mountains. He’d never been there himself but, the sights made the longing to see his mom again come to the forefront. What was Hunter hunting there? Aswang? Wakwak? With so many rogue witches anymore it was hard to tell.

He’d done minimal snooping on the subject of Hunter being hunter though, his paranoia getting the best of him and not allowing him to ask the needed questions to find out. Witches talked about the Order all the time, it wasn’t like it’d be weird if he asked a few questions. But, Seb’s stricken and hurt face kept flashing in his mind and he couldn’t bring himself to do anything that might cause him to look like that. Couldn’t bring himself to do anything fuck it all up. Which is why he was dreading going to Seb’s in a few minutes. Hunter was spending the weekend with Sebastian and had insisted Blaine come hang out, too. His stomach gave a flip as to what that might mean. He clicked out of Hunter’s page and made sure to thoroughly clear his history and cookies just in case someone decided to snoop on his computer while he was gone. He shouldn’t have been looking anyway but, hey, it was Hunter that had added him to both Instagram and Facebook. It would have been impolite to decline.

He sighed and stood, stretching his arms over his head to attempt to loosen up his nerves. He could feel Freya’s silver moon eyes bearing into his back as they had been since he’d told her what he was doing. He could feel the annoyance radiating from his guide’s tiny body and he honestly didn’t blame her. Hanging out with a hunter that was the love of your life’s best friend that was also probably onto the fact that you’re a goddamn witch was a fucking dramady waiting to happen. He slowly turned his eyes meeting hers for all of a half of a second before she turned her nose up at him and jumped down off the bed, sauntering out of the room. Probably off to tell David’s guide, Khione how stupid her charge was. Blaine honestly didn’t blame her.

Blaine had already taken clothes over to Seb’s yesterday when he spent the night so he didn’t have too much to take with him. He’d gotten two bottles of wine and a six pack of dark beer and put them in a bag to take, even though Seb was insistent that hunter was treating them for being a pain in the ass. Blaine didn’t feel right showing up empty handed. He’d also went shopping this morning and stocked Seb’s refrigerator up so that he could feed them all in the morning. Seb didn’t even question Blaine treating his apartment like their apartment anymore. Which was good because Seb was hopeless when it came to grocery shopping. Besides, he might be terrified of Hunter and what he could do but, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t treat him like the guest he was. They’d have a fun night and in the morning he’d make them both breakfast. Okay, so maybe he was showing off a little because not only did he do all of that he also made Ras a full batch of treats today on top of going to his classes. He didn’t want Ras thinking he’d forgotten him. And he didn’t want Ras forgetting him either. Gods he was acting ridiculous. He kept one of the treats out so that he could give it to him as soon as he walked into the door anyway.

Blaine made sure his bag was secure over his shoulder and popped himself down to the grounds after peeking in on his father telling him he’d be back Sunday. His gave him a level look and shook his head once before waving him on. Sometimes Blaine wondered if he knew and just didn’t care or if he cared and was just waiting for the right time to tear it all away. Either way, he was quiet for now and it left Blaine was conflicting emotions about his dad. What was new there? Once on the ground he headed for the bus stop not far from the school. Normally he’d just pop over to Seb’s in the alley but, he wasn’t taking any chances tonight. He’d even thought about taking the protective charms off of Seb’s apartment this morning but, the thought of something happening to Seb or Ras in the time between him leaving and Hunter arriving left Blaine with a horrible feeling in his gut. So, the charms stayed and so did the crystals around Ras’ neck and in Seb’s pocket. He spotted Freya with Khione as he left. Neither one of them would give him the time of day when he waved to them. Great. Now they both knew he was an idiot.

The thirty minute bus ride that usually felt like it took seven years seemed to take seven seconds and before Blaine knew it his feet had taken up the stairs of Seb’s apartment and left him standing at the door. He took a deep breath before unlocking the door with his key, which was still one of the best gifts he’d ever gotten, and stepped into the living room. Ras was on him instantly and Blaine laughed because that really was one of the best feelings. He gave the pup a pet and offered him the treat he’d left out. Hunter was sprawled out on the couch, looking like he’d stepped out of some business magazine and Seb, well Seb was as beautiful as ever, straddling one of the bistro chairs, tipping it forward slightly as he talked to his friend. He gave his Blaine only smile for a second when he saw him and Blaine’s heart flipped at the sight. It was all gonna be okay.   
“Sorry I’m a little late! Buses suck, you know? It’s good to see you again, Hunter.” He flashed his friendliest smile and reached out to shake Hunter’s hand before making his way to Seb and leaning down to give him a hello kiss, giving him a smile as he straightened. “I brought more wine and beer though. And treats for Ras.”

  
**Sebastian's POV:**

Hunter showed up to Sebastian’s apartment with luggage and booze, only in town for a few days. He had messaged him a week or so prior, insisting on hanging with him and Blaine. Which, maybe to anybody else would seem normal enough, but Hunter would not stop asking weird questions and implying that there was something amiss about the relationship. Seb just chalked it up to the other man being jealous that he had to share his best friend. 

As usual, Hunter dropped his bags on the floor and flopped on the couch so that Enjolras could rush him and lick his face. But, unlike usual, Hunter immediately started talking in between cuddles. Not just talking, more like interviewing.

“Blaine goes to Le Fay,right ? Isn’t that like, the name of a sorceress or something? That’s fucking weird, right?”

“Have you met his parents?”

“Have you been to his dorm?”

  
Sebastian was so relieved when he could hear Blaine’s key in the door. Maybe they could order the pizza and crack open some beers and Hunter would get distracted.   
“Hey B,” He stood up and watched him greet his friend with the utmost respect. Hunter just looked up from the couch and gave a curt nod. Sebastian could tell that the handshake was firm and intimidating. He gave his boyfriend a kiss with his hand on the small of his back before helping him put the items be brought away. “Ras will love these, thank you.” 

Seb could feel Hunter’s eyes on them as they gave the pup a treat. He rarely felt nervous but the vibe he was giving off was really throwing him off. “Hey, maybe we should order that pizza.” 

  
Hunter sat up and ran his hand down the front of his button down shirt. “Why don’t we chat for a sec? I’d take a beer, Bass.” He flashed a brilliant smile and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. “Come sit, Blaine. He’ll grab you one too.” 

  
Sebastian rolled his eyes but went and grabbed three bottles. He knew Hunter wouldn’t budge and Blaine was so polite he would volunteer to be bartender.   
In the living room, Hunter had already started grilling Blaine, it seemed. 

“You took the bus? That must be inconvenient. Ah, thanks, dude.” Hunter reached out and took his drink with a wink. Sebastian returned it with a disgusted frown.   
“I mean, wouldn’t you just love it if you could just…like, _pop_ over here?” A slow smile spread over his face as he tipped the amber glass back and took a sip.   
“He doesn’t have a car. Chill out.” Seb nudged Hunter’s toes with his own and sat back in the chair where he was before. 

  
**Blaine's POV:**

Blaine frowned briefly as he was guided to sit down next to Hunter in the farthest seat on the from Seb’s chair. He wasn’t really feeling the way Hunter had sort of ordered Seb to leave so he could sneakily have him sit there either. Blaine could get his own beer, thank you very much. But, his hid his frown with a small smile as Seb came back into the room and handed him his drink. 

“Thank you, Seb. I’ll get the next one for us.” This was Seb’s house he didn’t need to be running around doing Hunter or his bidding. His irritation was quickly replaced by a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as Hunter casually mentioned him riding the bus and following up with that question. As if he had any doubt before he knew without a shadow of doubt now that Hunter was a member of the Order. The question was far too on the nose to be innocent. Now he just needed to play along and hope to all the gods that he didn’t fuck this up. His life and relationship with Sebastian depended on it. He did his best to keep his face as passive as possible and laughed easily as if that were preposterous. He took a swig of his beer before answering. The drink tasted watery and not nearly strong enough to get through the next two nights.

“Why, wouldn’t that be nice for all of us? Just bounce around and never have to worry about over crowded buses or traffic again?” He shook his head letting the question roll off his shoulders and shot Seb a thankful smile. “But, I don’t have a car as Seb said so it’s the bus for me unless Seb or one of my friends wants to haul me around. And I personally don’t like being a burden to them.” 

He took another drink as he watched Hunters suspicious eyes on him. He desperately wanted to be near Sebastian. He could reach for his hand or even just feel him next to him. It would calm him. Instead he was too far away and Hunter had placed himself between them as if Blaine were going to hurt Seb. He could feel himself getting a little angry about it. Blaine would never do anything that would cause Seb pain and for Hunter to come in here and subtly imply that made his skin feel hot and clammy at the same time. He tried to ignore the voice in his head, that sounded oddly like it might belong to Freya, saying that no, maybe he wouldn’t physically hurt him but, that he was mentally hurting him by lying to him about who he was knowing what could happen to them if they were found out. 

Hunter nodded and then let out a laugh, agreeing with Blaine. “Yeah, yeah, I guess you’re right. It’d make shit easier that’s for sure.” Hunter leaned back against the couch all but ignoring Seb at this point, his attention on Blaine and his gaze so intent. “What do you study at LeFay? Seb said something about music but, like what do you want to do with it? And isn’t your dad the headmaster or something? That must suck to have him breathing down your neck all the time. Especially with how much time you spend here with your boyfriend.” He waved casually in Seb’s direction. And Blaine wondered how Hunter knew he was there all the time. “Doesn't he get frustrated? Is that why Seb isn’t allowed to go there and he hasn’t met any of your friends?” 

Blaine smile tightened just a bit at the mention of his father. The question almost sounding like a threat. “I want to become a Music Therapist. You know, help people that have been through traumas and so on. Music can heal, and I’d like to help.” He knew that Hunter might pick that apart. “My dad is the headmaster, yes. He expects a lot out of me but, my grades are great and I do my duties as Guide with ease. I keep up on my studies and my teachers like me. He might get a little frustrated that I don’t spend all my time in my dorm but, he really can’t complain much since I’m doing so well now can he? As for my friends, well, they have lives of their own. I hardly get to see them as it is and we’re in the same building. And Sam, my best friend, who I can’t wait for Seb to meet lives in Japan right now so, I assume when he comes home next Autumn, they’ll get to meet.” He gave Seb a genuine smile at that and turned to look at Hunter expectantly.

The man nodded slowly and shrugged. “Healing with music, that sounds pretty cool.” He watched as Hunter took a long pull of his drink. His face not betraying anything else. Blaine wondered if Hunter was doing all of to try and appear like a protective best friend when really it was that and so much more. Hunter leaned forward an sat his empty beer bottle on the table fixing Blaine with a contemplative look. “Speaking of healing, didn’t you tell me that your mom was a nurse? She worked in Ohio, right? I bet she saved a lot of lives.” Hunter’s face was devoid of emotion as he spoke. “You were raised in Ohio, right? It’s so weird that you never met Bas since you lived so close.”

It was very clear at this point that Hunter was investigating him. He knew suddenly and without a doubt that Hunter was asking about his mom him so he could figure out if he was the son of the famous healer, Imelda Anderson. Somehow Hunter had cut through the charms the High Order had the witches put on most of the members to forget what she had done. How he had saved that girl. They did it so Blaine and Will would be left alone. They did it to Blaine and Will so that they wouldn’t try to find the girl and her family and seek some sort of revenge. Not hat Blaine ever would. Nor would Will. His mother had made her choice and died someone’s hero because of it. But, here Hunter was seemingly knowing something about it and Blaine wasn’t sure how. What would he do once he knew for sure Blaine as a witch. Or maybe Blaine was being paranoid. Either way, why would Hunter ask about her. He knew she was gone. What difference did it make to him unless he had another motive? 

Did he think he was charming Seb? Would he deem him a bad witch and kill him? Turn him in to the Order. Threaten him to stay away from Seb? All the options made Blaine feel like throwing up. Especially the thought of being forced to stay away from Seb. He licked his lips and took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice steady. He could see Seb shaking his head behind Hunter looking completely miffed, posed as if to stop the conversation. 

“Yes, she was a nurse. A really good one at that. I’m sure she saved many lives in her years working. She was kind and popular because of it.: He smiled thinking about her. “I was actually raised in Westerville. I went to Bishop Academy so I never really got to hang out with other kids. I met Sam, a public school kid, randomly at an arcade. And Seb tells me he was always in and out of Paris so it’s pretty easy to see how we missed each other.” He furrowed his brow, playing it all off. He’d had enough. 

“What’s with the third degree, Hunter? Are you scoping me out to make sure I’m good enough to date your friend?” He gathered up their beer bottles making to leave the room to get them more. “Seb means the world to me. But, I hardly see what my mother’s job and where I grew up have to do with how I treat Sebastian.” He laughed as if he thought it were just silly and strange even though he was panicking on the inside. “I promise you I’d never do anything to hurt him. You don’t need to worry. Now if you’ll excuse me we need more beer and someone’s gotta order the pizza. I don’t know about you two but I’m starving.” He gave Hunter a reassuring smile and gave Seb’s shoulder a squeeze as he left the room. Feeling a little better from being able to touch Seb for just a moment. 

**Sebastian's POV:**

Sebastian watched Hunter and Blaine on the couch as he nursed his beer. Everything seemed a little tense and he wasn’t quite sure why. Maybe Hunter was being overprotective or jealous? He kept rolling his eyes and scoffing at different intervals of the conversation. Would Hunter like it if he pulled this crap with the girl he was currently entertaining? Well, honestly, he might get off a little bit on the attention.

  
Seb took a long swig of his drink before choking a little bit when his friend brought up Blaine’s mother. He told him specifically not to do that. “Hunter, are you kidding me? Lay off.” Thankfully, Blaine handled it with grace and tact, like usual but, Sebastian felt frustrated and could use another beer and some food. As if Blaine could read his mind, his boyfriend went into the kitchen and ordered food and grabbed more drinks. Sebastian gave Blaine’s ass a small pat as he walked past before turning on his friend.   
“Dude. You need to calm down. You’re acting like you’re the one studying law.” Hunter finished off his beer and set the glass bottle on the coffee table in front of him. “Hey, this is what best bros do.” 

“Sure but, don’t make him uncomfortable. This is a little crazy, even for you.”  
Hunter cleared his throat and looked like he wanted to say something. Instead he called over Enjolras and ruffled his golden fur. “I’m looking out for you, Bas.”   
Blaine walked back into the room and sat on the bar chair next to him before he could reply. Sebastian gave his knee a squeeze. “Thanks for ordering. Hunter’ll pay. He promised.” 

  
**Blaine's POV:**

Blaine allowed himself a small smile as a blush warmed his face when Sebastian smacked his ass while he walked by. Sebastian’s personal brand of comfort, whether it be touches on his back or even his ass, always made Blaine feel better. Still, Blaine was glad he was facing away from the two. He did his best to ignore the two, only catching snippets of their conversation and seeing Seb’s annoyed look out of the corner of his eye as he ordered pizza from their favorite local place, onion and bacon for Seb, a Works for Hunter. He was so nervous right now he didn’t think he could make himself eat much but, ordered himself the same as Seb, only he added mushrooms. He’d grown fond of the combination over the months of eating it with Seb. He added a few breadstick orders, paid, hung up, grabbed their beers and took a deep breath before heading back into the living room. The few short steps seeming to take no time at all. He made sure to sit right next to Seb. Choosing to pull up the free bistro chair next to his boyfriend. He made brief eye contact with Hunter as he did so, just daring him to say something.

He shook his head and smiled over at Seb, “It’s alright, I already paid.” Blaine told him quietly. He watched as Sebastian rolled his eyes and half smiled in mock annoyance at him. “Fine, but Hunter buys the drinks tomorrow night.” Hunter didn’t seem to really hear his best friend, he was too busy messing with the pup. Blaine leaned forward and sat all three beers in front of each person. His eyes taking in the site of Hunter’s fingers tangled in Enjolras’ hair, right where his collar was. Blaine didn’t miss the flash of black onyx and Hunter’s brow furrow as his fingers brushed it and then wrapped around the protection stone. He took a deep breath and sat back, hoping that Hunter was good enough at his job to detect a good, helpful, protective charm over a harmful one. “Hello, Earth to Hunter.” Sebastian’s mocking voice cut through Hunter’s deep thoughts when his friend didn’t look up when spoken to.

Hunter’s head snapped up and he let Ras go, the pup licking his hand once before going off to find the treat Blaine had brought him. Hunter smirked at Sebastian lazily as if he wasn’t just coming to a conclusion about something big that he knew all along about Blaine. “Yeah, yeah, I buy drinks tomorrow night. Whatever, Bas. Not my fault your boyfriend’s too nice to ask for my card info.” He drawled, flicking dark, gray-green eyes Blaine’s way. Eyes that probably looked bored to Sebastian but, were filled with suspicions and accusations to Blaine. Hunter nodded at Blaine once, communicating to Blaine that he knew now for sure. Hunter reached for his beer, took a long pull of it before slouching back against the couch. His faux boredom emanating throughout the room. 

Blaine’s stomach did another flip. Not the kind of flip it did when Sebastian kissed him slowly, or whispered that he loved him. Not the kind he felt when Ras curled into him like he loved him. Or when Freya pawed at him for a pet. Not the kind he felt when popping through the atmosphere or when he made the snow and leaves dance over his face. No, this was a flip of sorrow. Of impending doom. He knew then that everything was about to change. His days living as he was now, with Seb, were numbered. He only hoped he could salvage it all. That Hunter wouldn’t turn him in. That he’d prove worthy of Sebastian and Hunter would let them stay together. And if he did, he hoped that Sebastian would still love him.

He cleared his throat and found his voice, “It’s really alright. It’s the least I can do for intruding. I know I was invited but, it’s not like the two of you get to see each other very often.” Seb scoffed and rolled his eyes as he gave Blaine’s thigh a squeeze while Hunter said nothing. He took it as his cue to go on. “So, Hunter, you know what I do in school, now it’s your turn. You must’ve finished quick. Which school, was it? And all that traveling. I thought you went for business. What business could’ve possibly taken you to Mount Binuluan in Kalinga? Isn’t that an active volcano?” Blaine sat back in his chair and took a sip of his beer, his left hand gently coming down to rest on top of Seb’s.

Hunter shook his head and all but laughed at Blaine’s questions and tipped his beer in Blaine’s direction, almost as if it say Touché. “ I went to Princeton for finances which turned into Business. International Business. It’s what my parents did. We tend to follow in their footsteps afterall.” Hunter looked at Seb first and then gave a pointed look to Blaine as if to say he knew the job Blaine was supposed to do and it wasn’t all that different from his. “Hey, I get vacation time, too. Plus, I like to live on the edge a little. You never know when some rogue asshole’s gonna come along and knock you off.” Hunter continued. Sebastian scoffed again and Blaine could hear him mutter drama queen almost under his breath. But, Hunter wasn’t wrong. 

Blaine nodded at that, taking in the information. Blaine could be reading the scattered cards wrong. But, they tended to fall into place when they had something to say…

Princeton was in New Jersey. The very first advanced American academy for the Order was in New Jersey. Built sometime after 1740, just five years after the first sighting of the Jersey Devil. One of the first American witches to go rogue and still remain at large today. No hunter had been able to stop it nor any witch, not even now. It wasn't the first hunter school ever, no. That school was built in the woods of Salem along with the first witch school. One that was founded by his own ancestors. The Order school was founded by the great grand child of the first hunter to hold a Witchblade. Meant to kill the bad witches, burning them down to ash. 

The Order itself was a fairly new practice, Hunters themselves however, were not. They had been around as long as witches and they didn’t used to have a truce with witches. That didn’t happen until The Salem Witch Trials. The Sham that it was. Bad witches seeking to end mundane lives for play. And now that Blaine was thinking about it, could it possibly be? Clarington was awfully close to Clary. Edward Clary. The first member of the order, the first human to hold a witch blade. Given to him by James Anders… Blaine’s direct ancestor on his father’s side. Could it possibly be? Blaine could have kicked himself. How could he have gotten caught up in something like this with a hunter of ancestral significance of all people. Well, Sebastian, that’s why. And in the end, he knew he’d do it all over if it meant knowing the man next to him. 

Blaine was jolted out of his jumbled thoughts by the sound of the door and the thundering, harmless bark of Ras. Before Blaine knew what he was doing he’d reached out for Ras and calmed the frantic animal. Blaine’s hand rested against the rapid patter of Ras’ excited heart. Blaine kissed his nose as the pattering died down to even and steady again. “It’s okay, buddy.” He mumbled as Seb signed for the food. Seb had always marveled how Blaine could get the puppy out of Ras most of the time. The two year old dog was still rambunctious and Seb had always had a hard time breaking the bark habit until Blaine came along. Blaine didn’t need to look up at Hunter to know he’d been watching. He kept his arms around Ras to steady himself and knew that they’d be talking soon.

_/fin_


	41. Texts- Monday, March 11, 2019 (Hunter and Blaine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter sends Blaine a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, hopefully back on track. Everything is queued up for a bit now. :)
> 
> Follow up within the next few days!

** _This is a text based post._ **

_March 11, 2019_

**Hunter:** It's Hunter. We need to talk.

 **Blaine** : You're right. When?

 **Hunter:** As Soon As Possible.

 **Blaine** : Where would you like to meet? I can make it happen within the hour.

 **Hunter** : The park near your school.

 **Blaine** : Do I need to let my friends know where I'm going or is this going to be a calm, adult conversation?

 **Hunter** : I'm a professional, Blaine. Why would I mess up my connections with your father like that? I'll see you soon.

 **Blaine** : I don't know you very well, Hunter. You can't fault me for checking. See you soon.

_/fin_


	42. So It Goes- Monday, March 11, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Hunter meet up for a tough talk about hunters, Witches, and Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is unedited!

**_This Chapter features a new POV: Hunter Clarington_ **

_Monday, March 11, 2019_

**Blaine's POV:**

Blaine sat his phone down gently on his desk after his brief conversation with Hunter like it would explode if he put it down too hard. He didn’t realize until that moment that his hands were shaking and he once again felt like he could throw up. He stared at them for a moment, thoughts of this weekend flashing through his mind as he sat there.  
Friday had almost been a disaster. They were saved by food and Sebastian’s looks of confusion. It was almost like Blaine and Hunter had made an unspoken agreement to stop the nonsense to save face for him. Neither one of them liked to see him so confused and annoyed. Blaine even offered to go back to LeFay that night once they were alone in the bedroom but, Seb insisted he wanted him to stay. So he did. Saturday morning consisted of Blaine insisting he cook breakfast for them, the meal surprisingly easy to get through. Then Hunter started griping about needed new clothes and invited Seb and surprisingly, Blaine to come along. They’d shopped, went to dinner, then a bar. Drank a little too much which lead to Hunter falling asleep on the couch when they got home almost instantly. Leaving Blaine and Seb alone. Blaine a little drunkenly, and desperately touching and kissing Sebastian like it might be the last time he’d get to feel him under his body. He woke up Sunday morning happy, naked and wrapped around Seb, his nose pressed into his neck like always and it took a few moments before reality set back in and he remembered that Hunter knew what he was. It was all he could do to keep his shit together as he woke Seb up gently and told him he needed to go back to school and study. Seb had pouted, his voice groggy and sleepy when he told Blaine he loved him and to text him later before drifting back off.

  
Blaine shook his head, blinking away the memory and balling his shaking hands into fists before standing up. He was honestly surprise Hunter had waited until Monday morning to insist they talk. He had been so afraid they’d have the talk. He’d been afraid that Hunter would try to talk to him as he patted Ras before leaving Sunday. But, he didn’t. Hunter had stayed a sleep and spent the day and night with Seb and waited until his friend went to lecture to contact Blaine. Seb’s sprinkled text yesterday told me they’d had a chill day. Slept, ate, watched some game at a bar and hung out. No sign that Hunter had said a word to his friend about the situation. Blaine was thankful at least for that. He even appreciated the fact that Hunter was going to talk to him first.

  
Blaine gave himself a once over and smoothed out his black sweater before sliding his phone into his back pocket and toeing his shoes on. He was supposed to meet Nick and David for lunch today but, he wasn’t sure that was going to happen anymore. He was glad Freya wasn’t around right now because he needed to get out before she sensed his emotions and tried to stop him. Without looking giving it much more thought he popped himself down to the school quiet morning grounds, his feet moving him towards the river and the park quickly to avoid being detected. The walk was short and the park was mostly empty, the clouds threatening rain, and most children in school. He was early, he had wanted it that way, wanted to be the first there to take in his surroundings and to settle himself. He scanned the river walk and the trails around him, looking for Hunter. When he didn’t see him he walked around the trail a little, looking for his bench, the one he used to sit at and play in the mornings before his mornings were spent with Seb. The one Ras ran up to nine months ago and introduced him to Sebastian. He sat down, his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles, hands still shaking and settled in his lap. The only sound a few tweets from early Spring birds greeting him. Or warning him. He wasn’t sure which.

**Hunter's POV:**

What was it about Blaine Anderson that had initially tipped Hunter off? Well, that night he stopped by Sebastian’s, he could feel the charm that had been placed around the apartment. What exactly did a charm feel like? Well, Hunter’s favorite way of explaining it was, “It’s like sitting on one of those massage chairs at the mall.” Charms had a vibe about them that witches could sense and those who were trained correctly, could feel. Hunter’s could not place them, they did not have any power, so, how had one fell upon Sebastian’s place? That was sketchy. 

He supposed the next clue was that his mysterious boyfriend attended LeFey. There were witch schools sprinkled all over America, and the world even. The high order knew where these schools were, some senior members were in the know but, most weren’t. It was a precaution to keep everybody safe. That’s not to say that people didn’t gossip and have ideas. Yale totally had witches (seriously, ‘Skull and Bones Society’, we see you). LeFey was one that got mentioned here and there and Hunter was pretty positive and since he was a senior member, he could easily dig that info up, and he did. So, it wasall pretty much confirmed when he met the guy for the first time clad in black sweatpants emblazoned with LeFay and with a frickin’ raven on them. A little on the nose, no?

So, Hunter passed out on Sebastian’s couch and woke up with the mission of researching in his downtime between hunts. All of his findings, conversations with other members, meeting a girl named Tony, led him to believe that Blaine was a witch and an important one at that. In their world, they were each others counterpart. Blaine, the son of the headmaster and a representative of the east coast council. Hunter, the son of a member of the high order. Both direct descendants of the original members of the Council and Order stemming from Salem. 

All of his research led him to the conclusion that he needed to feel Blaine out, he did and they were very obviously onto one another. Sebastian, usually the smartest person in the room, was just confused and annoyed by the end of the night. He probably felt like the two of them were having a pissing contest and well, maybe they were.

  
So now, here he was, hiding behind a grove of trees, waiting with sharp eyes and his hand on his blade. He knew Blaine wouldn’t pull anything. He seemed nice enough and Sebastian wasn’t charmed like he initially thought. This was just the training that had been racked inside of his brain his entire life. Always be careful and follow the rules.   
Every. Single. One.

The rules. They were the fucking problem. Everything would have been peachy keen if Blaine weren’t breaking rules. Hunter actually kind of liked him, and liked seeing his best friend so happy. He would love to work beside Blaine one day, as they were both destined to take their fathers places. But, Sebastian was involved and that just would not do. Hunter couldn’t have him getting hurt, or worse.

He could see Blaine sit on a bench a little bit away from him. His trained sensibility took over and he slinked quietly over to the bench, his feet not making a sound as he came to stand directly behind the witch.

“Blaine.” Ah, man. That was a little intense. Maybe the hunter approach wasn’t needed right now. He cleared his throat and made his way around the bench to sit next to the other man. 

They were silent for a bit, just staring out at the river as it flowed by. There were some nymphs that lived along the banks, Hunter wondered if Blaine knew that. Probably...  
“I asked you here because it’s public and I don’t want anything bad to happen.” The phrase had a double meaning. He knew Blaine would be smart enough to gather that. “I’m going to try and be as real as possible with all of this and try to turn my training off for a moment. We know who each other are now, I believe. And I know that you can’t outright tell me. So, I’ll get it out of the way for you. You’re a Witch. I’m a hunter. My job is to know the rules and you’re job is to abide by them.” Hunter took a breath, “You’re breaking them and you have now involved Bas in that. I can’t simply overlook this and I think you know why.” 

  
**Blaine's POV:**

Blaine spent so much of his time keeping his magic in check because he spent most of his time around Seb, that he forgot what it was like to let all of his senses out but, the moment Hunter was in Blaine’s vicinity he could feel him. Could feel the tension in his body as he soundlessly walked towards Blaine. Could feel Hunter’s reluctance and unsureness as he made his way around the bench and sat next to Blaine. Hunter’s aura permeating next to Blaine was calm and neutral, probably a trained feeling for the other man. Still, Blaine couldn’t quite relax, couldn’t quite turn to look at Hunter just yet. There were so many thoughts going through Blaine’s head.

He kept his eyes forward as he listened to Hunter talk. He noted the decent way he said you’re a witch, like it was just a normal thing. Not something to be disdained or dealt with. It showed Blaine that Hunter was a good and respectable hunter. Not one that didn’t take his craft seriously. Perhaps they could still be allies. He could also feel the witch revealing charm given to him at birth disappear, at least in regards to Hunter. It was a bit freeing knowing he could talk to someone outside of his friends and father. If only it weren’t in this type of situation. 

His body flinched visibly at the mention of Sebastian though, it was a slap across the face. As if Blaine had meant to drag Sebastian along. As if he had any control over it. He’d tried to walk away once and it didn’t work. Yes, he knew he could have tried harder but, what was the point? They’d come back to each other, he knew it. He’d seen his parents. Keeping his eyes on the river and with a tone that was as casual as he could manage he spoke. “I’m honestly surprised this is the first time we’ve met considering we’re both descendants. I suppose it was a matter of time anyway.”

He took a deep breath and finally turned his body towards Hunter, his eyes sweeping up to meet his. “You’re right, yes. I’m a Witch and I’ve messed up, I know. I’ve always been so careful... But, I didn’t do it on purpose.” He cleared his throat, not knowing how to explain himself suddenly. How did he tell Hunter that he and Sebastian weren’t just a couple. It was cosmic. “Hunter, I need you to know that I would never do anything to hurt him.” He said quietly, like a forward. He chewed on his bottom lip, trying to keep his emotions in check. “This wasn’t supposed to happen like this. I never meant for him to get involved. I’ve done everything to keep him safe, surely you know that.” He said it almost like a question, watching for a reaction from Hunter. “But, I don’t think you understand. It’s not so simple. I _can’t_ just walk away. I _can’t_ just leave. Sebastian means the _everything_ to me. After my mom-” He paused, swallowing before going on. “I’m sure you’ve done your research about her. But after she died, I never thought I’d love someone so fiercely but, then he showed up in June and I haven’t been the same since. And, well... Seb feels it, too. The love, our connection” He shifted in his spot, trying to think of the words. “I know it’s dangerous. I know what will happen to me. I know what will happen to him. But, I’ve tried to end it. When we first met. It didn’t work. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. Witches aren’t meant to be with humans, yet…” He trailed off, his heart sinking a little bit. He knew hunters had a broad definition of Fated but, would Hunter believe him? It just didn’t happen. 

“ I know you want me to back off. I know. But, I can’t, not unless he tells me to.” He shook his head, hands pressed hard into his lap. “Leaving him, I _can’t_ do that. Please, don’t ask me to.”

**Hunter's POV:**

Hunter listened and decided to treat this situation delicately after all. The mention of his mother made his ears perk up, though. That was another case he was working on. They would have to talk about that someday, if all turned out well. Hunter hoped that it would. He knew how these situations were handled by the elders. Again, all of those fucking rules.

“I believe that you didn’t do anything on purpose now. I’ll admit, in the beginning, I thought Bas was charmed. I mean, he was the man. He was _the_ player. Then suddenly, he was in love and posting pictures and smiling…with _teeth_. You know that scene in Addams Family when the little girl with the braids smiles and like everybody freaks out?” Hunter’s eyes were wide, “Well, that was me. I just was like, dude, There is no way. But,” He lifted his hands in a ‘I don’t know’ gesture,” turns out you’re playing fair. But, sometimes…you still lose the game.” 

Hunter cleared his throat, concentrated on what Blaine was hinting at. “It seems like you’re trying to tell me that you two are…fated, right? I have never heard of a witch and a human being fated before. I still believe that you’re breaking the rules, man. Oh, don’t look at me with those big eyes, dude. I’m doing my job. I think you know what this means. I gotta tell him.” 

Hunter supposed he could go into the library at the training facility and do some research (add it to the frickin’ mile high workload) on whether this has ever happened before. He was sure he would have been taught about this, though. It was an important rule to keep things in balance, to keep witches and humans safe. 

“He’s my best friend. You know what would happen if an elder found out. You know what would happen to the both of you. I don’t want to have to drag your ass to the pyre, Blaine. I don’t want to watch Sebastian’s mind rot out. He’s gotta know, then whatever happens, happens. I just hope the two of you are wise about this.”   


**Blaine's POV:**  
  
“Just so you know those photos are charmed so only human friends can see them. Guess I should have thought about hunters...” Blaine actually smiled a little at the Wednesday Addams reference and nodded. He understood. He remembered when they first started texting how Seb said he wasn’t in for anything serious and then freaked out on Blaine when he wasn’t there the next day. He understood how it looked to anyone that knew Seb. Even his family was a bit in awe over it. “I’ve never used magic on Seb. Sure, I’ve calmed a room when he was overwhelmed once or twice. And I’m good with Ras but, that’s just because I’m good with animals and nature in general. I would never make Seb do anything he didn’t consent to. I know me telling you that doesn’t mean much but, I mean it.” He shook his head, a little flare of pain going through him at the thought of losing the game as Hunter put it. 

  
“Yes, we are. I didn’t get it it at first but, every time I’m apart from him I feel it. Not just an I miss my boyfriend feeling but, how it’s described from other witches who have met theirs. It’s a pull. Magnetic. I’ve researched some and as far as I can tell there haven’t been any other case of this. It’s not supposed to happen. It’s so fucking unfair.” He shook his head. “The gods fucked up with this, you know? They took my mom and then they give me this imperfectly perfect and beautiful person that I’m not allowed to have. I’m not allowed to be with him and it hurts thinking about it. Humans have soul mates too, you know? Just happens slower. One day, you’ll meet your soul mate and you’ll get it. You’ll do anything for them. Even die if it means you got to be with them for a little bit.” He waved his hand through the air dismissively. “I know how dramatic I sound, but you said it. I go to the pyre and Seb gets his memory thrown out. And you know, the fucked up thing about it is that Seb and I are _Fated_. We’re not just playing at it. There are no cases that I’ve found in my research, maybe you have better books, but there aren’t any cases of humans and witches. So who knows what will happen to Seb if they try to take his memory. Will he lose his mind because he’s not just a normal human with a witch? Normally the human moves on, the witch and their fling forgotten and the witch dies. But, we’re different. You’re probably right. It’ll rot his mind and how awful of a person does that make me? I don’t know what to do. All I know is that leaving feels impossible. It’s like a moth to a flame. It’s deadly and I’d gladly give all my magic away, as impossible as it is, just to be with him.”

  
Blaine turned his head away for a moment, not realizing that his eyes were wide and practically pleading with Hunter. “I’m sorry. I understand.” He took another deep breath before turning back to Hunter. “I think it’s best that you you tell him. That way he can decide what he wants to do on his own. Maybe fate doesn’t get to humans the way it does witches, maybe he’s stronger than me. I just… I have to stay until I know. I don’t want to die, I don’t want Seb’s memory messed with but, I don’t know what else to do.”   
Blaine took a moment, letting everything pass between them. He felt like they had an understanding but, at the same time he felt like shit about it. Saying it all out loud made him feel selfish and destructive. He’d never been either of those things, not even when his mom died. The most destructive thing he did was sleep with the first person who made it seem like they understood him. And cry a lot. He didn’t know how to do this. He flexed his fingers trying to ease the tension in them. They felt idle and antsy at the same time. “Gods, I should have brought us coffee or tea or something.” He said passively as if that would fix the shaking in his hands.

  
“You know that telling him is breaking your code, too, right? He’ll know you had to lie to him for years. He’s going to be so angry and hurt. I’m sorry for putting you in this position. I really am. Even though I didn’t know about you at first. This is a mess and it’s unfair for all three of us.” He sighed, procrastinating his next question. His voice quiet and a little sad.

  
“Will you tell him today?”

**Hunter's POV:**

  
Hunter rubbed his jaw as he took in what Blaine was saying. Honestly, his training facility probably did have more books. Hunters were like the pharmacists where Witches were like doctors. The pharmacist had to know everything about the doctor’s world and technique to be successful at his job. “I could poke around.”   
“This is just a clusterfuck, pal.” 

Blaine was right. Sebastian was going to be pissed at best. He was a stubborn brat and logical to boot. There was probably no point in waiting around. The sooner the better. “Yeah, I’m going to tell him tonight.” 

Hunter clapped Blaine’s shoulder and squeezed, quiet for a moment or two. “I don’t know what the future holds. All I know is that I have to do what’s best for the greater good and telling Bas is the correct thing to do. It’s going to protect the both of you, his family and Ras. Think of the _dog_ , dude.” His hand fell and he stood, shoved his hands into the pockets of his black pea coat. He could feel the cold steel of the witch blade strapped to his side through the silk lining of his pockets. 

“I know you understand. For what it’s worth, it was nice meeting you. I’m sure we’ll meet again someday.” 

  
Hunter walked away from the park bench with a nervous twist in his stomach. Now, he had to speak with Sebastian. 

_/fin._

__


	43. Texts- Monday, March 11, 2019 (Seblaine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine sends Seb one last set of texts before Hunter tells the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up chapter to come soon. :)

**This is a short text based chapter.**

**Blaine** : Hey, I know you're at your lecture but, I was thinking about you. (Shocking, I know.) And I know this weekend was tiring and weird and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise. But hey, last night was good, right? :D

**Blaine** : I won't keep you now though. Just waned to check in. I'm off to lunch with David and Nick and then I've got a pile of work to do.

**Blain** e: Try to have a good day. I love you.

**Seb** : It's okay, B. Last night was great. I love you back, weirdo.

**Seb** : You too.

_/fin._

__


	44. I'm The Most Terrific Liar You Ever Saw In Your Life. -Monday, March 11, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter tells Sebastian the truth about him and about Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is mostly unedited. 
> 
> Blaine's part to come soon!

_Monday, March 11, 2019_

**Hunter's POV:**

  
Hunter spent the rest of the morning after speaking to Blaine at a local gym he wasn’t a member of. Money made the world go round and he tended to get what he wanted with it. The adrenaline and sweat helped him to put his task aside for an hour but, as soon as he’d showered up, and stepped back out into the cool Massachusetts air it came rushing back. He took himself to lunch, picking at his food. His coffee grew cold as he stared out the window. Not even the text from Tony seemed to lift his shitty mood and he knew she could tell by his stilted responses. He sent her a text about how his current assignment wasn’t going great and promised to make it up to her the next time he was in New York. He was a little excited about Blaine mentioning his mother. That was a project he’d rather spend his time on. Especially since it meant he got to spend it with Tony. 

Instead he was stuck between a rock and a hard place and was about to fucking ruin his best friendship. A part of him wanted to blame the too nice Blaine but, Hunter knew it wasn’t technically his fault. Besides, Hunter only had himself to blame by getting close to Sebastian all those years ago. His family had even warned him about it. How his friend would never know and would never understand and how their friendship would be filled with deceit. He should have listened. 

He pulled his black peacoat tighter around him, paid for his meal and walked to his car. Sebastian would be home in the next thirty minutes and the longer he procrastinated the more nervous and well, scared he got. For fucks sake. He could hunt malevolent rougarou in Louisiana and France but he was balking at facing Sebastian. 

The drive to Sebastian’s Cambridge apartment took not time at all and Hunter was thankful for that. He wanted to be there and settled before Bas got home from his lecture. He let himself in with the key Sebastian had thrown at him him two years ago saying something about how someone had to have the extra key in case Harvard killed him or some hook up. Hunter rolled his eyes at the memory and shrugged out of his coat. He made himself a drink in the little kitchen. Finally Bas had something other than vodka. The whiskey was smooth down his throat and he made himself one more before going to the living room and sprawling out on the couch the way he always did. Patting his lap for Enjolras. The dog was all too excited to keep him company while they waited for his master.

Twenty minutes later and two drinks in Hunter flinched at the sound of Sebastian coming into the apartment. His friend grunted and greeted him with, “I thought you were leaving this morning.” Hunter opened his mouth to speak, the words failing for a moment. “I was but, I needed to talk to you.” Damn it. He wasn’t loud enough and Sebastian threw an annoyed look his way, eyebrow raised in question. Before his mind could catch up to his mouth he was spitting it out ungracefully.

“Blaine’s a witch, man. Like a real one. And I’m a hunter.” Sebastian was just staring at him. “I’ve been debating on telling you for months but, you’re so fucking in love I didn’t know how.” 

**Sebastian's POV:**

Sebastian was ready to get home, make a drink, and fall onto his couch and binge watch The Real Housewives of Atlanta-again. His lecture ran on longer than scheduled and he was tired from hanging out with Blaine and Hunter all weekend. Imagine his surprise when he walked in to find Hunter Clarington draped over his couch and, imagine just how fucking crazy it was when he blurted some nonsense about witches at him. 

Seb shrugged his jacket off and tossed it onto the open space on the couch next to his friend, his eyes narrowed. He looked at the glass on the coffee table and back to his friend.

"It’s not cute to get drunk this early, Hunter.” Sebastian shook his head and walked into this kitchen to throw together a quick vodka cran. “Also, for the record, you asshat, B is a pagan. He’s into like, crystals and herbs and shit. So, calm the fuck down.” Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose and dropped a few ice cubs in his glass. “You’re a hunter? What do you hunt? Is this a joke where the punchline has something to do with pussy? I’ve had a very long day you know.”  


**Hunter's POV:**  
  
Hunter couldn’t bring himself to smirk at Bas’ joke, normally he’d run away with it but, today it just made him feel worse. Made him feel like a sham of a friend. Over the years he did his best not to think about the lying. It never bothered him to lie to the rest of the world but, if he were being honest with himself, it always bothered him to lie to Sebastian, his best friend. He pressed his eyes into the palms of his hands and then ran them roughly over his face. At least Blaine had been _halfway_ truthful. Hunter had pretty much lied about everything. “It’s so much more than that, he only told you a half truth, dude.” He stood up and motioned for Sebastian to sit down, his hands on his friends shoulders practically pushing him onto the couch. “No, this isn’t a joke, Bas. I’m serious.” He looked down at his friend with his hands on his hips as he paced the floor trying to figure out how to say all of this.

“Alright, I’m gonna explain but, I need you to sit there and shut the fuck up for once, got it?” He could hear Sebastian’s protests before they had the chance to come out of his mouth and he shook his head, his voice growing a little louder. “Just fucking listen to me before I lose my shit.” Sebastian's eye roll spoke volumes but, he shut up, annoyance radiating off of him. Hunter ran his fingers through his hair, searching for the words.

  
“Okay. So, what I’m trying to tell you is that Blaine comes from a long line of actual witches. Think Harry Potter without the wands and magic words. He’s actually _magical_ , Bas. Not just herbs and shit though the herbs and crystals actually work. He can charm objects and animals and humans- I honestly thought he was charming you at first because you fell for him so fast but, turns out he played fair and got you without magic.” He licked his lips and continued on. “He can heal people and animals with music and probably his hands and he has this _massive_ protective charm on your apartment, I can feel it pulsing through the air even now. That’s how I knew to check in on him in the first place.” He threw his hand up in the air to emphasize the point. “The dude can probably call on nature and shit. A _real_ witch. A pretty fucking strong one, too. He goes to a school for witches only and everything. His father is the headmaster!” He shook his head, words still tumbling. “And he’s not supposed to get involved with normal people like you. It’s against the rules and he knows that but, here I am telling you shit that I’ve been sworn to secrecy not to tell.”

  
He looked up at the ceiling for a moment to steady himself. “And like, the thing is, I’m from a long line of hunters. A group of people that hunt _bad_ witches- my expertise lies in Cryptids- and keep order in the world. I didn’t know it at first but, his family and my family are from the original village of Salem. The trials, they were a set up by bad witches. Blaine’s ancestor gave mine a weapon to stop them.” He paused looking down at Sebastian, his friends eyes disbelieving and a little angry looking. “Anyway, that’s a conversation for another day. What I do is help keep this shit a secret like it’s supposed to be and we do it to keep the _witches_ safe and the _humans_ like you _safe_. Thing is, it’s hard to keep humans safe when witches get involved with them. Blaine knows this but, he did it anyway.” He paused, mumbling so low that Sebastian might not even hear. “I guess he couldn’t actually help that part. He actually loves you.”

  
He pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath and telling on himself, his voice clearer so Bas could hear. .“I’m not so innocent either though. I’ve lied to you our whole friendship. My family obviously isn’t in Business and I didn’t actually go to Princeton. I went to a school to get trained on how to hunt the bad ones and the ones that break rules. I handle, uh kill, the bad ones and I’m supposed to turn in the ones that break rules. To the High Order.” He paused, avoiding Sebastian’s gaze. “I’ve _killed_ people. Awful people, sure, but I’ve killed them nonetheless. I’ve been training my whole life.” He swallowed and cleared his throat. “I know this is a lot to take in but, you deserve to know, and Blaine, in his defense _can’t_ tell you. The Council, the witches higher ups, charm the witches at birth so they can’t tell humans and he can’t tell you until he’s accused or asked so, I feel it’s my job, as your friend, to tell you so that you can ask him for yourself. He won’t lie to you anymore and neither will I.” 

  
He finally stopped talking hoping that he got key points across and knowing that Sebastian wasn’t going to understand. Who would? The information dump would confuse anyone. “That’s uh, well yeah, that’s pretty much the gist of it. So...” He was struggling to look at his friend as the silence sat heavy in the air.  
  


**Sebastian's POV:**

  
Sebastian obliged Hunter and sat down, thought he couldn’t hide the annoyance on his face. How was he supposed to believe any of this or take any of this seriously? This was the stuff of TV and YA books. 

“Hunter, what the hell are you talking about? Seriously. None of this makes sense. This is a super immature prank.” Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before standing up again so he could go back into the kitchen and finish making his drink. 

As he poured the dark red cranberry juice into his cup, he was reminded of the impressive pomegranate that Blaine had brought over for Valentine’s day. How he had talked about gods and maidens and special trees on his campus. Sebastian took a long swig of his drink before adding more vodka.

“So, what kind of things could Blaine do if any of this were actually real? And…” It had dawned on him suddenly that Hunter was saying that he had also been lying to him for years. Seb swallowed another gulp of tangy cranberry and winced a little bit at the bite of the alcohol. “You never went to Princeton?”

Sebastian thought back to that time. He was attending school in Paris and Hunter would visit every now and then. He had never actually seen his friend’s dorm or been to the campus with him. Wasn’t able to attend his graduation because he had ‘graduated early’ and he had chosen not to walk. Seb had never thought twice about any of it because why would he have to? But, what if it was true? What did that mean for any of them?   
  
  
**Hunter's POV:**

  
Hunter let out a frustrated growl and watched as Sebastian made himself a drink. “No, it’s not a prank. Can’t you see how serious I am? Look at me you fucking prick. Why the fuck would I make any of this up? Don’t you think I want to see you happy? Why would I do something like this just to fuck with you? I told you so that you’d be safe. So that Blaine could be honest. You deserved to know and he couldn’t tell you so I did. And now you’re fucking not listening to me. I’m serious.” 

Hunter shook his head, at his wits end with this conversation. How did he show him it was real? How did he break down Sebastian’s logical way of thinking? “I’ve seen the pictures of you two at the haunted house in October, you’d never do that shit before. You don’t like being scared. You don’t like scary movies or fantasy but, here you are going to places you’d never go before, doing things you never would do on your own. And like you said it yourself, Blaine’s a Pagan. You’re a full blown atheist, Bas. You don’t even believe in God, yet you’re still willing to be with a guy that believes in all sorts of shit. You’ve let him put crystals on your damn dog and probably you. You can do all of this for him but, you can’t do this this for me? Your best friend? You can’t believe me? You can’t just ask him for me? I’m not lying to you this time. He’s a witch. A full blown magic in his bones witch. Now, I know I can’t prove it to you but, I want you to sit down and think back to any of the times when weird things have happened around him. You mean to tell me that there has been nothing you’ve felt or seen or couldn’t explain around him? _Think_ , Bas.”  
  
Hunter sat down at the end of the couch hard, exhausted with explaining it all to his friend. He honestly couldn't blame Sebastian for not believing him. It did seem crazy. Plus he’d just openly admitted to lying to him for a decade. He looked up at Bas guilty and shook his head. “No, I never did. I told you so I could have a front. I went to a school called Clary College. I mean, I learned real academics but, I mostly learned how to fight. I learned how to take down a _bad_ witch with a single strike.” He paused, afraid to look his best friend directly in the eye, his fingers fiddling with the leather encased Witchblade in his pocket. “Clary is what my family name used to be. My descendants were the first _official_ Hunters. I mean, people have been hunting witches since the forever but, the official Order didn’t start until the Trials and my family. Blaine’s too. His descendant gave my family the first Witchblade to start the order.” He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to overload Sebastian any more than he already had. He signed and placed the very blade on the coffee table. The first one, given to Edward Clary by James Anders. It had finally been passed down to Hunter and would go to his child, if he had one, one day. 

  
The thing looked terrifying and creepy in the sleek apartment. An ancient artifact that didn’t belong in the modern world. Dark wood handle, with a crude protective engraving along the dark metal of the sharp blade. A four hundred year old black onyx locked inside the sacred wood handle to protect the Hunters and anyone else that carried the blade. Ras instantly started to whine, a wild look in his eyes as he stepped back out of the room. It’s not that he blade was bad, it just carried a lot of weight. It had killed a lot of bad witches and maybe a few good ones, too over the last three hundred years. Hunter knew how close the dog and Blaine had become and briefly wondered if Ras could sense that it could hurt Blaine permanently with a single strike too. He didn’t blame him for leaving. He stood up, and placed the blade back in his pocket, only wanting to show Sebastian the thing so he’d at least know he had it. Maybe Bas would be able to sense it like Ras did. He didn’t know. He sighed, letting himself speak to his friend in a way he didn’t usually. HIs voice going soft. “I know I don’t really deserve it but, you have to believe me. For your own safety, Bas. I don’t want anything happening to you. I _can’t_ have anything happen to you. So please, just _think_. And then ask him for the truth.”

**Sebastian's POV:**

Sebastian stared at the wall, forced back onto the couch, feeling a little bit trapped. So, his best friend of ten years and his boyfriend had both been lying about who they were? Fucking…Buffy and Nancy Downs. He tried breathing in through his nose, half way ignoring everything the other man was saying in an effort to calm his body down. How was he supposed to process any of this logically? Well, he probably couldn’t and that made his palms sweat and his body shake.

  
Despite himself, his mind started to think about some of the things that has happened with Blaine that he had explained away. How he randomly had a beautiful bouquet for Sabine after travelling on an airplane. How the flowers he had gifted Seb with on Valentine’s day were still alive and thriving in his kitchen and there were species of flower wrapped up in there that did not exist in the shade of blue that they were. The time he walked in and saw a tennis ball floating in mid air for Ras only for it to drop suddenly as Blaine hopped up off of the couch with a giant smile and a hand in his hair. The beautiful and intoxicating pomegranate, how fast he arrived after class, how he always got out of work with no negative results, his secretive campus. Too many clues that Sebastian’s left-brained self explained away. 

  
And then there was the fucking knife on the coffee table that made him flinch away and shrink back into the couch cushion, he lifted his arm to shield himself as if it would save him. “Get out of here with that!”

  
Suddenly, he felt a hot pool of anger in the pit of his stomach. The two people that were closest to him had been lying, had betrayed his trust, had played him for a fool.   
“Shut the fuck up, Hunter.” Sebastian was standing now, his hands clenched into tight fists, his mouth a straight line. “ I want you to fucking leave. You’re a liar.” He shoved Hunter back into the apartment door. “Get your shit and get out. This is between Blaine and I now.” 

  
He stepped back, shaking his head, “You were supposed to be my best friend. I don’t even know if the you I love is the real you. I trusted you with my life, my dog, my apartment key….give it back…” Seb held his hand out, “and leave.”   


HUNTER  
  
The color in Hunter’s face drained away as he watched his friend process everything. He hated seeing him like this. He hated that it was partly him that put him in this position and for a moment he regretted telling him. He wished he had just turned Blaine in and let it go. But then thinking about Sebastian sad and broken hearted one second and then have them erase Blaine from him and not know they were fated and what that might do made him realize that he’d done the right thing. This way Sebastian and Blaine and himself were all alive and whole. Even though Sebastian probably hated him right now at least he tried. At least he’d given him the option. He tried to tell himself that they’d get through it and that when it was all said and done they’d be friends again. But, the look of betrayal on his face as Sebastian drew into the couch when seeing the blade and the low angry tone in his voice when he called him a liar and demanded he leave made it hard to believe. 

He blinked, his heart clenching up with pain at the words _I don’t even know if the you I love is the real you_. “I am your best friend. It is, Bas. I’m still me. I’m still the same asshole you’ve been best friends with for a decade. All of the things we’ve been through were real for me. This is just an extension. It’s not everything.” He swallowed, flinching when Sebastian told him and with shaking hands pulled his keys out of his pocket and took Sebastian’s apartment key off the loop and handing to him. When he’d gotten the thing in the first place he’d acted like it wasn’t a big deal but, in reality, he’d been happy. Sebastian was the only person in the world next to his parents that he’d ever really given a fuck about. What was he going to do if this was it? If they couldn’t get past this? An unbearable loneliness washed over him as he shrugged his pea coat back on and moved to grab his his travel bag. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to sit on the couch, pet the dog, have a couple of drinks with his friend and fix this shit. But, the look in Sebastian’s eyes told him that wasn’t going to happen for a long time, if ever. 

“I’m really sorry, dude.” Bas didn’t say anything and Hunter didn’t need to be a witch to feel the anger radiating off of him in waves. He swallowed hard and left the apartment feeling like the shittiest friend.  


_/fin._

__


	45. The Greatest Secrets Are Always Hidden In The Most Unlikely Places -Monday, March 11, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian confronts Blaine about his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is mostly unedited. And remember; Seblaine is endgame. ;)
> 
> Chapter/Para title taken from Roald Dahl:
> 
> “...watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it.”

_ Monday, March 11, 2019 _

**Sebastian's POV** :

Sebastian sat on the couch, absently petting Enjolras, who sat in front of him with a rather human expression of worry in his big, brown eyes. His Vodka Cran sat untouched and sweating on the coffee table, leaking a bit onto the polished wood. There would be a ring left but, nothing in this apartment was going to be the same anymore. Hunter had been lying, Blaine had been lying. Everything he believed and thought he knew had been flipped upside down. Things existed that he couldn’t comprehend. Witches, people that hunted said witches and God knows what else. How was somebody so logical and set in his ways supposed to accept that magic was very real and so terrifying and intimately close? 

Seb hated secrets. Sure, he kept to himself sometimes and liked to let on that he was sort of mysterious or whatever but, if he liked you, would tell you whatever you needed to know, if you asked correctly. In the courtroom, secrets were used as weapons, they tore apart lives, families. He told Blaine and Hunter everything, why didn’t they do the same? And if they couldn’t, why not just stay away? He sighed and dig his phone out of his back pocket. He knew that thinking these things was, to be cliché, easier said than done.

He wasn’t sure what to text so, he just typed out,  _ Come over now. I know you can get here asap.  _ Sure enough, within fifteen minutes, there was a small knock on the door. Ras slowly followed his master over to the door, not his usual perky self. Strange when even your dog knows something isn’t right. 

Sebastian opened the door and held his arm out for Blaine to walk in. He was silent for a few moments after closing the door, just stared at the other man. 

“You’re a Witch. And not some new age, tarot, crystal shit. Like….” Sebastian lifted his hands and dropped them again. “Powerful. You _lied_ to me.” His voice broke a little bit. 

“I just feel betrayed. You and Hunter are a part of…this _huge_ thing and I don’t know how I’m supposed to deal with any of this. What was real? Was any of this fucking real? Why me? How am I supposed to just accept that everything I thought I had a grasp on isn’t true anymore.”

  
  


**Blaine's POV:**

Blaine had spent the day after talking to Hunter all alone. He’d locked himself up in his room and had been quietly denying contact with his friends. He’d canceled his lunch with David and Nick without much excuse, told Tina, Rachel and Mercedes that he’d rather be left alone when they showed up giggling about something they heard during his missed classes today, and if it weren’t for Freya’s magical ability to get into her charges room, whether he wanted her there or not, he’d have kept her out, too. He’d been sitting on the side of his bed, staring out the window with his phone in his hand just waiting to hear from Seb, every text from his friends sending a sharp stab through his chest. His heartbeat seeming to say _ it’s over, it’s over, it’s over _ with each beat as it smashed into his ribcage when without warning, his beloved companion was suddenly there, right next to him. Her nose cold and comforting against his cheek as she, in a rare stance, tipped up to her hind legs and pressed her fluffy face into his. He didn’t speak to her, she didn’t need him to, he just allowed her to comfort him in the way only a familiar could. Her silver gaze was sorrowful and only showed a tiny hint of _ I told you so. _

He didn’t know how long he sat like that with her. His fingers stroking her silky, cloudy fur as he waited. It could have been days and he wouldn’t have noticed. But, soon enough. Too soon, Seb’s text came through and the words send a sick feeling into Seb’s stomach. He so obviously knew. This text was such a far cry from the wonderful _ I love you back, weirdo  _ he’d gotten earlier. He sighed and gave Freya one more pat before popping himself directly to Seb’s alleyway. He didn’t even look in the mirror before leaving already knowing that he looked just as shitty as he felt. He stood in the alley, just giving himself some time, knowing that the sooner he walked up to Seb’s door, the sooner he’d have to leave him. It terrified him not knowing what was going to happen to them. 

Alas, he couldn’t stay in the alley forever so he made his way up the stairs and stopped just outside of Seb’s door. He could feel the anger and confusion as well as worry from what he figured was Ras pulsing through the door. He pressed his hand to his chest, meaning to unlock the door but, stopped himself. He couldn’t let himself in. Not with so much uncertainty, so he knocked quietly. Almost like he’d upset the whole foundation if he knocked too hard and when Seb opened the door Blaine’s heart broke just a bit as Ras tried to nuzzle into Blaine’s hand. He gave the dog a few pets before murmuring quietly for him to go wait for them. He looked up at Seb, his boyfriend looked exhausted and downright  _ hurt _ . The kind of hurt Blaine never wanted Sebastian to feel. Blaine wanted to reach out and pull him close, tell him it was all a big joke, a misunderstanding but, it wasn’t and he couldn’t so he wrapped his arms around himself instead and listened. His heart breaking a little more from the crack in Seb’s voice.

He wanted to look anywhere but at Seb but, he forced himself to look at the green of Seb’s eyes as he spoke. “Yes. I am a Witch.” He shrugged, his arms wrapping around himself a little tighter. “I was born that way, it’s not something I chose and I wanted to tell you. I’ve wanted to tell you for months but I couldn’t.” He hesitated and bit his bottom lip, swallowing hard. “I never meant for this to happen, Seb.  _ We _ weren’t supposed to happen. But, we did and it was hard and fast and before I knew it I was in _love_ and couldn’t imagine being without you. I didn’t intend for us to be together this long. I thought you’d treat me just like you did everyone else, I even tried to leave you the first night but, you wanted me to come back, and I wanted to come back and it all got out of hand because of how I feel about you. I felt, no, I feel so drawn to you… I didn’t mean for this to happen like this.” He cleared his throat, trying to keep his emotions in check and failing miserably. He was practically pleading. “But, Seb, it’s all been real, all of it. You and me. Our relationship. I’m still the same person, I really do love you  _ so _ _much_.”

Blaine blinked, his voice cracking. “I know and I’m so sorry. To be fair, I didn’t know Hunter before I met you. I know his family history but, I didn’t know he was your friend or even what he looked like. Or his modern name.” He shook his head trying to reassure Seb as best as he could. “This is why we aren’t allowed to talk about magic. It fucks with people that don’t understand it. But, I promise I’ll do whatever I can to help you accept that it exists. I know it’s a small thing but, I’ll do whatever you want me to do. Just, please, can you give me that chance?” He took a step towards Seb, his hands aching to reach out to him. Instead he let them drop to his sides, not wanting to scare Sebastian further away. He clenched his fists to fight the urge. “I’m so _sorry_ , Seb. I know I was wrong and I know you may hate me for it but, I wouldn’t change any of our time together. I need you to know that. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I’m so fucking scared that I’ve lost you. Please, tell me that I haven’t lost you.”

**Sebastian's POV:**

Sebastian took a step back when Blaine reached for him. He didn’t want to mistreat the other man or be mean to him at such a pivotal moment but, he felt skittish and anxious and like he could crawl out of his skin. Like, he was actually the rabbit his mother always compared him to. Small, scared, not all that unique. 

“I understand that there are rules or whatever…But, I can’t change how I feel.” Sebastian clenched and unclenched his fists, hoped Blaine didn’t see his body shaking. “I don’t want anything explained to me right now. I just….” He swallowed, “I _need_ to be left alone for a little bit.” Sebastian looked down at the floor. There was a thick silence that hung between them.

“And I want my key back. You can keep the chain, I just need the key back. I know that Hunter can like, scale the fucking wall like Spider-Man or some shit and you could just fucking blow the door off of the hinges if you wanted to but, I need it back to feel safe. I have his, too. You guys just need to respect me and need to stay away for a little bit.” It all came out fast on a whoosh of breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“I need to figure out how I feel and then maybe we can talk. I’m just pissed off at Hunter and I’m so…just _sad_ …you’ve made me sad. You broke my heart a little bit today and I just want to hide in here and drink and be left alone.” Sebastian held his hand out for the key, much like he had earlier. 

“I love you. I do. I just need some time.”

  
  


**Blaine's POV:**

Blaine felt the wind go out of him when Sebastian moved away from him, his breath leaving his body shakily and it was all he could do not to cry. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to pretend that it didn’t wreck him that Seb didn’t want to be near him. It did wreck him though and he knew his face reflected that. He just nodded numbly, letting Sebastian know that he understood that he needed space. Blaine could do that, he could go back to school and wait. They’d be okay in the long run if Blaine just gave him space. 

“I can do that, Seb. I can give you the space you need.” He nodded, almost feeling decent as he spoke. He kept nodding, as if trying to convince himself of it. He was almost there when Sebastian hit him with a curve ball by asking for his key back. He looked up at Seb, his eyes went wide and filled with tears. Suddenly it was hard to breathe and the tears that he had been holding back came to the surface. His chin trembled, and his face crumbled and he couldn’t breathe for a moment. He put his head into his hands trying to hide the tears and his face from Seb. He’d been so fucking happy when he was given that damn key. No, he didn’t need it but, the fact that Seb had trusted him with it had made him feel wanted and loved. Now he’d fucked it up and he didn’t know if Seb would ever trust him again. _Seb had said he needed it back to feel safe? Did that mean he didn't feel safe with him anymore?_ His gut felt sick and he was completely devastated. He kept his eyes covered, allowing the tears for just a moment. The sound too loud in the still room. He could feel Ras nosing his hip at his side but that made him cry harder, reminding him that he may not get this new family he’d made back. 

Sebastian telling him that he’d broken his heart was enough to do him in and he nodded, unable to speak round the tears. He let his hands drop from his face and shakily reach around to the clasp of the chain that held onto his favorite gift. He took the whole thing off and, keeping the key on the chain, his neck already missing the weight. His mom’s crystal feeling lonely and out of place against his skin for the first time in seven years. He wiped his free hand across his face, knowing that this wasn’t about him but, still feeling the most miserable he'd felt since his mom died. It took a moment before he could find his voice and make himself look at Seb.

“I, um, I don’t think I should get to have either one. I can’t-” He wasn’t trying to be dramatic or ridiculous, he just felt like he shouldn’t have them anymore. He didn’t really deserve any of it right now. His voice was thick with the promise of more tears but, he did his best not to let anymore fall as he forced himself to talk. “I’m gonna go.” He reached forward and let the chain and key drop into Seb’s hand, careful not to let his skin touch Seb’s. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle that right now. 

“I’ll be around, okay? I’ll be there as soon as you want me back. Ah, well, if you even do.” He gave Ras one more pat and stepped back away from the pair. “P-please be safe and don’t overwork yourself. I know how you like to throw yourself into your work.” Sebastian telling him that he still loved him had him crying again and without thinking he let himself pop out of Sebastian’s space. He needed to be gone fast. He couldn’t make himself move. So Seb’s wide green eyes were the last thing he saw as he faded away. Blaine waited until he’d landed himself in his dorm to let himself cry again. The lonely feeling he’d felt the years before he’d met Sebastian creeping up on him from all sides. Not even Freya’s cold nose could comfort him.

**Sebastian's POV:**

“Thanks.” 

Sebastian didn’t want Blaine to cry and it was hard not to reach out to him but he wasn’t sure what he could do to help him in this moment since he was hardly holding himself together. He just watched him and nodded, held on to the chain in his hand. It was warm from Blaine’s skin. He would hang it next to his car keys to wait for the other man until Sebastian felt he could talk comfortably and openly, after he had processed everything. 

Sebastian nodded at Blaine, not even able to get out a response before he was gone. His eyes felt huge and his jaw fell open, his head felt dizzy like he might pass out. Ras was barking, it was too loud. Sebastian really could faint. He had literally watched Blaine fade from existence right in front of him. He was there and then suddenly, he just wasn’t. So many thoughts were racing through Seb’s mind:  _ I meant to ask for proof. Well, you got it, dumb ass. How is that scientifically possible? Fuck, I don’t know anything about science. Did that really just happen? Is any of this actually happening? Is he okay? _

He had to sit down. So, he did. Right on the spot he had been standing in, he clutched the silver chain and key in his hand. Sebastian looked at the door, blinked a few times. Blaine had really been there, he could still smell the lingering scent of the herbal oil he wore, feeling his warmth trapped in the chain. 

Sebastian needed a drink or two, a nap, a shower, a coffee, and a trip to the library. He needed to eat something bad and greasy, go for a run, take some Tylenol, actually take his anxiety medication for once, take a bath, punch the wall, blare some music, take a train to another city, scream.  _ Cry _ . His chest ached.

First, he was going to stare at the door and think about how small he was and how big and unknown the world outside of his apartment really was. 

_ /fin. _

_ _


	46. Texts- 24 Hours of Hunter Bothering Sebastian and the one time Blaine sends him a text.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter and Blaine both reach out to Sebastian in their own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter for now. Update soon. :)
> 
> Remember that Seblaine is still endgame.

**This is a text based chapter.**

_March 13-16, 2019_

**Hunter:** [3/13/2019] 11:53 pm] It's been 3 fucking days, dude! Talk to me

**Hunter:** [3/14/2019] 12:07 am] Bas

**Hunter:** [3/14/2019] 12:011 am] Come on

**Hunter:** [3/14/2019] 12:19 am] Sebastian

**Hunter:** [3/14/2019] 01:52 am] How the fuck do you expect me to make this any better if you never fucking talk to me again

**Hunter:** [3/14/2019] 06:05 am] What do I gotta do to get an answer?

**Hunter:** [3/14/2019] 07:02 am] You're taking Ras on a run rn. I know you have your phone. Fucking message me back.

**Hunter:** [3/14/2019] 08:32 am] I know you're up and in class now.

**Hunter:** [3/14/2019] 09:00 pm] Just tell me what I have to do, seriously. I'll fucking do it.

**Hunter:** [3/14/2019] 09:01 pm] Don't make me live in this shitty world without my best friend.

**Hunter:** [3/14/2019] 11:03 pm] I'm sorry.

**Sebastian:** [ _Read_ _at 11:o4 pm_ ]

**Sebastian:** [3/15/2019 12AM] Give me a few days. Please.

**\---**

**Blaine:** [3/16/2019 07:45 am] This is the first Saturday morning in a long time that I haven't woken up wrapped around you and it's just about enough to kill me, you know? Don't get me wrong- I understand why and I am not here to rush you, I promise. I know you need time, I get it. I just wanted to let you know that I can't stop thinking about you. My arms miss you, my mouth misses you, my fingertips miss you- just all of me misses you so, so much. Maybe this is selfish of me but, I hope you miss me a little, too. I hope you're thinking about me. Part of me knows that you are. Knows that I'm not in this alone and miserable. I hope I'm not wrong. -I also hope you're staying safe. I hope I didn't mess your head up too much when I left Monday, I shouldn't have left the way I did. It was an emotional knee jerk. But, it doesn't matter that I shouldn't have, I did and I was wrong all around and I'm sorry. I truly hope that you're doing okay and getting the rest and grounding that you need. I hope that Ras is good. I miss him so much, too. I hope he's giving you the best company while you take time to think. There are still homemade dog treats in the cabinet next to the tea. I hid them because he knows where you keep his food, it was supposed to be a surprise for him. Just in case he starts whining for one. Anyway, I'm gonna go. I don't want to overstep and my intention isn't to annoy you. I love you. You're still the best part of my life, I need you to know that. And I want you to remember that what we have IS real for me. It's always been real and it always will be. There have been no illusions when it comes to how I feel about you. Please don't doubt that.

**Sebastian:** [3/16/2019 7:55 am] I love you, I miss you, but I still need time.

_/fin_

__

  
  



	47. Have You Ever Been In Love? Horrible Isn't It? It Makes You So Vulnerable- Monday, March 18, 2019)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian invites Blaine back into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is mostly unedited and kind of a mess. It's very Blaine heavy, but he had a lot of explaining to do and at the time of writing H(Seb) wasn't feeling the best so please keep that in mind when reading. 
> 
> Things are looking up for our beautiful boys though. :)
> 
> Chapter title taken from Neil Gaiman: The Sandman- The Kindly Ones

_Monday, March 18, 2019_

**_Text- Seb: **I'm ready to talk. You can come over.**_ **

**Blaine's POV:**

Eat, class, sleep, _breathe_ . And repeat. The last eight days, yeah, it’d only been eight days since Sebastian had pushed him out, had been hell on earth for Blaine. He honestly wasn’t sure how he was managing it all. He’d probably have spelled himself to sleep until Sebastian contacted him if it weren’t for his friends and Freya. His father, too, if he’s being honest with himself. They’d kept him company; David had figured it all out within seconds of seeing Blaine, red-eyed and puffy-faced on Tuesday morning. No, his friend had never been told directly about Seb but, he wasn’t an idiot. Blaine still remembered that August night when David had cast the Sickness Spell on him so Seb would believe he was really sick. His friend had known then that Blaine was meeting a human and that that human was more than just a tryst. Now, he along with Nick had been constantly by his side joking and carrying on as if they were teens. That had made Blaine laugh a little and that was a big deal to him especially now. They were respectful and kept their questions to a minimum. Blaine still refused to tell him Seb’s name or anything about his boyfriend. Boyfriend? _Boyfriend._ Really it was for their protection just as much as Seb’s. Regardless, Blaine appreciated them looking out for him with so little information. 

His father on the other hand was still being his distant self but, there was this look about him. He seemed relieved that Blaine hadn’t left school except to go to work twice this week. (He thought it might help, it didn’t.) Will Anderson had only mentioned Blaine seeing some human boy once and Blaine had ignored him. But, Will also wasn’t stupid and something inside Blaine told him that his father knew more than he let on. However, he wouldn’t sell Blaine out. Not his own son. His mother, in whatever afterlife she chose, would never forgive him. Still, his dad didn’t know what he didn’t know. But, he’d asked Blaine to show him the music he’d been working on. A small thing but, since his mother had died his father didn’t seem interested in Blaine’s much anymore. So, this was a nice gesture even if he were only doing it because he knew Blaine was sad and miserable.

Freya was her normal little self. She looked like she was telling Blaine he was an idiot but, she was there for him. Right by his side every single second he was at LeFay over the last week. She even followed him to work Saturday morning, his co-workers and their customers fawning over her beauty but, she grew bored and wandered home at some point. Everyone that day kept asking him where he came into such gorgeous animals. He knew they meant when Ras had stayed with him for two weeks while Seb was in Paris and the memory made his heartache. He made sure to keep a smiling face anyway, he didn’t want the world to know he was feeling awful inside. If he thought being countries apart for sixteen days was hard he was clearly wrong. This distance was worse than millions of miles. The only shred of hope, the only thing making him feel somewhat okay was the short text Seb had sent him back Saturday morning before going to the Snowed In. The _I love you_ calming Blaine and keeping him grounded enough to have a pretty decent day at work. Seb still _loved_ him. That had to mean something.

It came as a surprise that Seb had messaged him on his own on Monday evening. The simple _\--_ _I'm ready to talk. You can come over._ _\--_ making Blaine’s heart leap. He hardly gave himself time to look in the mirror before he was out the door and then standing in the alleyway by Seb’s apartment again. His eyes wide as he noticed that Freya had come with him. 

You can’t be here, Frey.” He mumbled, leaning down to stroke her silky fur. “You gotta give me this time for Seb and I, yeah?” She gave him her wide silver-eyed judgment for all of two minutes before butting her face against his and sashaying away from him. He smiled softly after her as she went. He didn’t realize it but, he’d been standing there looking at the spot she had been in the alley for fifteen minutes, afraid to move. Afraid that maybe he was reading the text all wrong. Maybe Seb was inviting him over to break up with him. And he wasn’t going to forgive him. Maybe he wanted Blaine to get his stuff out, the protection charm down. The thought of Seb and Ras unprotected made his stomach turn. But, no. Seb still loved him. Blaine had to believe this would go in their favor. He had to tell himself over and over again as he made his way up to the second floor where Seb lived. It was going to work out. They’d be good again.

Still, he stood outside of Seb’s door just far enough away to make sure Ras wouldn’t bark. He could _feel_ Sebastian in his space. Sense him unlike he could any other person in the world. Could feel the string attached to their hearts tugging urgently. And there, with his fist held up to knock, he made a promise to himself that he would tell Sebastian everything. No matter how scared it might make him. He’d tell him that the two of them were _Fated_ somehow, that they could mess with Seb’s memory if the wrong person found out. That Blaine could die… All of it. No more lying. He’d never lie to Sebastian again. A week without him, without knowing if they were still a couple and all that _pain_ he had felt _,_ was enough to tell Blaine that he really would be happy to die knowing he spent a fraction of his life with Sebastian. Call him dramatic, call him ridiculous, call him an idiot. He didn’t much care. Sebastian was his and real and a form of magic himself. A magic that Blaine wish he’d learned sooner.

With that thought he let his knuckles tap gently against the door. A smile briefly ghosting his face when hearing Ras give one of his happy hello barks, his nails scraping against the bottom of the door excitedly. 

  
  
  


**Sebastian's POV:**

Sebastian had had a week full of bad decisions (hey, not the ones you’re thinking!) research, and solace. He ate a lot of takeout, caved in and bought a couple packs of cigarettes, and drank a lot of coffee while sitting on his balcony with Ras. 

He went to the library and checked out every book he could find about anything witch related. Most of them proved not very useful, lots of explanation of the different uses for candles and oils and herbs or young adult literature (he actually read a few of those.) 

He had watched The Craft, The VVitch, a couple episodes of Bewitched (hit a little close to home) Supernatural, Buffy, and KiKi’s Delivery Service. 

_None_ of it helped.

He washed his sheets to get rid of the smell of Blaine, tucked the tea away in a cabinet, and decided that doing those things just made him feel more lonely. 

So, he ignored his phone, didn’t go on Facebook, and stared at the city with his dog and his coffee and his cold Lo Mein noodles, and missed his best friend and his boyfriend more than he thought possible. 

Sebastian finally sent Blaine a text because, well, he didn’t _want_ to live his life without him anymore. Nothing but the man himself was going to help him understand this situation and what it meant for the both of them.

As dogs do, Ras knew Blaine was around before he knocked on the door. Sebastian’s bare feet padded the cold hardwood floor and carried him to the door where Blaine stood, waiting. 

He opened the door and stood there for a second, breathless. Blaine’s eyes were wide and golden, his clothes fit perfectly, his hair looked soft. Sebastian wanted to kiss him _so_ badly but thought that might be a little selfish and rushed.

“B, hey.” Sebastian stepped aside so that Blaine could enter the apartment. 

“Do you want me to start some water for tea? I have some sugar cookies you might like, too.” He closed the door and let the breath he had been holding go. Blaine was back in the apartment and that was a start.

  
  
  


**Blaine's POV:**

Blaine’s stomach did a little flip when Seb opened the door. The man looked comfortable and a little sleepy in his sweats. Hair messy, green eyes nervous, and his lovely face looking a little fuller than when Blaine had last seen him. He looked like home. He was beautiful and Blaine wanted nothing more than to wrap him in his arms and kiss him breathless. However, he’d made a promise to himself that he wouldn’t do that. He needed to let Sebastian come to him. The two of them had been apart longer than a week before sure but, this was different. Their whole relationship was hanging in the balance and Blaine felt like he wouldn’t be able to breathe until Seb kissed him the way he used to again. He could wait. He could give him time.

He smiled softly at his boyfriend as he stepped in before turning his attention to Ras, the pup was beside himself with excitement. Blaine took a moment to stoop down and press his face into the dog's fur, he kissed the top of his head and ran his fingers through his golden fur. “I’ve missed you too, buddy.” He murmured before standing up to meet Seb’s eye again. He smiled when Seb called him B, the warmth in his body spreading all the way to his toes. 

He laughed and it felt so good he almost forgot the past week. “You don’t have to do that, Seb. But, wait! You have sugar cookies all on your own? You don’t even like those.” He didn’t point out the obvious that they were his favorite. He made his way into the living room, his eyes taking in the familiar surroundings of his second home. He noted the stack of Blu-Ray’s sporting titles like The Craft and KiKi’s Delivery Service and a few books that had cheesy titles that made Blaine cringe inside. It was cute and made him feel good that Seb was trying to understand. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry about it. He made a note to tell Seb that these books and movies only had bits and pieces right.

“Maybe after we talk for a bit? Honestly, I’m so nervous, I don’t know that I could eat or drink anything right now.” He felt scared and even the thought of his favorite cookie sounded like it would taste like sawdust right. He sat himself down on the couch and patted Ras’ head when he jumped up next to him and then he patted the other side, hoping Seb would sit next to him. He looked up and into Seb’s green eyes, so afraid that he was going to mess this up and they 

“I hope you know those books and movies… they aren’t the best representation of what I am. The best way to learn is to talk to me.” He bit his lip and looked down at his hands pressed into his lap before taking a deep breath and meeting Seb’s eyes again, his own wide and honest. “I want us to be okay. I want you to be comfortable with me like we used to be. You can ask me anything. I promise you I won’t lie to you again. I never wanted to in the first place. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I need to know you can still love me knowing what I am. What can I do? How can I help you understand?”

  
  


**Sebastian's POV:**

Sebastian sat next to Blaine on the couch. He was relieved to hear that he was nervous, too.”Same.” He chuckled a little bit and leaned back into the couch, his legs spread in front of him. “They just made me feel even more confused. I enjoyed most of it, though.” He lifted his foot and knocked the stack of books and movies over with his toe. “I want to know everything. I mean it.” 

Seb looked over at Blaine,”I do still love you and you’re like, the best thing that has ever happened to me, too. Maybe we should start with some questions.” He thought to himself for a moment. “What exactly does it mean to be a witch? What do I absolutely need to know, right now? Does this change us at all?” 

  
  


**Blaine's POV:**

Blaine watched as the stack of witchy books and movies slowly slid against each other and nodded his head. He smiled softly at Seb, relieved that the man could still love him, did still love him. It meant something that his reality could be so thoroughly scrambled and yet Blaine was still so high up on Sebastian’s tier. He took a deep breath and licked his lips. “Alright. I’ll tell you everything. Maybe we could do it in sections so I don’t overwhelm you? Ask questions as they come to you and so on.” 

He swallowed thinking about Seb’s questions. The first one was easy enough, he could answer that but, Seb asking if it changed made his stomach flip in an uncomfortable way. No, it didn’t change them but, now Seb needed to know what all could happen. He deserved to know what could happen to him. What could happen to Blaine. He took a deep breath before speaking. “Well, I don’t know what Hunter has told you but, I’ll do my best.” He shifted in his seat so he could look properly at Seb.

“I was born into my magic, it’s in my bones. My whole family has it. My dad comes from a line of English Witches that came over to America a bit after the first settlers to meet new Witches from other cultures. Indigenous, African and such. They made a little diverse coven and one day some pretty awful Witches messed with it creating the Salem Witch Trials. I’m sure Hunter told you a little about that as it has to do with his story, too.” He paused, giving Seb a change to catch up. “My, um, my mom came from a long line of Filipino Witches, they were known for their nature based magic and healing. My mom was a healer. And well, it ultimately killed her. She healed a hunter’s child she wasn’t supposed to heal and the ‘sickness’ got into her body and ate her up.” He cleared his throat and sighed. “But, that’s a story for another day, yeah? Anyway, I’m a healer, too. Not nearly as good as her but, I can heal. I can use my hands but, I usually do it through my music. That’s what i was doing the day we met, I was playing for the people in the park and hoping to just lift their moods a bit. I’m not supposed to but, we have such shitty things happening in this world I liked to try to help.” 

He gestured to the flowers on the little bistro table that he was surprised to see were still sitting there. “I can charm things too. I have to have a source like grass, or dirt or a ball, but yeah.” He patted Ras on the head at the mention of the ball. Knowing Seb would know what he was talking about. “I’m a natural with animals, they tend to like me a lot, I can calm them when they're upset. I’m good with nature. I’m best with the wind. It’s my element. It's also part of the reason I can play some instruments so well. I go to school for music but also to learn how to hone my skills in magic. My dad is the headmaster and it’s expected of me to follow in his shoes. To be a representative of my part of the world.” He shook his head, his brow furrowing. “I’ve never really wanted that though. I really do just want to play music. I really would love to become a music therapist. My mom really was a nurse and she did it without magic. Why couldn’t I, you know?” He sighed again, knowing that he’d put off the last question too long.

“It doesn’t change how I feel about you. Or how we go about our relationship.” He bit his lip, hesitating. “But, it is dangerous. See, we’re not supposed to be together. Keeping humans and Witches apart is keeping humans and Witches safe. However, we can be friends with humans, Sam’s a human. We just can't procreate or fall in love with humans. It’s supposed to remain pure or else you’ve all of these people knowing about magic and then what would happen to us? There are also a bunch of crappy Witches out there that would make it hell for humans. The kind Hunter goes after. Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that if we were found out it could be bad. They could, no, they would put a permanent stop to it. Like they’ve done before when a Witch decided they want to be with a human. Not that I decided that, you and I well, we’re meant to be but, we can talk about that in a little bit. It’s just… It’s not good, Seb. Nobody can know what I am. And I have to keep _you_ a secret from almost everyone in my immediate life. Except Sam, Sam knows about you. My Facebook is even charmed so only my human friends can see you. It kills me… I want the world to know about you. But,” He paused knowing he was skirting around what he needed to say. He shook his head and spit out it.

“They’d kill me. I’d go to trial and they’d burn me. Literally at the stake. Then they’d erase your memory of me and any trace of magic you knew about, and normally that’s harmless to a human but-” He cut himself off not knowing how to mention his fears about them being _Fated_ so he reached for Seb’s hand even though he’d promised himself he’d wait for Seb to move for him first but, he wanted to comfort his boyfriend just as much as he wanted to comfort himself. “It’d be worth it for me, dying wouldn't be so bad knowing that I met you and got to be with you for a little bit. That you were mine. It’d be worth it.” He shook his head suddenly a little angry about it. “It’s just not fair…” He mumbled. His thoughts running wild. How fair was it for them to Fate him with a human? How did he begin to describe to Sebastian about the whole Fate thing? He’d think he was crazy. 

**Sebastian's POV:**

So,this was a lot to take in.

Sebastian was sure that the look on his face could only be explained as dumbfounded. He was nodding slowly, his mouth was open a little bit, and his eyes would blink rapidly anytime Blaine said something shocking. Which was most of the conversation. He had questions but, where to start?

“So…everything we learn about the trials in school is false? And…you’re a healer? With music. That actually makes sense. The animal thing does, too.” Sebastian looked over at Enjolras, sitting basically on top of the other man with moon eyes. 

“I don’t want you to get hurt….or….” Sebastian couldn’t bring himself to acknowledge that Blaine had mentioned death.”Do you still want to be with me even though it’s dangerous?” He didn’t want to break up. He didn’t want either of them to get hurt or worse, either. Sebastian’s stomach felt sick. Was it totally selfish for him to keep Blaine? Could they just ignore the possibilities and be extra careful? 

Seb took comfort in Blaine touching him. “Meant to be? That’s a real thing?” 

“Man…I have to be missing something…” he scratched his head, “I’m just trying to take all of this in.” 

  
  


**Blaine's POV:**

Blaine nodded a bit relieved that Seb seemed to understand what he was saying for the most part. “Yeah, humans believe what the bad Witches wanted them to. That’s why there were hangings. The bad Witches wanted humans to die and you can’t really hang a witch. You have to burn them. We ended it the best we could before any of our actual people could die. We tried to end it before too many humans could. The Order helped us and the rest is unseen history.” He chuckled and nodded. “Yes but, I don’t want you thinking I use magic on everyone. I just like to lift people up. I’d never do a bunch of magic on people that didn’t ask for it. But, I don’t see the harm in helping a little. I’ve never used magic on you, you know? One time when we were at the arcade I made the atmosphere a little lighter because you were getting overwhelmed and the pomegranate seeds, well, they were magic. Like magical poppers if you will. And your house is protected. So is your crystal and Ras’. But, I’ve never tried to do anything you wouldn't want. and then smiled looking down at Ras. “I love him, too. Oh, Freya? My cat. She’s not _really_ my cat. She’s my _familiar_. She was human once now she guides me. She’s been mad at me since June. She followed me here today though, I think she wants to meet you.” He gave Seb a pointed look and let himself laugh before turning serious. 

He let himself scoot closer to Seb, his fingers tightening around his. “Of course I want to be with you. I’d do anything for you. It just about killed me thinking about us not being together.” He swallowed hard trying to figure out the words. “I won’t let them hurt you, neither would Hunter. You know that, right? He really does love you. So. We’d figure it out, okay? I’ll keep you safe, I promise. I mean... That is if you want to stay with me.” He bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah, it is. Everyone has a soul mate, even humans. Some people find them in their lifetimes and some never do. But, for Witches, it’s more than that. For us it’s Fate. A witch that the gods make just for you to find. And when you do you’ll do anything for them. My mom was my dads and vice versa, it’s probably why he’s so miserable today. Why he’s checked himself out as a father. Because she’s gone.” He sighed and looked up into Seb’s green eyes, hoping he’d get it. Hoping he’d know what Blaine was saying. “I believe-no, I _know_ you’re mine, Seb. I know that the gods made us for each other. I don’t know how or why because Witches die when they get with humans but, I know it’s true. I’ve known it from the moment I left you. When I couldn’t walk away from you. I’ve loved you since about a week after we met. It’s not something you think, you just _know_ it. I’d rather give up my magic than be without you, I can't but you know... I’d apparently rather be dead too. I miss you when I’m not with you and it’s not a normal miss. It’s an emptiness that doesn't become whole until you’re around. It’s almost worse than missing my mom.” He licked his lips shaking his head. “It’s never happened before though that we know of anyway. A human and a Witch being Fated. Usually a human and a Witch if they get involved it ends badly. The Witch burns and human goes back to thinking magic isn’t real and forgetting. But, with you, it’s not just a relationship that’s forbidden. It’s cosmic. I worry that because we’re Fated you _won’t_ forget me. Hunter worries about it too. And, fuck, it’s not fair. The gods are _cruel._ They took her and now I’m not even supposed to get to be with you. The Council will take us apart if they find out. I don’t even know if there’s a way to prove it. But, I know it’s true. I’ve always wondered if you felt it. I used to fear that you were _my_ Fate but, I wasn’t _yours_ . But, I don’t believe that anymore. I know you feel it. You loved me so _fast_ … Didn’t you ever wonder why? We’re in the stars, Seb. You’re the other half to my red string. Do you ever feel the pull? As crazy and out there as that sounds, I know we are. I just don’t know who to prove it to the Council. Or to you.” 

His eyes felt stingy and bright as he finished talking. Seb was going to think he was insane. “I- can you accept this? Or is it too much. I wouldn’t blame you if you couldn't. I know I’d feel so out of sorts if it happened to me and I never knew magic existed let alone Fate.” He didn’t want to say out loud that he wasn’t sure what would happen to him or to Seb if Seb walked away. Didn’t want to tell him that they both might go a little crazy. But, he hoped Seb would tell him they’d be okay. That they could stay together. That he felt it too. 

**Sebastian's POV:**

Sebastian’s body naturally fell in closer to Blaine’s as he moved in,too. He turned and leaned his head into the couch, it felt heavy with information. He giggled at the phrase ‘magical poppers’. “I’m glad you didn’t use anything on me. I was a little afraid of that.” Sebastian shrugged, “I’d meet your cat, uh, familiar?”

He was relieved to hear that they weren’t breaking up, though he knew that things were about to get a little tough for the both of them. “ I want to stay with you, too. Even if it makes me feel a little selfish.” Sebastian squeezed Blaine’s hand. “I feel something, that’s for sure. Be it a pull or Fate or whatever. Something must have gotten messed up somewhere because I’m just me. I’m not like you and Hunter. I’m in fucking law school.” He gave a sad little laugh. “I don't know, B. I do know that I love you. This is all just so fucking much. I’m overwhelmed. Yes, I’m actually admitting that. Crazy, right?” 

Sebastian stood up and stretched his arms and legs out, his maroon tee shirt lifting a bit. “How about some cookies and tea, now? I’ll order some food. Your pick, on me. We need a break. Maybe we can discuss one of the cheesy books I read or the fashion choices of The Craft. Tell me, does everybody on your campus wear rosaries and thigh highs?” 

  
  


**Blaine's POV:**

Blaine let himself smile at Seb’s giggle. The sound like music. “Yeah, I’d never. Unless you wanted me to, or unless you were severely hurt. I couldn't just sit by and let something happen to you, you know?” Blaine laughed, “She’s never followed me before, so I think it’s high time you did. She’s smart and intuitive.”

Blaine worried his bottom lip a little taken aback by Seb taking everything so easily even though it changed his life so much and with all the risks. Blaine was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion and he had to swallow it down hard to get out his next sentence. “Then we’re selfish together.” Be blinked back the brightness in his eyes and let himself relax. “Yeah, the gods fucked up, that’s for sure. But, it’s not because you’re ordinary, you’re human, sure. But you’re so much more. You’re special and not just because you’re mine. Are you- well, are you okay with me saying that? I don’t own you but, you’re still mine. And I’m yours. Is that okay?” He smiled at Seb admitting he was overwhelmed. “I’d be nervous if you weren’t overwhelmed. Your whole world had been scrambled.”

Blaine pouted a little when Seb stood up, the lack of contact putting him out a little. But, he got it. They did need a break and the view was lovely as Seb stretched. “I think tea and cookies sound great. I’m pretty sure I can eat now as long as we’re good. Why not pizza? I blame you for my new love of bacon and onions.” He bit his lip again, he’d need chapstick later, and stood up to join Seb in the kitchen as he watched him make the tea.

Blaine idly chewed on an Easter Egg pink sugar-covered sugar cookie laughing. “Do I look like I wear thigh highs daily? Tina and Rachel are more into knee socks but, what Nick and David do on their own time is none of my business.” He openly let himself laugh, feeling lighter than he had in years. When was the last time he got to speak so freely? “We usually wear what we want unless we’re hosting another school. Then we wear black blazers with the LeFay emblem. A purple raven and moon. Purple is the color of witches and we’re one of the most prominent schools so we got to use it.” He shrugged. “And those books are awful. You actually read some? Stick with Harry Potter and maybe Practical Magic, they got at least some of it right. The Council actually had to investigate JK Rowling. They thought she might be a witch trying to sneakily expose us. Nope, turns out she’s just imaginative and… problematic. We don’t use wands by the way. Just our hands. Wands are more of a ritual sort of object”

He finished his cookie, his eyes still on Seb as he actually managed the tea the proper way. Not just tea in a teabag but, proper loose leaf. It showed that he’d be paying attention to Blaine. And suddenly Blaine was overwhelmed with the want to touch him. He dusted his hands off and slowly made his way to Seb, reading his emotions to see if he’d let that happen. Seb seemed at ease with Blaine so he reached out for him. His fingers tugging on Seb’s sweatshirt and pulling him closer his eyes asking if this was okay before wrapping his arms around Seb’s waist. He wanted to kiss him but didn't want to cross any lines so he hugged him tightly, his face pressed into Seb’s clavicle, fitting just right. Made for him. He inhaled deeply, Seb’s shirt smelling crisp and clean and the skin of his neck smelling like soap and just Sebastian. Blaine wanted to press his lips against the freckle there. He refrained. He could be patient.

Instead, he mumbled words onto his skin like ink onto paper. “ _I miss you_.” He held tight. He needed to know that they were still the same. That he could still touch him and hold him and kiss him the same. Was he still welcome? Was this still his home?

“Can we still be what we were? Is this still okay?”

**Sebastian's POV:**

Seb laughed, happy he and Blaine seemed to fall back into the way they always were together. “The blazer sounds hot. You guys could do like, an all-boys reboot. I’ll be the douchey boyfriend that’s obsessed. I won’t have to do that much acting.”

“Yes, that’s totally okay,” Sebastian spoke as he meticulously prepared Blaine’s tea. Black tea, for the caffeine, in case they decided to stay up late together. Sebastian hoped that they would. He wanted Blaine in his sheets again.

His arms naturally wound around the other man, “I miss you back. So fucking much, B. But, we don’t _have_ to miss each other anymore.” Sebastian took a step back so that he could look down at the other man, “Yes. We can. We _are_... I was just scared. But, you have no reason to lie to me anymore. I’m still scared but we're working on it. It’s confusing and strange and we sort of have to make our own rules but…that’s life, I guess. When did I turn into a fucking Hallmark card? Lemme order this pizza.” Sebastian leaned down and gave Blaine a small kiss, he could taste the pink sugar on his lips. 

  
  
  


Blaine's POV:

Blaine rolled his eyes, “You would think that, wouldn't you? Maybe I’ll wear it here one day.” He shook his head, “Oooh, I get to play the Sarah character.” He teased. “You’re not douchey, and it’s okay to be a little obsessed, I know I’m way past that.” He laughed.

Blaine smiled, liking the way Seb seemed to be completely at ease in saying it was okay for him to call him his. It felt good to be here and he nuzzled his face into Seb’s neck to show his appreciation. It was terrifying and who knew what might happen to them in the long run but, right now Seb was here and his and they didn’t need to worry because the only person that knew for sure wasn’t going to rat them out. He had faith in Hunter. 

Blaine nodded, his arms still loosely around Seb’s hips, not wanting to let go. “I’m scared, too. But, I’m more afraid of losing you. I promise I won’t lie anymore I really don’t have anything left to hide from you but, I’m going to work hard to earn your trust back.” Blaine let out an open laugh. “You probably turned all Hallmark when you met me. I’ve gone and made you all sensitive and emotional.” He teased. 

He sighed into the brief kiss, his eyes closing for a moment and his breath catching as his lips moved to kiss him back. It was short but, it felt good. It answered all of his questions and set his mind and body at ease. It was the kind of kiss that answered all of Blaine’s questions better than the words Seb spoke. It was simple and familiar. It also left a lingering promise of what might come later. He could already feel his fingertips against Sebastian’s bare hips and the slow slide of tongues meeting and the press and heat of their bodies. But, for now he was happy to fall back into their places. Blaine was home again with Seb and he couldn’t ask for much else right now. “Yeah, okay.” He smiled and it was a real and hopeful and happy feeling that reached all the way down to his toes. “Extra onions.”

_/fin._

__


	48. Text- Monday, March 18, 2019 (Hunter and Sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian invites Hunter back into his life. Hunter is ecstatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is mostly unedited.

_** This is a text based Chapter between Hunter and Sebastian.  ** _

_Monday, March 18, 2019_

**Seb** : Come get your key.

**Hunter:** Are you serious?!

**Seb:** Yes.

**Hunter:** You couldn't have told me the day before yesterday?! I'll be there in like two weeks. I'm in fucking Zambia. God damn it.

**Hunter:** You talked to Blaine first, didn't you?

**Hunter:** Asshole.

**Seb:** I don't have to give it back, you know.

**Seb:** Zambia?! I don't even want to know.

**Seb:** See you soon.

**Hunter:** No, no. I want it back!

**Hunter:** I get it, dick before bros.

**Hunter** : Nope. You really don't this thing is huge and nasty. It's pretty here tho!

**Hunter:** Fine, fine.

**Seb:** Shut up.

**Seb:** Idk about huge but, yeah, pretty nasty. ;D

**Seb:** Byeeeee.

_/fin._

__

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will continue to be in this format. Each Para or Mini Para(Like Chapter 1) we've done will be one Chapter and each night/day they text will be their own Chapters as well. We hope you enjoy. Please, stick around and just watch the story unfold. We promise it only gets better and there really is so much to tell. It feels like forever ago when we wrote some of these paras. Forgive any small inconsistencies along the way. We'll certainly do our best to fix things as we go. :)
> 
> Also, the biggest thank you to @seblaineaddict for editing the words and imagining the artwork. Our faraway friend- you're the brightest spot on the darkest day. You're truly the best, Ail.
> 
> A few chapters of this story have not been edited. We will let you know when those chapters are posted.
> 
> -S (Blaine) & H (Seb)


End file.
